Kometenschauer: Chroniken eines Krieges
by Jack'n'Jules
Summary: *Sternschnuppenuniversum* Frisch aus der Schule, direkt in den Orden. Doch es erwarten die 6 Helden nicht nur Kämpfe. Verlust, Schmerz, Verrat, aber auch Glück und Liebe pflastern ihren Weg für die nächsten zwei Jahre. Slash:SB/RL; non-slash:JP/LE,OC/MM
1. Chapter 1

_**Kometenschauer**__ ist natürlich wieder aus dem Sternschnuppenuniversum und zeitlich nach Lichtblicke anzusiedeln, es spielt bereits nach der Schulzeit unserer Helden. Aus den Zwei (- drei) Vorgängern sind die Pairings Lily/James und Remus/Sirius bekannt. Ich möchte natürlich gerne, dass ihr die lest, es hilft, aber es dürfte nicht so schlimm sein, wenn das hier alleine steht. Ellenlanges Vorwort, wie immer, aber jetzt zu der eigentlichen Story:_

_Es steht in den Warnings, aber ich sage es nur dieses eine Mal direkt: Jeder der die Bücher gelesen hat, weiß wie der Krieg endet. Das bedeutet, diese Geschichte hat __**kein**__ Happy End! (Wer die Bücher gelesen hat, weiß aber auch, dass es eine zweite Chance gibt, viele Jahre später.) Ich denke, da die Geschichte __**Chroniken eines Krieges**__ heißt, ist der Inhalt klar._

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 1: Ein Krieg, ein Orden und bekannte Gesichter –

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was wir hier tun", sagte Remus. „Das wird so peinlich."

„Sei doch nicht so langweilig. Wir sind seit zwei Wochen weg und ich bin sicher, die nehmen alles, was sie kriegen können", sagte James und klopfte.

„Wenn das mal gut geht", murmelte Mary.

„Herein", hörte man da auch schon die Stimme ihres ehemaligen Schulleiters. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Remus ließ es zu, dass Sirius seine Hand nahm und ihn herein zog. Er überlegte, dass er sich von Sirius auch in die Hölle ziehen lassen würde. Er blickte zu Lily und machte sich keine Sorgen mehr, wegen dieser Tatsache.

Dumbledore lächelte breit, als er sie sah.

„Was führt Sie denn alle zu mir? Vermissen Sie die Schule schon so sehr?" Seine Augen blitzten und verrieten Remus, dass er ganz genau wusste, was die Rumtreiber und die beiden Mädchen herführte.

James ergriff das Wort. „Nun, zuerst muss ich Ihnen wohl sagen, dass es in meinem Elternhaus schwer ist, Geheimnisse zu wahren. Daher dürfte es wenig verwundern, dass ich von einer Organisation erfuhr, die sich der Orden des Phönix nennt und gegen Voldemort kämpft. Wir wollten uns – nun, sozusagen bewerben."

Lily schob etwas nach. „Vor allem Mary und ich möchten uns gern wehren, Sir. Wir ertragen den Gedanken nicht, nur dazusitzen und zu warten, dass sie uns töten."

Dumbledore neigte bedächtig den Kopf. „Ich erinnere mich an zwei Szenen, in denen ihr bereits euren Mut bewiesen habt." Remus fiel auf, dass er zum Du übergegangen war. „Ich denke, ich kann euch vertrauen. Ich habt Glück, heute Abend ist sogar ein Treffen. Deine Eltern, James, können euch mitnehmen. Ihr werdet dort alles weitere erfahren. Die wenigsten Orte sind noch sicher."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Peter.

„Albus", korrigierte der Schulleiter. „Wir sind Verbündete, wir duzen uns."

Remus musste grinsen.

„Das war einfacher, als ich dachte", sagte Sirius.

„Es hat sicher geholfen, dass du nichts gesagt hat", neckte Remus.

„Sei bloß leise oder ich sorge dafür, dass du's bist."

„Und wie?"

Der folgende Kuss war sehr überzeugend.

„Ok, Leute, wir sehen uns heute Abend", rief Mary und disapperierte, sobald sie das Gelände verlassen hatten. Auch die Anderen verabschiedeten sich.

Remus fand sein ganzes Leben noch ziemlich surreal. Seit haargenau zwei Tagen hatte er eine Wohnung…_ja, schön_! Es war Sirius Wohnung. Ihre Wohnung.

Anders als Mary und Peter, die sich bereits während ihrer Schulzeit um Behausungen gekümmert hatten, hatten die zwei es vergessen. Allerdings war für Sirius klar gewesen, dass er den Potters nicht mehr auf der Tasche liegen wollte und er hatte Remus gebeten, zu ihm zu ziehen. Es war einer der schönsten Tage in seinem Leben gewesen.

Lily und James hingegen lebten noch zu Hause. Die Anderen waren auch nur auf die Idee gekommen, weil Peter eines Tages meinte, er wolle seine Mutter später nicht mehr belasten. Mary hatte ihm bei der Suche geholfen und sich in eine Wohnung so sehr verliebt, dass sie sie unbedingt haben wollte.

Peter wollte seine Mutter nicht belasten, weil sein Vater tot war. Er war am Neujahrsabend ermordet worden. Als Opfer eines Massenanschlags.

Es half nichts mehr, sie steckten mittendrin im Krieg. Denn das Schlimme damit war: egal, wer ihn begonnen hatte, beide Parteien mussten ihn zu Ende führen.

Sie alle hatten sich bereits beim Ministerium beworben (UTZ-Ergebnisse kamen zum Glück viel früher als ZAG-Ergebnisse). Sie wollten Auroren werden. Hochtrabende Wünsche, natürlich, aber Sirius und James mit ihren Zeugnissen, die aus Os bestanden, waren fast ohne weiteres Bewerbungsgespräch angenommen worden. Die Anderen hatten es weniger leicht. Am Tag nach der Bewerbung waren die Eulen eingetrudelt. Lily und Mary waren genommen worden, Peter wurde mitgeteilt, dass „zu unserem Bedauern, Ihre Leistungen nicht dem Standard entsprechen". Und Remus? Man war in seiner Akte auf die „lycanthrope Infektion" gestoßen.

Was ihn daran am meisten gestört hatte, war die Verwendung dieses Ausdrucks. Das verzweifelte Heranziehen eines Fachworts, um ein Wort nicht sagen zu müssen, dass man als Beleidigung verwenden würde. Werwolf. So erkannte man Menschen, die einen hassten.

Die Anderen nun, hatten an der Tatsache Anstoß genommen, dass sie ihn nicht genommen hatten (Remus selbst hatte das schon erwartet) und allen Ernstes vorgehabt, zu kündigen. Glücklicherweise hatte er ihnen das noch ausreden können.

Und, ja, Lily und Mary wussten es. Und entgegen aller Erwartungen hatte er nicht auf Drängen von jemandem damit herausgerückt und sie hatten es auch nicht herausgefunden. Nein, im März hatte er sich ein Herz gefasst und es ihnen erzählt. Er hatte es nicht bereut. Allerdings hatte das eine Erläuterung der Fähigkeiten der anderen Rumtreiber nach sich gezogen und eine Menge besorgter Fragen.

Es hatte nicht geholfen, dass er _den Unfall_ erwähnt hatte, aber auch darüber waren die Mädchen hinweg gekommen. Bevor das Thema gewechselt hatte, war der Kommentar gewesen: „Wenigstens…erklärt das eine Menge!"

Jetzt, als er sich auf das abgewetzte Secondhandsofa legte, erschien ihm das alles so weit weg. Genauso weit, wie der Tod von Alphard Black, der ihnen selbiges finanziert hatte. Es schien nur noch das Jetzt zu geben, das Jetzt, mit der Aufnahme in den Orden.

Eine plötzliche Aufregung überflutete ihn. Was machte es, dass er kein Auror werden würde? Er würde kämpfen.

Er konnte Sirius in der Küche rumoren hören. Sein Kaffeekonsum würde ihm eines Tages einen Koffeinschock bescheren, aber er sagte, er würde lieber das Risiko eingehen, als ein Leben ohne Kaffee zu führen.

Die Wohnung war unordentlich, für ihre Größe. Zwei Zimmer, Küche, Diele, Bad. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das so teuer war?

Ein kleiner Laut von der Tür veranlasste Remus dazu, sich umzusehen.

Schief grinsend stand dort Sirius, in einer Hand eine dampfende Tasse, mit der Anderen hielt er seinen Fuß.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass wir die Kartons auspacken", sagte er, mit einem etwas schmerzvollen, aber lieben Lächeln. Er kam zu Remus herüber und kniete sich neben die Couch. „Hey, woran denkst du?"

„An alles gleichzeitig", stöhnte Remus. „Ich hab das Gefühl mein Kopf platzt."

Sirius küsste seine Stirn. „Mein Armer."

Remus lächelte. „Es ist soviel passiert. Und jetzt heute…wir sind im Orden. Aber dann denke ich, ist das wirklich gut? Kämpfen ist doch nicht schön, oder denkst du etwa anders?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd. „Aber jetzt ist es vielleicht notwendig. Oder sollen wir einfach zulassen, dass sie den Krieg gewinnen und hoffen, dass wir am Leben bleiben? Ich kenne diese Leute. Ein Leben unter ihrer Herrschaft ist nicht lebenswert. Schon gar nicht für dich. Geschweige denn, all die Morde, die begangen werden würden. Denk an Lily und Mary. Selbst wenn du für dich selbst nicht kämpfen wolltest, doch sicher für sie?" Seine Züge wurden weich, als er Remus Wange streichelte. „Ich liebe die Beiden. Ich werde sie nicht einfach sterben lassen. Und noch mehr liebe ich dich. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass eine Gesellschaft entsteht, für die du noch weniger wert bist als jetzt schon."

„Das ist lieb von dir", sagte Remus und meinte es so. „Aber darüber will ich jetzt wirklich nicht reden."

„Das willst du nie", seufzte Sirius. „Weil du kleiner Idiot heimlich denkst, dass sie recht haben."

Remus wollte widersprechen, obwohl Sirius recht hatte, doch dieser ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ich wollte dich noch was fragen, wegen heute Abend."

„Was denn?", hakte Remus nach. Dieses drum-herum-reden machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Um…willst du…willst du, dass wir da zusammen hingehen? Als Paar?"

Remus fand diese Frage verwirrend. Das ‚Nein' lag ihm schon auf der Zunge, aber er schluckte es. „Willst du?"

„Ich…es ist mir egal. Ich hatte aber das Gefühl, ich sollte dich fragen. Ich will auf gar keinen Fall, dass du denkst, ich schäme mich für dich oder so. Und das sind ja bestimmt nicht solche Idioten, wie die Schüler, vor denen wir uns verstecken mussten, weißt du?"

„Hör mal. Erstens _weiß_ ich, dass du dich nicht für mich schämst. Und zweitens…was hältst du davon, wenn wir erstmal gucken, wer das überhaupt so ist? Und dann entscheiden, ob wir es ihnen sagen?"

Sirius nickte bedächtig. „Wer weiß es denn eigentlich alles so? Klar, Krone und Wurmschwanz und die Mädchen, Dumbledore…"

„Pompfrey und Krones Mum."

„Meinst du, sie hat es seinem Dad gesagt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sie hat uns ja nicht mal gesagt, dass sie es weiß. Sie hat nur immer diese Andeutungen gemacht…"

„Wie, ob ich lieber bei dir schlafen wollte, als bei James."

Beide lachten.

* * *

Lily kam zu spät. Lily kam in letzter Zeit _immer_ zu spät. Es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, da war das anders gewesen, aber als sie heute aus dem Kamin bei Potters stolperte, war sogar Mary schon da.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte sie, während sie James einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Ich hab immer noch Probleme mit dem Netzwerk zuhause. Ich sollte dringend ausziehen."

„Ist doch gut, Schätzchen", sagte Eireen. Sie hatte sie an Weihnachten kennengelernt und bereits nach einer Woche, war sie von Lily zu Schätzchen übergegangen. Aber Eireen hatte so was an sich. Sie durfte das.

„Dann sollten wir wohl gehen", sagte Hermann. Er trat seinerseits ins Feuer. „Zum Fuchsbau."

„Was ist Fuchsbau?", fragte Peter irritiert.

„Ihr werdet schon sehen", sagte Eireen. „Gehst du als nächstes James?"

James nickte. „Ok…zum Fuchsbau?"

Er verschwand in den Flammen.

Schließlich waren nur noch Lily und Eireen übrig.

„Geh schon, Schätzchen. Ich komm dann nach."

Lily nickte. „Zum Fuchsbau!"

‚Fuchsbau' so stellte sich heraus, war ein Haus. Lily landete in einem Wohnzimmer. Es war chaotisch, aber es war liebenswert chaotisch. An der Wand hing eine faszinierende Uhr. Statt Ziffern standen am Rand Orte, wir zu Hause, verirrt oder sogar tödliche Gefahr. Die Zeiger, die alle auf zu Hause zeigten, trugen Namen. Arthur, Molly, William, Charlie, Percy, Fred und George.

Eine rothaarige Frau, die offensichtlich Molly war und einen, vielleicht dreijährigen und ebenfalls rothaarigen Jungen auf dem Arm hielt begrüßte sie.

„Du musst Lily sein. Ich bin Molly, das Treffen findet in der Küche statt, durch diese Tür. Ich komm nicht mit. Ich hab für diese ganzen Aktivitäten nicht so viel Zeit, weißt du, mit fünf kleinen Kindern und ich fürchte fast ich bekomme noch eins…aber was soll's, zum Plaudern haben wir später noch Zeit…"

„Ja", sagte Lily. Die Frau war ihr sympathisch. „Aber jetzt geh ich wohl besser erstmal."

Die Küche war genauso chaotisch, wie das Wohnzimmer. Sie war voller Leute. Lily stellte sich herüber zu Hermann und ihren Freunden. Am Kopfende des Tisches sah sie Dumbledore und Alastor Moody. Ein Mann, der genauso rote Haare hatte, wie Molly (Anders als Lilys. Lilys waren dunkel, die des Mannes waren eher orange.) lächelte ihr freundlich zu. Sie erkannte einen Mann wage als Gideon Prewett, der in ihrem ersten Jahr Schulsprecher gewesen war. Ein weiterer Mann sah wie Kingsley Shacklebolt aus, in demselben Jahr Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor.

Sie drehte sich weiter und stieß auf ein breites Grinsen.

„Alice!"

Neben ihr drehte sich Mary aufgrund ihres Ausrufs um.

„Alice!", kreischte auch sie.

Lachend fielen sich die drei Frauen in die Arme.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", rief Alice.

„Dasselbe könnten wir dich fragen", sagte Mary empört.

„Und, wie geht es uns, Mrs Longbottom?", fragte Lily.

„Hervorragend, Mrs Potter."

„Na, die einzige Mrs Potter hier bin ja wohl ich", sagte Eireen. Lily hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie hereingekommen war.

„Ja, aber wer weiß, wie lange noch", sagte Alice schnippisch. Lily wurde sehr rot.

„Nun, ich denke, wir sind vollzählig", erhob Dumbledore seine Stimme. „Das heißt, wir sollten anfangen. Doch zuvor möchte ich einige neue Mitglieder im Orden vorstellen. Da haben wir Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mary McDonald, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter und Lily Evans." Lily hob die Hand als ihr Name genannt wurde. „Vielleicht stellt ihr Anderen euch kurz selbst vor."

„Wir kennen uns", knurrte Moody.

„Arthur Weasley", sagte der Rothaarige. „Das ist mein Haus, übrigens."

Der Dunkle mit dem kahlen Schädel war tatsächlich Kingsley, wie sich herausstellte. Auch Edgar Bones und Caradoc Dearborn aus ihrem alten Hogwartsjahrgang waren dort.

„Marlene McKinnon." Dieses Gesicht kannte sie irgendwo her.

„Jacob McKinnon." Ein Ehepaar also.

„Fabian Prewett. Und das ist mein kleiner Bruder Gideon. Unsere Schwester hast du wohl schon getroffen?"

„Molly", erklärte Gideon. „Und ich bin nur ein Jahr jünger als du."

„Dädalus Diggle."

„Elphias Dodge."

„Hey, Leute", sagte Emmeline Vance.

Frank Longbottom winkte.

„Ted Tonks."

„Das nenn ich eine Überraschung", sagte Sirius milde beeindruckt. „Ist Meda auch hier?"

„Nein, die ist bei Nymphadora geblieben."

„Das sind natürlich nicht alle", sagte Dumbledore, nachdem sie ein Nicken von Minerva McGonagoll bekommen hatten. „Hagrid zum Beispiel fehlt. Und mein Bruder."

„Go, Hagrid!", rief Sirius überschwänglich und alle lachten.

„Also gut, fangen wir jetzt an", sagte Dumbledore. „Was uns natürlich noch immer dringend fehlt, sind vernünftige Spione. Ich nehme an, niemand hat eine Idee?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln folgte.

„Ähm, Leute", fragte Mary. „Ich will ja nicht dämlich klingen, aber könnte uns mal jemand aufklären, was wir so wissen, über, keine Ahnung, über seine Pläne und so?"

„Er stellt große Heerscharen von dunkeln Kreaturen für sich auf. Riesen, Dementoren…"

„…Werwölfe", sagte Remus leise.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Dumbledore.

„Äh", machte Frank.

Als Remus aufsah stand ein Feuer in seinen Augen. „Hast du dich nie gewundert, wohin ich einmal im Monat verschwinde?"

Langsam blitzte in den Augen der Anwesenden Erkenntnis auf.

„Das ändert nichts daran, wer er ist", sagte Sirius wütend.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn er nicht völlig vertrauenswürdig wäre, wäre er nicht hier."

„Und das ist er", sagte McGonagoll. „Ich kenne ihn gut, als seine Hauslehrerin. Eine Person, der ich mehr anvertrauen würde müsste man noch finden."

Große Dankbarkeit stand in Remus Augen, obwohl sie alle wussten, dass das eine Lüge war.

Caradoc Dearborn, ein ehemaliger Hufflepuff, setzte sich als erster mit ein, dann folgten alle Anderen ehemaligen Mitschüler, angefangen bei Alice und Frank.

Dumbledore lächelte zu dem Ganzen.

„Um zu deiner Frage zurückzukommen, Mary, er plant außerdem das Ministerium zu übernehmen und – mich zu töten. Wir liefern uns immer wieder Kämpfe mit ihnen, aber große Schlachten sind selten."

„Sie picken sich einzelne Leute raus", sagte Fabian. „Und sie sind uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen."

„Ja, seit Greyback sich ihnen angeschlossen hat…", begann Arthur, verstummte aber, als hätte er etwas Falsches gesagt. Die Rumtreiber versteiften sich.

„Wer ist Greyback?", fragte Lily.

Remus lächelte schmal. „Greyback war es, der mich gebissen hat."

Arthur wurde rot und entschuldigte sich.

„Nein, schon gut", sagte Remus. „Ihr könnt doch nichts dafür. Und es ist gut, wenn wir so was wissen."

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und ein rothaariger (Wer hätte das gedacht?) Junge stürmte herein. Er war vielleicht sieben Jahre alt.

„Daddy!", rief er. „Daddy, Charlie ist von dem Ghul angegriffen worden!"

Arthur beugte sich hinunter und strich dem Jungen über den Kopf. „Bill, Ghule greifen niemanden an", begann er, aber die Ankunft eines weiteren Jungen, offenbar der kleine Bruder des Ersten unterbrach ihn. Der Junge weinte.

„Erzähl das dem Ghul", meinte Bill böse.

„Jungs geht doch bitte zu eurer Mutter…"

„Die Zwillinge sind aufgewacht", sagte Bill.

„Daddy", jammerte Charlie.

„Entschuldigt mich", sagte Arthur, nahm seine Söhne bei der Hand und führte sie heraus.

„Wie alt waren die?", fragte Peter.

„Bill sieben, Charlie sechs. Da sind noch Percy, der ist drei und die Zwillinge, die sind gerade erst ein Jahr alt", sagte Eireen. „Die arme Molly. Ich hatte damals schon mit einem Kind genug am Hals."

„Was man mit deinem Kind am Hals hat, brauchst du nicht zu erzählen", sagte Minerva lächelnd.

„Ok, schön", sagte James. „Wir sind aber nicht hier, um zu bereden, wie schrecklich ich war."

* * *

„Das war gut", sagte Mary. „Nein, wirklich. Das war gut."

Sie saßen alle in ihrer Wohnung. James legte Lily einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Wir haben ein Haus gefunden", sagte er beiläufig.

„Wirklich?", fragte Remus. „So schnell?"

„Es ist in ziemlich furchtbarem Zustand", sagte James. „Aber Lil liebt es, was soll ich machen?"

„Wo?", fragte Mary.

„Ein kleiner Ort, namens Godric's Hollow", schwärmte Lily. James lächelte. Wenn sie das Haus wollte, warum nicht?

„Ihr heft uns doch, wenn wir es auf Vordermann bringen?", fragte er.

„Sicher", sagte Sirius.

Lily gähnte.

„Wollen wir gehen?"

Sie nickte mit geschlossenen Augen. „Zu dir?"

James apperierte mit ihr.

Später, als sie zusammengerollt und schlafend in seinen Armen lag, überlegte er, ob es jemanden gab, der glücklicher war als er. Er dachte auch daran, dass sie in letzter Zeit ganz automatisch immer vor Juwelierläden stehen blieben.

Er liebte sie. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie. War das verwunderlich? Nein. Natürlich nicht. Allerdings war Lily eine starke Persönlichkeit, man könnte fast denken, sie würde mit der ganzen Welt alleine fertig werden. Wurde sie aber nicht. Lily stützte sich auf viele Säulen und wenn nur eine davon brach stürzte sie ein. Es dauerte immer lange, bis so eine Säule wieder errichtet war. Man denke nur an ihre Schwester. Oder besser nicht.

Lily lächelte im Schlaf. James drückte sie an sich. Sie roch so gut. Nach…nach Lily eben. Vielleicht blumenartig oder so.

* * *

„Du warst klasse, heute", sagte Sirius und steckte die Nase in Remus Haar. Mhm…das roch gut.

„Es war hart", murmelte der Andere und kuschelte sich enger an Sirius Brust. Sirius überlegte, ob sie vielleicht vom Sofa ins Bett wechseln sollten. „Aber dann war es schön. McGonagoll…das war beeindruckend. So viele Leute und niemand, der…_Gott_!"

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", nuschelte Sirius.

„Du bist schwer zu verstehen", sagte Remus, ebenso gedämpft.

„Ach ja?" Sirius hob den Kopf. Er legte einen Finger unter Remus Kinn und hob auch seinen Kopf an. „Vielleicht verstehst du das."

Und dann küsste er ihn.

Remus ließ oder vielmehr versuchte einen Überraschungslaut hören zu lassen, als Sirius ihn hochhob.

Schließlich mussten sie doch wieder Atmen.

„Was machst du?", fragte Remus, als Sirius begann sich in Richtung Tür zu bewegen.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?", sagte Sirius mit einem leichten Kichern.

Es war schwieriger als gedacht, sich durch den vollgestellten Flur zu bewegen, wenn man nichts sah.

„Ich liebe dich, Sonnenschein", teilte Sirius Remus mit, als sie das Bett erreicht hatten, vorsichtig schaffte Sirius es, dass sie Beide zu liegen kamen. „Ich bete dich an."

Remus schnaubte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit ‚anbetungswürdig' so gut beschrieben bin."

Sirius grinste und küsste Remus Stirn. „Stimmt." Kuss aufs Kinn. „_Du_ bist…" Küsse auf beide Wangen. „…noch viel…" Auf beide Ohrläppchen. „…besser als das, aber…" Auf beide Augenlieder. „…ich tu's trotzdem, denn…" Kuss auf die Nase. „…ich kann einfach nicht anders." Schließlich verschloss er wieder Remus Mund.

„Die Inzest hat da was in einem Kopf zerstört", sagte Remus belustigt, doch auch – wie Sirius zufrieden feststellte – mit deutlichen Zeichen von Genuss.

„Wenn das der Grund ist, warum ich dich so wundervoll sehen kann, wie du bist, bin ich dankbar", grinste Sirius und machte sich daran, den bereits vorhandenen Genuss ins unermessliche zu steigern.

Viel später, als Remus längst schlief sah Sirius zu, wie sich regelmäßig seine Brust hob und senkte. Er wusste, dass es zwischen ihnen mehr romantische Szenen gab, als nötig, aber er spürte auch, dass Remus so was brauchte. Wenn sie ganze Welt dich hasst, müssen die, die dich lieben, eben etwas mehr geben. Genauso, wie er mehr Zärtlichkeit, mehr Absicherung brauchte, gerade weil er sie sich nicht holte. Es war fast traurig zu sehen, dass er sich selbst zerstören würde, wenn Leute wie Sirius nicht aufpassten. Längst schon hatte er sich geschworen, immer zu sein, was Remus brauchte, das als oberste Priorität, weil Remus selbst nicht sein konnte, was er brauchte. Er musste ihn lieben, weil Remus sich selbst nicht wirklich lieben konnte.

Sirius fragte sich, ob es für James einfacher war. Ihr Ziel war dasselbe, aber war es einfacher Lily glücklich zu machen? Wenigstens hätte man die Gewissheit, dass sie sich selbst glücklich machen könnte, wenn man total versagte.

Remus murmelte etwas im Schlaf. Sirius Namen. Das tat er öfter. Leider erzählte er nicht wirklich viel. Nur Sirius Namen, mal verträumt, mal fordernd, mal hilfesuchend…heute Nacht war es einfach nur liebevoll.

„Remus", flüsterte er in sein Ohr und schloss die Augen.

_Peng! Also, meistens wird zwischen den Kapiteln etwas Zeit vergehen, also wundert euch nicht, wenn das nächste Kapitel nicht am Nächsten Morgen oder so spielt. Wie gesagt, ich will nicht zwei Jahre minuziös beschreiben, aber ich mache natürlich auch keine Sprünge, wie zum Beispiel: Lily ist schwanger – Harrys Geburt, also keine Sorge._

_Anmerkung: Ich weiß, normalerweise update ich täglich, aber das wird etwas scher für mich, weil ich so weinig Zeit habe. Es wird also nur jeder zweite - bis dritte Tag.  
_

_Anmerkung2: Falls ihr die Vorgänger nicht gelesen habt (bitte dringend tun) oder es immer noch nicht bemerkt habt: Remus ist passiv, war immer schon, wird immer sein. Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben._


	2. Chapter 2

_Da bin ich wieder und fürs Erste hab ich vor, mich von den Missionen, die uns erwarten selbst überraschen zu lassen, also tut es mir nach und genießt._

_Danke, danke, an alle Reviewer._

_DaniHerbst: Ja, ich liebe diesen Satz, ich hoffe, du musst noch öfter schmunzeln. ;) Hm, am Anfan fand ich dass Pairing auhc irgendwie komisch, aber wenn man sich gewähnt sind sie einfach süß, weißt du? Falls ich dich nicht damit vergrault habe, lies doch mal die Vorgänger!_

_Mrs-Liliana-Potter: *lach* Ja, esist ja nicht in dem Sinne eine Romanze, also dachte ich, die Beiden machen sich gut. Aber jetzt hast du ja her gefunden und ich hoffe du bleibst. Hat sich da ne Hochzeit angedeutet? Du wirst es sehen...Die Jungs aber, lleider, leider, war das damals noch nicht erlaubt. Pity. Aber vielleicht, ganz vielleicht in ferner Zukunft. xD  
_

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 2: Missionen –

„McDonald!"

Mary schrak zusammen und lies beinahe ihren Zauberstab fallen. Der virtuelle Gegner nutzte die Gelegenheit und machte sich aus dem Staub.

„Du musst dich besser konzentrieren", herrschte Moody sie an. „Du kämpfst seit einer halben Stunde auf Anfängerniveau!"

„Ich gebe mein Bestes", murmelte Mary, durchaus eingeschüchtert. „Aber es kann ja nicht jeder als Meister geboren werden." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich bin sicher, _Mr Moody_, das mein Bestes genug sein wird müssen."

Moodys Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. „Richtig so, McDonald, lass dich nicht unterkriegen und jetzt fang noch mal von vorne an und mach diesen erbärmlichen Wurm platt!"

Während er davon zog, um James und Sirius anzubrüllen, die sich mit Einander duellierten, anstatt mit den Übungsschatten, legte Mary ihre Hand auf den DNA-Scanner vor ihr.

„Miss Mary McDonald", verkündete eine kühle Frauenstimme. „Level 1. Möchten Sie Ihr Training beginnen?"

„Ja doch", knurrte Mary. Die Schattengestalt erschien wieder vor ihr. Das Level war wirklich einfach. Sie konnte sich nicht verletzen, nur Punkabzug kriegen und ihr Gegner kannte nur einfache Angriffs- und keine Verteidigungszauber.

„Nehmen Sie ihren Gegner fest", ordnete die Frauenstimme an.

„Ich weiß", fauchte Mary. _Mach diesen erbärmlichen Wurm platt!_

Zehn Minuten später stand sie glühend vor Stolz vor dem gefallenen Gegner.

„Zeitlimit überschritten", verkündete die Frauenstimme.

„_Wie Bitte?_", schrie Mary. „Bist du von Sinnen, du kranker Apparat? Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass es ein Zeitlimit gibt! Zeitlimit – hört auf zu lachen!"

„Sorry, May", sagte James, der sich vor Lachen bog. „Es ist nur…hahaha…du warst so…hahaha…"

„Oh, sei still", sagte Lily, die versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„May, jeder hat am Anfang Probleme", versuchte Frank sie aufzubauen. „Nicht so massive, wie du, aber…"

„Du hilfst mir echt weiter", murmelte May. „Ich bin seit zwei Wochen hier und hab nicht mal das hingekriegt."

„Ich glaube, wir machen Schluss für heute", knurrte Moody. „Nicht vergessen: _Immer wachsam!_"

„Zeitlimit", grummelte Mary.

„Komm schon, Treffen heute Abend", sagte Sirius aufmunternd.

„Jetzt sofort?", fragte Lily. „Himmel, wir haben überhaupt keine Freizeit mehr."

„Das ist Krieg, was hast du erwartet?", sagte Mary schlecht gelaunt.

„Jetzt sofort!" James stöhnte. „Ich-"

„Potter – sei– einfach – still! – Okay?"

„Ja, _Mum_!"

„OH! Zum Fuchsbau!" Mary war fast froh als die Flammen sie verschluckten.

Weniger froh war sie, als sie in den Flammen erschien und da kein Platz war. Sie stieß mit etwas hartem zusammen.

„Ah!"

„Ah!"

„Moony!"

„Mary!"

„Oh, du liebe Güte!" Das war Molly Weasleys Stimme. „Habt ihr euch verletzt?"

„Nein, geht schon", murmelten Beide gleichzeitig.

„Geht's dir gut, Mary?", fragte Molly, die offensichtlich ihre sauertöpfische Miene bemerkt hatte.

„Ich hab einen schlechten Tag."

„Ha, ich hab nur schlechte Tage. Charlie und Bill sind jeden Tag in einem anderen Ärger, Percy ist noch zu klein, um ihn allein zu lassen, die Zwillinge wollen immer alles gleichzeitig und warte, bis die Rückenschmerzen wieder losgehen."

„Ok, du gewinnst. Ich wurde nur von einem Trainingsprogramm fertig gemacht", lachte Mary.

„Bin ich froh, dass ich keine Kinder kriegen kann", meinte Remus.

„Ich würde dir eins machen", sagte Sirius, der gerade aus dem Kamin stieg.

Die Beiden waren nicht wirklich draußen, aber irgendwie hatte man das Gefühl, es wusste sowieso jeder. Molly jedenfalls schien nicht die Spur überrascht, als Sirius aus Remus zutrat und ihn küsste. Mary meinte sogar ein: „Wusste ich's doch!" zu hören.

„Warum stehen wir denn alle noch hier herum?", fragte James, der gerade ankam.

Sirius seufzte übertrieben, als er Remus los ließ, was diesen zum Lächeln brachte und James half Lily aus dem Kamin und auf einmal fühlte Mary sich so furchtbar einsam.

Der restliche Orden war schon da. Leise setzten sie sich zu Peter.

Dumbledore erklärte, dass es ein Dokument, eine Art Vertrag gab, den sie unbedingt haben mussten. Diese Allianz – mit wem hatten sie verpasst – durfte auf keinen Fall jetzt schon geschlossen werden. Außerdem wurde erwähnt, dass eine hochrangige Richterin des Zaubergamots ermordet aufgefunden worden war, aber diese Information wurde nur zur Kenntnis genommen. Wöchentlich gab es Todesmeldungen und man war inzwischen schon froh, wenn man die betreffende Person nicht kannte.

„Hab ich das richtig verstanden?", fragte Alice. „Wir sollen in ihren Hauptstützpunkt einbrechen, in ein, vermutlich mit Hochsicherheitszaubern versehenes, Zimmer und einen Vertrag stehlen, von dem wir nichts weiter wissen, als das er existiert, was schon ein Glück ist. Mit wie vielen Toten rechnen wir?"

„Mir weniger, als du vermutest. Wenn wir Glück haben und eine unbesetzte Zeit erwischen vielleicht sogar gar keine", sagte Moody. „Natürlich sind viele Verletzungen zu Erwarten, aber gesetzt dem, was wir vorhaben…"

„Was haben wir denn vor?", fragte Minerva. „Also, ich weiß natürlich, was wir vorhaben, aber ich meine, wie ist der Plan?"

„Sehr gute Frage, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore. „Nun, Kingsley hier, hat sich einen ziemlich Erfolg versprechenden Plan ausgedacht."

„Ähm", machte Kingsley. „Ja. Moment, ich muss mich kurz sammeln. Also, es wird drei Gruppen geben: die Vorhut, der Stoßtrupp und die Ablenkung. Die Vorhut ist fürs ausspähen der Situation zuständig und fürs Hilfeleisten und – rufen, während der Aktion. Der Stoßtrupp ist es, der die eigentliche Aufgabe erfüllt. Die Ablenkung startet einen Frontalangriff. Das wäre das Gröbste. Um Feinheiten auszuhandeln, brauche ich erst die Posten, um unsere Stärken auszuspielen."

„Kingsley, du bist der Beste", sagte Marlene McKinnon.

„Wie viel Mann in den Gruppen?", fragte Moody.

„Fünf bis sieben im Stoßtrupp, weniger in der Vorhut und ein paar mehr in der Ablenkung."

„Ich glaube es wäre das Beste, wenn du und die Auroren die Ablenkung machen, denn das hört sich gefährlich an", sagte Dumbledore zu Moody.

Moody nickte.

„Shacklebolt, Potter, Potter, McKinnon, Prewett, Bones und die Longbottoms. Oh und den kleinen Prewett, den nehme ich auch mit."

„Ich bin überhaupt kein Auror", warf Edgar Bones ein.

„Nein, aber du kommst mit", knurrte Moody in einem Ton, der keine Diskussion duldete.

„Aber-"

„Nein! Ich hab dich duellieren sehen und du bist _gut_, ok? Du _verwirrst_ deine Gegner! Das ist es was wir _brauchen_, verstehst du? IMMER WACHSAM!"

„Ich wünschte, er würde damit aufhören", nuschelte Frank.

„Das habe ich gehört, Longbottom!"

„Verzeihung, Sir."

Alles lachte.

„So, Freiwillige für die Vorhut?", fragte Dumbledore.

Dädalus Diggle und Emmeline Vance meldeten sich und Minerva schloss sich ihnen an.

„Und schließlich der Stoßtrupp", sagte Dumbledore.

„Keiner?" Es klang erstaunt.

„Wir würden, aber wir sind schon vergeben", sagte Alice.

„Ich mach's!", sagte Mary.

„Was?", fragte Marlene.

„McDonald, du kannst nicht-", begann Moody.

„Oh doch, ich kann! Oder habt ihr eine bessere Idee?"

„Ich geh mit dir, May", sagte Lily.

„Und ich", sagte James.

„Und ich", sagten Sirius und Peter gleichzeitig.

„Auch wenn ich das für eine dumme Idee halte – ich auch", seufzte Remus.

„Du hast vollkommen recht, Lupin, das ist eine verdammt dumme Idee!", knurrte Moody.

„Oh, kommt schon, habt mal ein Bisschen Vertrauen zu uns", sagte James. „Wir können alles."

Genervtes Stöhnen.

„Hey, ich war noch nicht fertig! Und wir haben _das hier_!" Mit Schwung zog er etwas Silbernes aus seiner Tasche.

„Ah", machte Hermann. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann ich den wohl wieder sehe."

„Ups", machte James.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lily.

„Das ist mein Tarnumhang", sagte James. Das überrascht-ehrfürchtige Schweigen kam allerdings nicht richtig zu Stande.

„Chrm chrm", machte Hermann.

„Ok, Dad's Tarnumhang, den ich geklaut habe", nuschelte James.

„Das erklärt einiges", sagte Dumbledore.

James grinste.

Über Minervas Gesicht konnte man Millionen von nicht nachweisbaren Straftaten ziehen sehen, die auf einmal alle Sinn machten.

„Also", sagte Mary. „Sind wir drin?"

* * *

Warum hatte er sich noch gleich darauf eingelassen? Ach ja, weil sonst niemand wollte.

Ansonsten hätte ihnen ja vielleicht vorher jemand sagen können, worum es bei der ganzen Aktion ging.

Das Herrenhaus der Malfoys war das größte Haus, das Peter je gesehen hatte.

Es hatte gedauert, aber schließlich hatten sie eine Stelle gefunden, an der man eindringen konnte. Soweit er es verstanden hatte, war den Malfoys ein fataler Fehler unterlaufen. Die Schutzzauber beschränkten sich nur auf Mauern und Tor. Normalerweise, wie zum Beispiel bei Hogwarts bildeten Schutzzauber eine Art Kuppel. Die Lösung war dementsprechend einfach. Besen.

„Ich will nicht", murmelte er leise.

„Komm schon, nur kurz über die Mauer, das kriegst du schon hin", flüsterte James.

„Wenn ich auf diesen Besen steige, Wurmschwanz", sagte Remus. „Dann auch du. Und, Sirius Black, ich will jetzt keinen Kommentar hören."

Leises Kichern entwischte ihnen allen.

Er musste feststellen, es war gar nicht so furchtbar, aber vielleicht lag das auch nur daran, dass es quasi sofort wieder vorbei war.

„Wow, das ist ein großes Haus", sagte Mary beeindruckt.

„Was dachtest du?", fragte Sirius.

„Ja, aber allein der Garten…", meinte Lily.

Das stimmte allerdings. Man konnte sicher viel Zeit darauf verwenden in diesem Park herumzulaufen.

Dementsprechend groß war natürlich auch die Gefahr gefangen zu werden.

„Wie viele Passen unter den Umhang?", fragte Mary.

„Vier siebzehnjährige", sagte Peter.

„Leute, es ist dunkel…", begann James.

„Sieh dir mal Mays Haar an", sagte Lily. „Das leuchtet meterweit."

„Gesichter sind natürlich nicht so schlimm, so nah kommt ja keiner", sagte Sirius. „Aber auch deine Haare, Ly, und Wurmschwanz."

„Packen wir Moony noch dazu um kein Risiko einzugehen?"

„Nicht die ultimative Zeit, um Witze zu machen, auch wenn wir die ungefährlichste Aufgabe haben", murrte Remus.

Peter nahm James den Umhang ab und warf ihn über sich und die Mädchen.

„Okay, bleibt dicht hinter uns", sagte James.

Vom Haupttor aus blitzten Lichtschweife auf und gedämpfte Kampfgeräusche klangen herüber. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Peter, wie sich die da drüber fühlen mussten, die mit ihrem Leben spielten. _Vermutlich erfährst du es noch früh genug._

„Da ist ja ein Fenster offen", sagte Sirius entzückt. „Wie unvorsichtig."

„Sie fühlten sich sicher, weißt du", sagte Lily genervt. „Schutzzauber, erinnerst du dich?"

„Jaa…", sagte Sirius. „Aber wer verlässt sich denn im Krieg auf Schutzzauber?"

Peter zog den Umhang runter und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. James steckte ihn ein.

„Also, wie kommen wir da hoch?", fragte er.

„Bist du zum Leiter dieser Aktion gemacht worden, oder was?", fragte Mary.

„Verdammt", murmelte James grinsend. „Ok, ich hab einen Plan. Einen absolut narrensicheren, genialen Rumtreiberplan."

„Oh nein", sagten Lily und Mary.

„Hey", sagten Sirius, Remus und Peter, während James „Oh doch" von sich gab.

„Was ist es?", fragte Lily seufzend.

„Die Besen sind noch an der Mauer, die fallen also weg."

„Aufrufen?", fragte Remus.

„Erstens: Unterbrich mich nicht, wenn ich plane. Zweitens: Glaubst du nicht Besen ohne Reiter könnten auffallen? Besen mit Reiter übrigens auch. Also. Sirius macht mir Räuberleiter und ich lass euch dann irgendwas runter. Ein Seil aus dem Nichts heraufzubeschwören ist nicht so schwer."

„Der Plan ist so simpel", sagte Mary. „Der könnte funktionieren."

Bis sie drin waren funktionierte der Plan tatsächlich. Offenbar war niemand mehr im Haus.

Lily hatte sich umgesehen. „Leute, das ist ja ein Kinderzimmer."

Nun wandten auch die Anderen die Köpfe. Tatsächlich. Ein Luxusbabybett, ein ebensolcher Kleiderschrank und Wickelkommode. Flauschige Teppiche und Spielzeug vom feinsten. Die Krönung schien ein Spielzeugpferd zu sein und ein Spielzeugbesen daneben. Die teuersten Modelle. Es war elegant, aber trotzdem…kindlich. Es war bunt und verspielt und alles, aber mit Stil.

„Von einem Bewohner ist aber nichts zu sehen", sagte Peter.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lily und deutete auf das Pferd.

„Es ist wie ein Schaukelpferd, nur das es nicht schaukelt, sondern man richtig darauf reiten kann. Aber das ist das protzigste Modell, das ich ja gesehen habe. Weißt du nicht mehr, bei den Weasleys haben wir letztens eins gesehen, aber das war nur aus Holz und nicht die Miniaturversion eines normalen Pferdes", antwortete Mary geduldig.

„Narzissa Malfoy ist schwanger?", sagte James gedankenverloren. Dann drehte er sich zu Sirius. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Idiot."

„Hattest du auch so ein Kinderzimmer?", fragte Remus. Lily starrte noch immer verzaubert das Spielzeug an.

„Ja", sagte Sirius. „Eine Menge Spielzeug, aber niemand der freiwillig mit mir gespielt hat. Bis Reg kam…und ging." Er schluckte. „Dieses Kind wird anders aufwachsen. Seine Mutter wird es lieben. Über Lucius weiß ich nicht viel, aber mein Vater ist schwer zu toppen. Es war am härtesten zu sehen, wie sie meinen Bruder auf einmal geliebt haben…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommt, wir haben einen Auftrag und nicht ewig Zeit. Und wenn meine reizende Cousine ein Kind bekommt, wird sie hier drin geblieben sein."

James klatschte in die Hände; Lily erwachte aus ihrer Trance. „Ok, Pete, du bleibst hier und beobachtest den Garten. Warnung sofort, wenn sich jemand nährt."

* * *

Sirius wusste natürlich, was James vorhatte. Er stellte gerade das bestausgeklügelte Schmierestehsystem der Welt auf. Denn als sie aus dem Zimmer raus waren sagte er: „Lily, sei ein Schatz und steh hier Wache. Das ist ein Knotenpunkt, ich brauche dich und dein peripheres Blickfeld, du musst alle Türen und Korridore im Auge behalten. Schaffst du das?"

Lily versetzte ihm einen amüsierten Blick. „Ich hätt's auch ohne die Komplimente gemacht", sagte sie und bezog Position.

Sirius gelang es gerade noch, sein Lachen in ein Schnauben umzuwandeln. Die Beiden passten auch zu gut zusammen. Wirklich.

Nachdem sie die Korridore eine Weile entlanggelaufen waren, lies James Remus zurück. Nicht Diskussionsbereit.

Sirius gefiel das nicht. Er wollte Remus bei sich haben. Allerdings hatte James Lily auch zurückgelassen und warf ihm jetzt einen Sei-mir-gefälligst-dankbar-Blick zu, also beklagte er sich besser nicht.

Sie steckten den Kopf in jede Tür, bis sie das Büro fanden.

Mary positionierte sich freiwillig vor der Tür und Sirius und James schlichen sich hinein. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen ging Sirius auf den Aktenschrank zu, während James sich den Schreibtisch vornahm.

„Tatze."

Sirius drehte sich um.

„Verschlossene Schublade. Eine Einzige im ganzen Zimmer."

„Ist fast ein Bisschen, wie bei Filch einzubrechen, was?", fragte Sirius, während er hinüber ging. „_Alohomora!_"

„Du dachtest nicht wirklich, das funktioniert."

„Es war den Versuch wert."

James seufzte und begann Enthüllungszauber zu sprechen. Das war Arithmantik, aber das hatte Sirius sich noch nie merken können.

„Weist du, im Zweifelsfall tut's auch _Specialis__revelio_."

„Ich hab's schon offen."

„Ich bin zunehmend frustriert."

„Welches ist, was wir brauchen?"

„Nimm einfach alles, hilft sicher weiter", sagte Sirius. „Wir müssen schnell wieder hier raus."

James sah ihn an, dann die offene Schublade. „Hast recht."

Mary sah sie misstrauisch an, als sie wieder herauskamen. „Habt ihr nicht auch das Gefühl, das war ein Wenig zu einfach?"

„Ich glaube, wenn sie erstmal merken, dass wir rein gekommen sind, dann werden sie ihre Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verstärken. Sie haben mit einem Einbruch doch gar nicht ernsthaft gerechnet."

„Lucius?", fragte eine Stimme vom Ende des Korridors. „Lucius, bist du das? Was ist passiert?"

Sirius fühlte sich unangenehm an seine Alpträume erinnert, als seine Cousine um die Ecke bog. Sie schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um zu begreifen, das es nicht ihr Mann war, den sie da vor sich sah, sondern…

„Sirius?", flüsterte sie.

„Nichts da", fauchte Mary unerwartet, was den Blickkontakt der Beiden unterbrach, da sie sich zu ihr umdrehten. „Keine Chance Malfoy. _Stupor!_"

„Gut gemacht, May", sagte James, als Narzissa zusammenbrach und auf dem Rücken landete.

„Ja, vielleicht schaffst du irgendwann ja doch noch die Übungen…", meinte Sirius grinsend.

„Reiz mich nicht, Black", knurrte Mary und ging zu Narzissa herüber. Sie hatte eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Moody verbracht.

„Mein Gott, die ist ja hochschwanger, hoffentlich hab ich das Baby nicht verletzt." Oder vielleicht auch nicht.

„Ich will ja nicht herzlos erscheinen", sagte Sirius. „Aber wenn es nach meiner Familie schlägt, dann ist es nicht schade drum."

Mary schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf, aber sie musste grinsen. James sah aus, als würde er nur mit Mühe das Lachen unterdrücken.

Das Aussteigen stellte sich als wesentlich einfacher heraus, als das Einsteigen. Es war tatsächlich, als würde man den Hinweg zurückspulen. Und als sie über die Mauern waren sprühten sie rote Funken in die Luft und disapperierten.

„Das war's schon?", fragte Sirius grinsend, als sie alle im Fuchsbau standen.

„Ich hab euch doch gesagt, wir können alles", sagte James noch grinsender.

„Es war beunruhigend einfach", sagte Moody. „Sie waren nur zu viert. Obwohl Mrs Malfoy gar nicht dabei war."

„Hochschwangere müssen sich schonen", sagte Lily grinsend.

„Hochschwanger?", fragte Dumbledore. „Nun, das ist mir neu."

„Wir sind durchs Kinderzimmer eingestiegen", erklärte Remus. „Aber warum könnten sie das geheim gehalten haben?"

„Es ging mal das Gerücht um, dass sie eine Fehlgeburt hatte", sagte Alice. „So was müssen sie nicht noch mal haben."

„Aber nächstes Mal, wird es schwerer", sagte Frank. „Sie werden sich besser vorbereiten."

„Gut, das wir das nächste Mal herauszögern können", sagte James und warf einen Haufen Papiere auf den Tisch. „Wir haben da vorgesorgt."

„Das ist die klügste Entscheidung deines Lebens gewesen, mein Freund", sagte Kingsley und begann sich in die Papiere zu vertiefen.

Als sich die Freunde auf den Weg zu James und Lily machten, schlang Sirius einen Arm um James Schultern und einen um Remus Hüfte und rief: „Sind wir nun die Besten, oder nicht?"

* * *

Lily mochte ihr Haus. Sie mochte es, weil sie es erst seit zwei Wochen besaßen, aber es schon so angefüllt mit Geschichten war, die sich allein beim Einrichten abgespielt hatten. Und sie mochte es, weil es so viel von einem zu Hause hatte. Und natürlich wegen ihres…Mitbewohners.

Im Moment lagen alle mehr oder weniger gequetscht auf den Sofas.

„Um…Lily?" War James nervös? Primere. „Kann ich dich mal nebenan sprechen?"

Nebenan war die Küche. Privatgespräch also…(Nein, kein Sex in der Küche!)

„Ok…"

Nebenan lehnte Lily sich gegen den Tisch und stützte sich mit beiden Händen daran ab.

James schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Dann atmete er tief durch und machte einen Kniefall.

War das…_Nein, Lily, sei nicht albern…oder doch?_

„Lily Margerie Evans, willst du…? Oh, nein, so geht das nicht."

Er stand auf und nahm ihre Hände. Lily war immer noch sprachlos.

„Lily, werde bitte meine Frau!"

„Ich…_Ja!_ Oh, Gott, _ja_! Obwohl ich verwirrt bin…Ja."

„Äh, warte. Ich hab auch einen Ring. Den hätte ich dir vorher schon geben sollen, nicht? Das einzig unspontane an der Sache…"

Er zog ein schwarzes Kästchen aus der Tasche und öffnete es.

„James…da ist kein Ring drin", sagte Lily vorsichtig.

„Ich sehe es…und ich überlege gerade…oh, Sirius, du _Bastard_!", fluchte James.

Lily tat er auf einmal Leid. Das war wahrscheinlich der seltsamste Heiratsantrag, der jemals gemacht worden war. Aber es war auch das seltsame Pärchen, das jemals...zusammengekommen war.

„James", sagte sie und tippte sich an die Lippen.

James lächelte erleichtert und küsste sie. So richtig. Er hob sie von den Füßen.

„Ich mochte den Antrag", sagte sie leise. „Aber den Ring, den musst du mir zurückholen."

James platzte mit einer Wucht ins Wohnzimmer, die Lily beeindruckt hätte, wenn sie nicht beschäftigt gewesen wäre vor Glück zu schweben.

„Sirius Black!"

„Sie hat ja gesagt", sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Spontanaktion, ja?", fragte Lily im Spaß.

„Na ja…_Du_ hast mir den Ring geklaut, du…"

„Hast du nicht!", sagten Remus und Mary gleichzeitig und starrten ihn entsetzt an, während Peter sich vor Lachen kringelte.

„Ähm, tja…Komm schon, ich bin Tauzeuge, oder? Ich krieg die Ringe sowieso!"

„Erstens: Wer hat gesagt, du wirst Trauzeuge? Zweitens: Die EHERINGE, du Vollidiot!"

„Jaja schon gut…" Er warf ihm etwas zu. „Und was heißt hier ich werd nicht Trauzeuge?"

„Doch wirst du", murmelte James. „Trotzdem."

„Willst du mich nicht mal vernünftig fragen?"

James seufzte übertrieben und ging vor dem Sofa abermals auf die Knie. „Oh, Sirius Alphart Black, willst du mir die große Ehre und das Glück erweisen und mein Trauzeuge werden?"

Alle brachen in Lachen aus und Sirius keuchte: „Ja…ja, ich will." Woraufhin alle nur noch mehr lachen mussten.

„Du hättest mal üben sollen, dann hättest du das vielleicht bei mir auch so hingekriegt", sagte Lily und tat so, als würde sie schmollen.

„Ich hatte den unromantischsten Antrag der Welt", teilte sie dem Publikum mit. „Eigentlich stört es mich nicht, aber ich will jetzt diesen Ring haben, sonst werd ich ungemütlich."

James kam zu ihr herüber, ging zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend auf die Knie und schob ihr einen Ring an die linke Hand. Erst nachdem er diese geküsst hatte konnte Lily ihren Verlobungsring sehen.

Er war schlicht, aber stilvoll. Traditionell aus Gold mit einem winzigen Diamanten, der oben und unten von Ausläufern des Ringes eingefasst wurde ohne diesen an der Stelle zu verbreitern. Massivgold, das merkte sie an der Schwere und die Echtheit sah man dem Diamanten an.

„James…wie viel…?"

„Komm schon, ist doch eh dann wieder meins, oder? Und selbst wenn nicht, glaubst du, ich könnte dich mit Billigkram herabwürdigen?"

„Auf eine kranke Art ist die Sache hier doch ziemlich romantisch, oder?", hörte sie Sirius von hinten.

„Das wird sie, wenn die Beiden in die Pötte kommen und sich endlich küssen", sagte Mary.

Und das taten die Beiden.

_Bitte nicht schlagen. James tut mir Leid, wisst ihr? Aber irgendwie klang das passend. Der Auftrag…ich dachte vordergründig, ich kann sie doch jetzt nicht die schwerste aller Aufgaben meistern lassen, oder? Beide Parteien werden an Stärke gewinnen und Mary wird Level eins schaffen…Auf bald._


	3. Chapter 3

_Also, dieses Kapitel wird sich um die Hochzeit und alles damit Verbundene drehen (falls ich das in ein Kapitel kriege). Also wenig Krieg diesmal, dafür wieder Power im nächsten, auch wenn ich noch etwas Hochzeit rüberschieben muss. Aber nach dem letzten Kapitel, darf Mary wieder glänzen. Ich weiß nämlich, wie sehr man eine Freundin braucht, die von so was Ahnung hat._

_Mrs-Liliana-Potter: Der Einbruch, jaaa, das hab ich ja schon erklärt und, für die Tyoen, die da gekämpft haben, war es wohl eher ncht 'super easy'. Nein, die Hochzeit auch noch ne Panne? *nschuldig guckt* Das tu ich Lily doch nihct an. *übertrieben den Kopf schüttelt* Aber das musste einfach sein, immer in allem der Beste und - bähm - das versaut er. xD  
_

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 3: Feierlichkeiten –

Verlobungsfeier. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Leute so was machten. Aber Mary hatte ihn letztendlich auch belehrt, dass es sogar Verlobungsanzeigen in der Zeitung gab. Gruselig.

Letztendlich war es ja ein schöner Anlass, der James hier in einem Festumhang stehen ließ. Schließlich – würde er heiraten – Lily Evans. Dieselbe Lily Evans, die vor ein paar Jahren noch eher den Riesenkraken geheiratet hätte, als ihn.

Wahrscheinlich grinste er schon wieder so dämlich.

Da war sie. Seine Lily. Sie trug ein Kleid, festlich, aber sommerlich und leicht. Es gefiel ihm. Es hatte dieselbe Farbe wie ihre Augen.

Er schlang einen Arm um sie: „Du weißt, dass du das Kleid auf der Hochzeit noch toppen sollst."

„Ach, dass überlass ich getrost May, weißt du?"

Und James lachte.

„Oh, wer ist – das?", fragte er, als – etwas verspätet – eine blonde Bohnenstange am Arm eines Slughornähnlichen Walross (nur, dass er jünger war) den Raum betrat. Eigentlich war sie hübsch, aber sie sah sich mit einer solchen Mischung aus Abscheu und Überlegenheit um, dass James sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie eingeladen war.

„Oh", machte Lily. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie kommt."

„Du hast die eingeladen?"

Lily sah ihn unsicher an. „Das ist meine Schwester."

„Sie sieht dir nicht ähnlich", sagte James, um zu retten, was zu retten war. Er lächelte sein charmantestes Lächeln.

„Normalerweise lernen die Leute sie erst kennen, bevor sie sie hassen." Lily holte tief Luft und ging herüber.

„Petunia", sagte sie. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du kommst."

„Ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht", sagte Petunia. Sie schien hin- und hergerissen. „Unsere Mutter bat mich."

Lily schien nicht mal überrascht, dass sie nicht freiwillig hier war.

„Das ist James, mein Verlobter. James, dass ist meine Schwester Petunia – und ihr Mann Vernon."

„Eine Freude, Sie zu treffen", sagte James und reichte ihr mit einem schmeichlerischen Lächeln die Hand.

„Ganz meinerseits", sagte sie steif. War wohl nichts mit dem einschleimen.

„Um…" Lily griff nach Sirius Arm der gerade vorbeiging. „Wo wir schon dabei sind: Meine zukünftige Schwiegerfamilie. Oder ein Teil davon. Sirius Black – Trauzeuge, so-gut-wie-Bruder von James. Und Remus Lupin."

„Ly, wer…?", begann Remus.

„Petunia."

Verständnis breitete sich auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde aus und James musste grinsen.

„Mrs – ich weiß Ihren Nachnamen nicht, aber sie sehen hinreißend aus", sagte Sirius, lächelte sein schönstes Lächeln und küsste die Hand Petunias.

Petunia schien doch nicht komplett unempfindlich gegenüber Sirius – uh, Vorzügen, denn sie giggelte und wurde rot. Sowohl Vernon, als auch Remus sahen nicht gerade erfreut aus.

„Ah, das Büffet ist eröffnet", brüllte James und zog Lily in Richtung Essen.

„Was sollte das denn?", fragte sie.

„Mir ist gerade nichts Besseres eingefallen."

„Riesen Überraschung."

„Bist du sauer?"

Lily lachte. „Nein, ich bin dir dankbar. Mir ist gar nichts mehr eingefallen."

„Riesen Überraschung", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

„May…", heulte Lily, drehte sich um und packte ihre Brautjungfer an beiden Armen. „May, meine Schwester ist hier."

Marys Augen wurden groß. „_Nein!_"

„Doch! Und sie steht auf Sirius."

„Oh, komm, wer steht nicht auf Sirius?"

„Ich", sagte James und hob die Hand.

„Also, jetzt bin ich enttäuscht", sagte Sirius. „Darf ich mal an die Fleischplatte? – Danke."

„Wirklich?", sagte Peter. „Also, ich auch nicht."

Sirius schnaubte. „Ihr wisst ja nicht, was gut ist."

„Überleg mal, wenn ich was anderes gesagt hätte, wäre meine Hochzeit geplatzt", sagte James lachend.

„Aber so was von", sagte Lily.

Alle zusammen nahmen sie an einer Seite des Vierecks aus Tischen Platz.

Nachdem alle gegessen hatten, standen Lily und James auf.

„Ähm, es ist uns natürlich klar, dass jetzt alle so eine Art Rede erwarten", sagte James. „Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht allzu enttäuscht, wenn ihr jetzt nur Gebrabbel aus dem Stehgreif hört. Ich verspreche, für unsere Hochzeit bereiten wir was Besseres vor."

„Wir wissen ja eh alle, warum wir hier sind", sagte Lily. „Weil wir Zwei uns lieben und unser Leben teilen wollen. Und weil ihr euch alle so für uns freut. Danke dafür erstmal. Und besonderen Dank an meine allerbeste Freundin und Brautjungfer Mary McDonald, die dieses bombastische Kleid ausgesucht hat und ohne die ich wahrscheinlich in einem geblümten, weißen Ding hier stehen würde."

„Du würdest in dem geblümten, weißen Ding sicher auch gut aussehen", sagte James.

„Seht ihr, er überrascht mich immer wieder", sagte Lily. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er nicht weiß _was_ ich damit meinte."

„Ich glaube, dass muss ich nicht wissen, schließlich verstehen die restlichen Männer hier auch nicht, was du meinst. Und glaub mir eins, ich finde dich immer schön", sagte James. Irgendjemand machte „Oooh…". „Alice halt die Klappe."

„Ich finde wir sollten an die nächsten Redner abgeben", sagte Lily. „Applaus für besagte Brautjungfer und den Trauzeugen Sirius Black."

„Wir müssen was sagen?", fragte Mary entsetzt.

„Normalerweise nicht unbedingt, aber ich hab euch gerade gezwungen."

„Lass mich einfach reden", sagte Sirius, als die Beiden aufstanden und Lily und James sich setzten.

„Nein", war Marys schlichte Antwort. „Also, wir waren jetzt total unvorbereitet, aber…na ja, wir lieben die Beiden ja alle! Cheerio! Nein, mal im Ernst, wenn unsere noch Miss Evans nicht so stur wäre, hätten wir alle schon viel früher erfahren, was ein Traumpaar ist."

„Ja, wir könnten jetzt einen Haufen Geschichten ausgraben, aber ich glaube das heben wir uns für einen angetrunkenen Zustand auf", sagte Sirius grinsend. „Ich meine, seht euch die an, die ergeben so ein süßes Paar. Überlegt mal, das wäre wie wenn Mary und Peter zusammenkämen…das gäbe auch so ein süßes Paar."

Mary wirkte etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen. „_Entschuldige?_ Komm schon, du hast doch nur Angst, dass wir uns Leute aussuchen, die du nicht leiden kannst!"

„Aber Mary!" Übertrieben griff Sirius sich an die Brust. „Meine Freundschaft zu dir ist so tief, ich käme sogar damit klar, wenn du dich in Schniefelus verknallst!"

„Uh, Sirius, jetzt bist du nur noch eklig!", sagte Mary lachend.

Dem konnte James nur zustimmen.

„Aber darum geht's ja jetzt auch gar nicht", sagte Mary. „Nicht um mein Liebesleben, nicht um Peters und schon gar nicht um Severus Snapes…ugh. Es geht um Lilys und James. Und das läuft gut, wie man sieht und deswegen stoßen wir jetzt auf sie an! Auf Lily und James!"

Vielleicht hatten Verlobungsfeiern doch eine gute Seite.

* * *

Warum war er hier?

Er wusste es nicht.

Er wusste es _wirklich_ nicht.

„May, warum musste ich noch mal mit?"

Mary steckte ihren Kopf zwischen ein paar Kleider, damit sie ihn sehen konnte,

„Wenn du die Wahrheit wissen willst, Moony, zum Tüten tragen. Und, weil du eine ungefähre Ahnung hast, was James gefallen könnte."

„Und warum ausgerechnet ich?"

„Du lässt dich am leichtesten überreden. Hey, Ly, wie ist das?"

Sie hielt ein Kleid in die Höhe, das zugegebenermaßen nicht schlecht war. Auf jeden Fall schlicht und so was machte sich an Lily gut, hatte Mary zumindest vorhin behauptet.

„Ich probier's an."

„Mary, suchst du die nach irgendwelchen Kriterien aus?", fragte Remus. Völlig unverständlich. Musste Teil der weiblichen Psyche sein.

„Nach Groben. Wie schon gesagt, Lily geht in Tüll und so was komplett unter. Das Problem ist, Hochzeitskleider müssen immer weiß sein. Ich hätte ja dunkle Farben für sie empfohlen, aber…deswegen jedenfalls ein unauffälliges Kleid. Dann stechen ihre Haare hervor und wir haben es wieder."

Remus starrte sie an. „Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Ich interessiere mich dafür."

Das stimmte. Mary hatte den Ruf die größte Sammlung von Schuhen und Hüten der Welt zu haben. Handtaschen boykottierte sie, seltsamer Weise. Weibliche Psyche, schon wieder.

Das Kleid das Lily trug erfüllte allerdings Marys Vorraussetzungen, dass erkannte selbst er. Es ging ihr bis halb übers Knie, war einfach nur weiß, hatte einen Träger links und als einzige Verzierung eine kleine Stoffrose am Übergang zu diesem. Es ließ ihr Rot tatsächlich leuchten.

Mary klatschte in die Hände. „Na bitte. Wir toupieren die die Haare und die wirst die schönst Braut aller Zeiten." Was bedeutete Toupieren noch gleich?

„Bis du heiratest", sagte Lily mit einem leisen Lächeln.

Mary wischte das Kompliment weg. „Ich bin Single, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen. Wie auch immer, dieses Kleid ist perfekt, oder? Oder? Moony?"

„Um…ich weiß nicht, wie du ‚perfekt' definierst, aber das Kleid steht ihr."

„Das genügt. So und jetzt ich." Sie rieb sich die Hände. „Ich muss nicht weiß tragen, dem Himmel sei Dank, aber ich darf natürlich nicht mehr auffallen als du…also, Ly, welche Farbe?"

„Da fragst du die Falsche, aber Moment…lass mich einen Vorschlag machen. Drei Worte. Lavendel. Tüllüberrock. Schulterfrei."

„Genial."

Remus fragte sich einen Moment, ob die zwei sich über einen Geheimcode verständigten. Allerdings erklärte sich das Meiste von selbst, als er das Endergebnis sah. ‚Lavendel' bedeutete ein helles Lila, so wie die Blume. ‚Tüllüberrock' bezeichnete keinesfalls das Monstrum, an das man zunächst dachte. Er war nicht mal gerafft (das Wort hatte er heute gelernt), sondern einfach nur ein dünner, durchlöcherter Stoff, der über den unteren Teil des Kleides fiel. Auf ‚Schulterfrei' war er sogar noch selbst gekommen.

„Fertig?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, als Lily schließlich noch ihren Schleier und Mary sich eine Spange mit lavendelfarbenen(!) Stoffblüten gekauft hatten.

„Leider nein, Schatz", sagte Lily.

„Was denn noch?"

Mary drehte sich um und lächelte unheilverheißend. „Schuhe."

Remus hatte nicht gewusst, wie viel Zeit Schuhekaufen in Anspruch nehmen konnte. Mary fand ihre zugegeben schnell. Im Sonderangebot waren gerade Highheels in derselben Farbe, wie ihr Kleid, für die die Verkäuferin ordentlich Werbung machte (Highheels waren diese Schuhe, die immer so lebensgefährlich aussahen).

Lilys Schuhe waren komplizierter. Sie mussten natürlich zu dem Kleid passen, das verstand Remus. Dazu gehörte auch, dass sie weiß sein mussten, soweit kam er auch noch mit. Dann durften sie keinen Absatz haben, weil James so klein war. Klang logisch, wo er so darüber nachdachte. Dummerweise schränkte das die Auswahl ziemlich ein. Mary plädierte auf Lackschuhe. Aber von den Lackschuhen gefielen Lily keine. Also probierten sie die Sandalen durch. Um sich am Ende doch für die Lackschuhe zu entscheiden.

Weibliche Psyche.

Dankbar waren sie zumindest, denn Mary lud die Anderen noch auf ein Eis ein.

„Danke fürs erdulden, Moony", sagte sie ehrlich. „Noch ein Grund, dich zu nehmen."

„Macht doch nichts", sagte Remus. „Ich hab jetzt lauter unnützes Wissen über Frauenklamotten angesammelt."

Die Mädchen lachten. „Was mich immer noch nervt ist, dass ich keine Flitterwochen krieg. Nein, ich muss hierbleiben und kämpfen."

„Ja, die Welt ist ungerecht", sagte Mary grinsend. „Du wirst die ursprüngliche Bedeutung nicht verwehrt kriegen, keine Sorge."

„Na, wenigstens hat sie nicht wieder von den Schuhen angefangen", sagte Remus und probierte sein Eis. Schokolade. Hm…

„Sei nicht so gemein", sagte Lily. „Du warst auch nicht so begeistert."

„Ja, aber das hing mit eurem Zeitaufwand zusammen. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich, Myladys" Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. „aber mein Freund wartet."

Tat er nicht. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie es seine Wortwahl angedeutet hatte. Das Wohnzimmer war leer, als Remus aus dem Kamin stieg und es kam auch nicht das vertraute Rumoren aus der Küche.

„Sirius?"

„Im Bett", kam es schwach durch die Wände. Remus sah auf die Uhr. Er war fast vier Stunden weg gewesen.

„_Noch immer?_"

„Mhm, ich glaub ich bin noch mal eingeschlafen, während du weg warst…" Er klang tatsächlich verschlafen.

Remus musste lächeln. Sobald niemand zum Power-Entertainen da war, verlegte sich der hohe Herr auf Power-Schlafen. Wenn man sich sieben Jahre lang einen Schlafsaal teilt weiß man ziemlich über einander Bescheid. Wirklich.

Noch immer grinsend lehnte er sich in den Türrahmen und beobachtete wie sich ein Gewusel aus schwarzen Haaren aus den Kissen erhob.

„Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie spät es ist?"

„Mittag, wenn mein Magen richtig liegt."

„Mr Black denkt mit dem Magen. Warum überrascht mich das nicht?"

Irgendwo zwischen den Haaren ließ sich ein Grinsen erahnen, als Sirius aufstand, den Kopf schüttelte (jetzt war wenigstens sein Gesicht zu sehen) und zu ihm herüberkam. Quälend langsam.

Er schlang die Arme um Remus Hüften und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Liebe geht durch den Magen."

Remus schloss für zwei Sekunden die Augen. Er hatte das Gefühl, wenn er aufgrund eines so dämlichen Kommentars nachgab, würde er sich endgültig zu dem vollständig abhängigen, vor Liebe mit rosa Brille geschlagenen, schwachen Menschen bekennen, der hilflos an Sirius gekettet war. Auch wenn er den Verdacht hatte, dass er das war.

„Also, soll ich für dich kochen, wenn ich eine anständige Begrüßung will", fragte er spaßeshalber.

„Wenn das hieße, ich müsste warten, bis du genießbares Essen zustande gebracht hast, bis ich dich küssen darf…nein", murmelte Sirius während er Remus Kopf drehte, bis seine Lippen an seiner Wange entlang gestreift waren und nun an seinen Lippen lagen. Er küsste ihn und sagte schließlich: „Aber wenn du zu Kochen versuchen würdest, während ich dusche, wäre ich dir _sehr_ dankbar…"

Jaja, wäre er konsequent, hätte er jetzt nicht ergeben genickt und, sauer auf sich selbst, hinter Sirius hergesehen. Aber bei diesem Schlafzimmerblick konsequent zu bleiben, war eine olympische Disziplin für sich.

* * *

_Ruhig bleiben, May, ganz ruhig, deine beste Freundin heiratet und sie ist schon aufgeregt genug, sei mal ein vorbildlicher Ruhepol._

Mary redete sich selbst das zumindest ein. Sie war gerade bei James Eltern im Bad und beruhigte sich selbst, damit sie gleich Lily beruhigen konnte. Und in ihr Kleid komplimentieren.

Ja, die Hochzeit fand bei den Eltern des Bräutigams im Garten statt. Zumindest die Zeremonie. Die Feier würde in einem Festsaal stattfinden, wie schon die Verlobungsfeier.

Mary sah in den Spiegel. Sie selbst war schon fertig. Sie hatte die, von Remus so schön bezeichneten, „Monsterschuhe" an, ihr lavendelfarbenes Kleid und die Haare zu einem raffinierten Knoten gesteckt aus dem dekorative Locken herausfielen. Sie trug ihr Make-up. Sie sah gut aus.

Und jetzt musste sei die Braut dazu kriegen, lange genug stillzusitzen, damit sie brautmäßig aussehe.

Irgendwie machte ihr die Aufgabe Angst. Gut, also einfach drauf los, wie es sich für Gryffindors gehört.

Draußen vor der Tür stolperte sie über den Bräutigam. „Willst du dir nicht die Haare kämmen?"

„Hab ich", sagte James entrüstet. „Zwanzig Minuten. Na gut, es hat nicht viel gebracht", räumte er ein.

Mary seufzte. „Dann lass sie einfach so. Für Haare hab ich jetzt keine Zeit. Gut, dass Lilys schon fertig sind…"

Als nächstes rannte sie, in Gedanken versunken, in Peter hinein. Neben ihm standen Remus und Sirius und sie trugen alle die gleichen Umhänge. Den gleichen, fiel ihr auf, den auch James schon angehabt hatte. Schwarz, aber schon ziemlich festlich, zugegeben, aber sie hatte nicht ernsthaft vor, alle im selben Aufzug dahin zu kommen. Abgesehen, dass an ihren Brüsten rote Rosen steckten und James weiß gewesen war. Trotzdem.

„Gab's die Umhänge im Sonderangebot?"

„Nein, aber wir haben ernsthaft gezweifelt, ob wir vier verschiedene gutaussehende Umhänge finden", sagte Sirius grinsend.

„Dir…ist schon klar, dass mir dein erster Tanz gehört? Erste Brautjungfer und Trauzeuge?", fragte sie und lächelte ihr einladenstes Lächeln, während sie zwinkerte.

„Tatsächlich? Wie unfair den nicht vorhandenen anderen Brautjungfern gegenüber", sagte er und leckte sich die Lippen.

Wow, Remus hatte den bösen Blick, ganz eindeutig.

„Du solltest dir genau überlegen, ob du auf dem Sofa schlafen willst, falls du heute Nacht überhaupt noch schläfst", sagte er drohend.

„Mit Kater auf dem Sofa", fragte Sirius entsetzt. „Das tust du mir nicht an."

„Wenn du so weiter machst, wie jetzt, kommst du jedenfalls nicht in mein Bett!"

„Richtig so, Moony, immer durchgreifen", sagte Mary lachend, während Sirius murmelte: „War doch nur 'n Witz."

Peter sah einfach aus, als wollte er nicht laut lachen.

„Hey Jungs, tut mir einen Gefallen und lasst James nicht in sein Schlafzimmer, da ist Lily, mit dem Brautkleid und das darf er noch nicht sehen."

Und mit diesen Worten verzog sie sich dann endlich in besagtes Zimmer.

„May, ich heirate heute", sagte Lily. Ganz ruhig, als ob ihr das gerade erst aufgefallen wäre. Und dann rastete sie aus. „May, ich heirate heute! Ich _heirate_! Und zwar nicht irgendeinen Traumprinzen, mit Liebe auf den ersten Blick Garantie, sondern den Typen, den ich mal verabscheut habe. Ich heirate – ich werde heiraten – ich werde – _Mrs Potter_. Oh Gott, May, es ist der 20. August und ich – heirate – James – Potter. Dabei bin ich erst achtzehn."

„Ly, willst du nicht mal atmen?", unterbrach Mary sie.

Dann seufzte sie. „Komm, lass mich mal dein Kleid zumachen."

Alles in allem, war Mary zufrieden mit sich. Lily sah hübsch aus. Lily sah immer hübsch aus, aber heute sah sie – Ich-liebe-dich-hübsch aus. Ihre Haare waren wie versprochen toupiert und hatten bombastisches Volumen. Ihre Augen ließ das Make-up leuchten und sie sah trotz des weiß nicht blass aus.

Mental klopfte Mary sich auf die Schulter.

Ich-liebe-dich-hübsch. Brauthübsch. Hübscher als Mary selbst. Nicht, dass das eine Kunst gewesen wäre.

Stimmt nicht, dass wusste sie. Sie hörte noch die tausend spöttischen Kommentare. Barbiepuppe. Dabei wollte sie gar nicht so aussehen, so billig, so dumm, so Ich-schlaf-mich-hoch. So war sie nicht.

Lily war anders. Sie war hübsch, wenn man sich die Mühe machte und sie länger ansah. Viel hübscher als Mary. Barbiepuppe.

Aber genug der Melancholie, heute heiratete ihre beste Freundin, also los.

Mary, schon immer eher Tat als Gedanke, steckte den Kopf aus dem Fenster und brüllte: „Fertig werden, die Braut kommt!"

Unten auf dem Rasen, drehte sich Sirius um, reckte die Daumen in die Höhe und scheuchte die Leute in Richtung Stühle.

„Können wir, Miss Evans?" Das letzte Mal, dass sie sie so nennen würde. _Oh, komm, das ist ein schöner Tag!_ Trotzdem.

Lily konnte nur nicken. Jetzt, zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich verlobt hatte, schien sie vollkommen glücklich mit ihrer Entscheidung zu sein und sich vollkommen sicher, dass sie das wollte.

Sie lächelte.

Mary lächelte zurück und schritt voran.

Vor der Tür stand Mr Evans mit dem Brautstrauß. Er gab ihn Lily, küsste ihre Wange, nahm ihren Arm und – lächelte.

Als sie das Festzelt erreichten, wunderbar im Timing mit der Musik, die ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, drehte sich alles zu ihnen um.

_Ahhh! Die Braut kommt._

James stand vorne, Sirius neben ihm, und fuhr sich durch die Haare. In diesem Moment musste Mary einiges tun, um nicht loszulachen. Ihr fiel allerdings auf, das Lilys Schwester heute nicht da war.

Der Ministeriumszauberer, der die Trauung vollzog war alt und kahl. Aber er war sympathisch und schien sich ehrlich für das Brautpaar zu freuen.

Und, ja, Lily Margerie und James Hermann wollten sich heiraten.

Überraschung.

Und nachdem James endlich die Braut küssen durfte, fing Mary an zu schreien.

„Ahhh, herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr zwei!" Und umarmte Beide.

Sie kreischte. Und Lily kreischte mit. Dann machte sie Platz, weil die Anderen nachdrängten.

Dann zogen sie erstmal in den Festsaal um. Per Flohpulver, also relativ unspektakulär.

Nach dem Essen standen Lily und James schließlich auf. Ach ja, die Rede…da war doch was. Mary hatte es versucht, wirklich, aber sie hatte es nicht geschafft irgendwas vorzubereiten.

„Also, vielen, lieben Dank euch allen, weil ihr hier seid", sagte Lily. „Und wir dachten, wenn euch die Zwei da schon mit Geschichten und all so was langweilen, fassen wir uns kurz."

„Genau", sagte James. „Und wir wissen auch alle schon, wovon die Geschichten handeln werden. Von meinem ewigen Leiden."

„Wenn's ewig wäre würden wir jetzt nicht hier stehen! Immer dramatisierst du alles. Aber ich glaube, dass lieb ich so an dir."

„Nur das?"

„Nein. Du bist lustig und klug und das weißt du alles sowieso. Du bist außerdem ein arroganter Mistkerl, aber ich glaube sogar das liebe ich inzwischen. Und, um zu zitieren, du bist einer der besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann."

„Ich hoffe doch, du suchst etwas mehr als Freundschaft bei mir."

„Hab ich schon gefunden. Jetzt bist du dran, übrigens."

„Wollt ihr wirklich das alles hören, was ich dazu zu sagen habe?"

Eine Hand voll Leute, darunter die restlichen Rumtreiber, meldete sich und sagte: „Nein."

„Danke, Leute, jetzt fühl ich mich geliebt. Wie auch immer, ihr müsst es euch trotzdem anhören, weil ich diese Rede halten soll und weil mir an meiner Hochzeitsnacht was liegt.

Ich liebe an, dir…jetzt weiß ich nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Ich finde dich hübsch, mit deinen roten Haaren, mit deinen grünen Augen…du bist immer freundlich und offen, aber du bist auch ein Kämpfer. Eine Kämpferin, sorry. Sorry."

„Mach weiter."

„Noch weiter? Wie war das mit meinem Ego?"

„Wie war das mit deiner Hochzeitsnacht?"

„Ok, ok, überredet. Hm, lass es mich in einem Satz zusammenfassen: Ich liebe dich noch mehr als Quidditch."

Als das Lachen verklungen war, sagte Lily: „Das will frau doch hören, nicht wahr?"

Oh, jetzt war sie dran. Jetzt schon? „Tatze, willst du zuerst?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach du mal."

Der hatte doch nur selber nichts, der Nichtsnutz.

„Um…Hi. Also, ich weiß, ich hatte versprochen, diesmal zu wissen, dass ich was sagen muss – ich wusste es auch, ich hab nur nichts vorbereitet. Allerdings hab ich das Gefühl, das klappt auch so.

Liebe, liebe Lily, ich bin so glücklich, dass du dich doch noch überwunden hast, weil ich dachte ernsthaft, das wird nie was, mit euch, obwohl ich schon immer überzeugt war, dass du ihm wenigstens eine Chance einräumen solltest.

Mann könnte fast sagen, ich hab euch verkuppelt oder zumindest maßgeblich dazu beigetragen. Du konntest ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden, vom ersten Schultag an nicht. Ich erinnere mich noch wage, dass das mal auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, aber dass ist schon lange her. Denn je hartnäckiger er wurde, desto Abneigungsvoller wurdest du. Weißt du noch, wann es anfing? Es wurde so ein Dauerzustand. Ich weiß es noch, es war kurz nach Beginn der dritten Klasse, passenderweise das Jahr, indem ihr auch nach Hogsmeade gehen durftet. Da hat er dich zum ersten Mal gefragt, vorm ersten Hogsmeadewochenende. Ich war dabei. Ich stand neben dir und dachte irgendwas, dass in Richtung ‚Oh, wie süß' ging, aber du fingst an zu schreien.

Doch dummerweise, war deine beste Freundin bis über beide Ohren verknallt in seinen besten Freund. Der beste Freund – Schrägstrich – Herzensbrecher hatte davon keine Ahnung. Der Rest der Schule zwar, aber was soll's. Und dann wurdest du Vertrauensschülerin und deine beste Freundin musste sich allein nach einem Sitzplatz umgucken. Und hätte sie eine Einladung von den Beiden ausschlagen können? Und so kam es, dass du gezwungen warst, einen Tag lang mit den Pappnasen da neben dir in einem zweimal zwei Meter großen Zugabteil zu verbringen. Ich glaube, du fandest das hinterher gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Nicht, dass du das zugegeben hättest. Aber obwohl ich wusste, dass du nur noch deines Rufs wegen, diese Abneigung zu ihnen auslebst, habe ich bemerkenswert lange gebraucht, um zu bemerken, dass du verliebt warst. Irgendwann habe ich es dir gesagt, ich merkte, wie du mehr seine Nähe suchtest, ich merkte wie du ihn zwischendurch anstarrtest. Du hast mich bestätigt, Lily, obwohl du es immer wieder abgestritten hast. Der Tag unter dem Mistelzweig, weißt du noch, Lily? Ein Scherz, hast du gesagt. Aber deine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache als deine Zunge.

Und deswegen gratuliere auch euch Beiden, aber vor allem dir, Lily, weil du eine Gryffindor warst und jetzt schau, was es dir gebracht hat."

Also, so schlecht war das doch nicht, fürs improvisieren. _Jetzt bist du dran_, sagte sie mental zu Sirius.

„Huh, May, hättest du nicht behaupten können, du hättest das vorbereitet? Jetzt steh ich hier, wie so'n Idiot. Aber, wie dem auch sei, _Jamie_, jetzt ist unsere Seite der Geschichte dran.

Seit Ewigkeiten antwortest du auf die Frage, woran du denkst mit einer minuziösen Beschreibung von ‚Evans', obwohl ich das ja nicht mehr sagen darf. Ich konnte sie damals nicht ausstehen, nicht, weil ich Angst hätte, du verlässt uns für sie, das hättest du nie getan. Ich konnte es nicht ausstehen, wie sie über dich sprach als kenne sie dich, als sie es nicht tat und ich weiß, hier sind Leute, die das nachvollziehen können.

Ich könnte jetzt alles wiederholen, was du gesagt hast, May, aber ich bin nicht in Stimmung. Und ich glaube niemand ist in Stimmung, für die unendliche Lily-lässt-James-abblitzen-Story. Ich…ich bin stolz auf dich, Krone."

_Aww…_

Schon kurz darauf begannen James und Lily zu Tanzen. Sirius kam auf Mary zu.

„Du wolltest einen Tanz?", fragte er, mit einer spielerischen Verbeugung und hielt ihr seine Hand ihn. Mary lachte und reichte ihm ihre (die er doch tatsächlich küsste).

Sirius Black war, nicht zu ihrer Überraschung, ein guter Tänzer. Sie tanzten relativ eng, jeweils eine Hand des Anderen hielten sie zwar, doch ihre Andere lag weit auf seinem Rücken und er hatte seinen Arm komplett um ihre Taille geschlungen.

Mary schrie überrascht auf, als sie vom Boden gehoben wurde. „So schreckhaft, Mylady?"

„Wie war das, mit dem Sofa?"

„Das verzeiht er mir schon." Diesmal war Mary vorbereitet, und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, als er sie packte und durch die Luft wirbelte.

Als das Lied vorbei war, konnte Mary nicht aufhören zu lachen. „Der arme Kerl, der versucht dich zu toppen."

„Der ganze Orden ist da. Du findest schon jemanden, der dich zufriedenstellt." Und Mary lachte noch mehr.

Sirius schien nachzudenken. „Vielleicht sollte ich was gegen das Sofa tun", murmelte er schließlich.

Mary hob die die Augenbrauen, als sie beobachtete, wie Sirius auf Remus zuging und haargenau dieselbe Show begann, wie bei ihr. Einziger Unterschied: Nach ein paar Wirblern begannen, sie sich zu küssen.

Einstimmiges nach Luft schnappen wurde hörbar und Mary begann noch schlimmer zu Lachen, als vorhin.

_Jeb, sie sind draußen. Juhu. Oder auch nicht. Nächstes Kapitel. Ich weiß: Kitschig, zumindest ein Bisschen. Aber es beinhaltete eine Hochzeit all-inclusive was habt ihr erwartet?_

_Das geht an mein Vorbild für Marys Charakter. Mit dir Schuhe kaufen zu gehen, ist die Hölle…__Love you anyway__._

_Übrigens, beste HP Parodie ever? AVPM/AVPS geht auf Youtube und seht es euch an._


	4. Chapter 4

_Habt ihr es euch angesehen? Darren Criss für immer! Wie auch immer. Der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei, schließlich wird an den Jungen der lebt ja noch nicht mal gedacht, also viel Spaß._

_Und Leute ganz ehrlich, geht es denn an, dass 100 Leute oder so das letzte Kapitel gelesen haben und ich nihct ein Review hatte? Kommt schon!  
_

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 4: Zwiespalt –

„Ich glaub einfach immer noch nicht, dass _Sirius Black_-", hörte er Alice sagen, aber sie wurde von einer ärgerlich klingenden Lily unterbrochen.

„Alice, das hast du schon tausendmal gesagt! Komm darüber hinweg! Himmel, ich meine, selbst Mary kommt damit klar!"

„Ich hab nie gesagt, ich komm nicht damit klar. Ich war nur überrascht und ich wette, dass wart ihr auch, als ihr das herausgefunden-" Wieder wurde Alice unterbrochen, von Mary diesmal.

„Trotzdem könntest du es langsam ruhen lassen. Merlin, was interessiert es dich überhaupt? Du bist verheiratet!"

„Ich weiß! Und ich hab auch nicht gesagt, dass ich eifersüchtig wäre."

„Ich war eifersüchtig", sagte Mary. „Ich hab's hingekriegt."

„Es war aber schon ein Schock", sagte Andromedas Stimme. „Ich meine, wir sind verwand. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich müsste das wissen."

Leises Gelächter war zu hören.

„Ich wusste es", sagte Eireen. „Sie waren letzten Sommer alle bei uns, es war etwas offensichtlich. Kann nicht glauben, dass mein Mann nichts gemerkt hat."

„Hier genauso", sagte Molly. „Und, kommt schon, wenn man sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt hat…"

Remus hörte hinter sich Fußschritte. Dann wurden zwei Arme von hinten um ihn geschlungen.

„Hm, Sonnenschein, warum gehst du nicht rein?"

„Schhh! Sie reden über uns. Also, sie reden über dich…"

„Bist du noch sauer auf mich?", schnurrte Sirius in sein Ohr.

Remus seufzte. „Ich war nicht sauer auf dich, es kam nur…du weißt schon."

Nun war es an Sirius, zu seufzen. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber du…du sahst so hinreißend aus und ich wollte – ich konnte nicht anders."

Remus grummelte, als ihm ein Kuss auf den Hals gedrückt wurde. „Diese Masche sollte verboten gehören."

„Ja, eindeutig", sagte Sirius grinsend. „Komm, lass uns die Party sprengen."

Remus stöhnte und nickte hilflos. Allerdings hatte er nicht erwartet, was Sirius tun würde.

Er schlug die Türen auf und rief: „Morgen, Ladys!"

Remus vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Tatze, wie lange stehst du schon da?", fragte Lily halb belustigt, halb wütend.

„Ich bin gerade erst gekommen. Aber Moony steht schon eine Weile hier draußen…"

„Lupin", sagte May drohend. „Man lauscht nicht an verschlossenen Türen…wo bist du überhaupt?"

„Hier", sagte Remus und trat mit hochrotem Kopf in den Türrahmen.

„Remus!", rief Alice. „Bist du sauer auf mich? Ich meinte nichts böse. Wirklich nicht. Egal, was diese Knalltüten dir erzählen. Ich würde nie, nie bei diesem Schwachsinn mitmachen. Das ist genauso, wie die Ausgrenzung von Muggelgeborenen, bitte, bitte sei nicht sauer auf-"

„Alice!", unterbrach Emmeline sie lachend. „Hol gefälligst Luft und lass ihn auch mal zu Wort kommen! Du bist so unmöglich!"

„Nein, da gewöhnt man sich dran", sagte Remus abwesend. „Ist schon ok, Alice."

„Jeb, und du hast genau das Gleiche gesagt, wie alle Anderen, denen ich in den letzten zwei Wochen begegnet bin", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Ja ja ja, Sirius Black, schon gut", sagte Alice. „Es war ein Bisschen viel, wisst ihr?"

Sie spielte auf die Werwolfgeschichte an. Natürlich. Alice war vollkommen in der Defensive.

„Ich weiß", sagte Remus, bevor Sirius überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Können wir nicht einfach warten, bis die Anderen kommen und mit dem Treffen anfangen?"

„Sicher", sagte Molly.

Das Getuschel der letzten Tage war fast unausstehlich gewesen. Seit der Hochzeit hatten sie sich nie wieder vor dem Orden mehr als nötig berührt oder irgendwelche Zuwendung zueinander gezeigt. Nur nicht noch mehr Anstoß geben. Zeit lassen, wie Mary ihnen gesagt hatte. Bei einer einzelnen guten Freundin wirkte Schocktherapie vielleicht, aber auf gar keinen Fall bei solchen Massen von Leuten. Auch das hatte wehgetan. Das sie eigentlich die Möglichkeit hätten, aber doch wieder nicht. Sirius hatte sich tausendmal entschuldigt, obwohl Remus immer wieder versichert hatte, es gäbe nichts zu entschuldigen. Er war fast froh, dass es raus war. Obwohl er und die anderen Neuen noch keinen Kampf, in dem Sinne, mitgemacht hatten, wusste er, wie sehr das Gefühl eine Minderheit im Kampf zu sein Leute wirklich zusammenschweißte.

Am Ende des Treffens gab es noch eine Meldung. „Wenn einer von uns in Gefahr schweben sollte, kann er jedem beliebigen Mitglied eine Nachricht per Patronus schicken. Dieses Mitglied hat dann dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass dem Sender schnellstmöglich Hilfe zukommt. Dies ist ein Schritt, der auf Grund der Anschläge auf Mitglieder eingeleitet wird. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, noch mehr Leute zu verlieren, ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir es nicht wollen."

Minerva meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich kann nicht davon ausgehen, dass die frischen Absolventen den Zauber alle beherrschen", sagte sie.

Sirius und James hoben zeitgleich die Hand. „Ich kann das!"

War ja klar.

Mary hob mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck ebenfalls die Hand. „Ich kann das nicht."

Ein paar Leute lachten. „Es ist ganz einfach", sagte Arthur. „Wie ein normaler Patronus, nur ihr denkt ganz fest an eure Botschaft und dann sagt ihr den Namen des Empfängers. Den sprechenden Patronus kann man aber, aufgrund des fehlenden Glücksfaktors, nicht – ich wiederhole – _nicht_ zur Verteidigung gegen Dementoren anwenden."

„Es ist wirklich einfacher, als es sich anhört", sagte Kingsley lächelnd.

Mit dem Hinweis, den Zauber zu üben, falls man ihn nicht fehlerfrei beherrschte, wurden sie entlassen.

* * *

„Ich _hasse_ diesen Apparat", stöhnte Mary. Lily grinste. Ihre arme Freundin würde sich wohl nie mit dem Trainingsprogramm anfreunden können. Sie kam zwar seit der großen Mission entschieden besser damit klar, aber wirklich zufrieden war sie mit sich selbst auch nicht.

„Kopf hoch, May, für heute ist es ja vorbei", sagte sie. „Kommt ihr noch zu uns?"

„Wenn das in Ordnung ist", sagte Mary.

„Aber klar", sagte James überschwänglich. „Wir feiern."

„Was feiern wir?", fragte Lily.

„Äh…"

„Wochenende", warf Sirius ein.

„Ja, genau", beeilte James sich zu sagen.

Für den größten Tu-nicht-gut seiner Zeit, war er ziemlich oft um Ausreden verlegen. Und so was hatte sie geheiratet?

James grinste ziemlich seltsam, dann zog er sie überraschend heran und küsste sie.

Ja, so was hatte sie geheiratet.

„Aber ich muss noch mal nach Hause und Moony abholen. Sonst bringt er mich erstens um, weil ich nicht Bescheid gesagt hab und zweitens, weil er nicht eingeladen war."

„Zweitens ist übertragbar auf Wurmschwanz, oder", sagte James nachdenklich.

„Ich hol ihn", sagte Mary. „Ich muss sowieso noch aus diesen Schuhen raus, die sind unbequemer als sie aussehen."

„Noch unbequemer?", fragte Sirius lachend.

Lily wusste allerdings, was Mary meinte. Sie hatte sich zwar selbst abgewöhnt, Highheels zu tragen, weil James so klein war (sogar ein Stück kleiner als sie, wenn auch nur wenig), aber sie kannte dennoch die Vorzüge dieser Schuhe. Leider stimmte es aber auch, dass Bequemlichkeit nicht dazu gehörte, selbst wenn man noch so gut auf ihnen laufen konnte.

„Wir sehen uns dann in…zehn Minuten bei uns?", fragte Lily.

„Alles klar", sagte Sirius.

Zu Hause ließ sie sich erst mal auf ihr Sofa fallen. Sie war vom Training total weg.

„Eigentlich schade", sagte sie. „Um den schönen Abend."

„Den schönen Abend kriegst du und wenn wir bis morgen früh damit warten müssen."

Lily lachte. Das war so sehr James, ihr James, und in diesen Momenten konnte man ihn nicht _nicht_ lieben.

Die „Party" war in vollem Gange, als das passierte, womit man längst hätte rechnen müssen.

Etwas silbernes materialisierte sich in ihrer Mitte.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lily, offiziell Meisterin des langsamen Denkens.

„Willst du eine Antwort darauf?", fragte Mary, die schon daran gewöhnt war. „Was mich mehr interessiert ist wessen…?"

„Sch!", machte Remus.

„_Primewalk…Avenue…Todesser…irgendjemand…schnell!_"

„Aufschlussreich", sagte Lily.

Alle seufzten.

„Todesser in der Primewalk Avenue, ehrlich Schatz, was hast du erwartet?", fragte James.

„Das war Frank", sagte Peter. „Und er ruft uns. Das ist nicht die beste Verteidigung, die wir haben."

„Vielleicht sind schon andere da. Außerdem hat er gesagt, irgendjemand", sagte Sirius achselzuckend.

„Wollen wir dann nicht los?", fragte Mary.

_Ach ja. Das auch noch._ Was war denn mit ihr los? Sie stand doch sonst nicht so auf der Leitung. Andererseits war sie ziemlich müde.

Also. Ziel. Wille. Bedacht…

„Ich hasse apperieren", stöhnte Mary neben ihr.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie abwesend und sah sich um. Aufregung durchflutete sie und spülte die Müdigkeit davon.

„Wo sind sie?", sprach Remus ihre Gedanken aus.

„Glaubt ihr…?", flüsterte Peter, aber Sirius hob die Hand, zum Zeichen, dass er schweigen sollte.

Dann hörte Lily es auch. Stöhnen und Geschrei, die Straße runter.

Ohne sich abzusprechen rannten sie los, zogen im laufen ihre Zauberstäbe. Je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher hörte man den Lärm. Da die Zauber keinen Laut machten, war es ziemlich still. Aber man verstand gut gelegentliche „Vorsicht!", „Links!" oder einfach nur Schmerzensschreie und laut hinaus gebrüllte Flüche.

Am Ende der Straße bogen sie um eine Kurve und landeten auf einem Parkplatz. Das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, brannte sich auf ewig in Lilys Netzhaut ein.

Einzelne Pärchen von Duellanten tanzten umeinander herum und veranstalteten ein Feuerwerk von Flüchen. Mitten zwischen ihnen lagen ein paar reglose Körper.

Lily wollte fragen, ob die alle tot waren, aber sie traute sich nicht. Nah bei ihnen fiel jemand um und sein maskierter Gegner – _Todesser_ – hob triumphierend die Arme.

Neben sich spürte sie einen Luftzug und dann sah sie auch schon James und Sirius loslaufen und den Mann herausfordern. Sie wollte ‚Nein' schreien, aber sie bekam den Mund nicht auf und außerdem fiel ihr gerade ein, dass sie deswegen hier waren.

Mary lief gerade los, um einer Frau zu helfen, die Lily als Alice erkannte, Remus und Peter halfen einem Mann dessen Gesicht sie nicht sehen konnte, der gegen zwei Gegner zu kämpfen hatte. Nur Lily konnte sich nicht aus ihrer Starre lösen.

Bis jemand rief: „Lily, Vorsicht!", sie umstieß und ein Fluch über ihren Kopf hinweg jagte. Sie erkannte Kingsley in dem Moment in dem er sich aufrichtete. „Du musst aufpassen. Geh darüber und helfe Emmeline, die hält nicht mehr lange durch. Ich geh rüber zu Frank…"

Lily lief los, in Richtung Emmeline. Und fing an Schockzauber zu verschießen.

„Was ist passiert?", rief sie.

„Wir wollten einen Anschlag vereiteln. Morgen irgendwann sollte hier was in die Luft fliegen. Du weißt schon – _Stupor_ – zeitbedingter Zauber."

„Aber es sind zu viele? – Verdammt, _Incarcerus_!" Die Seile flogen in die Nacht, ohne ihr Ziel zu treffen.

„Wir waren gleich viele, aber die sind nicht gerade zimperlich, was ihre Unverzeihlichen angeht."

Die Unverzeihlichen würden für Auroren bald genehmigt werden, aber Lily bezweifelte, dass sie sich dazu durchringen könnte jemanden zu töten.

Emmeline platzierte einen sauberen Fluch und der Todesse sackte zusammen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Lily, dass nicht mehr viele Leute standen. Von ihnen nicht – aber von den Todessern auch nicht. Eine sechsköpfige Verstärkung machte bei ursprünglich vielleicht zehn zu zehn halt ganz schön was aus.

Und dann knallte es laut und ein riesiger Schatten erschien in ihrer Mitte. Er trug einen langen schwarzen Umhang und eine Kapuze, aber allein, weil sich alle erwartungsvoll zu ihm umdrehten und wegen der Aura des Grauens, die er verströmte, wusste Lily um wen es sich handelte.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein", knurrte Moody neben ihr. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht vor Schreck einen Sprung zu machen. Wo kam der denn auf einmal her?

Ein paar Leute, Lily war tatsächlich unter ihnen, schickten noch hoffnungslose Flüche in die Nacht. Doch als ihr Gegner etwa sieben Flüche ohne einen Kratzer abwies erkannte sie das Ausmaß ihrer Unterlegenheit.

Moody erkannte es offenbar auch. „Hauptquartier, Leute, sofort."

Er griff nach einem leblosen Ordensmitglied neben sich und disapperierte. Lily beeilte sich es ihm gleichzutun.

* * *

Als Sirius im Fuchsbau ankam, war er umgeben von verwirrten Menschen.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Wer ist verletzt?"

„Alice?"

„James!"

„Oh, du blutest ja."

„Mum, warum schreien denn alle?"

„Sei brav und geh wieder ins Bett, Bill."

„Ist jemand tot?"

„Kommt setzt euch erst mal."

„Wer brauch alles Hilfe."

„Alice, bist du ok?"

„_James!_"

Direkt neben ihm hatte es gerade Lily geschafft, sich zu ihrem Mann durchzukämpfen.

„Lily, bist du in Ordnung, was ist das da? Ist dein Hemd zerrissen?"

„Nur beim Ducken. Was hast du da im Gesicht?"

„Nur ein Kratzer."

„Unsinn, du blutest!"

Ähnliches fand überall um sie herum statt. Bill stand noch verwirrt in der Tür. Auf dem freien Platz am Boden wurde sich um die Verletzten gekümmert. Aber Sirius Augen suchten Remus.

Da. Er saß auf dem Sofa, mehr oder weniger bei Seite geschoben und Sirius überlegte sich, ob er nicht vielleicht rüber gehen sollte. Nein, damit tat er ihm keinen Gefallen. Er sah unverletzt aus und alles Andere würde bis später warten müssen.

Emmeline Vance schob sich vor ihn. „Geht's dir gut? Ich soll mich eigentlich um die Verletzten kümmern, aber falls du irgendwelche Wunden hast kann ich schnell…"

„Hu? Äh, ja. Am Arm. Woher kannst du das?"

„Heiler in Ausbildung, mein Freund. _Conjungte!_ Siehst du, wie neu."

„Ja…danke, Em." Er war beeindruckt.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr die Grundlagen mal lernen. Das müsst ihr doch auch selbst können."

„Krieg ich den Crashkurs?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Alles klar. Das gerade – _Conjungte_ – war für Fleischwunden. Irgendwie offensichtlich. Für Brüche ist _Episkey_. Alles andere ist zu viel. Aber wenn du mal gar keine Ahnung hast, Diptam empfiehlt sich immer."

_Ok, daran denken, das du dir das aufschreibst._

Ein kurzer, lauter Schmerzensschrei ließ sie alle zusammenfahren. Moment, war das – war das Remus, der da schrie?

„Was ist?" Molly war schon bei ihm. Sirius war wie festgefroren. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was zur Hölle sollte er tun? Er machte einen Schritt hinter Emmeline her, die sich umstandslos durch die Leute schob. Dann blieb er doch stehen.

„Wo tut's weh?", fragte sie und versuchte eindeutig sich professioneller anzuhören als sie war.

„Nur gelegentlich an verschiedenen Stellen…seit mich dieser Fluch getroffen hat." Sirius Magen verabschiedete sich und viel durch den Boden, tief ins Erdreich.

„Welche Farbe?", fragte Emmeline.

„Was?"

„Der Fluch, welche Farbe?"

„Gelb", wisperte Remus.

Emmeline drehte sich um. „Da brauch ich einen Trank. Den krieg ich hin, hab ich gerade letzte Woche gelernt."

„Was brauchst du?", fragte Molly. „Ich hab alles hier."

Emmeline fing an, Zutaten herunterzurasseln. Sie und Molly verließen das Zimmer, um der Ruhe willen.

Der kleine Bill schlich auf das Sofa zu. „Was hast du gemacht?"

Remus lächelte ein Bisschen. „Ich hab versucht gegen böse Leute zu kämpfen, die stärker waren als ich."

Ein paar Leute lächelten, auch Sirius. Bill runzelte die Stirn.

„Dann sollte aber der Böse Schmerzen haben, nicht du", sagte er überzeugt.

„Ja, das wäre mir auch lieber", sagte Remus. Dann verzog er das Gesicht und stieß einen, zu einem Stöhnen verkommenen Schrei aus.

Sirius wollte hingehen und ihn umarmen und das alles, aber er traute sich nicht. Er wollte in dieser Situation nicht auch noch Ablehnung hervorrufen.

Allerdings schien James das Anders zu sehen.

„Sirius Black!", brüllte er, so laut, dass Sirius vor Schreck einen Hüpfer machte. „Wirst du jetzt da rüber gehen und ihn in den Arm nehmen, oder muss ich das tun?"

Sirius sah ihn ungefähr eine Sekunde lang an und versuchte diesen Ausbruch zu verdauen. Schließlich murmelte er perplex: „Ja, Sir."

Dann schob er sich durch die Menge zum Sofa. „Bill, machst du mal Platz?"

Bill nickte und setzte sich einfach auf den Boden. Ok…so war das nicht gemeint. Egal.

Er setzte sich hin und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um Remus Schultern. Er drückte ihn leicht an sich und konnte förmlich spüren, wie Remus sich in die kleine Berührung lehnte.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot", murmelte er. „Und jetzt ist es, wie der Nachhall einer Verwandlung." Wusste er eigentlich, wes er da sagte? Wie sehr Sirius Sorge aufgrund dieser paar Wörter neue Höhen erklomm?

„Nein, Sonnenschein, du bist kein Idiot", wisperte er in sein Ohr. „Es wird bald besser. Bestimmt." Dann ließ er alle Vorsicht fallen und küsste ihn. Er spürte, wie Remus ihm entgegenkam, wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Ich hatte Angst um dich", sagte er leise.

„Kann ich nachvollziehen", sagte Remus und lächelte.

Bill beobachtete sie. „Habt ihr euch lieb?", fragte er schließlich gerade heraus.

„Ja", sagte Sirius zögernd.

„Wie Mum und Dad?", fragte Bill weiter und sah sich kurz nach seinem Vater um. Dann sah er wieder die Beiden an.

„Ja", sagte Remus genauso zögernd, wie Sirius gerade.

Bill schien eine Weile nachzudenken. Dann wandte er sich an Remus. „Aber du bist kein Mädchen", stellte er fest.

Irgendjemand – mehrere – unterdrückten ein Lachen.

„Wehe, du sagst jetzt ein Wort, Krone, ich schwöre, dann töte ich dich", knurrte Remus. Dann wandte er sich Bill zu. „Mann muss auch nicht unbedingt ein Mädchen lieb haben. Du hast deine Brüder doch auch lieb und wenn du eine Schwester hättest, hättest du sie auch lieb, egal ob sie ein Mädchen ist und die Anderen Jungs."

„Aber die hab ich doch nicht _so_ lieb!", sagte Bill und sah beleidigt aus, weil sie nicht verstanden hatten, was er sagen wollte.

Da schaltete sich sein Vater ein. „Was Remus meint, ist, dass man bei Liebe nicht darauf achtet ob der Andere ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist, sondern auf andere Sachen. Bei Geschwistern ist das natürlich trotzdem eine andere Sache, als bei Verliebten, aber das spielt nie eine Rolle. Wichtig ist, dass man die Person so sehr mag", erklärte er.

„Ach so", sagte Bill. Dann lächelte er. „Heiratet ihr?"

Die Zwei sahen sich an und wurden rot. „Ich glaube, das geht nicht", sagte Sirius ausweichend.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Bill weiter.

„Weil es ein paar dumme Leute gibt, die die Sache mit den Jungen und Mädchen nicht so gut verstehen, wie du gerade. Aber leider sind das sehr viele und deswegen ist es nicht erlaubt zu heiraten, wenn man zwei Jungs ist oder zwei Mädchen."

„Oh", sagte Bill. „Die sind aber wirklich dumm."

Inzwischen bemerkte Sirius, dass sie alle an sahen. Manche leicht verlegen, manche belustigt, manche, als freuten sie sich tatsächlich einfach nur für sie.

In diesem Moment kam Emmeline rein. Sie hielt einen Becher in der Hand. Sie lächelte, als sie die Zwei auf der Couch sah. „Das dir James erst in den Hintern treten musste", murmelte sie Sirius zu. Dann sagte sie laut: „Trink das, das hilft. Es ist ein gemeiner Fluch, aber zum Glück leicht zu behandeln."

„Sicher, dass das wirkt?", fragte Remus. Zweifelnd sah er das Gebräu an.

Emmeline stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Zweifelst du an mir?", knurrte sie.

„Nein, nein", beeilte sich Remus zu sagen. Gute Entscheidung. Man legte sich besser nicht mit Heilerinnen an, die brauchte man später noch.

Remus trank und nickte. „Schmeckt widerlich, aber wie ich das Heilzeug kenne, ist das was Gutes."

Jetzt lachten sie wirklich alle.

_War das schön? Das war schön. *Mir selbst auf die Schulter klopf* Ich mag Bill, der ist süß._

_Und Voldemort war zwar nur kurz da, aber das dürft ihr zu den dreimal zählen, die in der Prophezeiung vorkommen. Ist mir siedendheiß eingefallen. Ansonsten vertiefe ich nächstes Mal den Krieg weiter, also keine Sorge wegen der Action, aber ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass Lily schwanger wird._


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay, da bin ich schon wieder. *grins* Gute oder schlechte Nachricht? Sagt jetzt bloß nichts Falsches. Also dann, auf geht's. Hm, ach ja. Es gab einen größeren Zeitsprung, als sonst, diesmal. Nur das sich keiner wundert._

_Leute, Bitte, ein kleines Review!  
_

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 5: Gute und Schlechte Nachrichten –

Es war nicht mehr wirklich eine Zeit, in der man sich oft freute. Die Angriffe vermehrten sich stetig. Ein Ordensmitglied namens Andrew Baker war ermordet aufgefunden worden. Die Todesursache Avada Kedavra, aber er wies deutliche Spuren von Folter auf. Kingsley lag mit einer schweren Verletzung im Krankenhaus. Alastor Moody schien jeden Tag eine Narbe mehr aufweisen zu können. Er hatte ein Bein verloren, ein _Bein_! Und es kam niemandem mehr übertrieben oder lächerlich vor, wenn er sie zur Wachsamkeit ermahnte.

Seufzend ging Mary die Straße von Godrics Hollow entlang. In Muggelkleidung. Sie bevorzugte eigentlich Umhänge, aber in diesen gemischten Dörfern wurde natürlich Wert auf Geheimhaltung gelegt.

Sie fand, dass der kurze Jeansrock ihr gut stand. Genauso das blusenartige T-Shirt. Lily würde ihr wieder vorwerfen, dass es viel zu kalt dafür war, aber wofür hatte man schließlich Freundinnen?

Ja, es war Mitte November. Na und? Das Leben war kein Zuckerschlecken. Mindestens einmal pro Woche, vielleicht öfter, kämpfte sie inzwischen gegen Todesser. Was machte etwas Kälte?

Sie hämmerte gegen die Tür der Potters. Ausnahmsweise ein ganz freundschaftliches Treffen heute. Spontan natürlich. Feste Termine waren in dieser Zeit nur noch zum umgestürzt werden da.

Die letzten zwei Monate war nicht mehr viel passiert. Keine größeren Schlachten mehr (zumindest wären sie an keinen beteiligt gewesen), keine sonderlich anspruchsvollen Missionen und nicht mal persönliche Großstände. Aber der Alltag als Krieger – sie hatte keine Scheu sich so zu bezeichnen, es traf nur zu gut – war anstrengend genug.

Ein Leben in Angst, in der eine kleine freundschaftliche Geste, ein Arm auf deiner Schulter, dir vorkommt wie ein Wunderwerk der Liebe. Wenn jede liebevolle Berührung oder Bemerkung zwischen zwei Menschen, die du beobachtest, dir schon das größte ersehnbare Glück bedeutet. Wenn die Zeit mit einem kleinen Kind, die schönste ist, die du hast. Und langsam musst du dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, irgendwann zu töten.

Lily öffnete. James war dicht hinter ihr und beide strahlten. Lily öffnete schon den Mund doch James unterbrach sie.

„Warte", sagte er und presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren. „Ich muss das Gekreische nicht anhören."

Gekreische, wieso Gekreische? Was war passiert? Ein kribbeliges Gefühl ergriff von Mary Besitz, als wenn sie in einen Ameisenhaufen gefallen wäre.

„Ly?"

James kniff die Augen zusammen.

„May, ich war gestern im Mungos…" Mary Herz sank. „…und ich bekomme ein Baby."

Mary fing tatsächlich an zu kreischen, völlig ungeachtet der Tatschache, dass sie noch immer in der offenen Haustür stand. Sie fiel Lily, die mit ihr kreischte um den Hals und dann begannen sie umeinander herumzuhüpfen.

„Wie toll!"

„Ja, nicht?"

„Wie weit bist du?"

„Gerade erst Anfang zweiter Monat, mir war nur zufällig aufgefallen…"

„Ja, ja, ich weiß schon. Oh, Mann, das…das ist toll, das ist super. Ich meine, ich meine, du bekommst ein Baby, ihr bekommt ein Baby, wir bekommen ein Baby. Uiii!"

„Jaaa!"

Mary lief schließlich an ihr vorbei auf James zu und umarmte ihn.

„Oh, du wirst Vater!"

Automatisch nahm James die Hände von den Ohren und umarmte sie zurück.

„Ja, ich werde Vater…" Dann erst schien er die Bedeutung der Worte zu verstehen. „May! Ich werde Vater!"

Überraschen wurde sie vom Boden gehoben und herumgewirbelt. War das irgendwie ihr Schicksal?

„Geh und mach das mit deiner Frau", wimmelte sie ab. Und war entsetzt, als er das dann auch tat.

„Uh, wenn du noch was kaputtmachst!"

„Ich kann sie schon hochheben."

„Du bist kleiner als sie."

„Hört auf über mich zu reden, als ob ich nicht da wäre."

Mary sah sie an und sagte einfach: „Willst du nicht mal die Tür zu machen? Ich wette eure Nachbarn haben alles gehört."

Lily öffnete den Mund – und schloss ihn wieder. Genau, wie die Tür.

„Heißt das jetzt, wir müssen noch ein Zimmer renovieren?", fragte Sirius.

Lily und Mary stöhnten und warfen mit Sofakissen nach ihm.

„Wenn du nicht willst…", sagte James. Remus rammte seinen Ellenbogen ziemlich brutal in Sirius Seite.

„Doch, doch. Ich dachte nur ich frage."

„Natürlich", sagte Peter.

„Was wünscht ihr euch?", fragte Remus.

„Das ist egal, solange das Kind gesund ist", sagte James, aber sein Grinsen verriet ihn.

„Und wirklich?", fragte Mary.

„Ein Junge natürlich", sagte James. „Ich darf doch nicht in Unterzahl geraten."

„Und du, Ly?", fragte Peter.

„Ist mir wirklich egal. Am liebsten Beides. So Zwillinge. Aber ich fürchte, wenn es ein Junge wird, der seinem Vater zu sehr ähnelt, wird das der Nagel für meinen Sarg. Ich meine, zwei von Denen in einem Haus? Ich mag das Haus nämlich."

Mary lachte. James wirkte etwas verstimmt.

„So viel zu Hauptsache gesund, oder? Ich dachte, du liebst mich."

„Schon mal, von zu viel des Guten gehört?", fragte Lily. „Und deine Mutter ist ein erschreckendes Beispiel."

„Abschreckend", sagte Sirius.

„Na, so schlimm dann doch nicht. Ich würde es schon behalten, wenn es ein Junge wird. Ich fürchte nur, das würde mich dann einiges an Kraft kosten."

„Hey, was ist das?", fragte Remus und deutete auf einen Kelch, der auf der Kommode stand. Den hatte Mary auch noch nie gesehen.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?", fragte James gelangweilt. „Von meinen Großeltern. Wusstet ihr, dass wir ein Wappen haben?"

Remus ging herüber, um sich den Kelch anzusehen.

„Natürlich habt ihr ein Wappen, ihr seid eine uralte Zaubererfamilie", sagte Sirius lachend. Für so was interessierte sich James eben null.

Als Remus die Hand danach ausstreckte sagte Lily schnell: „Vorsicht, der ist aus Silber…"

Remus Hand gefror in der Luft, alle drehten sich zu Lily um, sahen sie drei Sekunden lang an – und brachen in Gelächter aus, als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie das ernst meinte.

„_Was?_"

„Womit, glaubst du, habe ich in Hogwarts gegessen?", fragte Remus. „Wenn nicht mit dem Silberbesteck."

„Worauf Muggel so kommen", sagte Sirius.

Mary war gerade noch etwas anderes eingefallen und so lachte sie noch mehr. „Das ist dir schon mal passiert…in unserer Dritten, da hatten wir das durchgenommen. Und in dem Buch stand, dass man Werwölfe zwar auf jede normale Art töten könnte, aber nicht auf Sonderarten, wie Vampire mit Knoblauch, oder so…da hast du mich das gefragt." Dann konnte sie nicht weiterreden, wegen des Lachanfalls.

Lily sah mehr oder weniger beleidigt aus.

Als niemand aufhörte zu lachen sagte sie schließlich: „Ich hasse euch alle!" und ging in die Küche.

James machte, dass er hinterherkam. Wieso wohl? Das Sofa war doch bequem.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?", fragte Peter.

„Doch", sagte Mary. „Aber ich hab nicht die Nerven, Muggelklamotten kaufen zu gehen. Außerdem sieht das gut aus."

Peter rollte die Augen.

„Deine sehen auch gut aus", sagte Mary zu Sirius, ohne auf ihn zu achten. „Auch wenn ich mich besser konzentrieren könnte, wenn du dir was unter die offene Lederjacke ziehen würdest."

Sirius sah von ihr zu Remus und wieder zurück.

„Ihr seid echt gruselig, wisst ihr das?"

„Ich hab das heute Morgen gesagt. Aber du hast die bessere Antwort gekriegt, glaub ich." Als Mary weiterhin fragend guckte sagte er: „Zu mir hat er gesagt, dann würde ich seinen Hintern anstarren."

„Ich habe gesagt, genau wie ich deinen", sagte Sirius. „Das war ein Kompliment."

„Leute"; sagte Peter. „ich glaube, ich hasse euch auch alle."

* * *

Die Neuigkeit hatte natürlich überall eingeschlagen, wie eine Bombe. Mit schaudern erinnerte James sich an die Reaktion seiner Eltern. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass seine Mutter _kreischen_ konnte.

Gruselig.

Lilys Eltern hatten mit „Oh, du _auch_?" reagiert. Auch? Tja, Lily hatte von der Schwangerschaft ihrer Schwester nicht einmal gewusst. Geschweige denn hätte sie es James erzählt.

Nicht, dass es ihn sonderlich interessiert hätte.

Seine Schwägerin, die nicht auf seiner Hochzeit gewesen war. Sie hatte eine Karte geschickt und die Entschuldigung, dass ihr die Freunde des Brautpaars zu verrückt wären. Und dabei wusste sie noch nicht mal, _wie_ verrückt.

Tja, keine Chance,…wie war noch gleich ihr Name? Irgendwas mit P. Oh Gott, Lily würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie herausfand, dass er den Namen ihrer Schwester vergessen hatte.

Ach ja, Petunia. Noch mal Glück gehabt.

Jetzt war der Rest dran. Beiläufig im Treffen erwähnen hatte Lily gesagt. Und – Moment – gerade getan.

„Oh, Lily!", kreischte (was auch sonst?) Alice (wer auch sonst?). „Lily! Ich auch!"

„Was, ist denn der Babyboom ausgebrochen?", brach es aus James heraus, aber niemand beachtete ihn.

Alle waren dabei gleichzeitig (alle gleichzeitig!) zwei Frauen zu gratulieren.

„Nun, ich gratuliere euch beiden natürlich herzlich, auch den Vätern, und ich freue mich ungemein für euch, dennoch fällt es mir schwer auf zwei so großartige Kämpferinnen zu verzichten", sagte Dumbledore vergnügt.

„Wie, verzichten?", fragte Lily. Warte, sie wollte doch nicht in schwangerem Zustand kämpfen gehen?

„Ihr müsst euch schonen, meine Damen und zu Hause bleiben", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", sagten Lily und Alice gleichzeitig.

„Lily…", sagte James.

„Alice…", sagte Frank.

„Kommt gar nicht erst so", sagte Alice. „Glaubt ihr etwa, wir bleiben einfach hier und sehen euch zu, wie ihr das Richtige tut und tun selbst gar nichts, nur weil wir schwanger sind?" Sie legte sich eine Hand auf den Bauch und sah ihn an. „Wir werden den Todessern gehörig in den Hintern treten, nicht wahr Baby?"

So war Alice. Und Lily war leider genauso.

James wandte sich ihr zu. „Nützt es was, wenn ich inständig bitte?"

„Nein. Ich hab schon ein paar Aufgaben zugesagt und weil du mir deinen Sprössling in den Körper gepflanzt hast gebe ich die bestimmt nicht ab."

„Wie liebevoll du von deinen Kind sprichst", feixte Arthur.

„Ich liebe mein Kind. Es wird ein großer Krieger sein und schon vor seiner Geburt damit anfangen", sagte Lily und streckte die Nase gen Himmel.

„Na, ich weiß nicht", sagte James, nicht willens, einfach so aufzugeben. Eine Möglichkeit, Lily sicher zu haben, würde er nicht einfach ziehen lassen.

„Also gut, ich schlage einen Kompromiss vor", sagte Alice. „Solange wir uns auch sonst noch belasten dürfen, kämpfen wir mit. Danach bleiben wir von mir aus."

Sie sah Lily fragend an.

„Klingt vernünftig."

„Ich fürchte, mehr kriegen wir nicht", sagte Frank.

James schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das hatte man davon, wenn man die starrköpfigste Frau auf dem Planeten heiratete.

„Du solltest nach Hause gehen", sagte er flehend.

„Nein."

„Es war eine dumme Idee. Als ob sie zweimal auf den gleichen Trick reinfallen", murrte Mary.

„Du würdest dich wundern, wie leicht Leute zweimal auf den selben Trick reinfallen", sagte Peter.

„Na, ihr müsst es ja wissen", sagte Mary.

„Verdammt", murmelte Sirius.

„Was ist?", fragte James zunehmend genervt.

„Sie haben den Schutzzauber entschieden verbessert seit dem letzten Jahr", sagte Sirius. „Besen ist nicht, Leute."

„_Ja_", wisperte Peter.

Der Rest rollte die Augen.

„Was machen wir statt Besen?", fragte Remus.

„Das, Sonnenschein, ist die entschiedene Frage", sagte Sirius und grinste.

„Meinst du, wir können die brechen?", fragte Lily. James war nicht wirklich erfreut über den Themawechsel.

„Vielleicht. Das wird nicht das herkömmliche Paket sein, weißt du?"

James nickte. „Wofür haben wir uns denn durch drei Jahre Arithmantik gekämpft, wenn wir jetzt versagen?", fragte er und gesellte sich zu Sirius.

„Für nichts", antwortete der.

Die Schutzzauber waren ausgeklügelt, aber eine wichtige Sache fehlte immer noch. Ein _Specialis Revelio_ zeigte die groben Umrisse der Zauber und da die Aurorenausbildung Schutzzauber beinhaltete, war es nicht schwer, danach herauszufinden um welche es sich handelte.

Das war natürlich größtenteils Glück, aber Glück hatte an Erfolg meistens mehr Teil, als Arbeit.

Zumindest in ihrem Fall.

Ein weitaus größeres Problem war das Ausschalten der Zauber. Zum Glück waren die meisten von ihnen nicht auf irgendjemanden ‚geprägt' so dass nur er sie lösen konnte.

Die Anderen waren mit geballter Arbeit bald getan.

„Ich könnte…", murmelte Sirius. „Aber vielleicht geht es auch fürchterlich schief."

„Was?", fragte Remus alarmiert.

„Na, es ist doch wahrscheinlich, dass Beide, Narzissa und Lucius die Zauber lösen können, oder? Und es wäre doch auch nervig, wenn sie für jeden Besuch von, ich weiß nicht – Bella, die Zauber ausschalten müssten."

Bei James machte es Klick. „Du glaubst sie haben das auf die Familie ausgeweitet."

„Es wäre vernünftig", antwortete Sirius.

„Aber", sagte Mary. „Hä? Ach _so_, du bist ja mit ihr verwandt."

„Leider, aber vielleicht ziehen wir ja doch noch Vorteile daraus. Zu etwas muss so eine Verwandschaft ja gut sein, oder?"

Sirius trat nach vorne und legte eine Hand auf die Mauer. „Lass mich ein."

Einen Moment glühte die Stelle um ihn, dann wurde er von einer unsichtbaren Macht davon geschleudert.

Er rappelte sich wieder auf und strahlte. James ließ erleichtert Luft aus.

„Es war nicht gerade freundlich, aber jetzt ist ein Loch drin", sagte Sirius, grinsend.

„Also doch Besen?", fragte James grinsend.

Remus und Peter stöhnten.

„Ooh."

„Was ist, Tatze?"

„Sie haben dazu gelernt", sagte Sirius und deutete nach oben. Ach so, das Fenster war zu.

Diesmal jedoch hatten sie die Besen dabei. Und als sie vor dem Fenster schwebten reichte ein simpler _Alohomora_.

„Das-"

„Schhh!"

„Moony, was -?"

„Sch! Baby!"

„Aww…"

„Sch!"

„Ok."

Tatsächlich, da lag ein blondes Baby in der Wiege. Man erkannte seine Abstammung, aber der Junge sah seltsam…unschuldig aus. Er verdiente nicht, zum Todesser erzogen zu werden. Nein, kein Kind verdiente das. Man konnte nur hoffen, das Narzissa so versagte, wie ihre Tante.

Und wieder standen sie in dem Büro, suchten und grinsten sich einen, bis sie die Schritte hörten.

Mary steckte den Kopf durch die Tür. „Es sind viele, mehr als wir."

James griff ohne hinzusehen, nach einem Stapel Papiere und lief los, Mary und Sirius im Schlepptau.

„Schnell, schnell, schnell! Wir fliegen!"

„Wir haben nur drei Besen."

„Fliegen wir eben zu zweit!"

„So weit?"

„Hast du einen besseren Plan?"

Sirius seufzte. „Wer fliegt?"

„Du, ich und Mary."

„Was?", rief Mary.

„Sch! Baby!"

„Entschuldige. Ich kann doch nicht…"

„Du kannst besser als die anderen Beiden!"

„Aber-"

„Keine Widerrede. Ich geh als erster." Er nahm sich einen der Besen. Die Schritte kamen jetzt näher.

James sprang.

Im Sturz schwang er sich auf den Besen und tat sein Bestes um ihn in eine gerade Lage zu bringen.

„Tatze spring!"

„Muss ich wirklich?"

„Polsterungszauber."

Sirius murmelte etwas, das stark nach ‚Wehe wenn nicht' klang und sprang hinter James auf den Besen. Ihnen wurde ein zweiter zugeworfen und Sirius stieg um.

„May!"

Mary trat ans Fenster. „Moony, gib mir mal nen Schubs!"

„Was? Wieso?"

„Weil ich weiß, dass ich mich niemals überwinde, so zu springen."

James meinte zu sehen, wie Remus die Schultern zuckte, bevor er ihr den gewünschten Schubs gab.

Nachdem jeder auf seinem eigenen Besen saß, sagte James: „Äh, Lily zu Mary!"

„Wieso?"

„Weil du von euch am besten fliegst und sie von uns am schlechtesten. Ich will die wenigste Belastung."

Lily murmelte etwas, zweifellos beleidigendes und sprang.

„Moony!" Remus murrte etwas, dass er nicht wesentlich schlechter flöge, als Lily, schien aber zufrieden, als er hinter Sirius auf dem Besen saß.

„Wurmschwanz…"

Die Tür zum Kinderzimmer flog krachend auf, das Baby begann zu schreien.

„_Spring!_"

Peter kniff die Augen zusammen und sprang.

„Halt dich fest", murmelte James, als er bescheunigte.

„Wo denn?"

„An mir!"

Peter brabbelte was von das könne er ja nicht wissen.

Ein Lichtblitz schoss an ihnen vorbei.

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es James.

Er wich einigen Flüchen aus, bis sie außer Reichweite waren.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dich vollkotze, tu so was nie wieder", murmelte Peter, als sie am Boden angekommen waren.

„Was haben wir denn da?", fragte Lily und deutete auf die Papiere.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie einen Haufen Finanzen erwischt hatten. Aber ein Auftrag war auch dabei.

„Morgen, G&F Prewett…"

„Was ist das?", unterbrach Mary.

„Das ist ein Mordauftrag", sagte Remus. „Aber den haben wir dann wohl vereitelt."

_Das war's. Ehrlich. Oh, ich bin so stolz auf mich, dass hat mich so viel gekostet. Und es geht schon bald weiter. Bitte bitte bitte Review?  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Na, wer weiß, was dieses Mal kommt? Hihi. Viel Spaß._

_Kassiopina: Hey, dankedankedanke für dein Review und ich hoffe du schreibst mir dann noch eins. ;) Mh, du wirst feststellen, dass sie diesen Anschlag noch vereitelt haben, aber ich schwöre, jeder, der bei Rowling gestorben ist stirbt auch hier. Das hat irgendwie mit diesem Foto aus dem fünften nicht hingehauen, ich musste das also verschieben. Aber du wirst den Beweis in diesem Kapitel finden...nur nicht zuviel verraten__. Und vielleicht liest du auhc mal meine anderen Storys?_

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider. Ihr Kinderlein kommet und andere Weihnachtslieder gehören auch nicht mir, aber ich glaube da erhebt auch niemand Anspruch darauf.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 6: Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot –

Peter schritt über den Kirchplatz von Godric's Hollow. Aus der Kirche selbst schallte ihm „Ihr Kinderlein kommet" entgegen. Er summte ein paar Takte, als er in die Straße abbog, wo Lily und James wohnten. Der Schnee war hier noch völlig unberührt. Die paar Flocken, die herunterfielen verliehen dem frühen Abend im Licht des Sonnenuntergangs eine melancholische Nuance und die Illusion von Schönheit und Frieden. Doch wie konnte Frieden herrschen, wenn der Betrachter ein Kämpfer war?

Es war unglaublich, wie schnell ein halbes Jahr verflog. Eben noch ein Schulabsolvent, war man jetzt ein Kämpfer.

Irgendwo war es traurig.

Nein. Heute war Weihnachten, heute wollte er sich seine Gedanken nicht so vergiften. Doch natürlich warf der Krieg seinen dunklen Schatten auf jede Sekunde seines Lebens. Es ging ihnen allen so.

Er klopfte an die Tür der Potters und hörte als Echo Lilys Stimme. „Ich komme."

Sie strahlte, als sie die Tür öffnete. „Hey, Würmchen."

Peter ließ sich von ihr umarmen und murmelte: „Kannst du's nicht heute Abend sein lassen? Weil Weihnachten ist?"

Lily lachte. „Weil Weihnachten ist."

Damit konnte er leben.

Mary war schon da, sie winkte ihm aus der Küche heraus zu, in der Lily jetzt auch wieder verschwand. Es roch richtig gut da.

Kekse.

„Krone? Bist du hier irgendwo?"

„Wohnzimmer", rief James von irgendwo und steckte den Kopf aus einer Tür. „Wusstest du eigentlich, wie groß so Tannen sind?"

Peter hob die Augenbrauen. „Wieso?"

„Weil sie nicht durch die Terrassentür geht."

Peter seufzte mental.

„Und das ist dir nicht früher aufgefallen?"

„Nein."

Kurzes Schweigen folgte, dann fragte James:

„Meinst du, sie überlebt es, wenn ich sie etwas einschrumpfe?"

Gemeinsam hatten sie es schließlich doch geschafft, die Tanne ins Wohnzimmer zu schaffen und etwas Chrisbaumschmuck aus dem Keller geholt.

„Von Lilys Eltern, größtenteils", erklärte James grinsend.

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, klopfte es an die Tür.

„Als hätten sie sich nur vor der Sache mit dem Baum drücken wollen", murmelte James.

„Wäre klug von ihnen gewesen", meinte Peter.

Er blieb in der Wohnzimmertür stehen, während James durch den Flur lief um die Tür aufzumachen.

„Ihr dürft – nein, wartet, ihr habt die Pflicht den Baum zu schmücken", begrüßte James die verfroren aussehenden Remus und Sirius draußen vor der Tür.

„Dir auch fröhliche Weihnachten", sagte Remus und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. „Ich sehe, du bist richtig in der Stimmung."

„Ich bin in Stimmung", rief Sirius, der ihm folgte. „_Rudolph the red nosed reindeer…_"

James runzelte die Stirn.

„Er hat das in einem Muggelradio aufgeschnappt", murmelte Remus. „Und er fand es in gewisser Weise witzig", ergänzte er grinsend.

„_Had a very shiny nose…_"

„_And if you ever saw it_", sang Mary, die aus der Küche herausschaute und wurde schon von Lily abgelöst.

„_You would even say, it glows__._"

„_All of __the other reindeer_", machten sie zusammen weiter und es klang erheblich besser als bei Sirius. „_Used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph, join in any reindeer games._"

„Ok, genug Witze auf meine Kosten", maulte James, was sie alle zum lachen brachte.

„Das ist ein Weihnachtslied", verteidigte Mary sich.

„Ein traditionelles", ergänzte Lily.

„Na", meinte Mary.

„Aber jetzt wäre es besser geworden", versicherte Lily. „Am Ende ist Rudolph ein Held."

„Das hätte mir ja auch jemand vorher sagen können", murrte Sirius.

„Du", sagte Mary und deutete mit einem Löffel auf ihn, von dem Teig tropfte. „Du singst heute Abend nicht mehr, oder…ich weiß noch nicht was dann, aber es wird wehtun."

Peter hatte die ganze Konversation durch gelacht und schnappte nun hektisch nach Luft.

„Ich bin nicht einmal ein Rentier", murmelte James, der offenbar immer noch an diesem Lied kaute und brachte sie alle nur wieder zum Lachen.

„Komm", sagte Peter schließlich. „Wir müssen noch diesen Baum schmücken."

„Habt ihr das noch nicht fertig?", fragte Lily.

„Die Größe des Baumes war nicht kompitabel mit der Größe eurer Terrassentür", erklärte Peter, was Remus dazu brachte zu schnauben.

„Also dann, Baum schmücken", rief Sirius enthusiastisch. Wahrscheinlich würde er schwanzwedeln, wenn er könnte. „_Rudolph…_"

„Halt bloß den Mund, wenn dir was an deinem Leben liegt."

Remus und Peter tauschten einen Blick. Ohne Worte.

Unter Lilys Todesblick begannen sie schließlich mit Baumschmücken. Oder zumindest hatten sie das am Anfang vor.

„Was'n das?", fragte Sirius und hielt etwas hoch, das wir Stroh aussah.

Remus sah auf. „Strohsterne."

„Das war irgendwie klar", schnaubte James.

Zur Antwort bekam er eine Ladung Strohsterne ins Gesicht.

Er antwortete darauf wiederum mit rotem Lametta, was schnell zu einer vielfarbigen Lamettaschlacht ausartete.

Als sie sich alle wieder von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatten, sah James sich um.

Sein Blick blieb am Baum hängen, der eine ganze Menge des Lamettas abbekommen hatte.

„Sieht gar nicht so schlecht aus", murmelte er. „Noch ein paar Kugeln und…Strohsterne-"

Er wurde von neuem Gelächter unterbrochen.

„Im Ernst jetzt!"

„Ihr seid unmöglich", stöhnte Remus. „Warum bin ich mit euch befreundet?"

„Weil du uns liebst", sagte Sirius, der auf dem Boden lag und mit den Armen ruderte, als wolle er einen Schneeengel machen – oder einen Lamettaengel.

Remus hob die Augenbrauen, James und Peter sahen zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

„Was?", fragte Sirius genervt. „Ich meinte nicht so wie mich. Ich meinte…brüderlich."

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben", murmelte James und Peter lachte.

Dann begannen sie, das Lametta vom Boden aufzuheben.

„Nein", sagte Peter, als James den Arm hob, während Sirius gerade nicht hinsah. „Deine Frau ermordet uns, wenn sie diese Unordnung hier sieht! Als wäre euer Wohnzimmer explodiert."

James sah ihn an. „Du hast zu viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht."

„Pass auf, was du sagst. _Du_ hast schließlich entschieden mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht."

„Oh, was habe ich mir damit nur angetan!"

Dieser Tage brauchte es erst ein Fest, wie das, was an diesem Abend in Godric's Hollow gefeiert wurde, um sich zu erinnern, was einem Weihnachten noch bedeutete.

Als die beiden Frauen sich _endlich_ aus der Küche geschlichen und _endlich_ damit aufgehört hatten, sich lauthals darüber zu wundern, dass das der seltsamste Weihnachtsbaum war, den sie jemals gesehen hatten – was von allen anderen Anwesenden lauthals bestritten worden war (Sirius hatte schließlich einen Weihnachtsbaum mit Elfenköpfen anstelle von Christbaumkugeln zitiert, was wohl erklärte, warum er einen Schaden hatte, wie Mary so höflich feststellte) – begannen sie zu feiern.

Es war ganz anders, als richtige Partys, mit lauter Musik und Alkohol (Ok, den hätte es normalerweise gegeben, wenn Lily nicht lauthals darauf bestanden hätte, dass auf sie Rücksicht genommen wurde.), es waren einfach sechs Freunde, die zusammen saßen, sich unterhielten, Wagenladungen von Keksen futterten und einen Haufen Spaß hatten.

Irgendwann, kurz nachdem sie erst angefangen hatten, als Lily und James auf einer Couch lagen und Remus und Sirius sich zusammen in einen Sessel gequetscht hatten ergriff Mary die Initiative und streckte sich quer über das Sofa aus, den Kopf in Peter Schoß.

„May?"

„Was? _Magst_ du mich nicht mehr?" Sie stellte die Frage in einem so quengeligen Tonfall, dass Peter lachen musste.

„Doch, doch, ich hab nur gerade überlegt, was in dich gefahren sein könnte?"

„Einsamkeit?", fragte Mary. „Sieh uns an. Unsere besten Freunde sind glückliche Paare, uns guckt niemand zweimal an. Das ist unfair!"

„Ich kenne viele Leute, die dich mehr als nur zweimal angesehen haben", versicherte Peter ihr. Über sich selbst sagte er lieber nichts.

„Ich meinte Leute, die ich mag!", heulte Mary. „Weißt du, Sirius hatte recht, es wäre viel einfacher, wenn wir einfach zusammenkämen."

„Keine Chance", wisperte Peter, aber Sirius war lauter als er.

„Ich hab immer Recht, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist", sagte er.

Remus fiel ihm furchtbar in den Rücken, indem er schnaubte. „Du hast Glück, das ich dich liebe, sonst würde ich jetzt Sachen aufzählen…"

„Was an ‚Privatgespräch' verstehst du übrigens nicht?", fragte Mary.

„May, das war schwerlich ein Privatgespräch, gesetzt dass du so laut gesprochen hast und noch vier Außenstehende im Raum waren", sagte Lily. „Und, wenn ich das mal einwerfen darf, es wird dir nicht schwerfallen, jemanden zu finden, aber wenn du niemanden magst, liegt das Problem offensichtlich nicht da, wo du es erwartest."

Warum schaffte es Lily immer, dass man sich besser fühlte? Selbst wenn sie nur zu Mary sprach, es war eine zu schöne Vorstellung, als dass er sich dasselbe nicht auch einreden würde.

Mary begann auf einmal zu summen. Lily fiel rasch mit ein, doch Peter hatte das Lied noch nie gehört. Ebenso wenig wie die Anderen, ihren Gesichtern nach zu schließen.

„Ach, wie fing das noch mal an?", fragte Mary auf einmal.

„_I just came back from a lovely trip, along the milky way__…_", begann Lily leise.

Mary schien sich auf wieder zu erinnern, denn sie sang sie nächsten Zeilen schon mit. „_I stopped of at the north pole, to spend a holiday…_"

„Was ist das denn schon wieder für ein Lied?", fragte James.

„Ein Muggelweihnachtslied", erklärte Mary, während Lily einfach weiter sang. In den Teil, der wohl der Refrain war, stieg sie wieder ein.

„_You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why. __Santa Clause __is__coming__ to __town__._"

Peter verstand nicht ganz alles, was da aufgezählt wurde, aber er bekam schon mit, dass seine Freundinnen ein Kinderlied sangen. Dennoch ließ er das lieber unkommentiert.

„Hey", meinte James irgendwann. „Hast du schon das Geschenk von meinen Eltern gesehen?"

„Welches Geschenk", fragte Lily.

James runzelte die Stirn. „Oh."

Das wurde quittiert mit Gelächter von allen außer Lily. Die stöhnte.

Leise, aber nicht leise genug murmelte James: „_Accio_ Korb!"

Es kam, wie zu erwarten, tatsächlich ein Korb angeflogen. Was nicht erwartet war, war dass er fauchen würde.

„Was ist da drin?", fragte Lily.

„Machs auf, dann weißt du's", gluckste James.

„Es faucht", erklärte Mary das Offensichtliche.

„Jetzt ist es natürlich schwierig noch herauszufinden was es ist", sagte Sirius lachend.

„Aww", machte Lily als sie es schließlich schaffte einen Blick in den Korb zu werfen.

Sie holte ein winziges, weißes Kitten heraus.

„Aww", stimmte Mary zu.

„Ich wusste, das kommt", murmelte Peter, was die Anderen zum Lachen brachte.

„Magst du es?", fragte James.

„Es ist eine sie", sagte Lily. „Und ich glaube, ich liebe sie."

„Wehe, du betrügst mich mit der Katze."

„Wie willst du es nennen?", fragte Sirius.

„Sie!", riefen Mary und Lily gleichzeitig.

Peter rollte die Augen, Sirius und James grinsten und klatschten Highfive, aber Remus gab Sirius einen leichten Klaps.

„Ist Weihnachten, hör auf die Mädchen zu ärgern."

„Snowy", sagte Lily.

„Was?", fragte Peter verwirrt.

„Tatze's Frage", sagte Lily.

„Du willst es Snowy nennen?", fragte James.

„Ja, ich will _sie_ Snowy nennen!"

Es war sicher die verrückteste Weihnacht, die Peter jemals erlebt hatte.

Nächstes Jahr sollte er das nicht mehr denken, aber das wusste er noch nicht.

* * *

James hatte sich den Abend, zugegebenermaßen, anders vorgestellt.

Nicht ruhig, Ruhe an einem Sylvesterabend wäre doch zuviel verlangt, aber ruhiger als das hier. In gewisser Weise friedlich.

Nicht friedlich, im Sinne von ruhig offensichtlich, aber friedlich im Sinne von kein Krieg.

Dumm gelaufen. Hahaha. Warum gab es eigentlich diesen Teil seines Gehirns, der dauerhaft Witze machen _musste_?

Es war aber nun mal tatsächlich so, dass sie die verdammte Sylvesterschicht aufgehalst bekommen hatten und das es jetzt für gut befunden worden war, sie anzugreifen.

Sie hatten bereits um Hilfe gerufen. Wenige waren gekommen. Und auch die Todesser hatten Unterstützung bekommen.

_Er_ war da. In einen Umhang gehüllt, sodass man unter der Kapuze weder sein Haar noch sein Gesicht sah und er war direkt vor James apperiert.

James begann sich instinktiv zu verteidigen. Schon lange hatte er gelernt, dass man in diesen Kämpfen einfach alle Flüche herausschrie, die einem einfielen und, ja es waren auch Todesflüche darunter.

Er wusste nicht, wie oft er schon „_Avada Kedavra_" geschrien hatte.

Er wusste auch nicht, wie viele dieser Flüche ihr Ziel getroffen hatten.

Er wusste nicht, wie viele Menschen er getötet hatte. Vielleicht, wenn er ein schlechter Schütze war, keinen, vielleicht zwanzig, oder mehr.

Er sah sich dennoch als Mörder…oder eben nicht. Er beschützte sich, seine Frau, seine Freunde. Er brachte diese Leute ja nicht kaltblütig hinter einer Hecke um. Aber eins hatte Moody ihm immer wieder eingetrichtert: Gefangene machen war genauso gut, wie zu Töten. Und dass machte seine Taten wiederum schlimmer.

Jetzt hatte er natürlich keine Zeit, weiter darüber zu philosophieren, denn eins war ihm klar, der mit dem er sich – zu duellieren versuchte (er hatte seine Zweifel, ob sie sich ebenbürtig waren), verdiente den Tod, wenn es überhaupt Leute taten.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Lily auf ihn zu rennen. _Nein, bleib weg_, dachte er und schleuderte weiter mit wahllosen Flüchen um sich.

Neben ihm ging Marlene McKinnon zu Boden und er wusste, sie würde nicht wieder aufstehen. Das grüne Licht, dass sie in der Brust getroffen hatte, konnte nur von einem Fluch stammen.

Heiße Wut strömte in ihn, vermischt mit eiskaltem Hass. Diese Mischung gab ihm neue Energie und es schien Lily genauso zu gehen.

Er überlegte eine Zeit, ob er versuchen sollte, Lily mit zu beschützen, aber erstens war er voll ausgelastet und zweitens konnte Lily das allein.

Das böse Lachen ihres Gegners, als er Marlene getötet hatte rang ihm noch in den Ohren.

Marlene getötet…Marlene war tot…irgendwie kam die Bedeutung der Worte nicht ganz bei ihm an.

„Was ist, Potter? Wo bleibt deine Offensive?"

James fragte nicht einmal, woher er seinen Namen kannte. Irgendjemand, mit dem er zur Schule gegangen war, würde ihn wiedererkannt haben.

„Ich glaube, vor einem mickrigen Mörder muss ich mich nicht rechtfertigen", rief er, selbst erstaunt über die dicke Lippe die er riskierte und hoffend, dass er die nicht an sein Kind weitergegeben hatte.

Das kalte Lachen erklang wieder. „Mickrig? Wir werden sehen, was du sagst, wenn ich dich getötet habe – oh, gar nichts mehr."

James spürte einen Schmerz in seiner Seite und als er an sich hinuntersah, war da Blut. Mehr Blut, als er für gesund hielt.

„James?", rief Lily.

„Geht schon", presste er hervor, nur um wieder Voldemorts Lachen zu hören.

Plop. Plop. Plop…

James hatte nicht mehr die Kraft zu zählen oder sich umzusehen, aber die Zahl derer, die nun _endlich_ zu Hilfe kamen, war offenbar groß genug, um zu entscheiden, dass Voldemort und die verbliebenen Todesser den Rückzug antraten.

Gerade rechtzeitig, denn nun wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

Remus stand kurz davor, eine Panikattacke zu kriegen. Wirklich. Das, was hier passierte…machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Lily, beruhige dich, es wird schon alles…"

Mary wurde harsch unterbrochen. „Beruhigen! Das ist mein Mann, da drin und er ist noch nicht aufgewacht und…ich kann mich nicht beruhigen." Am Ende hatte Lilys Stimme einen ziemlichen Knacks.

Sirius stand von dem unbequemen Krankenhausstuhl neben Remus auf und packte seine ‚Schwägerin' bei den Schultern.

„Ich weiß", sagte er eindringlich. „Ich weiß, Ly, ich weiß, aber du musst ruhig bleiben, bitte, denk an dein Baby."

Dann brach Lily zusammen und schluchzte an Sirius Schulter. Und Remus, Peter und Mary saßen auf den unbequemen Krankenhausstühlen und schwiegen. Vor dem Zimmer, in dem James lag, dem Zimmer neben dem von Gideon und Fabian, die sie gerade noch so hatten retten können. Es waren nur drei Todesser gewesen und da die Beiden mit dem Anschlag gerechnet hatten, konnten sie gewinnen. Aber es war natürlich klar, dass das nicht der letzte Angriff auf ihr Leben bleiben würde. In den nächsten drei Stunden wusste keiner ein Aufmunterndes Wort.

Außer dem Heiler, der ihnen mitteilte, dass James durchkommen würde.

_Finally__. Ich dachte schon, ich würde nie fertig. Und ja, Snowy gab es wirklich. Snowy plus Nummer zwei plus wenig Slash – das war so was von Canon Leute._


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay. Endlich mal wieder meine typische Masche. Es wird Spannend heute, macht euch gefasst._

_Ich __**weiß**__ übrigens, dass ich sehr Cliffhangerlos bin. Aber eine Begebenheit in zwei Kapiteln zu behandeln schient mir zu sehr in Monsterstorys auszuarten. Und ich __**weiß**__ auch, Moony ist etwas __mushy__._

_Mrs-Liliana-Potter: Hey! Schön, dich mal wiederzu hören - zu lesen, natürlich. Da war doch noch was zwischen verheiratet und schwanger, oder? Oder nicht? *am Kopf kratzt* NA JA. egal, ihc hoffe jedenfalls, du schreibst mir demnächst wieder ein Review.  
_

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 7: Ratlos und Mühen –

Manchmal verglich Remus sich mit einem Idioten. Besonders, wenn er sich zu irgendwelchen völlig idiotischen Operationen hatte überreden lassen.

(Manchmal verglich Remus sich mit einem Mädchen, aber nur, wenn James es wieder partout nicht lassen konnte.)

Manchmal verglich Remus sich mit einem Monster. Besonders um Vollmond herum und wenn andere seiner Art irgendwelche schrecklichen Verbrechen begangen hatten. (Und ja, er wusste, was er gesagt bekommen würde, wenn er so was laut aussprach.)

Manchmal verglich Remus sich mit einem Drogenabhängigen. Das war eine unzutreffende Bezeichnung, aber es war die beste die er hatte. Trotzdem. Menschen konnten doch keine Drogen sein. Konnten sie? Wenn ja, wofür im Moment einiges sprach, hatte er wohl eine der harten Drogen erwischt. Eine, die für größtmöglichen Rausch sorgte, aber auch für größtmögliche Abhängigkeit. Aber sie würde ihn nicht töten…nur, wenn er sie – ihn – nicht mehr bekam. Was durchaus passieren konnte, wenn Sirius zur Vernunft käme.

Nein, konnte nicht passieren. Sirius Black hatte viele gute Eigenschaften aber Vernunft gehörte nicht dazu (Konzentration auch nicht; er hatte die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Dreijährigen).

Das war der Moment, indem das Zentrum seiner Gedanken – das Zentrum seines _Daseins_, auch wenn er das niemals laut sagen würde – das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Woran denkst du, Sonnenschein?" Normalerweise hätte er jedem längst gesagt, dass er aufhören sollte, ihn so zu nennen – aber bei Sirius war das was Anderes.

„Dass du die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne eines Dreijährigen hast", sagte Remus, in dem ernstesten Tonfall, den er zu Stande brachte.

Sirius schnaubte zur Antwort. „Ich wette, es gab auch tausend schöne Dinge, die du über mich gedacht hast, aber du erzählst mir _das_!"

„Mhm", machte Remus, der nicht mal auf die Idee kam, zu widersprechen. „Ich dachte nur, du und dein Ego, ihr wolltet noch durch die Tür."

Sirius lachte und streckte die Arme aus. Wie einem Instinkt folgend, erhob sich Remus aus dem Sessel, in dem er gesessen hatte, ging herüber, schob das Buch – ja, Sirius hatte tatsächlich gelesen – von der Brust seines Liebhabers und kuschelte sich in dessen Arme.

„Habe ich schlechten Einfluss auf dich, oder warum liest du ein Buch?", fragte er beiläufig.

„_Du_ schlechten Einfluss auf _mich_!", prustete Sirius. „Nein, das ist für die Ausbildung. Ein Bisschen Theorie und Idealismus muss ich ja schon draufhaben. Weißt du, Sachen die ich unter Druck abrufen kann, wenn mir nichts Improvisiertes mehr einfällt."

„Wenn dieser Tag kommt, mach ich drei Kreuze."

„‚Ich' bezeichnete den Durchschnittslehrling, nicht mich."

„Sicher, du-"

Remus wurde durch einen herzzerreißenden Kuss unterbrochen, der ihn ziemlich auf Trapp hielt.

„Wir müssen noch", keuchte er. „Wir müssen zu dem Ordenstreffen."

„Hm, die kommen auch ohne meine strahlende Intelligenz aus", nuschelte Sirius. „Oder auch nicht, was soll's."

„Ich hatte es schon mal erwähnt, aber ich denke, die Wohnung zu verlassen, wenn du dieses Monster von einem Ego dabei hast, gestaltet sich sowieso als schwierig."

„Ich und mein Ego gehen sowieso nirgendwohin, wo du nicht bist."

Das war ein schöner Spruch jetzt und Sirius (und sein Ego) gingen öfter mal wohin, wo Remus nicht war, aber sein Herz schmolz förmlich bei diesen Worten.

„Ich würde ja mitkommen", ging er auf das Spielchen ein.

„Hm", machte Sirius wieder. „Das ist dann eine Überlegung wert."

Schließlich waren sie natürlich doch gekommen (Was würde der Orden nur ohne Sirius und seine überragende Intelligenz machen? Und sein Ego?) nur, um wieder eine Mission zu bekommen, die erhebliche Fragen nach sich zog.

„Ihr glaubt nicht ernsthaft, sie fallen noch mal darauf rein", sagte Alice. „Sie sind nicht blöd."

„Wir haben keinen anderen Plan und wir brauchen Informationen", sagte Dumbledore händeringend. „Natürlich ist mir unwohl dabei und ich schlage vor das-"

„Ich bleibe nicht hier", sagten Lily und Alice gleichzeitig.

„Lily…"

„Alice…"

Remus kicherte angesichts der Gesichter der beiden werdenden Mütter.

„Ich finde, es wäre an der Zeit, einen Spion zu finden", sagte Moody. „Es muss doch _einen_ Todesser geben, der bestechlich ist."

„Nicht unter den bekannten", sagte Kingsley bedauernd.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir jemanden einschleusen?", fragte Andromeda.

„Zu riskant", sagte Arthur. „Wir wissen nicht, von wem sie wissen, dass er im Orden ist."

„Warum wissen die, wer wir sind und wir nicht, wer sie sind?", fragte Peter. Das war ne gute Frage.

„Weil wir der winzige, unorganisierte Widerstand sind und sie der überlegene und mächtige Gegner", sagte Gideon.

Fabian gab seinem Bruder einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Du bist so aufbauend."

Jacob McKinnon war schon lange nicht mehr intensiv am Gespräch beteiligt gewesen. Seit Marlene tot war, war er sehr schweigsam. Jetzt sprach er. „Ich nehme ihren Platz ein."

Und damit war es quasi entschieden.

* * *

Es war eine dumme Idee.

Es war immer noch eine dumme Idee.

Es war _trotzdem_ eine dumme Idee.

Moody fand es von Anfang an dumm.

Eigentlich hätten sie auf ihn hören sollen, fand Lily. Wirklich. Das würde schief gehen. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie knapp es das letzte Mal war…

Wie war es noch? IMMER WACHSAM!

Half auch nicht viel.

Die Sicherheitssysteme waren nicht verändert worden. Das war ein schlechtes Omen, denn jeder normale Mensch hätte sich nach einem Einbruch eine bessere Alarmanlage zugelegt, besonders in diesen Zeiten.

Aber sie hatten einen Job zu erledigen und deswegen schwiegen sie sich darüber aus, obwohl Lily sicher war, dass es alle bemerkten.

Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, auf dem sich tatsächlich schon eine Wölbung abzeichnete.

_Wir machen das schon, nicht wahr Baby?_, dachte sie. _Für Daddy und Tante May und den ganzen Rest. Immerhin sind wir verdammte Gryffindors, was?_

(Ja, sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Kind ein Gryffindor werden würde, wie sie, aber so wichtig war das an dieser Stelle wohl auch nicht.)

Es lief natürlich im Grunde genommen so wie immer. Dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass James die Falle auch witterte, denn er ließ an diesem Tag keine Wachen zurück.

Die heutige Theorie war offensichtlich, viele Augen sind besser als wenige.

Sie würden alle sterben.

_Ok, nein, Lily, nicht übertreiben, das schadet immer._

Was war da? Ein Geräusch? Und dort drüben? War da nicht gerade ein Schatten?

Lily kannte keinen dieser Gänge. Die letzten beiden Male war sie immer als Wachposten zurückgelassen worden. Vielleicht war sie deshalb noch nervöser als die Anderen. Vielleicht war es, weil sie ein Mädchen war. Oder diese unglückliche Kombi.

Da.

Da war ganz sicher was gewesen. Ein Kichern…

Lily fuhr herum, doch sie sah nur den Flur. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder zurückgedreht, als hinter ihr eine vertraute, gedehnte Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Ich glaube", sagte sie und die ‚Einbrecher' sprangen herum, um zu sehen, dass sie zu Lucius Malfoy gehörte. „dass Sie sich hier auf Privatgelände befinden."

Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und hinter ihn traten noch einmal etwa zehn Gestalten hervor.

„Rennt", flüsterte Mary. „Rennt runter."

Und das taten sie. Den Gang entlang, eine Treppe runter und schließlich landeten sie in einem großen Saal, mit mehreren Kaminen, aber keinem zweiten Ausgang. Fast automatisch zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Sie sind uns zahlenmäßig so weit überlegen", murmelte Lily.

„Zwei für jeden von uns", sagte Sirius. „Außer für einen und das bist du."

„Wieso ich?"

„Du bist schwanger."

Das war ein verdammt gutes Argument.

James sah ihr kurz in die Augen. Sie traf seinen Blick nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch sie sah so unglaublich viele Gefühle darin. Liebe, Angst, Sorge, ‚Du hättest nicht mitkommen sollen'.

Nein, wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht mitkommen sollen.

Aber dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Sie war mitgekommen, jetzt musste sie kämpfen.

Der Todesser, der sie Angriff war eine Frau. Sie trug eine Maske, aber tiefbraunes Haar flutete unter ihrer Kapuze hervor.

Die Todesserin kämpfte mit einer Härte, die Lily überraschte. Sie hatte sie noch nie in einem Kampf getroffen und sicher auch noch niemand vergleichbaren. Sie warf nur so mit Todesflüchen um sich, aber Lily merkte, dass zwischendurch auch Cruciati darunter waren. Sie hatte einmal von diesen gekostet und betete zu allen Göttern, dass das nicht wieder passieren würde. Sie fürchtete, ihr Kind könnte davon Schaden nehmen.

Die Erinnerung an das Gefühl stieg unwillkürlich in ihr auf. Als würde dein Körper in Flammen stehen. Man stelle sich den schlimmsten Schmerz vor, den man je erlebt hat, verdopple ihn und weite ihn auf seinen ganzen Körper aus. Dann wusste man, wie der Cruciatus wirkte.

Rechts neben ihr fiel ein Todesser zu Boden. Links neben ihr schlug ein Fluch ein und hinterließ ein Loch, von der Größe eines Tennisballs.

Instinktiv wusste sie, dass ihnen diese Leute mehr als überlegen waren und gerade als sie aufgeben ernsthaft in Betracht zog, öffneten sich die Türen und noch einmal fünf Gestalten kamen und mischten sich in den Kampf, dicht gefolgt von einer hageren Gestalt, vermummt und offenbar durch und durch böse.

Durch die Maske hörte sie ein Gedämpftes „Milord" und erkannte Bellatrix Lestrage? Stimme.

Diese Frau würde sie auch immer einholen, egal, wo sie war.

In einer Flut von Erinnerungen an vergangene Anfeindungen, an Schmerzen und Angst, jagte sie ihr einem unglaublichen Schockzauber mitten in die Brust. Stolz überschwellte sie und schickte sie, in einem Anflug von Überschwang, hinüber zu _ihm_.

Lord Voldemort war ein Gegner, wie drei. Er war unglaublich mächtig und seine eigene Magie umspülte ihn, wie ein natürlicher Schutzschild. So etwas hatte Lily noch nie gesehen. Als würde er sie nicht vollständig kontrollieren.

In einem Ruck war James an ihrer Seite und Peter an ihrer anderen, allerdings im Kampf mit einem anderen Gegner.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei ließ sie sich umdrehen.

Mary war in Seile gewickelt und wurde gerade aus dem Weg geschleift. Alles in Lily schrie danach ihr zu helfen, aber sie befand sich schließlich selbst gerade im Kampf.

Sie hörte Mary etwas unverständliches brüllen, dann wurde sie von Peter an der Hand gepackt. „Nimm James!"

Sie griff instinktiv nach ihm und er streckte die Hand nach Sirius aus.

Im Nachhinein glaubte sie, es war ein Wunder, dass alle so auf die Gefangene fixiert waren, dass sie ihre Schwäche nicht bemerkten, denn Sirius stand einfach nur da und starrte auf das, was sich hinter den Augenschlitzen in der Maske des Todessers vor ihm verbarg.

Erst als James ihn anschrie löste er sich aus seiner Starre und griff nach seiner Hand. Remus murmelte etwas und dann wurden sie fortgerissen.

Sirius Gegner hatte sie nicht verraten.

* * *

„Sie haben es nicht geglaubt, oder? Ich wusste sie haben es nicht geglaubt. Sie waren nicht da!", schrie Alice. „Wir sind nicht mal reingekommen! Es war eine verdammte Falle und du – Alastor Moody – du hast uns rein laufen lassen, wie einen Haufen Idioten! Oh, Gott, ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut."

_Wie ein Haufen Idioten…_ja, genauso hatten sie da gestanden, vorm Tor des Malfoy Anwesens. Und natürlich war Alice jetzt sauer. Sie hatte es ihnen ja gesagt und die Anderen waren blind in eine Falle gelaufen.

„Schatz", versuchte es Frank.

„Nichts ‚Schatz'", fauchte sie. Sie hatte nichts, was sie beruhigen könnte, bis die Anderen wieder da waren. Und hoffentlich gesund, sonst gnade Moody Gott.

Doch es schien, als sei Gott gnädig, denn auf einmal knallte es und ein Haufen Gestalte landete auf dem Küchentisch.

„Ahhh", stöhnte jemand, den Alice wage als James erkannte und der ganz unten lag. Dann setzte er sich auf. „Sirius Black! Ich hoffe, du hast eine verflucht gute Entschuldigung dafür, dass du uns fast alle umgebracht hast!"

Sirius lag einfach weiter auf dem Tisch und rührte sich nicht. Erst als er sprach, hörte Alice, dass er weinte.

„Da war…Reg…da war Reg unter der Maske…und einen Moment dachte ich…ich dachte, er würde mich…ich dachte, er würde…mich umbringen."

Während Alice Gedanken noch rasten um von ‚Reg' zu Regulus Black zu kommen, wurden James Züge weicher und traurig. Er zog seinen besten Freund in eine sitzende Position und nahm in fest in den Arm.

Alice meinte zu hören, wie er „Schhh" machte.

„Er ist erst sechzehn, Krone", murmelte Sirius erstickt. „Er geht noch zur Schule und – alles – und…"

„Ich weiß", sagte James und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr.

Alice spürte, wie ihr die Tränen kamen und sie schluchzte kurz auf. „Sorry", wisperte sie.

Aber zu ihrem Glück, war das nicht das Schlimmste, was passierte. Lily sprang auf einmal auf und rannte zum Mülleimer, wo sie sich klatschend übergab.

Sofort war Alice an ihrer Seite, um ihre Haare hochzuhalten.

„Ich dachte, aus der Kotzphase sind wir raus", seufzte James.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine Phase ist", sagte Alice, mit einem leisen Lächeln.

„Sie hat Glück, dass sie schwanger ist", sagte Sirius und rieb sich die Augen. „Sonst hätte sie es mit der Taktlosigkeit echt weg."

„Ich bin hier", murmelte Lily zwischen zwei Schwallen.

„Um…Leute", sagte Frank. „Wo ist denn Mary?"

Mary. Er hatte recht. Sie war nicht da. Jetzt wo sich das Chaos gelegt hatte, bekam sie es auch deutlich mit.

„Sie wurde gefangen", sagte Peter, leise und bleich. „Sie hat uns noch was zugerufen und dann…"

„Sie hat ‚Moony – Portschlüssel' gerufen", sagte Remus. „und ich hab einfach gemacht, was sie gesagt hat."

„Heißt das, sie ist-?"

„Ich bezweifle das", warf Moody ein. „Sie ist eine wertvolle Geisel, weil sie viele Freunde im Orden hat. Außerdem besitzt sie Informationen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie tot ist – noch nicht."

* * *

Mary wurde in ein Verlies geworfen. Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach ein Keller – sehen konnte sie gar nichts. Doch das Haus machte eher den Eindruck, dass es ein vernünftiges Verließ hatte.

Einen Kerker. Zumindest die Kälte erinnerte sie an Zaubertränke. Gesellschaft wäre sicher schön, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass es wirklich eine gute Sache wäre, wenn sie jetzt ihrem alten Zaubertrankprofessor begegnen würde.

Hey, da raschelte aber tatsächlich was.

„Hallo?"

Keine Antwort. Also wohl doch nur ein paar Ratten. Hoffentlich waren das keine solchen Riesenratten…bitte?

Langsam, während sie auf dem Boden lag, begann ihr Gehirn alles zu verarbeiten, was geschehen war.

Die Anderen waren entkommen, das war eindeutig ein gutes Zeichen. Erleichterung durchflutete sie dabei.

Dann erst wurde sie sich ihrer Situation bewusst. Sie war im verließ der Malfoys, unterhalb eines Hauses voller brutaler Todesser und das wahrscheinlich gnädigste, was sie zu erwarten hatte, war der Tod.

_Keine Panik. Gryffindor, weißt du noch? Mutig sein, Kämpfen…der ganze Kram? Du bist doch tapfer. Sie werden dich nicht einfach im Stich lassen…sicher nicht._

Würden sie? Konnten sie sie einfach hier raus holen? Mary begann Chancen abzuwägen. Sie musste eine ungefähre Vorstellung haben, von dem, was die Anderen trieben, auf das sie ihre Verfahrensweise aufbauen konnte.

Die Schutzvorrichtungen würden unten sein. Niemand würde mit einem zweiten Angriff rechnen. Sofortiges Handeln, wäre also optimal. Da würden ein paar Leute sein, die da oben für Ablenkung sorgen würden und vielleicht würden sie die Sache mit den Portschlüsseln noch mal versuchen. Damit kam man zwar nicht rein, aber raus, wie in Hogwarts.

Da raschelte es wieder. Mary verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht und unterdrückte ein quietschen. Peters Animagusgestalt mochte ja ganz süß sein, aber Kerkerratten, die alles fraßen, was ihnen vorgesetzt wurde? Uähh!

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie nur da lag und hoffte, dass die Ratten sie in Ruhe ließen, aber irgendwann, sei es nach Stunden oder Sekunden, öffnete sich die Tür.

Es waren Malfoy, Black – nein, _Lestrange_, und zwei Typen, die wie Gorillas aussahen und die sie vom Sehen her kannte, aber nicht vom Namen.

Alle drei lächelten irgendwie ziemlich bösartig.

„So so so", sagte Lestrange. „Du landest immer wieder in derselben Situation, McDonald. Du hast einfach die falschen Freunde. Und, so wie's aussieht, auch die falschen Feinde."

„Du wirst bald feststellen, kleines Schlammblut, das man sich besser nicht mit Leuten anlegt, die einem in jeder Hinsicht überlegen sind."

„Ich spucke auf dich, Malfoy", zischte Mary. „Es ist mir ein Rätsel, warum deine Frau dich tatsächlich als Liebesheirat genommen hat."

War es nicht. Malfoy sah recht gut aus und sein Charme sollte berüchtigt sein.

„Na, sieh einer an, es kann sprechen", sagte Lestrange entzückt. „Ob es auch schreien kann?" Sie beugte sich ganz nah zu Mary herunter. „Standest du schon mal unter dem Cruciatus, Barbiepuppe? Er hinterlässt keine Wunden. Aber glaube mir, bald wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein."

Einen Zauberstabschlenker später waren Marys Fesseln verschwunden. Ihr Zauberstab war natürlich längst weg und so machte es auch keinen Unterschied mehr. Die Gorillas zogen sie auf die Füße.

Später lag Mary wieder auf den Boden. Ihr Widerstand war längst gebrochen, doch das schlimmste war, dass das hier nur die Vorbereitung war.

Erst wenn Voldemort sich herunter bequemen würde, würde die Befragung beginnen – und die richtige Folter.

Dann hörte man oben Geräusche.

„Was zum-?" Lestrange und die Gorillas liefen nach oben, um zu schauen was passiert was, doch Malfoy trat noch einmal auf Mary zu.

Er bückte sich und zog ihr den Umhang über den Kopf.

Zitternd, nur in Unterwäsche lag sie da, unfähig sich zu rühren.

„Wenn wir wiederkommen", flüsterte Malfoy. „lernst du mal eine andere Art der Folter kennen."

Und dann ging auch er und ließ Mary zurück mit ihrer Schmach und ihrer Angst.

Nachdem die Tür zugefallen war, hörte sie nichts mehr. Doch als sei, der Ohnmacht nahe, hörte, wie sie sich wieder öffnete, merkte sie nur noch, dass da zwei Arme waren, die sie hochhoben.

Eine Stimme, die vertraut klang, die sie aber nicht einordnen konnte sagte etwas und dann verschwamm alles.

Die Reise mit dem Portschlüssel machte sie Schlagartig wieder wach. Sie wurde auf ein Sofa gelegt und dann war da Molly, die ihr eine Decke gab und dann war da Sirius Gesicht über ihr.

„Hey", nuschelte sie, aber wahrscheinlich kam gar nichts aus ihrem Mund. Noch etwas benebelt hob sie die Hand.

„May", sagte er und ließ zu, dass sie durch seine Haare fuhr.

„Ich mag deine Haare", meinte sie. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Entschuldigung. Mir geht's gut…nur ein Bisschen Ruhe."

„May, wo sind deine Kleider?", fragte Lily.

„Warst du etwa dabei? Du…so ein Risiko, als hätte das heute nichts bewiesen! Machst du dir keine Sorgen um dein Kind? Ab heute bleibst du zu Hause!"

Sie musste noch ein paar Fragen beantworten, bevor sie Ruhe fand, aber dass war die geringste Folter des Tages.

_Puh. Ich konnte es nicht über mich bringen, die Folterszenen zu schreiben, aber ich denke eure Fantasie gibt einiges her. Wir hören uns bald. Oder besser, wir schreiben uns bald._


	8. Chapter 8

_Jep. Das hier wird ein Füllkapitel. Ein wunderschönes, kleines Füllkapitel, mit nützlichen und vielleicht interessanten, aber leider nicht unbedingt spannend oder so, Fakten. Soll es zumindest werden. Wer weiß, was dabei herauskommt. Hoffe, ihr gebt mich nicht vollends auf und schreibt mir ein klitzekleines Review._

_Ach ja und kleine Info: Wir sind Ende März vor Harrys Geburt. Vorher waren wir Januar/Anfang Februar, aber jetzt steht die Zeit halbwegs fest._

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 8: Leiden einer Mutter und anderer armer Tröpfe –

Im Nachhinein hatte es gute Seiten.

Ja ja. Es war natürlich nicht gut, dass Mary diese Qualen hatte erleiden müssen und das hatte er ja auch nie gesagt. Oder auch nur gedacht.

Dennoch war James dankbar für ihren darauffolgenden Beschluss, der so endgültig gewesen war, wie James es noch nie bei ihr erlebt hatte, und weder Lily noch Alice hatten sich dem entgegensetzen können.

Mary war wie eine Katze. Süß und kuschelig und dann – Bähm! – fuhr sie die Krallen aus.

Sie war gruselig.

Überhaupt hatte es seitdem auch keine größeren Angriffe mehr gegeben. Durch die zwei Kämpfe waren beide Parteien geschwächt. James war beim zweiten zwar nicht dabei gewesen, aber Jakob war tot und Gerüchten zu Folge auch ein oder zwei Todesser. So etwas war schwer festzustellen.

Tatsache war jedoch, dass beide Seiten ihre Pläne von Grund auf ändern mussten.

Und was mehr gebraucht wurde, denn je, war ein Spion.

Doch genug davon. Kleine Schlachten, wenn sie diese Bezeichnung denn schon verdienten, ohne Tote waren kaum der Rede wert. Die meisten Angriffe richteten sich sowieso gegen das Ministerium, das hoffentlich noch eine Weile standhalten würde.

Hoffentlich, wie gesagt.

„Das du's weißt, so leicht kriegt ihr mich nicht abgewimmelt", sagte Lily, die auf einmal in der Tür stand. „Ich komme mit."

„'So leicht' wäre schön", grummelte James. Schließlich versuchte er schon länger, sie zu überreden, die Treffen auch sausen zu lassen. Lauter sagte er: „Du brauchst doch Ruhe!"

„Behandle mich nicht, wie eine Hochschwangere!"  
James gluckste. „Schatz, das mag dir missfallen, aber du _bist_ eine Hochschwangere!"

Lily sah ihn einen Moment an, stieß dann einen genervten Seufzer aus und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. „Schwanger sein ist scheiße. Alles mein Vater schuld und seine bescheuerten X-Chromosomen."

James versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er nicht wusste, was das mit X-Chromo-was-auch-immer damit zu tun hatten. Aber, wenn ihr Vater schuld war, war wenigstens nicht_ er_ schuld.

Also sorgte er dafür, dass das auch so blieb und schob sich so halb unter, halb hinter sie, sodass sie an ihn gelehnt war.

„Und dann, sie mich an, so langsam werd ich richtig fett, ist das für den Fünften normal? Alice hat das nicht."

Jameskniff die Augen zusammen. Jetzt bloß nichts Falsches sagen.

„Also, erstens ist Alice genauso – rund, wie du. Zweitens bist du nicht _fett_, du bist eben schwanger. Das ist ein deutlicher und _sichtbarer _Unterschied. Und_ schwanger_ ist ein schönes Adjektiv. Ganz abgesehen davon, selbst wenn du fett wärst, wärst du immer noch die schönste Frau für mich. Ich liebe dich, das weißt du doch."

„Es ist dir also egal, wie ich aussehe?" jetzt kniff Lily die Augen zusammen.

„Ist das was Schlechtes?"

Er seufzte.

„Komm schon, Lil, Ich liebe dich, nicht deinen Körper. Ein fantastischer Körper, übrigens."

„Schon gut, du hast gewonnen. Ich bi ja gerne schwanger und ich liebe unser Kind und alles – ich wünschte nur, es wäre schon da. Die Geburt überspringen und so."

„Das sind die Situationen, in denen ich froh bin, ein Mann zu sein."

Lily schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. „Idiot."

„Oh, gut, du bist wieder normal."

„Warum hatte ich dich geheiratet?"

James grinste und küsste sie.

„Ich hasse dich", nuschelte sie.

„Ja, ich liebe dich auch."

Es war nur ein inoffizielles Treffen. Sie saßen alle noch lange im Wohnzimmer, nachdem sie fertig waren. Mollys neues Baby lag in einer provisorischen Wiege auf dem Boden.

Ronald. James konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie ihr Kind so genannt hatten. Doch trotz seines Namens hatte er die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit im Raum auf sich.

Vor allem Alice und Lily strahlten und legten sich die Hände auf den Bauch und freuten sich auf einmal wieder, schwanger zu sein.

James und Frank wechselten einen Blick und sagten gar nichts.

„Oh, ihr zwei, glaubt bloß nicht, dass alle Babys so ruhig sind, wie Ron gerade", sagte Molly. „Und Gnade euch Gott, wenn ihr Zwillinge kriegt. Einer will dies, der Andere das…"

„Mach ihnen doch keine Angst", sagte Sirius lachend. „Wisst ihr, was wirklich schlimm ist – Leute, wie Annie."

„Wer ist Annie?", fragte Mary.

„Annie ist die übelste Stalkerin der Weltgeschichte."

„Warum weiß ich davon nichts", fragte Remus drohend.

„Weil ich ihr Leben nicht aufs Spiel setzten wollte? Äh…komm schon, Sonnenschein, du weißt doch, dass ich…", begann Sirius.

„_Komm schon_, sagst du und kommst mir auch noch mit _Sonnenschein_! Merlin, wenn ich nicht gerade gehört hätte, wie du dich über sie beklagt hast…" Doch auch Remus wurde unterbrochen.

„Mal ehrlich jetzt, was hättest du mit ihr gemacht? Ich hab einmal mit ihr gesprochen und seitdem läuft sie mir nach und ich dachte, es wäre nicht wichtig. Ich dachte sogar, ich hätte es euch erzählt", verteidigte sich Sirius.

Das stimmte. Seine Beschwerde gerade, hatte das ja vorausgesetzt.

„Schon gut", murmelte Remus.

„Hey", machte Sirius und lehnte sich zu ihm rüber. „Du hast das Recht eifersüchtig zu sein."

„Ja", sagte Mary. „Jedes."

Alice warf ein Sofakissen nach ihr, während die Jungs sie einfach ignorierten und sich küssten.

Irgendwann wurde es James zu viel. Er folgte Alice Beispiel. „Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!"

„James, du bist der taktloseste Klotz, den ich je das Pech hatte zu Treffen", sagte Alice.

„Ist das irgendwie frau für ‚Ich liebe dich'", fragte Peter grinsend.

„Ich hoffe doch nicht", sagte Frank.

* * *

Vollmond würde an dem Tag vor Remus Geburtstag sein.

Niemand hatte so recht gewusst, wie sie damit umgehen sollten, aber Sirius – und das traf es ganz gut – fand es einfach gemein.

Aber es waren noch ein paar Tage bis dahin und gewisse andere Ereignisse verdrängten den Gedanken in sein Unterbewusstsein.

Normalerweise wäre das ein Ordenstreffen gewesen, wie jedes Andere. Schichten einteilen, sich darüber beklagen, wie aussichtslos ihre Lage war und wie unfähig Millicent Bagnold.

Dachte er.

Nur, dann war da auf einmal diese Schreckschraube.

„Nimm die Füße vom Tisch, wenn du bei Fremden zu Gast bist, du Rowdy! Wer hat dich denn erzogen?"

Leises Gelächter folgte aufgrund ihrer Frage, doch Sirius war einfach nur zu Tode erschrocken, von der älteren Dame mit dem Haarnetz und der übernatürlich großen Handtasche.

„Erstens, bin ich hier nicht bei ‚Fremden'", brachte er schließlich halbwegs cool heraus. „Und erzogen hat mich eine Familie von uralten, reinblütigen, schwarzmagischen Zauberern, wenn sie erlauben."

Auf ihren verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck hin streckte er die Hand aus und sagte: „Ich bin Sirius Black. Aber was mich wirklich interessiert ist, wer zum Teufel sind Sie?"

„Ein Black…Also für so einen hast du recht schlechte Manieren, junger Mann. Aber wenn du so wärst, wie der Rest, wärst du wahrscheinlich nicht hier. Ich ‚zur Hölle' bin Arabella Figg. Ich bin nicht oft auf den Treffen, ich werde nicht oft gebraucht, weil ich eine Squib bin…wie dem auch sei, eine Freunde dich kennen zu lernen."

„Ganz meinerseits…ich darf doch Arabella sagen?"

„Sicher."

„Sie erinnert mich an Bathilda Bagshot", murmelte Lily.

„Wer ist Bathilda Bagshot?", fragte Peter.

„Eine Nachbarin von uns", flüsterte James. „Aber du hast Recht, sie sieht ihr ähnlich."

„_Ich_ hab immer Recht", sagte Lily.

James schnaubte.

„ALASTOR!", kreischte irgendjemand, vermutlich Alice, in diesem Moment. „Was ist mit deinem Auge passiert?"

„Immer mit der Ruhe", hörte man Moodys vertrautes Knurren. „Ich hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit jemandem, der mich umbringen wollte, vorgestern. Aber dieses Neue ist extrem nützlich."

Als er in Sicht kam, schnappten die Ordensmitglieder kollektiv nach Luft.

Alastor Moody hatte ein Auge verloren. Aber er hatte nicht etwa eine Augenklappe oder auch nur einfach ein Loch, nein ein großes, blaues, falsches Auge war in die Höhle gesetzt worden, dass immerzu umher sprang, manchmal sogar hinten in seinen Kopf.

„Das ist leicht gruselig", sagte Remus.

„Das ist leicht eklig", sagte Mary.

„Warum ist es nützlich?", fragte Sirius, der sich das eher unbequem vorstellte.

„Es geht durch alles hindurch", antwortete Moody achselzuckend. „Selbst durch Tarnumhänge."

„Verrücktes Auge", sagte James.

„Mad-eye!", riefen sie gleichzeitig.

„Schön, dass ihr euch amüsiert", sagte Moody, offensichtlich skeptisch.

„Mad-eye, Mad-eye, Mad-eye…"

„RUHE!"

„Komm schon, _Mad-eye_, lass sie doch", sagte Mary grinsend. „Aber wehe dir, du schaust damit durch meine Klamotten."

„Oder meine", sagte Emmeline.

„Oder die meiner Frau", sagte Ted.

„_Merlin!_ Ihr könnt auch nur an das Eine denken!", rief Molly und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

Moody sah auch nicht gerade begeistert aus.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Dumbledore belustigt, der gerade aus dem Kamin stieg, um das Treffen zu eröffnen.

„Nichts", sagte Arthur lachend. „Wir bewundern nur den neusten Schrei in Sachen Kopfschmuck."

Alice fiel bei diesen Worten fast vom Stuhl.

„Vorsicht", sagte Frank.

„Und das ist der Organisierte Widerstand gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich stehe auf der falschen Seite", sagte Kingsley.

„Dann weißt du zumindest immer, wo du richtig bist", sagte Eireen.

„Oh ja, da wo ich absolut nicht hin will."

„Danke, Kings. Wir haben dich auch lieb", sagte Mary.

„Könnten wir dann anfangen…?"

Ja. Ein Treffen, wie jedes Andere.

Das nächste Treffen wurde auf eine Woche später festgesetzt.

Aber, wie man den Orden schon kannte: Es kam immer alles anders als geplant.

Denn nur ein paar Tage nach diesem Treffen kam eine Nachricht in der nur ‚Sondertreffen SOFORT' stand.

„Ok", sagte Remus.

„Gehen wir hin?", fragte Sirius.

„Bitte sag mir, dass du diese Frage nicht ernst gemeint hast."

Natürlich gingen sie hin. Nicht zuletzt wegen Remus eisernem Blick.

„Also, was-?"

„Sirius Black, halt mal fünf Minuten den Mund!", herrschte Minerva.

„Ok, ok…"

„Also", begann Moody. „Unter größten Schwierigkeiten ist es der Aurorenzentrale gelungen einen unvorsichtigen Todesser gefangen zu nehmen. Wir gehen nicht davon aus, dass er ein besonders hohes Tier ist, aber wir – das heißt ich – wollen, dass die Befragung von Ordensmitgliedern durchgeführt wird."

„Hey", wisperte James. „Das darf nur ich!"

„Was?", flüsterte Sirius.

„Majestätischer Plural."

Beide sahen sich an – und prusteten los.

„Ich hab zwei Freiwillige", sagte Moody. Hey. „und Lily, weil sie sich langweilt und Mary, weil ich ihren Protest absolut nicht hören will."

„Und wir?", fragte Peter und deutete auf sich und Remus.

„Das krieg ich nicht durch."

„Bei wem, Mad-eye, bei dir?", fragte James.

„Bin ich dir Rechenschaft schuldig, Potter?", schnappte Moody. Überraschender Weise trug er den Spitznamen mit einer gewissen Art von Stolz.

Und so kam es, das vier sehr ratlosen Personen die zweifelhafte Ehre zuteil wurde, einen Todesser zu befragen.

Er war blond, jung, trotzig, etwa in ihrem Alter, doch nicht im mindesten vertraut.

„Du warst nicht auf Hogwarts, oder?"

Der Mann, der Junge strafte Mary mit Nichtachtung. Er war an einen Stuhl gefesselt und presste die Lippen so fest aufeinander, als wollten sie ihm Gift einflößen.

„Hör mal", sagte James gedehnt und überheblich und Sirius fühlte sich angenehm an gewisse sorglosere Tage erinnert. „Du willst keinen Ärger mit mir. Du bist nur ein kleiner Todesser, in einer richtig miesen Situation. Du bist Nichts. Also, warum bist du nicht freundlich und sagst uns, wie du heißt?"

Der Junge schwieg.

„Verdammt, rede, du – du – Argh!", machte Lily.

„Ly, ruhig bleiben", sagte Sirius. „Wir haben noch jeden genug eingeschüchtert." Er kniete sich hin, sodass er auf Augenhöhe mit dem Jungen war. „So. Du bist sicher Ausländer. Aber wenn du Ärger machst wird uns das nicht abhalten _Dinge_ mit dir zu tun, die du dir lieber nicht vorstellen willst", sagte er, so bösartig, wie er konnte.

Doch der Junge schwieg.

„Alles klar", sagte James und wandte sich der Überwachung zu. „Mad-eye. Etwas Unterstützung."

Sirius grinste. Moodys Erscheinungsbild würde den armen Kerl untergehen lassen, wie ein Schiff.

_Klonk, klonk, klonk._

Wie in einem Albtraum knarrte die Tür und dann stand Moody da.

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich.

Moody humpelte herein, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Name?"

Doch der Junge schwieg eisern.

„Keine Kooperation des Gefangenen. Erlaubnis zu härteren Mitteln", sagte Moody gelangweilt.

Mary machte sich groß und spielte mit.

„Erlaubnis erteilt."

„Hä-?" Sirius trat James auf den Fuß und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

Beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf den Jungen. Sirius an sein Herz, James an seine Kehle.

„Also", sagte Moody und drehte sich um. „Name?"

„Ben Storinoff", knurrte der Junge, der versuchte einen Blick auf die Zauberstäbe zu erhaschen.

„Durmstrang", sagten Lily und Mary gleichzeitig.

„Wie lange bist du schon Todesser?", fragte Mary mit eisernem Blick. „Antworte."

Als der Junge nicht sprach hob sie die Hand in Richtung James.

„Seit paar Woken", haspelte der Junge.

Mary nickte. „Geht doch."

Lily kontrollierte kurz das automatische Protokoll. Damit die Feder auch mitkam.

„Alter?", fragte sie.

„седемнадесет."

„Was?", fragte Moody scharf.

„Sieben-zehn", versuchte es der Junge.

„Siebzehn", erklärte Lily der Feder.

„Welche anderen kennst du noch?", fragte Mary kalt.

„Müssen paar von meine Schule sein. Müssen viel aus eure Land sein, wo immer regnet."

„Das hilft nicht viel", seufzte Sirius. „Warum bist du Todesser geworden?"

„War Familie stolz auf Grindelwald. Dachte sei wie er. War nicht, war aber für Herrschaft von uns, wie verdienen. Warum das fragen?"

„Nur so", nuschelte Sirius, aber James übertönte – und rettete – ihn.

„Hör mal, wir stellen die Fragen, du antwortest und sonst nichts, klar?"

Das schien dem Jungen doch keine Antwort wert.

„Klar?" James stupste kurz mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Ja", spuckte der Junge.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?", fragte Lily. „Er weiß offenbar nichts."

„Es sei denn, er lügt", knurrte Moody.

„Zu viel Angst", sagte Mary.

„Um Askaban kommt er nicht herum", knurrte Moody. Sirius dachte an Reg.

„Er ist erst sechzehn."

„Siebzehn", sagte Moody. „Und Todesser."

James sah ihn lange an.

„Lassen wir ihn erstmal." Er wandte sich an den Jungen. „Hättest du mal mehr nachgedacht, Ben."

Und für einen Moment blitzte das Kind in Ben auf, das er war – und es hatte einfach Angst.

* * *

Als die Anderen zurückkamen setzte sich Lily hin und weinte einfach. James hatte diese Gefühlsschwankung offenbar erwartet und kümmerte sich um sie.

Sirius hatte eine ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe. „Er war siebzehn", hauchte er. „Und hatte keine Ahnung war er da tut."

Er zog Remus in seine Arme.

„Es war hart, hm?", fragte Peter. Mary nickte, als einzige fähig überhaupt zu reagieren. Na toll.

„Na ja, vielleicht gewöhnt man sich dran…", meinte er. Nicht sicher, ob die aufmunternden Worte ihre Wirkung trafen.

Mary allerdings erriet, was er wollte. „Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie und lächelte leicht. Dann umarmte sie ihn. „Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist."

Peter seufzte mental und strich ihr über den Rücken. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie viele Päckchen er noch tragen konnte.

Als Lily sich halbwegs wieder beruhigt hatte, machte James einen Witz und die Atmosphäre entspannte sich merklich. James erzählte in knappen Sätzen vom Verhör.

"Was mein er damit, er ist nicht so wie Grindelwald?", fragte Mary. "Ist er doch."

Aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und auch Peter hatte Anderes gehört.

"Grindelwald hat schwarzmagische und grausame Methoden angewandt und war grundsätzlich der Ansicht, dass Magie jemanden einem Muggel überlegen macht", sagte Sirius. "Was grundlegend auch richtig ist. Er war deshalb für die Herrschaft der Zauberer, was kritisch wird. Aber er hatte nie einen Hass auf Muggel oder wollte Muggelgeborene ermorden, wie Voldemort. Er fand nur, es sei unser natürliches Recht, sie zu beherrschen, weil wir ihnen überlegen sind. Das schloss Muggelgeborene, 'Auserwählte', sogar ein."

"Hatte geirrt sich, armer Ben", sagte James.

"Du bist unmöglich", sagte Mary.

„Deine arme Mutter", seufzte Lily.

„Hey."

„Deine Mutter macht sich riesen Sorgen um dich", sagte Remus. „Wirklich, ich seh's ihr an. Sie schaut wie meine Mutter vor Vollmond."

„Apropos, Vollmond", saget Peter. „ist Morgen, oder?"

„Jep."

„Als ob du das nicht gewusst hättest", sagte Sirius. „Du hast deinen letzten Kalender schließlich noch auf Mondphasen geprüft."

„Du auch", sagte Peter.

„Ich lebe mit einem Werwolf zusammen. Das musste ich gar nicht."

„Hast du aber trotzdem", sagte Mary lächelnd.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr euch so aufregt", sagte James. „Ich hab auch einen. Und ich kann nicht mal richtig schlafen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wann Vollmond ist und das schon seit Jahren."

„Merlin, ich hab euch nicht verdient", seufzte Remus.

„Doch", sagte Lily sanft. „Wer, wenn nicht du?"

„Jeder."

„Ok, das reicht jetzt", sagte Sirius. „Nicht auch noch den Monsterblues heute Abend, dass schaff ich nicht mehr. Warum kommst du eigentlich immer dazu, wenn gerade alles gut für dich ist?"

„Weil ich ein Idiot bin", sagte Remus.

„Das kannst du laut sagen", lachte James.

Mary stöhnte.

„Kennst du diese Muggelkindersendung", fragte sie Lily. „Die Muppetshow. Da sind immer diese beiden nervigen Alten."

Peter verstand den Witz nicht, aber Lily sah zwischen James und Sirius hin und her – und begann schallend zu lachen.

_Done. Hm, ja, Füllkapitel. Tja, es sollte eins werden…hihihi. Na wenigstens war es nicht langweilig, hm?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Na ja, es kommt nicht viel neues (alles aus den Büchern bekannt)aber ich denke, ich kann es ganz interessant nacherzählen. Immerhin kennt man nur den Snape/Harry Standpunkt (und etwas Dumbledore). Mhm, und ja, es weiß immer noch keiner, dass Lily und Snape mal befreundet waren. Ich glaube nicht, dass es klug gewesen wäre, dass herauszuposaunen und außerdem zeigt Remus in Band sechs ganz offensichtliche Anzeichen, dass er das nicht wusste, warum also jemand sonst?_

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 9: Prophezeiung –

Es würde ein regnerischer Sommer werden, wenn man sich das so ansah. Seltsamerweise schien das fast ein guter Gedanke zu sein. Sich endlich über solch banale Dinge wie das Wetter zu sorgen, war eine wundervolle und mehr als willkommene Abwechslung.

Und auch andere – vielleicht nicht banale, aber dafür so _normale_ Sorgen beschäftigten Albus Dumbledore.

Es ging um die Schule. Natürlich. Wenn es gerade nicht um den Krieg ging, ging es immer um die Schule. Er widmete ihr sein Leben.

Es war so, dass in diesem Jahr seine überaus herausragende Wahrsagelehrerin in den, wohlverdienten, Ruhestand verabschiedet werden würde.

Und heute war das Bewerbungsgespräch mit der einzigen Bewerberin für den Posten.

Er hatte sowieso starke Zweifel, ob dass Fach noch weiter unterrichtet werden sollte. Schließlich benötigte man zum wirklichen Wahrsagen schon etwas mehr, als Zauberstabgefuchtel. Es war eine Gabe, mit der man geboren wurde.

Doch das Fach erfreute sich großer Beliebtheit, zumindest, was die Wahlen in den dritten Klassen anging (danach fiel die Begeisterung erheblich ab).

Und darüber hinaus war die Frau, mit der er sich treffen wollte, die Ururenkelin einer sehr berühmten Seherin, Kassandra Trelawney, und sollte sie deren Gabe geerbt haben, würde sie sich sicher als Juwel erweisen.

Und da er in seiner Zeitungsanzeige ausdrücklich um Bewerber gebeten hatte, wäre es doch sehr rüde, jetzt einfach abzusagen.

Sibyll Trelawney wohnte im Eberkopf, ihre Mittel schienen bescheiden, doch Albus machte es nicht mehr Umstände, sie dort zu besuchen als in den drei Besen, von da her war ihm das herzlich egal.

Er war nicht oft im Gasthaus seines Bruders, wo es immer so sehr nach Ziege roch, als wären sie in einem Stall. Es erschien schon fast grausam, dass er sich wegen einer Fremden hierher bemühte, aber nicht wegen seinen Verwandten.

Der Schankraum war relativ leer und Aberfoth sah auf, als Albus die Tür hinter sich zufallen ließ. „Al?"

Es war ein kostbares Gut, dass er wieder angefangen hatte, ihn so zu nennen. Es hatte viele Jahre gedauert. Erst als er begriffen hatte, dass Albus sich selbst nie verzeihen würde, hatte Aberfoth langsam damit begonnen. Sie waren Brüder, aber sie würden sich einander Gegenüber nie wieder näher verhalten als gute Freunde.

Albus lächelte. „Verzeih mir, aber ich bin nicht hier, weil ich Lust hatte, in Wirtshäusern herumzustromern. Eine deiner Mieterinnen bewirbt sich bei mir."

„Ich habe nur eine Mieterin, Sibyll oder so. Verrücktes Huhn. Meinst du die?"

„Sibyll Trelawney, ja. Es ist der Wahrsageposten, also…"

„Selbst dafür ist sie verrückt", sagte Aberfoth. „Und nimm dir einen Drink mit."

Innerlich rollte Albus die Augen, doch er konnte ja jetzt schlecht nein sagen.

Aberfoth erklärte ihm, wo er das Zimmer Sibylls fand und wandte sich dann wieder seinen Gläsern zu.

Albus klopfte höflich und hörte ein rauchiges „Herein."

In Ordnung…vielleicht war sie ja erkältet. Sie trug nämlich eine ganz erstaunliche Vielzahl von Schals, doch schließlich sagte er sich, jeder habe seine Vorlieben und wenn Sibyll nun mal Schals sammelte, so war das ihre Sache.

„Miss Trelawney?", fragte er.

„Die bin ich"; antwortete Sibyll. „Und Sie sind Professor Dumbledore. Ich wusste natürlich bereits, dass sie es sind."

„Tatsächlich? Also tritt Ihre Gabe nicht nur ungerufen hervor, so wie es bei vielen Sehern der Fall ist?"

„Setzten Sie sich doch bitte. Und, wie Sie wissen dürften, kann ein jeder Zauberer seine Magie dazu einsetzten, seherische Fähigkeiten hervor zu rufen. Sonst würde es doch wenig Sinn machen, dass Fach zu unterrichten."

„In der Tat, dennoch würde mich eine Fähigkeit, die Gabe nach belieben zu rufen, sehr beeindrucken." Sibyll sprach noch immer mit dieser rauchigen Stimme und Albus glaubte von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger, dass sie tatsächlich eine Seherin war.

„Nun, die Gabe ist ja vorhanden", sagte sie und lächelte. „Doch normalerweise benötigt man natürlich Hilfsmitten, wie Kristallkugeln, Teesätze, Handlinien oder auch die Tierinnereien, die ich persönlich für sehr Rückständig halte. Obwohl natürlich bekannt ist, dass auch alte Zauber ihren Zweck erfüllen."

„Das ist wahr", sagte Albus. „Haben Sie denn auch Erfahrungen im Lehrbereich gemacht?" Vielleicht könnte sie den Kindern wenigstens Grundwissen vermitteln. Sozusagen die Idee. Mehr kam bei nicht-seherisch begabten wohl sowieso nicht an.

„Leider nein", sagte Sibyll. „Aber unser Wissen wurde seit Generationen weitergegeben und jeder von uns musste in der Lage sein, dies ebenfalls zu tun. Ich denke, ich werde das schaffen."

Dann hatte sie also – wenngleich keine Ausgeprägten Fähigleiten – genaueste Kenntnis der Dinge, von denen sie sprach.

„Und Ihre Prophezeiungen?"

„Große Prophezeiungen, wie die in der berüchtigten Halle der Prophezeiungen kann ich nicht vorweisen. Aber im Alltag sehe ich kleine Dinge, meist ob jemandem ein Unglück geschieht. Und Sie, Professor, haben viele Feinde."

„Dem ist wohl so." Doch das änderte nichts, sie war eine Heuchlerin, nicht die Spur einer Gabe. „Ich werde über ihr Angebot nachdenken, doch Sie müssen wissen, dass im Moment auch diskutiert wird, das Fach gänzlich abzuschaffen." Wenn sich niemand sonst meldete.

Doch Sibyll überraschte ihn. Sie zeigte keine Enttäuschung, sondern verfiel in eine merkwürdige Entrücktheit. Und als sie wieder zu sprechen begann, schien ihre Stimme natürlich rau und nicht versucht mystisch, wie zuvor.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran…jenen geboren, die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…_"

Draußen, vor der Tür gab es einen Tumult. Die Stimme seines Bruders und eine Andere wurden laut und Albus musste sich anstrengen, den nächsten Teil der Prophezeiung zu verstehen. Er musste wissen, was Sibyll zu sagen hatte.

„_Und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt…und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt…der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…_"

Sibyll sackte in sich zusammen, doch gerade da, wurden die Stimmen noch lauter und die Tür flog auf.

Aberfoth stand dort, am Kragen einen Mann – Moment diese Nase war unverkennbar. Severus Snape war es und er war noch immer unwillig, sich die Haare zu waschen.

Sibyll war aufgefahren.

„Was…was hat das zu bedeuten?", stotterte sie „Was ist passiert?"

Erinnerte sie sich nicht?

„Ich muss die falsche Treppe hinaufgegangen sein, entschuldigen Sie…", stammelte Snape.

„Falsche Treppe!", donnerte Aberfoth. „Vor der Tür gestanden und gelauscht hast du, du kleiner Lügner!"

„Lass ihn gehen", sagte Albus. „Wichtig war es nicht, was er gehört hat."

Was konnte er auch tun, wenn nicht, Snape dieses Gefühl geben? Snape selbst ergriff diese Gelegenheit und rannte.

„Miss Trelawney – Professor Trelawney – ich habe mich entschieden. Sie sind eingestellt", sagte Albus. „Aber entschuldigen Sie mich nun bitte. Begleitest du mich hinaus?"

Es war nicht nötig Aberfoth zu sagen, was er meinte und kaum waren sie in seinen Räumen fragte Albus: „Was hat er gehört?"

„Ich weiß nicht, als ich angefangen hab zu schreien bestimmt nichts mehr."

„Wann war das?"

„Bei…da wird jemand im Juli geboren, oder so."

Albus war erleichtert. „Dann wenigstens nicht alles."

„Würdest du mir erklären, was das bedeutet?"

„Ich weiß es selbst noch nicht. Aber es wird ein Kind geboren werden…ein Kind, dass uns allen wieder Hoffnung schenken kann."

Aberfoth schwieg eine Weile. „Du hättest ihn nicht einfach ziehen lassen sollen. Er ist ein Todesser."

„Wir hatten keine Beweise."

„Das Mal auf seinem Arm wäre Beweis genug gewesen."

„Ab…ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste noch, was ich tun soll. Aber vielleicht hat Sibyll es mir gerade erzählt. Und selbst wenn er ein Todesser ist…das Wesentliche hat er laut dir nicht gehört."

* * *

**Moony, Tatze,**

**Dumbledore will uns sprechen – also Lily und mich. Er hörte sich echt ernst an, ****ich fürchte**** als sei jemand gestorben.**

**Könntet ihr kommen? Nach Hogsmeade. ****Ich**** Es würde ****mir**** uns viel bedeuten.**

**James **(_A/N:Ich habe versagt herauszufinden, wie man Dinge durchstreicht - also habe ich die Stellen unterstrichen. ;) Sorry_)**  
**

Remus sah von dem hastig bekritzelten Zettel auf. James machte sich wirklich Sorgen, hoffentlich waren es nicht seine Eltern…

„Das war's wohl mit unserer Auszeit", sagte Sirius, in einen ziemlich kläglichen Versuch locker zu wirken. Er gab es auch rasch auf. „Können wir dann?"

„Du willst hingehen?", fragte Remus, nicht so sehr, weil er es nicht glaubte, einfach aus Gewohnheit.

„Fragst du mich das wirklich? Hast du das gelesen?" Sirius sah ihn an, mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Drängen.

„Ja, wir gehen ja", murmelte Remus und griff nach Sirius Arm, damit sie zusammen apperieren konnten.

Sie trafen sich auf der Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade, wo Lily und James offenbar schon etwas gestanden hatten. Mary und Peter waren auch schon da mit angespannten Mienen.

Lily kam auf Remus zu und umarmte ihn. „Danke", hauchte sie.

„Habt ihr eine Ahnung…?" Sirius ließ die Frage offen.

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war im Feuer. Er sah ernst aus und sagte er wollte das persönlich besprechen und wir mögen doch bitte so schnell wir möglich kommen."

„Ich hab da ein richtig mieses Gefühl", nuschelte Mary, wohl ursprünglich mehr zu sich selbst, aber in der Stille gut zu hören.

„Gehen wir", sagte Lily.

Als Dumbledore die Tür öffnete konnte er wohl nicht umhin etwas zu lächeln. „Was ist so schwer zu verstehen an ‚James und Lily sollen mal kommen'? Aber wenn ihr schon hier seid, kommt rein, die Anderen sind auch schon da."

„Die Anderen?", wisperte Mary.

‚Die Anderen' waren offenbar Alice und Frank, die im Büro standen und genauso sorgenvoll aussahen, wie die Anderen.

Manchmal verwirrten Remus seine eigenen Gedanken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Frank.

„Ich hatte ein sehr interessantes Gespräch mit einer Bewerbung um den Posten des Wahrsagelehrers. Gegen Ende passierte das."

Erst jetzt fiel Remus das Denkarium auf dem Schreibtisch auf. Daraus erhob sich jetzt eine Person, eine Frau, die aussah wie eine Mischung aus Libelle und Sturmkrähe.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran…jenen geboren, die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt…und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt…der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…_"

Wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…Ende Juli…dreimal die Stirn geboten…deshalb waren sie hier.

„Heißt das, unser Kind – eines von unseren Kindern – wird Voldemort besiegen?", flüsterte Alice, die Hände, ebenso wie Lily, beschützend um ihren Bauch geschlungen.

Frank und James schienen nicht wirklich zu wissen, was sie tun sollten. Als Frank Alice umarmte, machte James ihm so hastig nach, dass Remus fast gelacht hätte. Fast.

Dumbledore nickte traurig. „Aber das ist nicht das was mir Sorgen macht. Die Nachricht, das ein Retter herannaht – obgleich man sich um hin sorgen müsste – ist eine Gute. Doch es hat sich herausgestellt, dass der erste Teil der Prophezeiung erlauscht wurde." Er holte tief Luft. „Was bedeutet, Voldemort weiß von ihr. Und wenn er klug ist, wird er nicht warten, bis die zwei alt genug sind, um ihm die Stirn zu bieten."

„Vielleicht werden es ja zwei Mädchen", sagte Peter leise.

„Was ändert das?", fragte Mary.

„In der Prophezeiung ging es um ‚den Einen' – also ein Junge."

„Ich wollte von Anfang an ein Mädchen", flüsterte Lily. „Was sollen wir tun? Gesetzt den Fall es werden zwei Jungen – wie finden wir heraus, wer der Richtige ist?"

„Sie sagte, Voldemort würde ihn ‚als sich ebenbürtig kennzeichnen'", sagte Dumbledore.

„Was voraussetzt, dass er dafür nahe genug herankommt", sagte Alice, mit Feuer in den Augen.

„Es würde schon reichen, wenn wir wüssten, von wem er denkt, dass er es ist", sagte Dumbledore. „Das wäre nämlich automatisch der Gekennzeichnete."

„Von wem seid ihr belauscht worden?", fragte James plötzlich.

„Warum interessiert dich das?", fragte Frank.

„Es sollte dich auch interessieren", sagte James grimmig. „Aber ich will wissen, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Voldemort vielleicht mein Kind tötet!"

Dumbledore sah aus, als ob das eine Information wäre, die er lieber nicht preisgegeben hätte.

„Das ist unwichtig", sagte er.

„_Wer?_", fragte James laut und fordernd. „Ich will einen Namen hören!"

„Severus Snape." Es war kaum ein Flüstern.

Lily wurde sehr bleich und griff nach einem Regal, Alice und Frank brauchten einen Moment, um sich zu erinnern, wer das war, Sirius und Peters Mienen spiegelten den alten Hass wider, der auch in Remus neu entflammt war, aber James setzte sich hin, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und…lachte?

„Es kommt immer zu dir zurück, sagen sie", sagte er. „Ich hätte es _wissen_ müssen."

„Der Bastard", knurrte Sirius. „Ich wusste immer, dass er der Hilfe nicht wert ist."

„Vielleicht", sagte Mary und schien selbst nicht zu wissen, was sie da tat. „Vielleicht wäre er heute anders, wenn ihr ihn nicht zu diesem verbitterten, gesellschaftlich Ausgestoßenem gemacht hättet."

„Sag ich ja", murmelte James. „Wahrscheinlich wird er ihm brühwarm erzählen, dass diese Merkmale auf _mein_ Kind zutreffen."

„Verzeih mir, aber ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich schlecht fände, wenn er sich für euer Kind entschieden würde, selbst aus so banalen Gründen", murmelte Alice. „Verdammt, dass ich auch nie die Klappe halten kann! Ich meinte natürlich auch nicht, dass das toll wäre, oder so – ich bin einfach still."

„Nein, ist ok", murmelte Lily und dann lagen sich die Beiden Frauen auf einmal in den Armen und weinten, was Remus nicht mehr so ganz logisch verfolgen konnte, weil sie sich gerade noch etwas als Rivalen betrachtet hatten und…ach, weibliche Psyche.

Frank schien leicht überfordert mit der Situation, während James nicht mal den Kopf hab. Er schien immer noch etwas abgehoben, über diese Wendung der Dinge.

„Er hat immer gesagt, er würde sich eines Tages rächen", meinte er, schon fast heiter. „Ist das nicht die perfekte Gelegenheit?"

„James, du machst mir leicht Sorgen", meinte Sirius.

„Kannst du es glauben, Tatze? Der kleine Schniefelus – jetzt hat er seine Chance!"

„Krone! Darum geht es nicht! Dein Kind ist noch nicht mal geboren und schon zum Tode verurteilt!"

An diesem Punkt gab Mary, der selbst Tränen in den Augen standen, ihm einen schallenden Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Du riesengroßer, taktloser, trampeltierähnlicher Trottel! Kannst du nicht einmal was Intelligentes sagen? Und James, verdammt, komm mal auf den Boden zurück, er wird das nicht nur belauscht und weitergegeben haben, um dir eins auszuwischen!"

„Trotzdem hat James recht, wenn er sagt, das gibt ihm die Chance dazu", meinte Remus. Dann wandte er sich an Dumbledore. „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Warten, würde ich sagen"; antwortete dieser. Als mehrere der Anwesenden den Mund öffneten, fuhr er fort: „Ich weiß, dass ist nicht die brillanteste meiner Ideen, aber vielleicht wird tatsächlich eines ein Mädchen…oder eine Frühgeburt, was weiß ich. Ihr zwei bleibt sowieso in Sicherheit, also, was können wir tun, wenn nicht auf die Geburten warten?"

Und sie alle mussten zugeben, dass er da recht hatte.

* * *

Es war ein ziemliches Auf und Ab der Gefühle für Lily.

Da war am deutlichsten die Furcht. Die Furcht, dass Voldemort ihr Baby jagen würde, ihr Baby töten würde – aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Unleugbar waren auch der Hass und das Gefühl verraten worden zu sein – zunächst auf diese Frau, doch die konnte ja nichts dafür – aber nun…ja. Auf Severus Snape. Er hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit verraten und spätestens nach dieser Nacht im Keller war der Hass deutlich da.

Aber James Worte hatten die Wunden wieder aufgerissen. _Wird er ihn zu uns schicken?_

Oder, wenn Alice ein Mädchen bekam, oder, wenn er sich einfach für sie entschied, oder…oder wenn der alte Hass auf James bei Snape durchbrach.

„Ganz ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, dass er ihn zu euch schicken wird", sagte Remus gerade. Die Jungs schienen das Thema interessant zu finden. Sahen sie nicht, wie Lily sich quälte? Ach ja, sie sollten es ja gar nicht sehen.

„Ich meine, er war da und dachte, vielleicht hört er was Wichtiges. Vielleicht wurde er sogar zum spionieren hingeschickt. Es war Snape, aber es hätte genauso gut jeder Andere sein können. Das hatte wahrscheinlich für ihn nicht das Geringste mit euch zu tun. So leid es mir tut, Krone, du bist nicht der Nabel der Welt."

„Er hat Recht", sagte Peter. „Wahrscheinlich weiß er nicht mal, wann ihr euer Kind kriegt oder wie oft ihr gegen Voldemort gekämpft habt. Was kümmert es ihn?"

James nickte bedächtig. „Ich sag ja auch nicht, dass das so war, ich stand noch unter Schock. Aber ich finde immer noch der Ausdruck ‚Ironie des Schicksals' wurde für diese Situation erfunden."

„Er hasst dich", sagte Remus. „Es dürfte ihn nicht kümmern, wenn dir etwas zustößt und er hat das Recht dazu – unterbrecht mich nicht, ihr wisst, dass ich recht habe! Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass er das nur tut _damit_ dir etwas zustößt."

„Du meinst also, es war ein dummer Zufall", sagte Sirius skeptisch.

„Alles was wir wissen, ja. Was darüber hinausgeht möglicherweise nicht."

Langsam streckte die Hoffnung in Lily ihre Nase wieder in die Luft. Vielleicht wäre es wenigstens nicht seine Schuld.

„Warum eigentlich immer wir?", nuschelte Mary.

„Frag mich was leichteres", sagte Lily. Instinktiv hatte sie die Arme wieder um ihren Bauch geschlungen.

Denn ganz tief in ihr war auch Stolz. Ihr Kind könnte diese Welt retten. Und so sehr sie sich wünschte, das einfach jemand Anders diese Aufgabe übernehmen würde. Sie war trotz allem stolz.

* * *

Der dunkle Lord war ein furchteinflößender Mann – wenn er noch menschlich genug war, um ein Mann zu sein, was Severus inzwischen stark bezweifelte.

„Was führt dich zu mir, Severus? Ich hoffe für dich das es wichtig ist, meine Zeit ist kostbar." Sein Tonfall jagte Severus Schauder über den Rücken.

„Ja, Herr. Ich bin der Überzeugung, dass es sich um eine Information von größter Wichtigkeit handelt."

„Dann sprich, aber fasse dich kurz."

„Ich war heute Morgen in einem Wirtshaus, wo ich ein sehr interessantes Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und einer Wahrsagerin belauschen konnte. Im Verlauf dessen wurde eine Prophezeiung gemacht, die besagt, dass ein Kind geboren werden soll, dass die Macht hat Euch zu vernichten."

Sein Gegenüber wirkte mit einem Mal alarmiert. „Was hat sie genau gesagt?"

„Zu meinem Unglück war nicht alles zu verstehen. Aber das Kind sollte Ende Juli geboren werden und Eltern haben, die Euch bereits dreimal die Stirn geboten haben."

Der dunkle Lord schritt vor ihm auf und ab. „Mir dreimal die Stirn geboten…ein Paar…die Longbottoms…und die Potters….ist von denen jemand guter Hoffnung?"

„Mit Verlaub, Herr", schaltete sich von hinten Lucius Malfoy ein. „Beide."

„Und Beide bekommen ihre Kinder Ende Juli?"

„Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis, aber…"

„Herr", warf Narzissa an seiner Seite ein. „Bei beiden Frauen haben sich zur gleichen Zeit die Symptome bemerkbar gemacht…und, auch wenn ich nicht sicher bin, es ist gut möglich, dass die Zeit im Juli ist."

„Bleibt herauszufinden welcher von Beiden…"

_Nicht Lily, bitte, bitte, nicht Lily…_

„Ich frage mich, ob…diese Frau, wie war der Name, Lisa?"

„Lily", korrigierte Severus automatisch.

„Was interessiert das? Sie ist doch ein Schlammblut, oder? Also wäre ihr Kind ein Halb- und Longbottoms sind…ich denke, ich weiß wer es ist."

Severus biss sich auf die Lippen.

„Behaltet die Potters für mich im Auge", ordnete der Lord an. „Wenn es ein Junge ist, dann haben wir unseren _Auserwählten_…"

„Milord", fragte Severus, im Bestreben irgendetwas zu tun. „Würdet ihr…dürfte ich, etwas…erbitten?"

Der Lord sah ihn an. Severus schluckte. „Das kommt darauf an. Du hast mir heute einen großen Dienst erwiesen."

„Könntet ihr, sofern das möglich ist, die…die Mutter des Kindes verschonen?"

Amüsement blitzte in den Augen des Anderen auf. „Hast eine Schwäche für sie?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt Frauen, die deine Zuneigung so viel mehr verdienen, Severus."

_Nein_, dachte er. _Es gibt nur die Eine._

„Doch, wenn es mir möglich ist, soll sie verschont werden. Wie gefährlich kann sie mir schon sein?"

Lachend verließ er den Raum und ließ Severus allein zurück, mit seiner ewigen Schuld.

Er war nie ein überzeugter Todesser gewesen, er war ja beinahe dazu erzogen worden, gezwungen von dem ewigen Streben nach Akzeptanz.

Aber heute traf er eine Entscheidung. Er wusste jetzt, dass er zu oft einfach die Dinge hatte geschehen lassen. Er wusste, dass er zu lange gewartet hatte, doch er musste seine Rolle spielen. Auf der Seite zu der er gehören wollte.

Und nicht zuletzt für Lily.

_Ich bin hin und her gerissen Leute. Soll ich Sev hassen? Soll ich ihn mögen? Was soll ich überhaupt mit ihm machen? Wie soll ihm danach jemand der nichts wissen darf vertrauen? Argh._

_Ich hoffe, ich finde eine Lösung, die euch zufrieden stellt._


	10. Chapter 10

_Ich hab es. Ich bin der Beste. Die Beste. Mary-Möger aufgepasst, wenn es nach mir geht kommt sie zum Zuge. Und glücklicherweise geht es nach mir. *grins* Aber zunächst wird's leider etwas traurig._

_Und, ähm, sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat. Ich hab Physik geschreiben, aber jetzt hb ich Gott sei Dank freien und wieder mehr Zeit. Kommt schon Leute, so viele Klicks und keinem ist das ein Review wert?  
_

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 10: Von unerwarteter Seite –

Die Vermisstenanzeige, klein in einer Ecke, sprang ihn förmlich an. _Regulus Black, aus der Schule verschwunden. _Von einem Hogsmeadewochenende, wobei man nicht einmal sicher war, ob er das Dorf nicht vielleicht verlassen hatte.

Sirius sah ihn vor sich. Regulus, mit Maske, in irgendwelche Kämpfe verwickelt, unter den Gefallenen.

Kleiner Bruder.

…_wird vermutet, dass Black nicht mehr am Leben ist._

Alles in Sirius schrie. Sein kleiner Bruder, der Gehirnwäsche seiner Eltern ausgesetzt, Todesser, tot.

Es war seine Schuld, er hätte auf ihn aufpassen müssen, er hätte – er konnte doch nicht – und dann spürte er die heißen Tränen seine Wange herunter laufen.

_Reg…_

Leise Schritte hinter ihm. Sirius blinzelte und biss sich auf die Lippen. Stark sein, für sich selbst, für Regulus, für Remus.

„Tatze? Hey, was ist – oh."

Von hinten drückte sich ein Gesicht gegen seine Schulter, so Trost spendend, so warm, dass es schon fast wehtat.

In einer fließenden Bewegung stand Sirius auf und drehte sich um. Er schlang die Arme fest um den Kleineren und weinte einfach weiter, in seine Haare.

Langsam rutschte sein Kopf an Remus Wange herunter und kam auf seiner Schulter zu liegen.

Remus schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Das war ok. Sirius hätte es auch nicht gewusst. Für einen solchen Schmerz gab es keine tröstenden Worte, aber die Berührung des Anderen sagte noch so viel mehr. Ich bin hier, ich bin noch da, es gibt noch Gründe weiter zu machen. Sie brachte all das zurück, was Einen Trauer vergessen ließ.

„Wag es dich und pass nicht auf dich auf", nuschelte Sirius. „Das überleb ich nicht."

Er hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals und lächelte schief.

Na ja, er versuchte es. Remus Miene nach zu urteilen misslang es kläglich.

„Du musst nicht hingehen", sagte er ernst.

„Ich will aber."

Bevor das Treffen überhaupt begonnen hatte, fragte er in die Runde. Er würde sich sonst nicht trauen.

„Wer von euch war dabei, als mein Bruder umkam?"

„Dein Bruder ist tot?", rief Gideon, was ihm einen mächtigen Schlag von _seinem_ Bruder einbrachte.

„Vollidiot."

„Du glaubst, dass er tot ist?", fragte Andromeda.

„Du nicht?"

Andromeda vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. „Wie alt war er? Siebzehn?"

„Meda…Meda, ich weiß."

„Es gab keine Kämpfe am fragwürdigen Tag", warf Moody ein. „Aber viele Leute, die seine ursprünglichen Thesen unterstützt haben, ziehen sich zurück. Vielleicht – wahrscheinlich – wollte dein Bruder einfach nicht mehr."

„Du meinst, er kam zur Vernunft?", fraget Sirius hoffnungsvoll.

„Er ist mit dir verwandt. Irgendwo in ihm muss sie sein."

Viele der Frauen hatten bei ‚Siebzehn?' angefangen zu schluchzen.

„Hey", sagte James leise. „Jeder Ort ist besser, als dieser Krieg."

„Ja?", fauchte Sirius. „Dann lass dich doch auch abmurksen, wenn das so viel besser ist."

James schien eine Antwort zu schlucken und legte ihm stattdessen einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Soll ich wirklich?"

„Nein, bitte nicht", wisperte Sirius und ließ sich in eine weitere Umarmung ziehen.

Da war noch ein Bruder für ihn.

* * *

Es hatte wehgetan, zu sehen, wie die Sirius unter dem Verlust seines Bruders litt, des Bruders, den James immer zu ersetzen versucht hatte, doch offenbar war es ihm nie gelungen.

Sein Leiden war frisch und es bereitete James mehr Sorgen als die kürzlich gemachte Prophezeiung über sein Kind.

Kurze Zeit später gab es ein wichtiges Treffen, das die Chancen des Ordens drastisch ändern sollte. Sirius ging es besser, aber noch nicht wieder wirklich gut. Wenigstens hatte er wieder angefangen herumzuzappeln. Er kippelte.

Dumbledore machte ein ernstes Gesicht und _warum_ fühlte James sich bei dem Blick in ihre Richtung an seine Schulzeit erinnert?

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht", murmelte er reflexartig, was die übrigen Rumtreiber zum Lachen brachte.

Der Blick intensivierte sich und sie hörten schnell wieder auf. Aber wenigstens hatte Sirius gelacht.

„Ich habe erfreuliche Nachrichten, aber ich möchte euch bitten, mir komplett zuzuhören. Es ist mir gelungen einen Spion für uns anzuheuern. Oder ich bin vielmehr über ihn gestolpert."

Sofort erhoben sich Stimmen. Wer war es? Wieso gestolpert? Konnte man ihm trauen? Und _wer war es_?

„RUHE", blaffte Minerva.

„Soviel zu meinen Wünschen", murmelte Dumbledore. Dann hob er die Stimme wieder. „Ausreden lassen." Er holte tief Luft. „Es ist Severus Snape."

„WAS?" James sprang auf. Dieser – das – was?

„_Was?_" Sirius kippte seinen Stuhl mit einem Knall auf vier Beine zurück. Sein Bruder schien auf einmal vertrieben.

Im allgemeinen Getümmel war es überraschenderweise Mary, die die Arme hob und aufstand. Nach und nach verstummten die ungläubigen Ausrufe und alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet.

Sie sah Dumbledore an, als ob das alles ein schlechter Scherz wäre. Was es hoffentlich auch war.

„Was?", fasste sie kurzerhand zusammen.

James unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Mary schoss ihm einen Todesblick zu.

„Würdet ihr mich bitte ausreden lassen?", fragte Dumbledore und ja, offenbar war auch der größte Zauberer der Gegenwart (der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten war Merlin) mal genervt.

„Ausreden? Wie kannst du nur?", fragte Lily.

„Ich erwarte zugegeben eine gute Erklärung", warf auch Remus, zunehmend misstrauisch ein.

„Die kriegt ihr. Und ich hoffe, dass ihr vor allem meinem Urteil in dieser Sache vertraut. Denn es war eben der Vorfall, an den ihr nun alle denkt, der mich dazu bewegte, sein Angebot anzunehmen. Denn _er_ kam zu _mir_ und wollte sich uns anschließen. Er sagte, er hatte schon länger Zweifel an Voldemorts Methoden – oh, _bitte_! – aber seine Bereitschaft, ein Neugeborenes zu töten, hätte den Ausschlag gegeben. Denn aus uns unbekannten Gründen ist er offenbar überzeugt, dass euer Sohn, Lily, dass Kind ist."

„Ich habe noch gar keinen Sohn", flüsterte Lily, weiß wie die Wand. James umarmte sie und flüsterte: „Alles wird gut."

„Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass es ein Junge wird", gestand Dumbledore ein. „Aber es scheint, Severus konnte mit der Verantwortung nicht umgehen und hat eingesehen, was richtig ist."

Schweigen, dann:

„Das meinst du nicht ernst", sagte Minerva. „Bitte sag mir, dass du noch andere Gründe hast, die du aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht nennen kannst."

Dumbledore nickte. „Exakt. Aber ich versichere euch, er hat mein vollstes Vertrauen. Und wenn ihr ihm schon nicht traut – ich hoffe ihr traut mir. Er wird beim nächsten Treffen dabei sein."

James konnte es nicht glauben. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, ja, er vertraute Dumbledore und – hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl?

* * *

Zurück in Lilys zu Hause, schlug James mit einer Hand gegen einen Schrank.

„Das kann er nicht machen!"

„Schön, dass wir einer Meinung sind", sagte Mary trocken.

Lily saß auf dem Sofa und hatte eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch.

„Alles in Ordnung, Ly?"

Sofort war James an ihrer Seite. Mary musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Wir sind schon ein leicht bekloppter Haufen", stellte Peter nüchtern fest.

Mary legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und grinste.

„Jap."

Und Snowy strich ihr um die Beine.

Aber richtig schlimm wurde es, als das ‚nächste Treffen' tatsächlich anstand.

Mary, obwohl sie wirklich nichts dagegen gehabt hätte, wenn irgendjemand Snape so richtig in den Hintern treten würde, nahm sich ‚ihre' zwei Chaoten beiseite.

„Wir wissen, was du jetzt sagen willst", stellte James klar.

„Das wird mich nicht davon abhalten es zu sagen", sagte sie und befand es für gut, einen bedrohlichen Tonfall anzuschlagen. „Hört zu, ihr wisst, ich mag ihn auch nicht. ABER ihr seid keine Schüler mehr, geschweige denn Kinder und es gibt Leute – unter Anderen ich – die erwarten, dass ihr euch auch so benehmt."

„Wie langweilig", murmelte Sirius, ganz sicher nur um Mary auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Ich schwöre ich werde euch umbringen – euch Beide – nein, euch alle vier – wenn ihr nicht wenigstens wartet, bis es vorbei ist!"

„Ja Ma'am!" James salutierte vorbildlich und Mary gab es auf.

Eine letzte Maßnahme ergriff sie noch.

„Rück."

Sirius sah sie verdutzt an.

„Rück, ich will zwischen euch sitzen. Nur zur Vorsicht."

Sirius lachte – aber er rückte.

Halb angespannt, halb _ge_spannt wartete sie.

Er kam mit Dumbledore. Er ging hinter ihm her und er machte ein so ausdrucksloses Gesicht, dass Mary fast sicher war, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte.

Andererseits war er schon immer ein komischer Typ.

„Er wäscht sich immer noch nicht die Haare", wisperte James, deutlich vernehmbar.

Ein paar genervte Blicke streiften ihn, ein paar Lacher wurden krampfhaft unterdrückt. Mary boxte ihn auf den Arm.

„Was? Ihr erwartet nicht ernsthaft, dass ich nett zu jemandem bin, der Voldemort losschickt, mein Kind zu töten."

„Du dachtest nicht ernsthaft, das wäre eine gewaltige Racheaktion?", fragte Snape mit – falschem? – Amüsement. „Wie du vielleicht gehört hast, ist die Tatsache, dass er ein Kind umbringen will, der Grund, dass ich hier bin – selbst, wenn es nur dein Kind ist, Potter."

„Hast also ein Gehirn aufgebaut?", fragte Sirius. „Und sogar etwas Mut?"

„Sirius, ich weiß, dass du deine Ego-Pusher brauchst, aber bitte!", sagte Mary.

„Was kümmert es dich noch?", flüsterte Sirius ihr zu.

„Pflichtgefühl."

Sie warf einen Blick auf Snapes Miene, der jetzt ihnen Gegenübersaß. Er hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben und interpretierte mit Sicherheit einiges in die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen. So ein Außenseiter, dass er von Marys damaligen Schwärmereien nichts gewusst hätte, konnte man gar nicht sein.

Ihr Blick fiel danach auf Sirius Schoß, wo sich seine Hände um eine von Remus schlangen und sie musste grinsen. Dieses Grinsen warf sie Snape direkt ins Gesicht.

„Aber mal ganz ehrlich", knurrte Moody bedrohlich. „Wie sollen wir wissen, dass du tatsächlich vertrauenswürdig bist? Was erzählst du Ihr-wisst-schon-wem?"

„Das hatten wir doch schon, Alastor", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt.

„Das zweite nicht", sagte Kingsley. „Das würde mich nämlich auch interessieren."

„Die einfachste Version", sagte Snape. „Er denkt, ich spioniere für ihn."

„Eine Tatsache, die dadurch unterstützt wird, dass Severus ab nächstem Jahr den Lehrerposten für Zaubertränke übernehmen wird", sagte Dumbledore.

„Aber Professor Slughorn ist doch noch fit", sagte Lily. Ja, das war wohl wahr.

„Horace Slughorn ist bereits so lange auf dieser Schule, wie ich. Er denkt seit geraumer Zeit über den Ruhestand nach. Jetzt haben wir einen fähigen Nachfolger für ihn. Ich sehe mich daher nicht mehr genötigt, ihm den Ruhestand zu verweigern."

„Wirst du jemals in den Ruhestand gehen?", fragte McGonagoll lächelnd.

Dumbledore schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Da meldete sich James noch mal. „Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Du willst ihn unterrichten lassen? Kleine Kinder?"

„Das schafft er niemals", sagte Sirius grinsend. „Eine Klasse mit Gryfindor-Slytherin Siebtklässlern ist mit Sicherheit noch schlimmer als wir."

Mary fiel nebenbei auf, dass McGonagoll aussah, als würde sie das bezweifeln.

James lachte. „Ja, vor allem gibt's noch Jahrgänge, die ihn vor drei Jahren gesehen haben, wie er splitternackt, kopfüber in der Luft schwebte…"

„Die werden ihn niemals ernst nehmen", lachte Sirius.

Mary hob die Arme – und schlug Beiden auf den Hinterkopf. Fest.

„Au!"

„May!"

Mary verdrehte die Augen und grinste Lily zu, die die Daumen in die Höhe reckte.

Snape beugte sich vor. „Das muss unglaublich befriedigend sein."

Mary entschied sich, ihm eine Chance zu geben. Sie war sich zwar sicher, dass sie den komischen Typen mit den fettigen Haaren nie mögen würde – aber vielleicht könnten sie sich arrangieren. Als Mitläufer, war er auch ihr gegenüber böse gewesen, aber er schien eine Wende zu machen.

Sie nickte und lächelte ihn an.

„Mary, wenn du dich jetzt mit dem Feind verbündest…", drohte James.

„Voldemort ist der Feind, Schatz, und _Severus_ benimmt sich gerade um einiges freundlicher, als du."

James schmollte den Rest des Treffens.

„Ihr, Lily, Mary, Remus und Co…würdet ihr euch gleich mit den Leuten aus der Schweiz treffen, in der Winkelgasse?"

Die Leute aus der Schweiz? Die hatte Mary ganz vergessen. Es war einfach zu viel passiert, in letzter Zeit. Die ausländische Unterstützung war sehr wichtig für sie. Also für den Orden. Nicht für Mary.

Jetzt saßen sie also da. Im Tropfenden Kessel an der Bar. Einen – nur einen, wirklich – Feuerwhisky vor sich und warteten.

Als James und Sirius ihre zwei Standpauken ausgesessen hatten und Lily sich beklagt hatte, wie fett sie doch sei („Schatz, du bist schwanger") kam er.

Es waren natürlich mehr als er. Es waren fünf und es waren die Schweizer.

Aber _eigentlich_ war es nur er.

Er war groß, größer als sie. So groß wie Sirius. Er hatte relativ kurze Haare. Schwarz. _Ja, ich weiß_. Aber seine Augen waren blau, hell und klar blau. Er lächelte und hob die Hand in ihre Richtung.

„Wer – ist – das?", brachte Mary heraus.

Lily beäugte sie misstrauisch. „Ich kenne diesen Blick", sagte sie. „Der neue Sirius Black naht heran."

„Wie ihr verlasst mich alle?", frage Sirius panisch.

„Um wen geht's denn?", fragte Remus.

„Um den Winker", hauchte Mary, während die Fünf näherkamen.

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Nein", sagte er schlicht.

Sirius öffnete den Mund. Und schloss ihn wieder,

„Na, soll ich gucken, ob er ok ist?", fragte Remus.

„Was?", machte Peter. „Wie-?"

Remus streckte den Fünfen die Hand entgegen.

„Remus Lupin", sagte er. „Werwolf."

James verschluckte sich, Lily und Mary schnappten nach Luft. In letzter Zeit übertrieb er es etwas. Sirius und Peter aber warfen ihm die Arme um die Schultern.

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung ergriff einer von den Schweizern Remus Hand. Er war blond.

„Florian Müller, deutsche Vorfahren, überzeugter Kommunist", sagte er.

Eine braunhaarige Frau mit dunklem Teint lachte. „Behauptest du. Aber mehr besitzen als wir anderen zusammen."

Mary fiel auf, dass sie alle akzentfrei sprachen.

Der Name der Frau war Nadia. Dann waren da noch Zwillinge namens Tobi (wahrscheinlich Tobias, dass sollte sie nie herausfinden) und Andreas.

Er hieß Christoph Meisner, ein Name, der sich für sie nicht wirklich schweizerisch anhörte, aber was wusste sie schon davon.

Sie schüttelten sich gerade ein Bisschen zu lange die Hände, aber Mary wusste, dass Lily es mitbekommen hatte.

Als sie den Anderen mit dem Gepäck geholfen hatten, wollten sie eigentlich gehen.

Aber Christoph hielt sie zurück.

„Mary, ich weiß, ich klinge furchtbar aufdringlich, aber wärst du bereit, dich mit mir zu treffen, so Eis essen oder so?"

Mary war sich peinlich bewusst, dass Lily und Nadia genau zuhörten und auch die Männer waren ziemlich nah.

Dennoch lächelte sie. „In der Winkelgasse gibt es eine Eisdiele. Fortescues. Da könnten wir uns treffen."

Christoph strahlte.

Nachdem sie sich von Sirius, James und Peter, die sich wie ihre großen Brüder benahmen, hatte anhören müssen, dass sie ihn gar nicht kannte, schaffte sie es endlich zu sagen: „Ich will ja auch nicht morgen in sein Bett, ich will ihn nur kennenlernen."

„Sei Vorsichtig, May", sagte Lily. „Du weißt, wie schnell dein Herz sich verflüchtigt. Und wie schwer du es zurückbekommst."

Sirius hatte wenigstens den Anstand betreten auszusehen.

„Wie war ich denn jetzt?", fragte Remus.

„Ziemlich bescheuert", schnaubte Sirius, bevor er ihn küsste.

_Süß, oder? Ja, süß. *Grinst*_

_Und, ja, es macht Mary, weil sie Lily die Arbeit abnehmen will und so, und natürlich will Lily sich da ganz raushalten, also was bleibt ihr übrig – nur falls das nicht rausgekommen ist._


	11. Chapter 11

_Ja! Ein Star. __You're Harry – Freaking – Potter!_

_Ehm…ja. Egal. Es wird wieder etwas romantisch, am Anfang auch Slashy._

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 11: Ein Star wird geboren –

Es sollte ein ganz normaler Tag werden. Falls es in seinem Leben je normale Tage gegeben hatte.

Es begann, wie jeder Morgen, in Sirius Armen. Die Nase in seine Brust gedrückt, sog Remus seinen Geruch ein.

Als er sich noch näher an ihn kuschelte, hörte er leises Lachen.

Er fühlte, wie ihm ein Kuss auf den Kopf gedrückt wurde.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein", murmelte es an seinem Ohr und er drehte seinen Kopf um eine Winzigkeit, als ihm auch schon die Lippen verschlossen wurden. „Und zu mir sagen, ich schlaf lange."

„In neunundneunzig Prozent der Fälle schläfst du erheblich länger, als ich."

„Ich bleib ja auch länger wach, als du. Ich schau dir beim schlafen zu."

„Muss unglaublich interessant sein", schnaubte Remus. Er glaubte immer noch, wenn er sich nicht gerade in eine mordende Bestie verwandelte, war er sterbenslangweilig (auch wenn Mary behauptete, sie wären ‚alle miteinander' furchtbare Quälgeister, was wahrscheinlich nicht so langweilig war).

Sirius grinste böse. „Interessant ist mehr das zuhören."

Merlin, warum musste er jetzt rot werden? Warum musste er überhaupt immer rot werden? „Was hab ich denn erzählt?"

„Ach, _erzählen_ tust du nie viel. Außer, dass du wahrscheinlich jede Nacht von mir träumst, dass ist das einzige, was du je sagst."

„Sirius?" Das wunderte ihn nicht wirklich.

„Ja. Aber immer anders. Also nicht _immer_ anders, aber die Unterschiede sind schon interessant. Abwesend oder" Grinsen. „Begehrend. Ängstlich, verliebt, manchmal bist du auch sauer auf mich."

„Kann ich am ehesten nachvollziehen", nuschelte Remus und ignorierte die Hitze in einem Gesicht.

Sirius piekste ihn in die Seite. „Kannst du gar nicht. Sonst wärst du ja nicht so rot"

„Musst du mich auch noch drauf stoßen? Reicht es nicht, dass es deine Lebensaufgabe ist, mich erröten zu lassen?"

„Es muss ja auch Spaß machen."

Remus sah Sirius an. Mal wieder. Selbst für Mädchen wie Lily, die absolut glücklich verheiratet waren und nie Interesse gezeigt hatten war er der Inbegriff alles Begehrenswerten. Und es war nun wirklich nicht schwer zu sehen warum.

Kaum hatte sich das erste Bisschen Sonne gezeigt war Sirius aristokratische Blässe einem Bronzeton gewichen, den man so sehr neiden musste, dass man ihn kaum bewundern konnte. Seine sehnigen Muskeln zeichneten sich mehr als deutlich ab und wenn er in Muggelkleidern durch Godric's Hollow lief, zogen seine nackten Arme ebenso viele Blicke auf sich, wie sein Gesicht. Sein Gesicht. Wo da anfangen? Die adeligen Züge? Die perfekt geschwungenen Lippen, die sich zu einem perfekten Lächeln formten? Die Haare, die lässig und elegant, wie ein Seidenvorhang in sein Gesicht fielen und von denen Sirius schwor, dass die wirklich so lagen (tatsächlich brauchte er nicht lange im Bad)? Oder die Augen? Die Augen in Farbe von geschmolzener Bitterschokolade (Hm, Schokolade), in denen zu ertrinken der schönste mögliche Tod auf der Welt war? Sirius war von den Haaransätzen bis zu den langen Beinen – nein, bis zu den Zehenspitzen perfekt und ganz sicher nicht dass, was einer wie er verdiente.

Schon gar nicht sein Herz. Es war so leicht, sich in sein Herz zu schleichen und wenn man einmal drin war, kam man nur schwer wieder raus. Sirius schmollte zwar gern, aber er verzieh trotzdem ziemlich bereitwillig.

„Die Aussicht ist aus dem Fenster, Moony, weißt du?", gluckste Sirius, der seine Blicke bemerkt hatte. „Auch wenn ich finde, hier ist nur eins, was man unbedingt anschauen muss und dass bist du. Schönheit."

„Biest", schoss Remus dagegen, sich an ein Muggelmärchen erinnernd, dass er allerdings nie gelesen hatte.

„Du oder ich? Ach, ich weiß schon, du, du Pessimist. Aber stand dass in irgendeinem Zusammenhang zur Schönheit?"

„Die Schöne und das Beist", seufzte Remus. „Als ich noch jünger war, hat meine Squibtante mich mal mit in einen Muggelbuchladen genommen. Da war ein Buch, auf dem ein französischer Autor stand und ich wollte wissen ob das auch auf Französisch geschrieben ist. Und da stand im Klappentext was von einem eingebildeten Prinzen, der in ein Biest verwandelt wurde und nur erlöst werden konnte, wenn er jemanden liebt und der ihn auch liebt." Zu seinem Entsetzten spürte er Tränen aufsteigen. Er blinzelte sie weg. „Der letzte Satz hieß ‚Doch wer könnte ein Biest schon lieben?'"

„Ich." Die Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Eine von Sirius Händen fing an, mit der Kette um Remus Hals zu spielen. Ein kleiner Stern mit eingraviertem ‚S' an einem Lederband. Sirius hatte dieselbe, mit ‚R'. Er hatte sei am Weihnachten in ihrer sechsten Klasse gekauft und Remus geschenkt, das erste Weihnachten, seit sie zusammen waren und seitdem hatte keiner von Beiden das Band je abgenommen.

Remus lächelte. „Weiß ich doch. Das Beste mit dir ist, dass du wahrscheinlich nie zur Vernunft kommen wirst."

„Warum sagst du das immer? Warum ist bei dir alles, was dich glücklich macht, falsch? Du bist fast noch schlimmer, als _die_."

„Ich sage die-"

„Wag dich und nenn es die Wahrheit", knurrte Sirius, beugte sich über ihn und pinnte seine Arme fest. „Du bist ein Vollidiot", sagte er, schon fast liebevoll. „Von allen Gründen die du aufführen könntest, die Gründe, warum wir es größtenteils geheim halten zum Beispiel – nein, du nimmst den einzigen dämlichen Grund. Ich bin immer dabei, wenn du dich verwandelst, war ich auch vorher schon. Wie oft wurde ich verletzt?"

„Gar nicht", flüsterte Remus.

„Zu gefährlich – check", sagte Sirius zufrieden. „Was war das andere?"

„Dass ich nie einen Job kriege und dir ewig auf der Tasche liegen werde."

„Bill hatte recht, weißt du? Wir sollten heiraten dürfen, dann würdest du nicht so einen Terz machen. Warte bis meine Mutter stirbt, dann könnte ich noch zwanzig Kinder ernähren. Und so hab ich auch genug Geld."

„Kindermund spricht die Wahrheit", sagte Remus, etwas benebelt von dem Gedanken, dass die Worte von gerade einem Heiratsantrag sehr nahe kamen.

Ein Klopfen am Fenster riss sie aus dem Gespräch.

„_Alohomora_", murmelte Sirius und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab von seinem Nachttisch.

„Hey, das ist meiner", sagte Remus, gespielt beleidigt, während die Eule Sirius einen Brief in den Schoß warf.

„Ach, komm schon – Alice hat _was_?"

„Was? Was ist mit Alice?", fragte Remus alarmiert.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Sirius beschwichtigend. „Alice hat ihr Kind bekommen. Ein Junge – Neville."

Es war der 30. Juli.

* * *

„…und er ist einfach so – richtig", sagte Mary.

Lily seufzte. „May, erinnerst du dich noch an die letzte Tragödie?"

Natürlich erinnerte sie sich. Wie konnte Lily so etwas fragen?

„Herrgott, Ly, ja, aber…, ich weiß nicht. Du hattest vor James auch nur eine Tragödie!"

„Du wirst dich erinnern, wie lange ich um James herumgeschlichen bin."

Mary schnaubte. „Vor ihm weggelaufen, wohl eher. Aber hör zu. Ich weiß, ich kann ihn nicht hundertprozentig kennen, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass es da so viel zu kennen gibt. Und was ich bis jetzt kenne, ist einfach perfekt."

Es war ja schon etwas her, dass sie ihre erste Verabredung gehabt hatten, Christoph und sie.

Und eigentlich hatten sie nur…geredet.

_Fortescues ist ein gemütlicher Platz. Das hatte sie schon immer geglaubt. Aber jetzt, ihm gegenüber, ist es so gemütlich, wie noch nie._

„_Warum bist du hier?", fragt sie._

„_Weil ich schon immer den dringenden Wunsch hatte irgendetwas zu tun. Man hört von den ganzen furchtbaren Dingen die geschehen, man will helfen und Abenteuer erleben – aber man sitzt einfach nur da. Als die Anfrage des Ordens kam war das…wow."_

_Mary ist mehr als beeindruckt, aber sie hält ihn auch für verrückt. Wer suchte sich freiwillig Krieg aus?_

„_Man könnte fast sagen, das war dumm von dir", sagt sie schließlich. Mal sehen, ob er das einstecken kann._

_Er kann. Er lacht. „Das hat man mir gesagt. Allen voran meine Eltern. Meine große Schwester war anderer Meinung. Sie will noch nachkommen."_

„_Du hast eine Schwester? Von uns hat keiner gute Erfahrungen mit Geschwistern gemacht, ich bin schon fast froh, Einzelkind zu sein."_

„_Meine Schwester ist ganz cool Aber, so schlimm kann's doch bei euch nicht sein."_

„_Sirius Bruder ist im Todesserdienst gestorben, Lilys Schwester hält sie für abnormal, weil sie zaubern kann", sagt Mary schlicht._

„_Oh. Na, dann wird's Zeit, dass ihr Nat kennenlernt."_

„_Nat?"_

„_Nathalie. Sag mal, was machst du so gerne in deiner Freizeit? Wenn du noch welche hast?"_

„_Hab ich tatsächlich selten. Ich spiel gern Quidditch, mit den Jungs, aber ich bin nicht sehr gut. Jedenfalls ist davon nichts zu merken, wenn James neben mir steht."_

„_James…ich kenne ihn erst seit einer Woche, aber ich kann mir einfach kein Bild von ihm machen."_

„_Die meisten Leute können das nie. Jeden Tag eine Überraschung heißt das Leben mit den Jungs. Vor allem er. Da sieht man ihn zum übelsten Mobber werden, sobald Snape in der Nähe ist – und dann, fünf Minuten später verteidigt er die Erstklässler gegen Peeves – ein Poltergeist – oder erklärt dem halben Turm Verwandlung in unterschiedlichen Klassen und alles, bis auch der letzte die Prüfung bestehen kann. Glaub mir, sein Herz ist ein Wunder."_

_Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Aber er und Lily?"_

_Mary nickt. „Verheiratet. Aber er hat fünf Jahre um sie geworben, vor dem ersten Date."_

_Er zögert. Will sie nicht fragen und sie glaubt, sie weiß es. Eigentlich gehört es nicht hierher._

„_Das ist nicht das einzige Paar bei euch", stellt er fest._

_Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Er hat mir damals das Herz gebrochen, ohne es zu wissen."_

„_Welcher von Beiden?"_

„_Sirius. Ich war so verliebt in ihn und ich schwöre, er hatte als einziger keine Ahnung. Aber das ist vorbei." Sie lächelt. „Die zwei sind glücklich. Und ich habe vor, es auch zu werden."_

„_Das hoffe ich für dich", sagt er und sieht ihr in die Augen. Ernst. Dann lächelt er. „Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, du hast ein komplettes Leben, in das ich nicht hineinkomme."_

_Sie lacht. „Du musst es versuchen."…_

„Sieh mal, Ly, ich bin mir wirklich sicher", sagte Mary. „Ich liebe ihn. Er liebt mich. So spielt das Leben."

„Du kennst ihn erst…"

„Ich weiß", seufzte sie. „Ich weiß ja."

Das würde womöglich komplizierter werden, als sie gedacht hatte.

Lily setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, wurde aber bleich und legte sich eine Hand auf dem Bauch.

„Ly? Ly!"

Lily konnte nur nicken.

„Scheiße! James!"

„Ja? Was? Werden wir angegriffen?", kam es von oben und schon polterte der ‚Held' die Treppe herunter.

„Höchstens von deinem Kind, du Vollidiot", fauchte Mary.

„Hilfe", wimmerte Lily.

„Was mach ich denn jetzt?", fragte James verwirrt-entsetzt.

„Das weißt du nicht?" Mary hob hilflos die Arme. „Bett."

Und während James sich um ‚Bett' kümmerte, lief Mary zum Kamin und hüpfte bei der Hebamme ins Feuer, mit der sie sich unterhalten hatten, Lily und sie.

„Sobald verfügbar, komme ich. Bringen Sie die Mutter in liegende Position und beruhigen Sie sie."

Mary nickte hastig und lief nun nach oben, wo Lily auf dem Bett lag und sich krümmte.

„Sie kommt gleich, sie kommt gleich…bleib ruhig." Sie hockte sich an ihre Seite, James gegenüber und Beide ließen sich fürs Erste die Hände zerquetschen.

„May, das geht doch zu schnell", brachte Lily zwischen ihrem Keuchen heraus.

_Nie – mals – Kinder!_

„Ich weiß nicht, Ly, ich habe keine Ahnung", schrei Mary, so panisch war sie. „Wo ist diese verdammte Hebamme?"

„Lily, atme ruhig weiter, ich bin mir sicher, dass ist schon richtig so." James strich seiner Frau die Haare aus der Stirn und sah Mary hilflos an.

„May…"

„Was machen wir, wenn diese Frau nicht rechzeitig kommt?", fragte James. _Was machst du?_, fragten seine Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", wimmerte Mary, komplett überfordert. Sie konnte doch kein Kind auf die Welt holen. Warum wusste er das denn nicht?

„May. Das geht mir zu schnell." Lily unterbrach sich und stieß einen Schrei aus. „Geh mal gucken, May."

Mary war so ratlos, dass sie einfach tat, was Lily gesagt hatte.

Entsetzt holte sie Luft. Da war so viel Blut. Und – „Ly, ich hab ja keine Ahnung, aber…das sieht nicht aus als könne das noch sehr viel größer werden."

„Was soll ich machen?", brüllte sie und bäumte sich auf.

„Ich weiß nicht", rief Mary und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Versuchs mal mit pressen, das kann nicht schaden."

James wisperte ihr ins Ohr und Mary blieb einfach stehen, wo sie war.

„Ok, Ly. Streng dich an…oh, wenn ich diese Frau erwische! Weiter machen Lily."

Sie versuchte die Schreie so gut es ging auszublenden und konzentrierte sich darauf, Lily anzufeuern. Sie war völlig planlos, hatte aber nicht die Zeit und Lust und hielt es für keine gute Idee, sich das ansehen zu lassen.

_Wenn sie nicht kommt, was mach ich dann? Wenn sie zu spät kommt? Soll ich das Kind holen? Wohin muss man eigentlich mit der Nabelschnur?_

„Da ist was!", rief sie schließlich enthusiastisch. „Es hat James Haare!"

James flüsterte Lily wieder etwas zu und sie lachte unter ihren Schreien, was kein sehr schönes Geräusch war.

Dann hörten sie von unten jemanden rufen.

„Hallo, Mrs Felicia Damona. Mrs Potter?"

„Hier oben", brüllte Mary. „Schnell!"

Die Hebamme erkannte offenbar ihre Panik, denn sie rannte die Treppen hoch.

„Lassen Sie mich mal", knurrte sie und schob Mary zur Seite. Die fühlte sich ziemlich an Moody erinnert. „Ok, Mädchen, schön weiter pressen."

Mary vergaß, nach vorne zu gehen und sinnvolle Dinge zu tun, wie James, sie stand einfach da und sah staunend zu, wie die Frau das Wunder der Geburt verfolgte, als sei es völlig normal.

Während Lilys Atem sich beruhigte, bekam sie auf einmal ein blutiges Bündel in die Hände gedrückt.

Das Bündel schrie.

„Ihr habt einen Sohn!", brüllte sie überdreht. „Einen ziemlich schmutzigen Sohn."

Sie ging zu einer Kommode. „Eine Minute, Ly."

Eine Schale Wasser war nicht der schwierigste Akt der Zauberei. Während sie den Jungen schnell wusch fragte sie: „Wie war das jetzt mit dem Namen?"

„Harry", keuchte Lily.

„Harry?" Wie in Dreiteufelsnamen war sie darauf gekommen?

„Harry", bestätigte sie dennoch.

Mary hob den Jungen hoch, den sie provisorisch in ein Handtuch gewickelt hatte. „Harry James Potter also. Willkommen im Leben."

Es war der 31. Juli.

Sie drückte Lily ihr Baby in den Arm. „Du solltest die Erste sein, die ihn hält. Er ist ein wunderschöner Junge."

„Ein Prachtkerl", bestätigte James.

„Er hat wirklich deine Haare", gluckste Lily. „Und deine Nase."

„Woher sind die blauen Augen?", fragte James.

„Alle Babys haben blaue Augen", sagte Mary. „Aber ich frage mich, wessen Augen er kriegt."

„May, geh mal und sag allen bescheid", nuschelte Lily, die nicht mehr vom Gesicht ihres Sohnes aufsah.

„Ja, sicher, May, geh und sag allen bescheid….May, hol mal mein Baby…warum bin ich eigentlich voller Blut und sonst niemand…?"

Aber sie grinste. _Wir haben ein Baby._

„Du siehst gut aus, May", grinste Sirius, als er ankam. „Warst du beim Schlachter?"

„Hahaha. Sehr witzig, Sirius Black, wirst du etwa alt? Ich hab gerade ein Kind auf die Welt geholt!"

„Woah, May." Remus, der gerade aus dem Kamin gestiegen war, stolperte rückwärts wieder hinein. „Das erklärt wohl dein Aussehen."

„Argh – also – IHR!"

Die Beiden sahen sich an – und lachten.

Beleidigt wandte Mary sich an den dritten Besucher. „Sehe ich _so_ schlimm aus?"

„Etwas blutrünstig, ja", meinte Peter. „Ich hätte eher von Lily erwartet, dass sie blutüberströmt ist."

Mary hob die Hände und schüttelte sie gewalttätig.

Sirius klatschte in die Hände „Kommt. Baby gucken."

Mary verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar.

Lily lächelte hoch, als sie de Besucher sah. „Na, ihr?"

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Remus und trat näher an sie heran. „Wie geht's euch?"

„Uns geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage. Es ist ein Junge und er heißt Harry."

„Er hat deine Haare", informierte Sirius James.

James grinste, falls möglich, noch breiter. „Willst du der Pate sein?"

Und, Mary schwor, das war der einzige Tag in seinem Leben an dem Sirius Back sprachlos war.

„I-Ich? Krone wirklich, dass…"

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, glaube mir. Und ich weiß sowieso, dass ihr _alle_ wie Paten sein werdet, aber du bist mein Bruder, das weißt du und du kriegst den Titel. Ich _weiß_, du wirst es gut machen."

„Hier", sagte Lily. „Halt ihn doch mal."  
Vorsichtig nahm Sirius Harry auf den Arm, der, wie Mary amüsiert feststellte, noch immer in das Handtuch gewickelt war.

„Hallo Baby", flüsterte Sirius. „Na?"

„Er schläft, glaub ich", sagte James.

„Darf ich auch mal?", fragte Remus.

„Habt ihr denn alle noch nie ein Baby gesehen?", fragte Mary.

„Du bist ganz ruhig, du hattest ihn schließlich noch vor mir", beschied sie Lily, während Sirius, der das Kind beschützend an sich gedrückt hatte, es nun weitergab.

„Er hat auch deine Nase", murmelte Remus.

„Ihr gebt mir das Gefühl, ich bin nicht durchsetzungsfähig", maulte Lily.

Harry schien offenbar bei dem ganzen Herumgereiche nicht gut schlafen zu können, denn er begann jetzt zu quengeln.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", fragte Remus und es klang etwas panisch.

Lily kicherte. „Ich vermute, er hat nur Hunger."

Während sie dem abhalf sagte sie: „Ab jetzt heißt es wohl verstecken, was?"

„Fang nicht davon an", drohte Mary. „Fang ja nicht davon an, heute ist ein Freudentag."

„May hat recht", sagte Peter. „Das wird sich alles einpendeln, Ly, wirst sehen."

„Aww, Würmchen", nuschelte Lily. „Du hattest ihn noch gar nicht."

„Ihr habt ein wundervolles Kind", sagte Peter, das Bündel namens Harry im Arm haltend.

_Aww. Herzig ist das, hm? Und ja, von jetzt an gibt es Baby Harry. *grins* Ich weiß, war etwas viel Mary in letzter Zeit, das ändert sich dann bald. Richtig Action kann ich nicht versprechen, aber der Krieg wird seinen Platz in dieser Geschichte im nächsten Kapitel wieder fordern, keine Sorge._


	12. Chapter 12

_Ich weiß, am Anfang klingt die Fröhlichkeit aus dem letzten Kapitel noch etwas durch, aber dieses Kapitel trägt seinen Namen zu Recht._

_Kassiopina: Huh, ein Review! Wie toll! Ja, wie du shen wirst dreht sich alles nur um ihn...Marys Beziehung entwickelt sich jetzt regelmäßig weiter...und pb peter sie wirklich betrügen mus hab ich mich auch schon tausend mal gefragt, es ist wohl unvermeidlich, auch wenn ihc noch nicht nachollzihe, wie es so kam. Aber ich habe mir vorgenommen den Charakter Peter pettigrew zu erdpüren, weil ich ihn bis zu einem gewissen Grad hochinteressant finde.  
_

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 12: Opfer –

Merlin, sie liebten dieses Kind.

Na, was hieß ‚sie'?

Alle liebten dieses Kind.

Peter, als Einzelkind und nie in einer Position wirklich über Kinder nachzudenken, hatte die Freuden der Elternschaft kaum nur erahnt.

Die Leiden auch nicht, aber das stand auf einem anderen Blatt.

Denn er wusste, weder Lily noch James würden jemals die schlaflosen Nächte, die sie pausenlos zu beklagen pflegten, gegen das Baby aufwiegen.

Oder das Windelwechseln.

Oder was ihnen sonst noch einfiel. („Wartet nur, bis die ersten Kinderkrankheiten kommen.")

Zu gern hörten sie alle dieses Kind lachen, ließen es die Hände und Haare, falls sie denn lang genug waren, festhalten, obwohl es zugegeben noch nicht viel mehr tat.

Harry war ein kleines Stückchen Hoffnung, ein kleines Stückchen Trost.

„Ich will nicht hier bleiben", rief James aufgebracht. „Ich will nicht alles aufgeben. Ihr könnt zwei Kämpfer gar nicht entbehren."

„Krone", sagte Sirius beschwichtigend. „Wenn dir jemand herfolgt, bist du…"

„Wenn ich apperiere!"

„Du solltest am Besten wissen, dass man hier nicht reinapperieren kann", sagte Remus.

„Findet ihr nicht, dass da was Wahres dran ist?", fragte Peter. „Zumindest er könnte zumindest zu den Ordenstreffen gehen. Obwohl nur um informiert zu sein…"

James seufzte. „Trotzdem."

Snowy kam hereingeschlichen und sprang Peter auf den Schoß.

Draußen vor dem Fenster lief eine ältere Frau vorbei.

James sprang auf und lief zur Tür. „Bathilda! Hey, Bathilda!"

„Bathilda?", fragte Sirius.

„Bathilda Bagshot", sagte Peter. „Schon wieder vergessen?"

„Die, die Geschichte der Zauberei geschrieben hat?"

„Jep."

„Ok, Leute", sagte James, der die Frau hereingeholt hatte. „Bathilda Bagshot. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew."

„Sehr erfreut", sagte Miss Bagshot.

„Ebenso", murmelte Remus stellvertretend für sie alle.

„Also, Bathilda", sagte James. „Ich muss dich was sehr wichtiges fragen. Du weißt ja, dass wir dieses Haus beschützen müssen. Und, wenn ich zu Ordenstreffen gehen würde – könnte ich dann von dir aus reisen? Ich würde den Umhang nehmen, um zu dir zu kommen und zurück?"

„Das ist nicht aufwändig, oder so?", schnaubte Sirius.

„Aber sicher", sagte James. „Bitte, Bathilda?"

Die alte Frau biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann nickte sie.

„Ich hoffe ihr schafft es", sagte sie. „Ihr seid tapfere Leute."

James lächelte.

„Danke, Batty", sagte Lily, die mit Harry im Arm in der Tür stand. „Obwohl ich einen Grund, dich in Sicherheit einzusperren, nicht einfach so ziehen lassen sollte."

„Wie man an mir sieht", sagte James. „Du bleibst schließlich hier."

„Ich kann ja diese Kind nicht zum Weisen machen", sagte sie schnippisch. „Auch wenn du offenbar darauf aus bist."

„Ly, du kennst mich, so leicht töten die mich schon nicht", sagte James und ließ nach langer Zeit den eingebildeten Schuljungen mal wieder sehen.

„Ich hasse dich", sagte sie.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Peter sah Snowy an und schüttelte den Kopf. Und er hätte schwören können, die Katze erwiderte das Kopfschütteln.

Die Flammen im Kamin wurden grün und enthüllten eine fröhliche Mary.

„Na, was hab ich verpasst? Hallo, Miss Bagshot", strahlte sie.

Peter hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen, aber dieser Christoph schien in Ordnung zu sein.

Wenn nicht hatte er aber auch vier sehr wütende Typen am Hals, mit denen man sich besser nicht anlegte.

Lily zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Details."

„Ähm", machte Peter.

„Sch! Sag jetzt ja nichts Falsches", sagte Remus beschwörend.

„Was?", flüsterte James.

„Siehst du sie nicht? Sie fängt gerade an ernsthaft glücklich zu sein und reden gehört nun mal dazu, also Klappe halten."

„Ich würd' jetzt einfach ‚Mädchen' sagen, aber das wäre schon gruselig nah dran", murmelte James, während Mary begann ohne Punkt und Komma zu reden und Lily etwas über Rosen und ein gewisses Armband zu erzählen begann.

Remus wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzten, aber Sirius hatte eine wirklich gute Methode ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich glaube die Katze und das Baby sind die Einzigen mit Verstand hier", sagte Peter leise. „Oh, und Miss Bagshot natürlich."

„Lily sagt, das Baby hat absolut nichts von ihr. Sie sagt er wird mal so grässlich, wie ich."

„Arme Lily", sagte Peter.

„Oh, danke, Wurmschwanz, ich fühl richtig, wie sehr du mich magst!" James rollte sie Augen. „Wollt ihr zwei nicht mal atmen?"

„Also, ich versteh schon, warum er Lily bemitleidet, Krone."

Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Lily quietschte: „_Nein!_"

„Was nein?", fragten sie alle, mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig.

„Ihr könntet wenigstens so tun, als wäret ihr interessiert, statt auf einmal Dinge wissen zu wollen", schnaubte Lily.

Remus schnaubte. „Die können schlimmer sein als ihr."

„Du warst ebenfalls gemeint", sagte Lily.

„Ok", sagte Mary. „Das reicht ja auch."

„Wo ist'n Batty?", fragte Lily.

„Ups", machte James.

Miss Bagshot hatte offenbar die Flucht ergriffen. Nicht, dass Peter ihr das verübelte.

„So", sagte Sirius in geschäftigem Ton. „Ich hab einen neuen Motor."

Remus stöhnte.

„Ich schließe daraus, dass du noch immer keinen Helm hast", sagte Mary belustigt.

„Als ob ein Sirius Black mit Helm fährt", sagte Peter. „Oder Tatze?"

„Nein, Wurmschwanz. Kein ehrbarer Rumtreiber würde das tun."

Remus stöhnte noch einmal.

„Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du das älteste Motorrad der Welt hast, mit dem neuesten Motor drin?", fragte Lily.

„Natürlich ist mir das klar", sagte Sirius empört. „Das ist ja der Kick daran."

„Ich dachte, der Kick ist, dass es fliegen kann", sagte James amüsiert.

„Ja, das auch", sagte Sirius, als müsste er erst überlegen, ob das so etwas Besonderes war.

„Liebe Güte, Black", murmelte Peter.

James war allerdings lauter als er. „Na, dann zeig mal."

„Auf der Straße", grinste Sirius. „Glaubst du, dass kannst du riskieren?"

„Es wird schon gehen", sagte James.

Lily warf den Kopf in den Nacken und Peter sah, wie sie und Remus einen hilflosen Blick tauschten.

Ein Gähnen wurde hörbar und zwei Ärmchen streckten sich Lilys Gesicht entgegen. Als Sirius vorbeiging steckte er einen Finger in eine der winzigen Händchen und Harry quietschte vor Vergnügen, als er ihn sah, was so ziemlich das größte Zeichen der Zuneigung war, zu dem ein Kind fähig war, dass erst vor einem Monat angefangen hatte zu atmen.

Lily seufzte schwer und lies sich auf die Straße ziehen.

Da stand sie, Sirius stolze Harley.

„Vorführen", sagte James. „Das Leben meines Sohnes steht auf dem Spiel, biete mir was."

„Nicht witzig, Potter", sagte Mary.

„Weiß ich doch", sagte James und versuchte sich an Sirius charmantestem Lächeln (und scheiterte kläglich).

Sirius jedoch schwang sich lässig in den Sattel.

„Kommst du mit, Sonnenschein?", fragte er grinsend.

Remus sah in entsetzt an und schüttelte wild den Kopf. „Ich steig doch nicht öfter als nötig auf dieses Ding drauf."

„Mädchen", murmelte James.

„Hey, ich saß drauf, ja?", sagte Mary.

Remus stöhnte. „Hör auf, mich unter Druck zu setzten."

„Niemand setzt dich unter Druck", sagte Peter.

„Ja", sagte Lily. „Vorbilder sind gerade gesucht." Sie hielt Harry etwas hoch.

„Ich flieg auch nicht", versprach Sirius. „Ehrlich nicht. Nicht in einem Dorf voller Muggel."

„Von mir aus", nuschelte Remus schließlich und setzte sich hinter Sirius auf das Motorrad.

Peter war sich fast sicher, dass es nicht nötig war, sich jetzt schon am Fahrer festzuklammern, als ginge es um sein Leben und das Gesicht in dessen Rücken zu pressen.

Als Remus aber murmelte: „Sag, wenn's vorbei ist." glaubte er ihm, dass er das nicht nur der körperlichen Nähe wegen tat.

Sirius demonstrierte dann ausführlich seinen neuen Motor, wobei Peter keinen wirklichen Unterschied sah, was ihm nicht so viel ausmachte, da er genau wusste, zumindest Lily und Mary ging es genauso. Also applaudierte er einfach höflich, als Sirius wieder vor ihnen zu stehen kam.

Remus rührte sich nicht.

„Liebling, du kannst jetzt loslassen", sagte Sirius.

„Nein", sagte Remus in seinen Rücken. „Am Ende fährst du dann wieder los. Oder noch schlimmer, du _fliegst_ los." Er sagte das, als sei es das Worst-Case-Szenario.

James bog sich vor Lachen, Peter formte sein Kichern zu einem Husten um und auch Sirius grinste.

Vorsichtig löste er Remus Hände und zog ihn vom Motorrad. Als sie sich gegenüberstanden flüsterte er ihm etwas ins Ohr und küsste seine Wange.

Irgendwie machte Peter es traurig, sie alle so glücklich zu sehen. Was war denn so schlimm an ihm, das keiner ihn wollte?

James boxte ihm auf den Arm.

„Zieh kein Gesicht. Dich verkuppeln wir auch noch."

Peter bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass ihnen das gelingen wurde, aber er lächelte.

* * *

Remus fand, Snape reagierte über.

Es war ja nicht so, dass das sein schlimmstes ‚Geheimnis' war.

Und es war auf jeden Fall so, dass alle, wirklich _alle_, selbst die Schweizer es gewusst hatten.

Außer Snape, der ziemlich verdattert und offenbar jetzt sprachlos zwischen ihm und Sirius, Mary und James hin und her sah.

_Als er hier ankommt, ist er relativ allein. Er ist der Erste, so wie's aussieht und weil Molly gerade einen kleinen Streit mit Bill hat geht er leise durch in die Küche._

_Er dauert nicht lange, da hört er nebenan Andere eintrudeln, doch nur Sirius kommt zu ihm rein._

_Sirius, den er heute noch nicht gesehen hatte._

_Er scheint erschöpft, kommt aus dem Ministerium und schließt hin in die Arme._

„_Sorry wegen heute Morgen", raunt er. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Du hattest gestern den ganzen Tag geschlafen und es war ja auch ein schlimmer Mond, ich dachte, du ruhst dich besser zu Ende aus."_

_Remus ist nicht sicher, ob er beleidigt oder gerührt sein soll._

_Aber als Sirius ihn küsst ist ihm das auch egal._

_Und weil sie allein sind und sich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen haben, sitzt er bald auf dem Küchentisch, die Beine um Sirius geschlungen, die Hände in seinen Haaren und dessen Hände auf seinen Hüften._

_Und dann fliegt die Tür auf._

_Und da steht ein Haufen Ordensleute, er hört Alice kichern, und allen voran Snape der ziemlich bleich wird und sie anbrüllt ihren Intimitäten gefälligst woanders nachzugehen und ob Sirius denn gar keinen Anstand mehr besäße._

_Keiner scheint irgendwas zu sagen zu wissen und sie lassen ihn einfach._

„_Snape", sagt James schließlich. „Halt die Klappe."_

Mary begann als Erste zu lachen, als Snapes Blick schließlich auf ihr ruhen blieb.

„Das war vor Jahren", sagte sie. „Und das mit mir und Christoph solltest du auch langsam geschnallt haben."

Christoph schnaubte.

Wurde Snape rot? _Ach, sei nicht albern…_

Er sah jetzt wieder zu ihnen, die ihre Position nicht verändert hatten, außer ihre Lippen zu trennen.

Snape öffnete den Mund.

„Sag nichts", schnitt Sirius ihm das Wort ab. „bis du reingeplatzt bist waren wir allein-" („Wir haben gesagt, er soll anklopfen", warf Peter ein.) „-und was hast du eigentlich mit meinem Anstand am Hut? Weil Moony ein Junge ist? Oder weil du dachtest, ich hätte mit noch mindestens zwei Mädchen was? Ich hab Neuigkeiten für dich: Alle haben es mittlerweile gewusst und niemand hat ein Problem damit. Und was glaubst du, warum sich seit Beginn unserer Sechsten kein Mädchen mehr mit mir geschmückt hat?"

Die meisten im Raum starrten ihn an. Remus allen voran. So seltsam es klingen mochte, diese Verteidigungsrede kam locker unter seine Top Fünf der romantischen Momente.

„Er hat recht", sagte Nadia. „Du musst ziemlich auf dem Schlauch stehen, wenn du von Anfang an dabei warst."

„Na ja, hier sind sie auch etwas offensichtlicher, als in der Schule", sagte Emmeline. „Da konnte man das schon übersehen. Aber, dass du echt dachtest, er und Mary…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Remus schüttelte mental mit.

James fing an zu lachen. „Mensch, Snape, du bist sogar ein Loser, wenn ich nicht meinen Teil dazu betrage."

Mary gab ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und der Rest fing auch an zu lachen.

Remus schob Sirius zur Seite und rutschte vom Tisch. Er konnte es nicht lassen.

„Überleg mal, ein schwuler Werwolf – und ich bin beliebter als du."

Er lächelte und die Lage entspannte sich merklich.

Es war, selbst für ihre Verhältnisse, ein seltsames Treffen.

Es hatte sicher damit zu tun, dass Snape tatsächlich _schmollte_. Obwohl das Wort im Bezug auf ihn einfach lächerlich war.

Es hatte sicher auch damit zu tun, dass mitten in einer ziemlich hitzigen Diskussion, Sirius entschied, es sei ein guter Zeitpunkt, sich Mary über die Schulter zu werfen, was sie immerhin tatsächlich alle zum Schweigen brachte.

Außer Mary selbst natürlich, die komplett ausrastete, auf seinem Rücken herumtrommelte und „LASS MICH SOFORT RUNTER!", brüllte.

Na ja, es war halt Mary. Was erwartete man schon?

Und vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun, dass James vorschlug Voldemort eine vergiftete Torte zu schicken.

Und natürlich hatte es damit zu tun, dass sie, kurz nach dem Treffen, ein vor kurzem aufgenommenes Foto gezeigt bekamen, auf dem neunundneunzig Prozent des Ordens drauf waren. Sogar einige der frischen Absolventen, die sie bekommen hatten.

Überdies platzte gegen Ende Mundungus Fletscher herein, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen für sie rekutriert worden war.

Mad-eye war der Meinung, sie würden alles aufnehmen, was sie kriegen konnten.

Peter war der Meinung, dass die Verbindung zur ‚Unterwelt' noch nützlich sein könnte.

Kingsley vergrub einfach das Gesicht in den Händen und Mary und Nadia einigten sich darauf, dass er zum Himmel stank, worin sie von allen anwesenden Frauen unterstützt wurden.

* * *

Gideon Prewett war eigentlich ein sehr friedvoller Mensch. Er war immer freundlich, zuvorkommend, nett und für einen Gryffindor fast unerhört verantwortungsbewusst.

Gideon und Fabian, obwohl Fabian ein Jahr älter war, waren praktisch beste Kumpel.

Nur Brüder konnten einander mögen, wenn sie so verschieden waren. Wenn Fabian Tag war, war Gideon Nacht. Wobei es vielleicht eher andersherum war.

Na gut, nicht nur vielleicht.

„Fabi", flüsterte Gideon. „Fay!"

„Was ist, Gid?", fragte Fabian gelangweilt. Er war sein großer Bruder, er kannte Gideon zu gut um sich wegen seiner Panik zu große Sorgen zu machen.

„Wir sollten nicht hier sein!"

„Gid, was soll denn passieren?"

„Dasselbe, wie letztes Mal. Oder das Mal davor. Oder…"

„Ist schon ok, Gid. Ist schon ok."

Nun genervt drehte sich Fabian um und sah seinen Bruder an.

„Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür."

„Aber…ich?", flüsterte Gideon.

„Nein, Gid, aber…was soll ich denn machen?"

Gideon antwortete nicht. Wie sehr er das alles hasste. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte auf den Mond ziehen, wo er halbwegs allein war.

Verdammt, Molly war schon wieder schwanger und Gideon wollte nicht wirklich, dass seine große Schwester sieben Kinder im Krieg großziehen musste.

James Potters Baby…er könnte sie alle retten, wenn man denn an Wahrsagerei glaubte. Aber es würde wohl noch etwas dauern, bis der Junge alt genug wäre um jemandem wie Du-weißt-schon-wem entgegengestellt zu werden.

Aber Wahrsagerei?

Gideon seufzte, er machte sich viel zu sehr einen Kopf, sagte seine Schwester immer.

„Du tust doch, was du kannst, Gid", hatte sie gesagt. „Warum willst du immer noch mehr?"

Weil das, was er konnte, nicht genug war, zum Teufel!

Was wiederum zu der Frage führte, ob es genug sein sollte.

_Ok, Gid, das reicht jetzt wirklich._

Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen…

„Gid, alles wird gut, was immer es dieses Mal ist", sagte Fabian.

Gideon wurde rot.

„Hör auf damit."

Fabian verwuschelte seine Haare.

„Du bist mein kleiner Bruder, ich darf das."

Beleidigt richtete Gideon seine Frisur wieder.

„Lass die doch so – so – so – Potterstyle."

Gideon schnaubte.

„James sieht nur so aus, weil das Wort ‚Kamm' für ihn ein Fremdwort zu sein scheint."

„Sieht doch cool aus", sagte Fabian. „In ein paar Jahren werden die Leute extra so aussehen, ich sag dir. Die Muggel haben da was, das nennt sich Haarspray…"

„Ja ja ja, verschone mich", bat Gideon und rollte die Augen.

„Gid", begann Fabian in einem missbilligenden Ton, aber ein Knall unterbrach ihn.

In weniger als einer Sekunde hatten beide Prewetts ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen. Gideon lokalisierte fünf Gegner.

Mehr als sonst.

Stärker als sonst.

Flüche flogen durch die Nacht, beide Prewettbrüder kämpften Rücken an Rücken.

„Eins", rief Fabian frohlockend. Einer war tot. Wieder einen getötet, nicht wahr?

„Zwei", rief Gideon schon kurz darauf, jedes Schuldgefühl im Keim erstickend.

Dann rutschte der Körper seines Bruders an seinem Rücken hinab.

„Fay? Fabi…_Avada Kedavra_!"

Er sah seinen Fluch treffen, doch von anderer Seite raste bereits ein grünes Licht auf ihn zu.

„Drei, Fay", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen.

_Ich,…ich wollte was sagen aber…verdammt._

_Hm, und ach ja, es ist ja allgemein bekannt, dass ich nicht der größte Snapefan bin, aber noch ist er das unsichere Kind und nicht der gruselige Professor aus den Kerkern, ich halte das also für in Charakter._


	13. Chapter 13

_Yay…ich hoffe, dass wird diese Mal wieder etwas länger. Anyway, viel Spaß._

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 13: Zusammen und getrennt –

„Was glaubst du, wo du gewesen bist?", brüllte Lily.

Uh, laut.

Uh, eiskalte Augen.

Uh…Remus.

„Hey", nuschelte er, während James sich vor seiner Frau zu erklären versuchte (was in betrunkenem Zustand nicht einfach war). „Hey, Sonnensch…"

„Versuch's erst gar nicht", knurrte Remus. „Versuch – es – erst – gar – nicht!"

„…weißt du eigentlich, was ich – was _wir_ uns für Sorgen gemacht haben? Da draußen _sterben_ dauernd Leute und ihr zwei haut einfach mal so ab und _betrinkt_ euch!"

„Aber-", begannen sie gleichzeitig.

„Kein aber", fauchte Lily.

„Ihr verschwindet einfach…" Das war wieder Remus.

„…ohne die geringste Spur einer Nachricht zu hinterlassen…"

„…wir sterben vor Sorge…"

„…und ihr wart in der Kneipe!"

Sirius wollte sich die Ohren zu halten, weil dass viel zu laut war, aber er traute sich nicht.

„Also betrunken sind wir nicht", murmelte James.

„Nicht mehr…", murmelte Sirius zurück. Der Wirt hatte ihnen den ‚Gefallen' getan.

„Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihr irgendjemanden herführen hättet können", schloss Lily.

James zog scharf Luft ein. Jep, darüber hatten sie nicht nachgedacht.

„Sorry", flüsterte Sirius.

„Sorry?", wiederholte Remus ungläubig. Und dann wesentlich lauter: „Sorry! Das ist alles, was dir dazu einfällt? Wirklich, Sirius Black? Wirklich?"

Ein Schrei zerriss die Luft, aber von gänzlich anderer Art dieses Mal. Offenbar hatten sie Harry geweckt.

„Ich mach", sagte Lily seufzend. „Und du mach einfach weiter."

Sirius verzog das Gesicht.

„Du – nein, ihr Beide – seid einfach unmöglich! Überlegt mal, wenn wir einfach weg gewesen wären! Habt ihr eine einzige Sekunde an uns gedacht? Und jetzt sagt gar nicht erst, ihr wart zu zweit! Gideon und Fabian waren das auch! Und du, Krone, du standest daneben, als Marlene gestorben ist! Und nach allem, was wir wissen, sind sie auf Jakob zu siebt drauf gegangen! Nicht, dass er noch einen großen Kampf geliefert hätte. Und die kleine Dorcas, die sich so heftig gewehrt hat, dass Voldemort sie eigenhändig umgebracht hat! Muss ich noch weiter machen?"

„Nein", murmelte Sirius. „Nein, du hast ja Recht…"

„Natürlich hab ich Recht und denk gar nicht erst daran, mit dieser Nummer zu kommen, das wird nicht ziehen! Weißt du, wie oft ich heute Nacht gestorben bin?"

Seine Stimme war leiser geworden und Sirius fühlte sich tatsächlich schlecht.

„Herrgott, es geht doch um ein Bisschen mehr als Schulregeln zu brechen", sagte Remus und setzte sich hin, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

„Wir sind Idioten", murmelte Sirius.

„Mhm", machte James, der immer noch an der Bemerkung zum Herführen kaute.

Sirius widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen und hockte sich neben Remus.

„Hey", flüsterte er und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Ich bin sauer auf dich", knurrte Remus.

„Aber du bist traurig und das kann ich nicht zulassen", sagte Sirius und küsste sein Haar. „Ganz zu schweigen von dem untragbaren Zustand, dass du sauer auf mich bist."

Remus grinste nicht, sehr zu Sirius Leidwesen. Er sah Sirius einfach an. „Völlig zu Recht."

„Ja, sicher", sagte Sirius. „Du kennst mich, wann habe ich zum letzten Mal nachgedacht? Ich tu's nie wieder. Ich weiß, ich mache viele Fehler, aber ich mache sie immer nur einmal."

Einsatz Spezialwaffe Hundeaugen.

Er konnte sehen, wie Remus mit sich kämpfte. Schließlich stieß er ein Seufzen aus und kuschelte sich an Sirius.

Der grinste James triumphierend über Remus Kopf hinweg zu.

„Tu das nie wieder", wisperte Remus. „Nie, nie wieder."

„Nie wieder", versprach Sirius.

Lily betrat den Raum wieder.

James öffnete den Mund, aber sie unterbrach ihn. „Ich will nichts hören. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dich solcher Gefahr augesetzt hast."

„Ly, bitte, es tut mir Leid…"

„Das sollte es auch."

„Bitte sei nicht mehr sauer, Ly, ich verlasse nie wieder unnötig das Haus, ich schwöre…"

„Und du glaubst, damit ist es getan? Ich gehe ins Bett. Mal sehen, was ich morgen sage."

James sah ihr mit offenem Mund nach. Dann ließ er sich frustriert in einen Sessel fallen.

„Warum funktioniert das bei dir und nicht bei mir?"

„Weil du es nicht draufhast", grinste Sirius.

„Weil du einen nicht mit diesem Teufels- bösen Hundeblick anguckst, der einen auf magische Weise dazu bringt zu tun, was er will", sagte Remus.

„Du sagst das, als ob es was Schlechtes wäre."

Es war in der Tat sehr hilfreich.

Snowy sprang James auf den Schoß. „Wenigstens hält die Katze zu mir."

Und Sirius lachte.

* * *

Es war ein ziemlich normaler Tag im Hause Potter. Nachdem sie sage und schreibe drei Tage lang geschmollt hatte, hatte Lily ihm verziehen.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, war James sehr dankbar dafür. Er konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn Lily sauer auf ihn war.

Aber die Nachricht vom Tod ihres Vaters hatte für sie vieles verändert.

Herzattacke, lautete die Diagnose, aber Lily hatte James anvertraut, sie glaube es hätte genauso gut ein Todesfluch sein können, sie musste ihre Eltern schützen, sagte sie.

„Er hatte ein großartiges Leben", hatte James Schwiegermutter gesagt. „Und er war ja schon älter…er hätte nicht gewollt dass wir viel um ihn trauern."

Geweint hatten sie aber doch. Lily, ihre Mutter und ihre große Schwester. Keine Beleidigungen waren gefallen und die Schwestern hatten sich sogar kurz in den Armen gelegen.

Anders James und Wie-heißt-er-noch-mal. Die hatten sich taxiert.

Doch ein paar Wochen später sollte James zwar nicht die komplizierte Beziehung zu ihrer Schwester, aber Lilys Schmerz verstehen können.

Die Sonne schien. Von frühherbstlichem Wetter wenig zu merken. Die Katze räkelte sich auf der Terrasse, Harry verhielt sich ruhig.

Sirius war hier. Remus und Peter waren irgendwo hingegangen, James erinnerte sich nicht mehr und im Nachhinein war es nicht wichtig.

Die Türklingel ging. Lily stand auf und ging.

James hörte sie sagen: „Hey, May…May?"

Er ging in den Flur. Mary hatte Lily fest umarmt und sah James über ihre Schulter direkt an.

„Deine Eltern sind tot."

Sie sagte es gerade heraus, aber das war ok. Was für einen Unterschied machte es, wie man es dir sagt? Seine Eltern waren tot.

„Beide?", krächzte er, mit Tränen in den Augen.

Mary nickte nur, er sah, dass ihr selbst Tränen das Gesicht herunter liefen. Sie schob Lily zur Seite, die sich nicht rührte und zog James an sich.

„Das tut mir so leid", wisperte sie, was wiederum vielleicht der sinnloseste Satz der Weltgeschichte war, gefolgt von einem der besten. „Das hätte nie passieren dürfen…sie waren so toll…"

James hielt seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück.

„Ich hab dich lieb", flüsterte Mary.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihm, dann Geflüster und schließlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

James hob den Kopf.

Sanft wurde er umgedreht und sah verschwommen Sirius Gesicht vor sich.

Dann wurde er ins Wohnzimmer gezogen und auf das Sofa gesetzt. Sirius saß neben ihm, zuerst nur den Arm um seiner Schulter.

James dachte gar nicht nach. Da war Sirius, das war vertraut, das war gut…sofern etwas noch gut sein konnte.

Er legte ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter und weinte, richtig jetzt, bei Sirius, weil er einfach da war, da, wann immer er ihn brauchte.

Und wenig später fand er sich selbst, mit seinem besten Freund auf dem Sofa. Er weinte und Sirius hielt ihn fest, summte leise und wiegte ihn sogar.

Das ging natürlich etwas weit für eine Männerfreundschaft, aber James kümmerte das nicht. Es gab Zeiten, da brauchte man einfach nur seinen besten Freund, das war eine Rolle, in die kein anderer hineinpasste.

Auch Lily nicht, von der er wusste, dass sie in der Tür stand und sie beobachtete.

Das hier war Sirius Aufgabenbereich und sie alle wussten das.

Oben schrie Harry jetzt doch und zwei paar Füße entfernten sich, die Treppe hoch.

Und James und Sirius saßen noch auf dem Sofa, James weinend, Sirius tröstend.

* * *

„Noch mal ganz langsam", sagte Sirius. „Du willst, dass er was tut?"

Mary war ziemlich einer Meinung mit ihm, wenn sie die Situation richtig einschätzte, war das eine ziemlich gefährliche Aktion, die Dumbledore da vorschlug.

„Ich mach's", sagte Remus.

„Nein", sagte Peter. „Du hörst dir das erstmal zu Ende an."

„Richtig", sagte Mary und sah erwartungsvoll zu Dumbledore.

James sagte gar nichts. Er schaute die Plätze an wo Hermann und Eireen immer gestanden hatten.

Mary machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Auch Lilys Vater war gestorben, aber sich vorzustellen beide Eltern zu verlieren…sie schluckte unwillkürlich.

Dumbledore begann wieder zu sprechen.

„Ich habe ihn darum gebeten, sich unter Greybacks – ich hoffe, du nimmst es nicht als Beleidigung, wenn ich ‚Rudel' sage – zu mischen, um ihn, nicht primär auszuspionieren, sondern zu versuchen, sie von Voldemort abzuwenden, sollte das möglich sein."

„Und wenn sie's rausfinden? Man muss nicht Greyback sein, um sich Grausamkeiten auszudenken", warf Sirius nun wieder kritisch ein.

„Ich will es machen", sagte Remus.

„Warum? Es ist eine bescheuerte Aufgabe", sagte Mary.

„Ist es nicht. Die Anderen Werwölfe sind eine mächtige Waffe für ihn. Außerdem ist es das Sinnvollste, das ich machen kann", sagte Remus.

„Und das Gefährlichste", sagte Peter.

„Ich finde auch, du solltest es nicht machen", sagte James, ohne jemanden anzusehen. „Aber es ist deine Entscheidung."

„Für wie lange?", fragte Remus.

„Nun, so lange wie möglich", sagte Dumbledore, der ganz offensichtlich die heftige Gegenwehr von _gänzlich Unbeteiligten_, wie sie es neuerdings waren, nicht erwartet hatte.

„Heißt das, über Vollmonde hinweg?" Remus sprach ganz sachlich.

„Möglich. Aber wenn du das für ein übermäßiges Risiko hältst, dann natürlich nicht", sagte Dumbledore.

„Halte ich nicht", sagte Remus.

„Ich aber", protestierte Sirius. „Was wenn…?"

„Sirius, ich glaube, dass kann ich besser einschätzen als du", sagte Remus bestimmt.

Mit hilfloser Wut sah Sirius ihn an.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihm.

„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst", sagte er leise, aber Mary, die direkt neben Remus saß, bekam alles mit.

Remus lächelte jetzt und hauchte Sirius einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Vertrau mir", sagte er. Mary drehte sich dezent weg.

„Ich mach's", sagte Remus laut.

Und damit war das dann auch beschlossen.

* * *

„Ich finde das nicht richtig", schimpfte Sirius später, bis zu einem gewissen Grad frustriert.

„Du gehst unter eine Gruppe von Gewalttätigen", brüllte Mary, die sich bis jetzt zurückgehalten hatte.

„Richtig", nickte Lily, der natürlich brühwarm alles erzählt worden war.

„Mädels", seufzte Remus.

„Nichts, _Mädels_", fauchte Lily.

„Sorry", murmelte Remus.

Diese Reaktion verwirrte Lily erstmal so sehr, dass sie schwieg.

„Ich finde", sagte Christoph, der in demokratischer, geheimer (haha) Abstimmung unter den Rumtreibern (ja, sie nannte sie immer noch so) für vertrauenswürdig bestimmt worden war. „Ich finde, jeder von euch nimmt Risiken auf sich und nur, weil jetzt eine andere Art von Risiko gefragt ist, ist dass kein grundsätzlicher Unterschied."

„Danke, Christoph", sagte Remus.

Mary starrte ihren Freund todverheißend an.

Dann drehte sie sich zu Remus um und sah ihn todbringend an.

Als keiner der Beiden reagierte, begann sie zu schmollen.

Lily beschloss, sie sollte das Thema wechseln.

„Molly ist schon wieder schwanger", sagte sie ins Blaue hinein.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte James und ließ auf einmal wieder einen Funken Interesse spüren. Vermutlich war die Aussicht auf neues Leben so tröstlich für ihn, wie nur möglich.

„Hormonüberschuss spürbar", grinste Mary. „Aber komm, dass sieht man doch auch."

„Aber ich kann das so nachvollziehen", seufzte Lily.

Sie ging herüber zur Babyschaukel, nahm Harry hoch und stich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn.

Das Gesicht ihres schlafenden Sohnes weckte wieder Sorgen in ihr.

Was, wenn…? Was, wenn…?

Lily glaubte nicht, dass ihre Angst so leicht nachzuvollziehen war, auch nicht von anderen Müttern. Mann musste begreifen, dass es ein grundlegender Unterschied war, sich vorzustellen, dass der böseste, dunkelste Zauberer aller Zeiten hinter seinem Kind her war, als sich tatsächlich in dieser Situation zu befinden.

Denn auf einmal erschient einem ein Kind wichtiger als tausend namen- und gesichtslose Menschen in der Zukunft.

Und dann weißt du, für dieses Kind würdest du sterben, mit einer Gewissheit, die nicht deiner Liebe, sondern der schlichten Möglichkeit dieses Szenarios entspringt.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken loszuwerden. Sie hatte genug akutere Probleme.

„Moony, bitte", sagte Sirius gerade.

„Ich habe doch schon zugesagt, was erwartest du, dass ich jetzt einfach sage ‚ Tut mir leid, mein Freund möchte das nicht'?"

„Mach dich nicht lustig über mich."

„Mach ich ja gar nicht. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie wundervoll der Gedanke ist, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst, aber ich will meinen Teil dazu beitragen und wenn das heißt das ich zu meinesgleichen-"

„Du bist nicht wie sie!"

„-zu meinesgleichen gehen muss, dann sei es so."

„Gib's auf, Tatze", sagte James müde. „Ich fürchte, sein Entschluss steht fest."

„Warum ist Christoph der Einzige, der sich auf meine Seite stellt?"

„Weil Christoph sich nicht solche Sorgen um dich macht", sagte Peter leise.

„Das ist eine Art, es zu sagen", sagte Christoph belustigt.

„Er meint das nicht böse", sagte Lily. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass es so ist."

Und dann beugte sich Mary herüber und küsste ihn und Sirius und Remus schlossen auf dieselbe Weise Frieden und James Arme waren um Lily und an diesem Punkt vergaß sie den Rest der Welt.

Später fühlte sie sich schlecht, weil Peter einfach nur da gesessen hatte, weil er allein war und sie ihm das Bisschen Glück vorlebten, dass man in diesen Zeiten haben konnte.

Er sagte, es machte ihm nichts aus.

Lily wusste, dass er log.

Er grinste und machte einen Witz, wie es in der Natur dieser Männer lag und sie vergaßen das Thema.

* * *

Es war der Abend vor seiner Abreise. Er hatte sich in eine Decke gewickelt und saß vor dem Feuer.

Er konzentrierte sich nur auf die Flammen, die Schatten und Formen, die man darin sah.

Er hasste Abschiede.

Er hasste es, wenn – musste es denn ausgerechnet Greyback sein.

„Moony", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Er drehte den Kopf. Sirius lehnte im Türrahmen. Er lächelte traurig.

Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er dieses Gefühl widerspiegelte.

Sirius kam herüber, setzte sich hinter Remus und schlang die Arme um ihn.

„Warum sitzt du auf dem Boden?", fragte er seinen Nacken.

„Ist nicht so unbequem, wie er aussieht."

Eine Weile saßen sie einfach da und Remus lehnte sich in die Umarmung.

„Ich hatte früher Mitleid mit ihm", sagte Remus, selbst überrascht, dass diese Wörter aus seinem Mund kamen, als er ihn öffnete.

Sirius drehte ihn ein Bisschen und sah ihn an. „Mit wem?"

„Mit Greyback", seufzte Remus. Er versteckte sein Gesicht in Sirius Brust, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Ich dachte damals, er muss ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen haben, weil…ich überlegt hatte, wie es mir gehen würde, wenn ich jemanden – ich dachte, er hätte keinerlei Kontrolle darüber was er tut. Ich dachte damals, die Welt wäre gut."

Er sah vorsichtig hoch, das meiste an Trauer war aus Sirius Gesicht verschwunden. Liebe zeichnete seine Züge.

„Ich war erst fünf", murmelte Remus.

„Ich hab nichts gesagt."

Sirius lächelte und begann Remus Haar zu streicheln.

„Glaubst du, er erinnert sich an dich?"

„Das wahrscheinlich einzige Kind, das er nicht gekidnappt hat? Mit Sicherheit."

„Ja…ja, war eine dumme Frage. Aber…ich will jetzt nicht daran denken, aber ich werde mich tot sorgen."

„Wenn sie mich am Anfang nicht töten, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass alles ok ist. Als – wie Dumbledore so treffend gesagt hat – Rudel hält man eben zusammen. Wo kämen wir hin, wenn wir uns auch noch gegenseitig hassen würden?"

„Weißt du, du bist viel schlauer als du aussiehst."

Remus schlug nach ihm.

„Nein, ich meine…du bist eher…du siehst mehr hübsch aus als schlau…aua! Ok, ich nehm's zurück, ich nehm's zurück. Aua!"

„Idiot!"

„Warum sagen die Leute das dauernd?"

Remus schenkte ihm einen Willst-du-darauf-wirklich-eine-Antwort-Blick.

Sirius grinste. „Jetzt guckst du zwar nicht mehr traurig, aber dass ist auch nicht gut."

„Obwohl", fuhr er fort. „Es ist auf jeden Fall besser."

„Du machst mich fertig." Remus ließ sich von ihm in die Höhe ziehen.

„Du wirst mich trotzdem vermissen."

Ja, das würde er.

_Ja, ein Sirius Black muntert halt jeden auf. Und bereitet euch auf viel Remus vor, weil ich wirklich nicht aus Greybacks Sichtweise schreiben will, obwohl ich darüber nachdenke._


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh mein Gott, ich hab ja schon ewig nicht__ geupdated...peinlich. Tut mir furchtbar leid und kommt nihct wieder vor, es ist nur meine Arbeitsliste hat sihc schlagartig erweitert. Ich mache einen kleinen Schritt aus HP-Fiction heraus hin zu BBCs Merlin, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher was daraus wid und außerdem schreibe ich seit neuestem an einer PartnerFF, die auch in HP angesiedelt ist, aber dazu kommt vielleicht mehr Werbung, wenn ich damit etwas weiter bin.  
_

_Also, ich versuche möglichst viele Eindrücke in dieses Kapitel zu bringen, dass hauptsächlich wohl aus Remus Sicht geschrieben sein wird und na ja, ich wollte es nicht so depressiv haben._

_Kassiopaia: Du bist überhaupt nicht schlimm, meine letzte treue Reviewerin! Ein Bisschen Action...schon, aber von Seiten der Wölfe wird's wohl hoffentlich überraschend. Bleib mir treu.  
_

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 14: In der Höhle des Wolfes –

„…und sei vorsichtig!"

Mary stand vor ihm, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt und biss sich jetzt auf die Lippen.

Remus seufzte.

„May, warum regst du dich so auf?"

Zu seiner Überraschung warf sie sich einfach um seinen Hals.

„Weil ich dich liebe, du dummer Idiot", murmelte sie. „Oh Merlin, sei bloß vorsichtig."

Vollkommen überrumpelt tätschelte er ihren Rücken. James grinste, aber es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Lily hatte ihr Baby auf einem Arm und kaute an den Fingernägeln des Anderen.

„Ich muss dich jetzt loslassen, oder?", flüsterte Mary.

Remus lächelte. „Ja."

„Sei _bloß_ vorsichtig", murmelte sie. Sie sah ehrlich aus, als würde sie vor Sorge sterben.

Schließlich löste er doch ihre Hände und sie floh förmlich zu Christoph.

Lily kam auf ihn zu, Harry immer noch im Arm.

Ungeschickt umarmten sie einander, eine Träne rann ihr über die Wange.

Remus war geschockt. „Ly, hör auf zu weinen!"

Er versuchte die Träne wegzuwischen, aber Lily schob seine Hand weg. „Ich bin ein Mädchen, ich darf das", nuschelte sie halbherzig.

Remus verdrehte ausnahmsweise nicht die Augen. Er strich Harry über die Haare, der verstört seine Mutter betrachtete.

James stand auf einmal vor ihm, drückte ihm etwas in die Hand.

„Es ist der Spiegel", sagte er leise. „Fall du,…damit wir…du weist schon."

Remus nickte. Ja, er wusste.

Und dann schüttelte James den Kopf, als dachte er: _Was soll's?_ und Remus wurde schon wieder umarmt, nicht so wie die Mädchen vorhin, Halt suchend, sondern im Gegenteil, Halt anbietend.

„Du weißt das wir hier sind, oder?", fragte James. „Wo wir immer waren."

Wieder konnte Remus nur nicken. Ja, er wusste.

„Ihr passt auch auf euch auf?", fragte er. „Vor allem du."

James schaffte es, ehrlich zu grinsen.

„Irgendeine interne Botschaft, Mr Moony?"

„Wenn Sie meinen, Mr Krone."

James trat zurück, das Grinsen war wieder verschwunden.

Er nickte und Remus nickte auch.

Als James sich um Lily zu kümmern begann, wandte sich Remus an Peter.

„Du passt auf die beiden auf, ja?", sagte Remus. „Lass nicht zu, dass sie sich in die Luft jagen."

„Versprochen", sagte Peter. „Auch wenn ich lieber jemanden hätte, der auf dich aufpasst."

„Kommt schon, traut ihr mir nichts zu?"

„Nicht witzig", sagte Peter und irgendwo hatte er schon recht.

Eine brüderliche Umarmung später stand er vor Sirius.

Die letzte Nacht zuckte durch seinen Kopf. Kein Abschied, kein Denken an das kommende, nur Zuneigung, nur Liebe.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen, als die starken, vertrauten Arme sich um ihn schlangen und Sirius in sein Ohr zu wispern begann.

„Ich liebe dich"; sagte er. „Vergiss das niemals. Und vergiss nicht, egal was du siehst, du bist nicht wie sie. Sie sind nicht wie du. Du bist viel, viel besser." Seine Stimme knackste.

Er kannte Remus so gut. Viel besser als Remus sich selbst kannte. Aber in diesem Moment wusste er, dass das die Worte waren, die er hatte hören müssen und sonst keine.

Sanft fühlte er vertraute, warme Lippen auf seinen.

Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass auch ihm nun eine Träne über die Wange rann.

„Viel Glück", wisperte Sirius und lief ins Haus.

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn", versprach James. „Versuch uns über Fawkes Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen, dass ist weniger riskant, als wenn dich jemand mit dem Spiegel erwischt."

Das stimmte. Nur die Empfänger konnten die Nachrichten lesen und verstehen, die ein Phönix brachte.

„Geh schon", flüsterte Lily und Remus disapperierte.

Nokturngasse. Wo sonst traf man dunkle Kreaturen, wie Sand am Meer?

_Nein! Du denkst jetzt nicht schon negativ, bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat._

Also, jetzt Ausschau halten, nach einem anderen Werwolf. Was nicht so schwer war, wie es sich anhörte.

Gleich und gleich erkennt sich stets.

Ebenso wie sich zwei Zauberer unter zweihundert Muggeln finden würden, wusste Remus instinktiv, wenn er vor einem anderen Werwolf stand.

Und weil hier die einzigen Läden waren, wo sie vorbehaltlos bedient wurden, kam tatsächlich bald einer vorbei.

Das klang natürlich einfacher als es war.

„Tschuldigung, tschuldigung, Kumpel! Warte mal!"

Der andere sah ihn misstrauisch an. Nein, Remus schluckte nicht!

„Dich kenn ich nicht."

Für ihn schien die Unterhaltung beendet und er drehte sich weg.

„Ich glaube, Greyback kennt mich!"

Letzter Trumpf ausgespielt, aber es funktionierte. Der Andere drehte sich um, einerseits neugierig, andererseits noch misstrauischer als vorher.

„Tatsächlich…", sagte er langsam. „Ein reiner Racheakt oder sollte ihm tatsächlich jemand durch die Lappen gegangen sein?"

„Der einzige", sagte Remus leise. „Remus Lupin."

„Lupin?", sagte der Fremde. „Nicht wirklich, oder?"

Remus spürte, wie die Unterhaltung entspannter wurde. Na ja, sie saßen im selben Boot.

„Schicksal, würde ich sagen. Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?"

„Adrian. Ich hatte mal einen Nachnamen. Aber der interessiert bei uns doch sowieso keinen."

Remus erkannte etwas.

„Wie alt warst du?"

Adrian sieht ihn abschätzig an.

„Acht", sagte er und spuckte aus, genauso wie er das Wort gespuckt hatte. „Meine Eltern waren mich melden, als er kam und mich mitnahm. Und du? Warst du zu alt?"

„Fünf", sagte Remus.

Adrian sah ihn nur an.

„Frag nicht, ich weiß es nicht. Es war jedenfalls nicht schön, unter Leuten aufzuwachsen, bei denen du lernst, dass die Gesellschaft dich hasst. Ich meine, dass lernt ihr auch, aber ihr wisst, dass ihr nicht allein seid, oder? Mir hat man gesagt, ich hätte Glück, dass meine Eltern mich behalten haben."

„Und wenn sie meinten, dass du nicht gekidnappt wurdest wie wir? Es gibt Kinder bei uns, die mit drei Jahren gekommen sind. Die nicht einmal mehr wissen, dass sie mal Eltern hatten. Es ist kein schönes Leben, aber es ist die einzige Alternative zum Fußabtreter. Es ist grausam, jeder von uns hat das erfahren, aber vielleicht tun wir diesen Kindern was Gutes." Adrian seufzte. „Willst du das noch, Wolf unter Menschen, oder willst du kein Teil des ‚Bösen' sein?"

Remus war versucht ‚Nein' zu sagen, er war versucht über Adrians Worte nachzudenken, aber das verschob er auf später.

„Ich will das."

Adrian knuffte seine Schulter.

„Du bist echt unter normalen Zauberern aufgewachsen?"

„Ich bin der einzige Werwolf, der je auf Hogwarts war. Und zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits verwandelt natürlich."

„Du warst auf Hogwarts? Dieser Greis hat ein zu gutes Herz, aber tun tut keiner was, oder, auch nicht die netten. Hattest du Freunde? Ich meine Freunde, die es wussten?"

Er betonte _es_ nicht einmal, wie Sirius oder umschrieb es, wie James. Es gab nur ein _es_.

Aber was sollte er sagen?

„Es viel nach einer Zeit auf, dass ich bei Vollmond verschwand. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst, nachdem sie es rausgefunden hatten, aber sie haben mich nicht enttäuscht." Er lachte bitter. „Dafür so ziemlich der Rest der Welt."

„Du hattest echt Glück, Remus – Remus hat auch was mit Wölfen zu tun, oder? Ich erinnere mich an eine Geschichte."

„Romulus und Remus, ja." Er seufzte. „Du kannst dir den Hohn nicht vorstellen."

„Mir fällt spontan eine Menge ein."

„Tu mir den Gefallen und lass stecken."

Adrian schien wirklich nett zu sein. Natürlich, er war von Greyback erzogen worden, aber im Kern war er sicher ein guter Mensch. Remus war sicher der letzte, der ihnen Vorwürfe machte, wenn sie die normale Gesellschaft hassten. Er selbst wollte manchmal diese Rassisten von der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe einfach beißen und sehen, was sie dann tun wollten. In miesen Zeiten stelle er sich das sehr lustig vor.

In der Zwischenzeit hatten sie ein recht schäbiges Haus erreicht. „Es ist verlassen", erklärte Adrian. „Wir leben vorrangig im Keller. Wegen der Einsturzgefahr."

„Wie viele seid ihr?", fragte Remus, als er Adrian auf die Tür zu folgte.

„Dauerbewohner? Zwanzig. Andere kommen und gehen und es gibt natürlich auch weitere Gruppen. Greyback selbst ist übrigens einer von denen, die kommen und gehen. Er ist gerade da, wegen der Neuen…die ersten Wochen bleibt er immer."

Die Neue? Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er das aushalten würde.

Adrian hämmerte gegen die Tür. Als hätte sie Wache gehalten, öffnete eine Frau.

„Du hast erheblich länger gebraucht, als du gesagt hast!"

Sie erinnerte Remus an Professor McGonagoll. Unterstützt durch die Art und Weise, wie Adrian zusammenschrumpfte.

„Wir hatten schon befürchtet, sie nehmen dich für irgendeinen Mord fest!"

„Es ist überhaupt niemand ermordet-!"

„Unterbrich mich nicht, glaubst du, dass interessiert die? Die sind doch froh, wenn sie uns hinter Gittern haben! Wer würde denn einem wie uns schon Prozess machen? Und was hast du da aufgelesen? Jemand, der dumm genug war, zu glauben, mit viel gutem Willen schafft man es unter normalen Zauberern?"

„Einen Vergessenen. Ich geh jetzt mit ihm zu Fenrir, bevor du uns mit deinem Geschrei noch jemandem auf den Hals hetzt. Die schaffen's und kriegen uns dran, weil wir hier hausen."

_Einen Vergessenen. Wahrscheinlich bin ich genau das_, dachte Remus traurig. _Irgendwie heimatlos._

Er hörte noch, wie die Frau „Vergessen?" echote, aber Adrian führte ihn in die Tiefe.

Einige Kerzen brannten hier und verschlissene Betten standen herum. Es gab einen Ofen, aber auch eine provisorische Feuerstelle.

„Entschuldige", murmelte Adrian. „Sandy ist etwas aufbrausend und…na ja, mütterlich. Überhaupt, erwarte nicht, dass du mit offenen Armen aufgenommen wirst. Sie sagen schon zu mir immer, ich bin zu nett."

Er schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Adrian!"

Diese Stimme ließ Remus Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Bilder blitzten in seinem Kopf auf. Er allein auf dem Hof. Ein Schatten, der aus den Büschen sprang. Der Schmerz in seinem Bein, an der Stelle, wo noch heute eine Narbe war.

„Adrian, was hast du denn da?"

„Das ist-"

„Ich kann für mich selbst sprechen." Wer hätte gedacht, dass sich der Gryffindor in ihm auch noch mal meldete? Remus zwang sich in Greybacks Augen zu sehen. Sie machten ihm Angst. „Ich bin Remus Lupin."

Erkenntnis blitzte fast sofort in den Augen seines Gegenübers auf, aber in seiner Stimme lag sie nicht. „Lupin…ich glaube, ich erinnere mich. Sehr frecher Kerl, dein Vater. Wollte nichts mit unsereins zu tun haben. Das hat sich wohl geändert, was?"

Greyback lachte dreckig.

„Und, was willst du hier? Enttäuscht von der Gesellschaft? Das sind wir alle, das sage ich dir."

„Und darf ich bleiben?"

„Was soll's schon. Bleib eine Weile. Sieh's dir an. Und versuch zu verstehen. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst. Es ist in dir." Er beugte sich ganz nah zu Remus hin. „Ich bin in dir."

Auf einmal hatte er das Bedürfnis eine Blutwäsche zu machen.

Greyback lachte noch einmal und ging dann hinüber zu einem Mädchen von vielleicht sechs Jahren.

„Fenrir hat recht, weißt du", sagte Adrian vorsichtig. „Er ist in uns. Er war es."

„Ich hab nicht gern Leute in mir", sagte Remus. Das stimmte zwar so nicht, aber es brachte Adrian zum Lachen.

„Er hat auch mit anderen Sachen recht. Ich weiß, sie haben dir erzählt, er ist böse und alles, aber er sorgt gut für uns…"

„Es ist also nicht böse, unsere Bürde an unschuldige Kinder weiterzugeben."

Adrian sah ihn lange an. „Solche Ansichten behältst du hier besser für dich. Vielleicht ist das kein heiliger Weg, aber irgendwie müssen wir schließlich an Stärke gewinnen." Er deutete auf das schäbigste von allen Betten. „Da kannst du schlafen. Leider nur das Gästezimmer. Aber leg dich nicht mit ihm an. Du scheinst nett zu sein. Wäre doch schade, wenn Fenrir was gegen dich hat."

* * *

Remus erster Brief – übermittelt mithilfe der Phönixfeder – _sehr_ nützliches Ding – lag voller gemischter Gefühle.

Er hatte wohl einen Freund gefunden – Adrian – stieß aber sonst eher auf Ablehnung. Die Anwesenheit dieses Mädchens schien ihn ziemlich mitzunehmen und Greybacks Anwesenheit verunsicherte ihn offenbar, auch wenn er das nicht zugab.

Aber Peter kannte ihn gut genug.

James hatte zu Ende gelesen. „Keine Bemerkung, Tatze."

„Nein, nein. Dabei hast _du_ mich damals noch ausgequetscht…"

„Ich war sechzehn und hatte kein eigenes Sexleben!"

„Ach so, verstehe…"

„Jungs!", sagte Lily.

„Tschuldigung", murmelte James hastig.

„Dieser Adrian scheint nett zu sein", sagte Peter.

„Abgesehen davon, dass er hinter Greyback steht", sagte Mary.

„Greyback hat ihn _aufgezogen_", erklärte Peter. „Es ist nur natürlich, dass er hinter ihm steht."

„Wurmschwanz hat einen Punkt", sagte James.

„Und netter als diese Furie, von der er geschrieben hat, ist Adrian allemal", fügte Sirius hinzu. „Wenn er nicht zu nett ist, ist mir das nur recht."

„Aww, eifersüchtig?", fragte Lily grinsend.

„Bei zwei Monaten, kein Wunder", schoss Sirius zurück. „Aber wenigstens werden sie ihn wohl nicht umbringen."

„Na ja, dass hat er auch gesagt, oder?", warf Christoph ein. „Sie sitzen alle im selben Boot."

„Das hat er nur gesagt, um uns zu beruhigen", sagte Peter grinsend.

Mary lachte leise und küsste Christoph.

„Ah, Tatze", nuschelte James. „Der Nachsatz geht an dich."

Sirius griff lächerlich schnell nach dem Papier.

Peter war nicht eifersüchtig. Wirklich nicht. Er wollte Mary ja nicht. Oder Christoph. Huh.

Aber irgendwie wollte er…irgendjemanden.

Peter war nicht einsam. Er hatte Freunde und alles. Aber er wusste eben, was er verpasste.

„Hey", sagte Mary. „Was meint ihr, wollen wir mal weggehen? Uns ablenken? Zumindest wir vier?"

Sie wollte Sirius ablenken, der schon wieder mit einem Blick, wie ein getretener Welpe auf den Tisch schaute.

„Würmchen?"

Und sie wollte eine Antwort.

„Wann hörst du bloß auf damit?", fragte er leidend.

James lachte, der Verräter.

„Das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage", sagte Mary unbeeindruckt. „Komm schon, dass wird lustig. Wir verkuppeln dich mit der Barkeeperin."

„Mit der Barkeeperin?", fragte Peter, halb entsetzt, halb amüsiert.

„Ja", sagte Sirius plötzlich. „Also keine Barkeeperinnen. Das sind Flittchen. Aber das machen wir."

Peter fragte sich, warum er das über seinen Kopf entscheiden lies.

* * *

Remus war kaum ein paar Stunden da. Er hatte begonnen, seinen ‚Bericht' zu schreiben, aber er würde bis heute Nacht warten, ihn abzuschicken. Danach könnte er nur noch einmal die Woche schreiben, es wäre sonst viel zu auffällig.

Es gab etwas zu essen – aber Remus hatte es vorgezogen, nicht zu fragen, was es war. Es schmeckte gut und es war offenbar nicht giftig und das war das Wichtigste.

Adrian hatte sich neben Remus gesetzt und unterhielt sich leise mit ihm über unbedeutende Dinge.

Die anderen mieden ihn. Sie schienen nicht direkt etwas gegen ihn zu haben, aber Adrian erklärte, sie wüssten einfach nicht, was sie von ihm halten sollten.

„Verdammte Bande."

Doch gegen Abend hob Greyback die Arme. Sofort wurde es still.

„Freunde", sagte er. „Familie. Ihr kennt meine Philosophie. Wenn wir erst genug sind, können wir uns auch den Platz in der Gesellschaft holen, den wir verdient haben! Und was brauchen wir dafür?"

„Nachwuchs!", riefen die Anderen.

„Und was brauchen wir _dafür_?"

„Beute!"

„Beute. Ja, Beute…und woher bekommen wir die? Ich werd's euch sagen. Der dunkle Lord stellt sie mir zur Verfügung. Ist das nicht großartig?"

„Ja!"

„Ihr arbeitet wirklich mit Voldemort?", flüsterte Remus.

„Du solltest den Namen nicht sagen", nuschelte Adrian. „Und das ist ein schwierige Frage. Wir wollen ja keine Anti-Muggel-Bewegung starten. Aber, wenn er uns hilft, helfen wir ihm. Er hat nichts gegen uns. Natürlich sind wir noch immer zweitrangig, aber das macht wenig. Wir sind nützlich und akzeptiert und werden weitgehend wie Gleichberechtigte behandelt. Auch wenn sie anders denken, eine willkommene Abwechslung ist das."

„Das kann ich verstehen – aber, wirklich, er ist – übel."

„Einer der wenigen Menschen, der uns nicht eingesperrt sehen will! Oder getötet."

„Aber tausende Andere hat er getötet" sagte Remus, dem beim Gedanken an James Eltern, Jakob, Marlene, Gideon, Fabian und all den Anderen schlecht wurde.

Greyback unterdessen redete weiter.

„Wir haben Blut verdient! Das Blut derer, die uns unterdrücken! Wir haben es so bitter verdient!"

Lautes Gejohle folgte.

„Folgt ihr mir?"

„Ja!"

„Gut, dann gebt mir ein vernünftiges Willkommen für Sarah!"

Noch lauteres Gejohle und das kleine Mädchen errötete.

Remus war jetzt definitiv schlecht.

Er wollte kein Teil davon sein. Er wollte weg. Warum, oh, warum nur hatte er sich darauf eingelassen?

_Endlich, ich dachte schon ich werde nie fertig. Na ja, ich werde vermutlich nicht viel über die Zeit bei den Wölfen schreiben, weil, wie man sieht, stelle ich mir dass nicht allzu ereignisreich vor. Aber vielleicht immer zwischendurch Rückblenden, oder so._


	15. Chapter 15

_Es weihnachtet sehr. Also, dass wir jetzt Dezember sind, dürfte wohl klar sein, dass letzte war Ende Oktober und die Anderen haben halt größere Zeitspannen umfasst. Wie gesagt, es gibt nicht viel von den Wölfen, Remus erzählt natürlich und erinnert sich auch, aber das ist mir einfach zu uninteressant sonst._

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 15: Stille Nächte –

Schließlich, nach anderthalb Monaten ohne Remus, hatte Mary ihren Plan in die Tat umgesetzt und Sirius, Peter und Christoph in einen Muggelclub geschleift.

Sirius war unter enormen Stimmungsschwankungen. James und Peter auch, aber bei Sirius war es extrem.

Wenn Remus schrieb, waren sie alle ok. Er kam damit klar. Sie hatten anderes erwartet.

Mary hatte zunächst nicht wirklich gewusst, was sie erwartet hatten, aber sie hatten es ihr erklärt.

„_Du weißt natürlich, dass er sich damit arrangiert hat, ein Werwolf zu sein", sagt Peter._

„_Ja", sagt Mary langsam und weiß nicht, worauf er hinaus will._

„_Er kommt damit klar und wie du gesehen hast steht er auch im Normalfall dazu", erklärt James. „Nur ist es natürlich nicht klug die Tatsache hinauszuposaunen."_

_Mary weiß, wovon er spricht, man denke an den Tag, an dem sie Christoph zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Sie weiß nur nicht, was daran jetzt schlecht ist._

„_Aber manchmal", fährt Sirius fort. „bricht es aus ihm heraus. Das, was wir den Monsterblues nennen. Wenn er nicht mehr mit sich leben will. Manchmal kommt er sogar mit Sachen, wie dass die Leute recht haben, mit dem, was sie über ihn sagen und dass niemand von uns sich mit ihm abgeben, geschweige denn ihn mögen oder lieben sollte."_

„_Und wir lieben ihn alle", sagt James. „Er ist unser Bruder."_

_Sirius räuspert sich, stimmt aber zu. Und Mary versteht._

Sie hatten mit einem Riesenausbruch gerechnet. Stattdessen schien es ihm gut zu tun, unter dem zu sein, was er hartnäckig ‚Seinesgleichen' nannte.

Mary hatte noch nie einen Monsterblues erlebt. Sirius hatte erzählt, dass es oft nicht lang dauerte, aber die kürzeren, die auch weiter auseinander lagen, die schlimmsten waren.

„Weihnachten in unserem sechsten Jahr", hatte er gesagt. „Waren es vielleicht fünf Minuten. Es war grausam. Er hat geweint und alles. Ich sag dir, es liegt daran, dass er so klein war, als er auf die Ablehnung gestoßen ist. Kinder lassen sich leicht einreden, dass sie grässlich sind. Das plus frühkindliches Trauma nach der Attacke."

Seltsamerweise ließen diese Schwächemomente seinerseits Remus nur noch stärker erscheinen. Wie oft fiel er wohl? Und woher nahm er die Kraft, immer und immer wieder aufzustehen?

„Peter", sagte Sirius gerade und riss sie aus den Gedanken. Nicht Wurmschwanz?

„Wie lange willst du jetzt noch die Brünette da drüben anstarren?"

Peter wurde rot. „Solange, bis ich mich traue, was zu sagen."

Mary gab ihm einen Schubs.

„_Gryffindor_", sagte sie. „Komm schon."

„Was soll schon passieren?", mischte sich Christoph ein. „Von nichts kommt nichts."

„Es ist eure Schuld", sagte Peter.

„Ja, ja", sagte Sirius und gab ihm einen Schubs.

Mary hörte nichts, was er sagte, aber _ihr_ Lachen und die wegwerfende Handbewegung sagten genug.

Bevor sie wusste, was sie tat, stand sie schon und ging herüber.

„Würmchen", sagte sie zuckersüß. „Tanz mit mir."

„Ich kann nicht tanzen, May", nuschelte er, während _sie_ zu ihr die Augenbrauen hob.

„Bist du tatsächlich gerade dabei, den heißesten Typen der Welt für _das da_ zu versetzen?"

„Offensichtlich, ja!", fauchte sie, packte Peters Hände und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche.

„Was für eine Schlampe!", knurrte sie. „Was für eine unglaubliche Pissnelke!"

„May…"

„Ich hoffe nur, der heißeste Typ der Welt verpasst ihr heute Abend noch 'ne Abfuhr!"

„May", sagte Peter geduldig. „Ist schon gut. Ich – man gewöhnt sich daran. Es ist halt schwer gut dazustehen, wenn man neben Sirius Black steht."

„Trotzdem", empörte sich Mary. „hast du gehört, als was sie dich betitelt hat? Wofür hält sie sich eigentlich?"

Er lächelte. „May…"

Sie lies sich näher an ihn ziehen und sah über die Schulter, dass _sie_ an ihrem Tisch stand und mit ihren Haaren spielte, während sie auf Sirius einredete.

„Du machst Witze, oder?", reif er laut. Sehr laut.

„Das versüßt meinen Tag", summte Mary.

Sirius redete weiter.

„Nach der Nummer von gerade, glaubst du ernsthaft, ich würde das machen? Der arme Peter! Kommst hier angekrochen nachdem du meinen besten Freund hast abblitzen lassen und – du Schlampe! Außerdem – was würde mein _Freund_ sagen?"

Grinsend, lies sich Mary von Peter so wirbeln, dass sie nahe an den Tisch herankam.

Sie grinste. „Tja, alle süßen Jungs…"

Und schon war sie weg.

Oh ja, was für ein wundervoller Tag.

* * *

Anderthalb Monate.

Anderthalb _Monate_.

Monate ohne Remus.

_Argh! Stopp! Das reicht jetzt! Reiß dich zusammen, Black!_

Er kam ja wieder. Er hatte geschrieben, er würde wiederkommen. Ja. Richtig.

„Ausatmen", murmelte James.

Srius sah ihn böse an. Noch schlimmer war, dass er recht hatte.

Er atmete aus.

James grinste.

Sirius _hasste_ sein Leben.

Die Tür öffnete sich und da stand, zerschlissen und abgewetzt, etwas mager, aber lächelnd – Remus.

Sirius _liebte_ sein Leben.

Er stand auf. Jetzt grinste er so breit, dass es fast wehtat. Allerdings stand er etwas unschlüssig da.

James stieß ihn an.

Sirius verkniff sich den genervten Blick – James hatte ja recht, auch wenn er das nie laut sagen würde – und breitete die Arme aus.

So schnell, dass er es fast gar nicht mitbekam, kam auch in Remus Leben und Sirius spürte nur noch, wie der Körper des Anderen gegen seinen krachte.

„Sind sie nicht süß?", flüsterte James, deutlich vernehmbar.

Sirius trat nach hinten aus, verfehlte ihn aber.

„Na na na."

Lily kicherte, versuchte aber offenbar angestrengt, sich zu beherrschen.

Sirius wurde ganz sicher_ nicht_ schwindelig, weil er zu viel von Remus Geruch inhalierte.

Er zog ihn schließlich kurzerhand aus dem Zimmer, in den nächsten Raum – die Küche (Die Wohnung war sehr unpraktisch aufgeteilt. Es gab keinen Flur, man landete direkt im Wohnzimmer und von dort gelangte man rechts und links in andere Räume, sodass man einen Rundgang machen konnte. Auf der anderen Seite allerdings war das Schlafzimmer und die Kommentare wollte er sich nicht antun.).

Als Sirius die Tür geschlossen hatte, konnte man ohne Übertreibung sagen, die zwei fielen übereinander her.

Also nicht _so_.

Aber Begrüßungsworte fielen zunächst keine; ihre Lippen waren sicher besser beschäftigt.

Sirius löste sich schließlich von Remus Mund und wandte sich seinem Hals zu.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", hörte er es leise murmeln.

„Ich dich auch", nuschelte er. So sehr. „Ich liebe dich."

Der Laut, den Remus von sich gab, war nicht artikuliert, aber sehr eindeutig.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen", murmelte Sirius schließlich. „Denk nur die Anderen." Auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte.

„Du denkst noch an die Anderen", murmelte Remus enttäuscht. „Ich denke gar nicht mehr. Was mach ich falsch?"

Sirius lachte.

„Ich hoffe es dauert noch, bis du wieder anfängst, zu glauben, dass mein Ego groß genug ist", sagte er. „Du wirst ja rot."

Ja, jetzt wurde er rot.

„Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht", murmelte er.

„Nur, weil du so unglaublich – nun ja – _niedlich_ aussiehst, wenn du rot wirst."

„Ok, gehen wir", sagte Remus. „Wahrscheinlich warten die Mädchen vor der Tür um mich anzuspringen."

Sirius hob die Augenbrauen und hörte ihn etwas darüber murmeln, dass er auf gar keinen Fall niedlich sei, er sei schließlich kein Kaninchen – und er konnte sich nicht helfen, er fand das schon wieder niedlich.

Als sie aus der Tür traten, warf sich tatsächlich Mary in Remus Arme, dicht gefolgt von Lily, die erst noch ihr Baby weitergeben musste (Dass sie tatsächlich aus ihrem Haus gekommen waren!) und Remus sich so sehr erschreckte, das er rückwärts gegen Sirius pralle.

„Und du hast es noch vorausgesehen", lächelte Sirius.

„Ich habe einen Witz gemacht", sagte Remus geschockt.

Als die Mädchen sich lachend lösten, sagte Lily: „Ihr wollt uns doch nicht erzählen, ihr hättet da drin Witze gemacht."

Remus wurde rot, Sirius runzelte die Stirn und fand, Lily verbrachte viel zu viel Zeit mit ihrem Mann, aber der Rest lachte schamlos.

„Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund, Schatz", sagte James, als auch er und Peter aufstanden um ihren Freund zu begrüßen.

Nachdem sich auch Christoph zu einer Begrüßung bequemt hatte, fällte Sirius einen Entschluss, den er auch kurzer Hand allen mitteilte.

„So und jetzt verschwindet, zum erzählen ist Morgen immer noch Zeit, er muss sich ausruhen."

„Ja, ausruhen", murmelte Peter.

„RAUS!"

* * *

Weihnachten.

Das Fest der Liebe.

Und des _Friedens_.

Haha.

Beinahe hätte Lily gelacht.

Es regte sie unglaublich auf, dass sie hier nur herumsitzen konnte.

Alle waren da draußen und kämpften – oder sagen wir mal, sie wurden regelmäßig angegriffen.

Himmel, Remus war sogar zu den Werwölfen gegangen um zu spionieren.

Aber es war ja alles für Harry.

Genau, für Harry._ Denk daran, Lily, alles wird gut._

Nicht wesentlich weniger frustriert hängte sie einen Mistelzweig auf.

Das brachte sie an erfreulichere Nachrichten.

Christoph hatte Mary einen Heiratsantrag gemacht.

Einen _Heiratsantrag_.

Und nach dem was sie gehört hatte, auch einen vernünftigen, wie sie James bereits mehrmals vorgehalten hatte.

Obwohl jeder wusste, dass sie ihren geliebt hatte.

Aber Marys Verlobter hatte den Kniefall nicht mittendrin abgebrochen, nicht dreimal wieder von vorn angefangen und ihm war auch nicht der Ring geklaut worden. Obwohl James dafür ja nun nichts konnte.

Harry saß auf dem Boden – er _saß_ („Hör doch auf, das arme Kind zu behandeln, wie das achte Weltwunder." „Aber du, James, aber du.") – und brabbelte vor sich hin.

„Na, du?", fragte sie und hob ihn hoch.

Er quietschte entzückt und wedelte mit den Armen.

„Ganz genau", sagte Lily. „Aufgeregt sein ist das richtige Gefühl."

Irgendwas war doch kaputt mit ihr, dass dieses Kind sie immer aufheiterte.

„Uh, Liliana bequemt sich herunter", lachte James, als er ihr Gesicht sah.

„Nenn mich nicht so", antwortete sie einfach.

Dann drückte sie ihm das Kind in den Arm.

„Du bist dran", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Nein", sagte James und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir warten bis Tatze kommt und stoßen ihn auf seine Pflichten als Pate."

„Wir warten nicht bis Tatze kommt, du machst es jetzt."

„Nein, Ly, mach du…"

„Ich hab dieses Kind ausgetragen und geboren, du kannst auch mal was machen!"

„Jetzt wirf doch nicht mit Begriffen um dich, die ich nicht mal kenne", seufzte James. „Komm, Harry, Windeln wechseln…austragen, jetzt hat sie mich."

Lily gab sich ihrem Lachanfall hin, als er aus dem Zimmer war.

Später, als sie sich alle bei ihnen versammelt hatten, hatte sie es geschafft, dass Harry schlief (er würde in der Nacht aufwachen und ihr das zurückzahlen, aber daran wollte sie nicht denken).

„Und, wie ist es mit Weihnachtsliedern?", fragte Christoph schließlich, nachdem das Thema dreimal im Keim erwürgt worden war.

„Schatz, du willst Sirius nicht singen hören", sagte Mary ernst.

„Oh ja", beeilte sich Lily hinzuzufügen.

„Warum seid ihr so gemein zu mir?", fragte Sirius.

„Die sind nicht gemein, die sind gut gegen Gehörverlust und Ohrenkrebs", sagte James.

„Geht Ohrenkrebs eigentlich?", fragte Peter. „Ich meine, wenn Tatzes Stimme nichts damit zu tun hat, dann ist alles Furchtbare möglich."

„Ich habe eine sehr schöne Stimme", sagte Sirius.

Nein, hatte er nicht. Wirklich nicht.

Also, nicht wenn er sang…_Nein, Lily, du bist verheiratet!_

„Ja, du hast die schönste aller Stimmen", sagte Remus geduldig. „Wenn du gerade nicht singst, also sei ein guter Hund und tu's nicht."

Alle fingen an zu lachen, auch wenn Lily den dringenden Verdacht hatte, dass Christoph es nicht verstand (Sie hatten es ihm nicht gesagt, oder?).

„Der war richtig gut, Moony, der war richtig gut", sagte James und ließ ihn einschlagen.

„Es muss schon gut sein, wenn er zu verlegen ist, zu antworten", sagte Peter und streckte seinerseits die Hand aus.

„Ich bin nicht verlegen", sagte Sirius. „Ich bin…ähm…ich bin nur zu verliebt."

„Du solltest lieber verlegen sein", sagte James, während Remus sich in seinen Händen versteckte, der arme Kerl. „Oder Christoph und ich kommen in Verlegenheit."

„Genau, James, Verlegenheit", sagte Lily.

„Fandest du nicht auch, das kam viel zu oft in den letzten Minuten vor?", fragte Mary.

„Oh, ja", sagte Lily. „Das übrigens auch, oder? Ich muss aufhören das zu sagen…"

„Ach was, das wird noch mal dein Markenzeichen", lächelte Mary.

„Bloß nicht", sagte Lily und dann fingen sie beide an zu lachen.

„Okayyy", sagte James.

In diesem Moment schrie Harry.

„Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen", sagte Lily und stand auf, um ihn zu holen.

„Ok, Vorsicht jetzt, wer über die Wippe stolpert wird geköpft. Eigenhändig. Von mir."

„Dann solltet ihr das nicht tun, wenn ihr nicht wie Nick enden wollt", sagte Peter.

„Wer ist Nick?", fragte Christoph und Lily vergaß für einen Moment, dass sie sauer war.

„Nick ist ein Geist", erklärte Mary. „Der nicht vernünftig geköpft wurde."

„Sir Nicolas de Mimsy Porpington", sagte Sirius, der wirklich Spaß an dem Namen zu haben schien.

„Oder einfach der fast kopflose Nick", sagte Peter. „Armer Kerl", fügte er, nicht ganz überzeugend, hinzu.

Irgendwann im Laufe des Abends rannten Mary und Sirius im Türrahmen ineinander. Was ja im Prinzip nichts Schlechtes gewesen wäre, wenn da nicht…

„Lily, dafür wirst du sterben", sagte Mary und deutete über ihren Kopf.

„Ups", machte Lily.

„Wir könnten auch einfach nicht…", sagte Sirius mit einem Blick ins Wohnzimmer. „Das heißt, falls du dir das entgehen lassen willst."

„Will sie nicht", sagte Lily schnell. „Sorry Jungs, aber das ist wie wenn ich ihr einen Kindertraum erfülle."

„Das ist ein Vergleich der hinkt", sagte Mary. „Aber, nichts mit Sirius Black gehabt zu haben…"

„Danach fühl ich mich dann einfach besonders, ja?", sagte Lily.

„Das wäre moralisch nicht richtig gewesen", hob Sirius an.

„Warum einigen wir uns nicht einfach darauf, dass das Tradition ist?", warf James ein.

„Weil ich gerade beginne zu denken, dass das eine doofe Tradition ist", murmelte Remus.

„Ich auch", sagte Christoph.

„Ja, mal von den zwei Eifersuchtsbolzen hier abgesehen", spezifizierte James.

„Es muss nichts bedeuten", argumentierte Sirius.

„Ja, sorry Würmchen, aber damals hat das ja auch nichts bedeutet", sagte Mary. „Platonisch. Rein Platonisch."

„Mary, du willst es unbedingt, das ist natürlich, und obwohl man dir, Tatze, nicht unbedingt das Begehren ansieht, hast du wirklich so viel dagegen?", fragte Lily. „Merlin, küss sie doch einfach."

Und das tat er.

Und wie er das tat.

Lilys Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.

Die endgültige Position war Mary am Türrahmen lehnend, mit ihren Händen in Sirius Haar und Sirius Hände ganz, _ganz_ knapp über der Unanständigkeitsgrenze.

Das hätte wohl auch noch etwas angedauert, wenn Sirius sich nicht gelöst hätte, die Arme in der Luft und mit erstaunt geöffnetem Mund.

Mary griff neben sich, atmete schwer, wurde rot wie ein Radieschen und lief davon. Lily meinte sie murmeln zu hören: „Du Bastard, meine Beine sind Wackelpudding."

„Ich rede mit ihr", murmelte Lily und schob sich an Sirius vorbei, der noch meinte: „Egal, was sie sagt, ich war vollkommen unschuldig."

„Das glaub ich dir sogar", sagte Lily.

„Ly!" Remus rief sie zurück. „Wirklich?"

Lily sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Ja, wirklich, du warst doch damals dabei."

Sie überließ Sirius den Rest, selbst sie war schon in den (zweifelhaften) Genuss seines Hundeblickes gekommen, mit den Beiden würde alles in Ordnung sein.

Sie fand Mary in der Küche, die Hände auf die Arbeitsplatte gestützt.

„May?", fragte sie, unsicher was sie sagen sollte.

Sie drehte sich um, erleichtert sah Lily, dass sie lachte.

„Ich hasse dich", sagte Mary.

„_Mich?_" Lily war entsetzt. „Wer hat sich den an Mr Perfect rangeschmissen?"

„Ich hab nicht – das war _Instinkt_! Paarungsinstinkt, das hättest du genauso gemacht. Oh Gott sein Geruch…"

„Es war also gut?", fragte Lily, nun mit unverhohlener Neugier.

„Oh. Mein. Gott."

„Ahhh, dann hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt, siehst du."

„Jaaa, oh Gott, Ly, er ist wie _Gift_! Oder nein, streich das, wie eine Droge, wenn du einmal anfängst kannst du nicht mehr aufhören."

„Das sieht man doch schon", sagte Lily. „Ich bin sicher, Christoph wird…"

„…verstehen?"

Lily fuhr herum. Christoph stand im Türrahmen.

„Du hast mir davon erzählt, er hat gerade eine Menge erzählt, Mary lüg mich jetzt nicht an: Glaubst du, er hat recht, wenn er sagt, dass das einfach Reflex war?"

Mary zögerte, aber schließlich nickte sie. „Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Das ist wie, wenn man sich als Kind immer etwas gewünscht hat, eine Modelleisenbahn oder so, und dann, wenn man erwachsen ist, kauft man es sich, obwohl man schon viel zu alt dafür ist. Ich habe Sirius Black mein halbes Leben lang geliebt und mich immer zurückgehalten und jetzt liebe ich ihn nicht mehr, ich liebe _dich_, aber seine Lippen auf meinen waren etwas, was ich nicht _nicht_ ausnutzen konnte. Ich habe die Modelleisenbahn gekauft, Christoph, aber weil ich zu alt dafür bin steht sie nur in der Ecke."

Sie lächelte schüchtern und Lily war zugegebenermaßen beeindruckt von ihrer Rede.

„Ich lass euch mal allein", sagte sie und ging zurück, wo sie tatsächlich Sirius und Remus zusammen auf dem Sofa fand, als sie nichts vorgefallen.

„Und Rotkäppchen, alles klar?", fragte Sirius.

„Du hast sooo eine herzige Szene verpasst", nuschelte Peter.

„Ich wette, du kennst nicht mal das Märchen", sagte Lily zu Sirius.

„Das ist ein Märchen?", fragte er.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage."

„Erzähl", sagte Sirius mit kindlichem Glitzern in den Augen.

Lily dachte kurz an den Bösewicht der Geschichte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Besser nicht."

„Doch", sagte James. „Er sollte wissen, wovon er redet."

„Es ist eine Kindergeschichte", stöhnte Lily, stieß aber auf Unbarmherzigkeit. „Sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt."

Und dann erzählte sie. Vom Mädchen mit der roten Kappe, von der kranken Großmutter (an dieser stelle trat ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter ihrer Zuhörer), vom Jäger und – wenn auch widerstrebend – vom großen, bösen Wolf.

„Leider ist das in vielen Märchen so", sagte sie entschuldigend. „Die Leute hatten damals halt Angst vor Wölfen. Aber – in ‚Die Schöne und das Biest' zum Beispiel, ist das – _Monster_ am Ende der Gute."

Während der Geschichte waren Mary und Christoph herein gekommen und Lily nahm Sirius triumphierendes Geflüster nur am Rand war.

„Im Grunde genommen sind viele dieser Märchen oberflächlich", sagte Mary. „Reine Unterhaltung. Aber manche, wie ‚Die Schöne und das Biest' haben eine Moral. Und meist ist es dieselbe: Lerne einen Menschen erst kennen, bevor du ihn beurteilst. Ist genauso bei ‚Aschenputtel', die eine Dienstmagt war und später Königin."

„Oder dem Froschkönig", fügte Lily hinzu. „Küssen, wahlweise gegen die Wand werfen und du hast einen Prinzen."

„Alle Mädchen wünschen sich ein Märchen", sagte Mary. „und einen Märchenprinzen."

„Aber wenn das Leben ein Märchen ist, dann der Froschkönig", sagte Lily. „Um ihr Glück zu finden, muss jedes Mädchen den Frosch küssen."

„Oder gegen die Wand werfen, aber das erscheint Vielen zu brutal", sagte Mary.

„Aber es bringt uns weiter", sagte Lily und dachte an ihren eigenen Froschprinzen und das auch die wahrsten Vorurteile immer Vorurteile blieben.

_Ihr ahnt gar nicht, wie stolz ich gerade auf mich bin. Ehrlich, das, wow, so muss es sich anfühlen seinen Erstgeborenen im Arm zu halten…dieses Kapitel ist mein Baby, Leute, also würdigt es!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Ok, ich plane wieder mehr Krieg, auch wenn sich ja fast die Hälfte meiner Leute daraus zurückgezogen hat und man kaum noch Kämpfe sagen kann, sondern Gemetzel. Sagen wir also, ich werde zumindest die Entwicklung wieder stärker einbeziehen, auch wenn ich fürchte, dass das schwer wird._

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 16: In gesunden Maßen –

Nur ein Kuss war niemals, niemals nur ein Kuss.

Das war kein Geschwätz und schon gar kein weibisches, das war die Wahrheit.

Und niemand wusste das besser als Sirius Black.

Denn wenn die Mädchen, sehr zur Freude seines Egos, unter den Mistelzweigen Schlange standen, man das ganze genoss und dann auf einmal mehr Freundinnen hatte als geplant – dann wusste man, wie falsch ein einfacher Kuss verstanden werden konnte.

Normalerweise hielt ihn das nicht davon ab, trotzdem damit um sich zu werfen, aber in diesem Fall hatte er seinen Fehler schnell erkannt. Das und nur das hatte sie davor bewahrt den Kuss zu Ende zu führen, was Folgen gehabt haben könnte, die sie nicht hätten richten können.

Sirius hatte Glück gehabt, aber die Leidtragenden waren am Ende meistens die Mädchen, also wunderte ihn das wenig.

Remus hatte die ganze Sache erstaunlich leicht genommen – Lily sagte dazu, Sirius hätte sich schließlich losgerissen, was ihn aus dem Schneider katapultierte.

Christoph hatte sich überzeugen lassen, dass er die Situation nicht einschätzen konnte, schließlich gab es eine _Geschichte_.

Mary aber, würde sich wahrscheinlich kaum verzeihen. Nun, sie war schon reingegangen…mehr als er von _Platonisch_ erwartet hatte.

Allerdings wusste er, sowohl bei ihm als auch bei ihr, waren keine unplatonischen Gefühle vorhanden, deshalb änderte sich wenig zwischen ihnen.

Und schon bald beschwerte sich Mary, dass sie nur eine kleine Hochzeit haben würde – bis Lily irgendwann ausrastete und ihr sagte, sie solle die Klappe halten.

Lily war eigentlich ziemlich gruselig.

Auch wenn Mary zuweilen gruseliger war.

Sirius lächelte leicht, während er durch den Regen stapfte. Er dachte daran, was die Anderen sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, was er dachte.

James würde ihm zustimmen. Allein aus Prinzip.

Remus würde ihm einen Schlag geben, bei dem er nicht wissen würde, ob der so sanft sein sollte oder es einfach Remus war und „Idiot" sagen.

Peter würde sich an der Nase kratzen und bedeutungsvoll die Augen verdrehen, was auch ungefähr Idiot bedeutete, nur dass er sagen konnte, er hätte das nie behauptet.

Was zuweilen sehr nützlich war, er wurde viel seltener angeschrien als Sirius oder James.

Sirius hörte nur ein Geräusch, dass genauso gut eine streunende Katze gewesen sein könnte, doch schon bevor der grüne Blitz überhaupt abgefeuert worden war, lag er flach auf dem Boden.

Rasch drehte er sich auf den Rücken, holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und zählte seine Gegner. Drei.

Er kannte dieses Verfahren, von Erzählungen derer, die davongekommen waren.

Inzwischen waren auch die tot, Benjy Fenwick zum Beispiel hatten sie in Stücken gefunden.

Sirius schüttelte es bei der Erinnerung.

Außerdem wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass seine Cousine damit etwas zu tun hatte.

Das schüttelte ihn noch mehr.

Sirius überschlug seine Chancen.

Er würde kämpfen können – er würde auch siegen können, allerdings war das unwahrscheinlich, schließlich war das hier sein Abschusskommando.

Das offenbar auf ein Lebenszeichen von ihm wartete.

Sirius riss sich hoch und disapperierte.

Das war eine ziemlich feige Flucht, aber wenigstens lebte er noch.

Er landete in seiner Küche und sank zusammen.

Jetzt wollten sie ihn also umbringen, jetzt würde er also einer von denen sein, die sich nur noch zwischen ihrem Haus, ihrer Arbeitsstelle und dem Hauptquartier hin und her bewegten.

Und das Schlimmste war, das bedeutete dasselbe für seine Familie – im Klartext: Remus.

Er wäre natürlich früher oder später auch angegriffen worden, aber Sirius bekam die Krise, wenn er daran dachte, dass er ihn noch früher in Gefahr gebracht hatte, dass die Gefahr bestand, dass er angegriffen wurde, um Sirius zu verletzen.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn und sah sich um. Wo _war_ Remus?

Angestrengt lauschend machte er sich auf die Suche. Nicht Küche, nicht Wohnzimmer und das Bad stand sperrangelweit offen.

Die zum Schlafzimmer allerdings nur einen Spalt, durch den er Remus sah. Vollständig angezogen, rittlings auf dem Bett liegend. Ganz eindeutig enttäuscht oder traurig über irgendetwas.

Sirius biss sich auf die Lippen und dachte kurz nach, bevor er entschied, was er tun wollte.

Er verwandelte sich – nahm die Hundegestalt an – und schlich sich ins Zimmer.

Es war ein verbreitetes Missverständnis, dass zum Animagus werden oder zumindest die häufige Verwandlung in ein Tier Auswirkungen auf den Zauberer hatten. Als Sirius zum ersten Mal davon gehört hatte, hatte er gelacht – wenn überhaupt hatte der Zauberer Auswirkungen auf die Verwandlung in ein Tier. Die Charakterzüge eines Menschen entschieden schließlich darüber, in welches Tier man sich verwandelte, je nachdem welchen Instinkten man ähnelte. So, wie Sirius eben treu war und Peter vorsichtig.

Ansonsten verwandelte sich bei einem Animagus ja nur die Hülle. Eine Tatsache, um die sie von Remus beneidet wurden. Es war nicht so, dass Sirius bei Freude dann den Drang zum Schwanzwedeln verspürte (obwohl er es zuweilen tat, aus Verständigungsgründen. Kaum einer – niemand – verstand was ein Bellen bedeutete.) oder gekrault zu werden, wobei das etwas Anderes war. Wer wurde nicht gerne massiert? Seine Gedanken blieben aber auf jeden Fall menschlich und klar und widmeten sich auch keinen hündischen Dingen, noch wurden sie weniger komplex.

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob diese Gerüchte von Muggeln ins Leben gerufen worden waren.

Jetzt gerade aber dachte er nicht über so etwas nach. Er sprang leichtfüßig aufs Bett und stupste Remus in die Seite.

Der hob den Kopf. „Als Hund, wirklich? Sehe ich so schlimm aus?"

Sirius sah ihn an.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich sehe ich so schlimm aus", murmelte Remus und kraulte den Hundekopf.

Mhm…Moment! Moment, nicht er sondern Remus sollte hier getröstet werden – keine Zeit, den Genuss rauszulassen.

Er legte den Kopf schief, zögerte einen Moment und leckte ihm dann über die Wange – schnell und nass.

„Iih, Tatze." Er wischte sich übers Gesicht, sah ihn böse an, lachte dann aber doch. „Wirst du jemals erwachsen?"

Sirius verwandelte sich zurück, allein schon um grinsen zu können. So was hob die Stimmung bei ihm immer.

„Hör bitte auf zu reden, wie meine Mutter", sagte er. „Denn glaub mir, du willst nicht sein, wie sie."

Er küsste ihn schnell, bevor er widersprechen konnte und fragte dann. „Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts Schlimmes", murmelte Remus.

„Schlimm genug offenbar, dass du dich angezogen aufs Bett wirfst, in der unangenehmsten Position überhaupt und dir nicht mal Schokolade geholt hast, was mich sehr erstaunt, sonst hast du schließlich immer welche in der Tasche."

Er zog Remus in seine Arme, sodass er halb auf seinem Schoß lag und wartete auf die Antwort.

„Das Ministerium hat geschrieben"; sagte er schließlich.

Sirius lächelte leicht. „Du hast nichts gemacht und drei Zeugen dafür."

„So seltsam es sein mag, es ging nicht darum. Sie diskutieren jetzt eine strengere Überwachung, weil so viele Werwölfe sich Voldemort anschließen. Und weißt du damals, als das mit Snape passiert ist hat sich hinter unseren beiden Rücken eine inoffizielle Verhandlung abgespielt. Das heißt, wir wurden zwar Beide freigesprochen, sind aber trotzdem vorbestraft."

„Verstehe. Und was hießt das für uns konkret?" Er durfte nicht Schuld sein, wenn jetzt noch was passierte. Wie lange würde sie dieser Vorfall denn noch verfolgen?

„Das heißt, falls sie das durchsetzten, stehe ich unter höchster Überwachung. Ich könnte nirgendwo mehr hingehen, ohne zu melden und alles."

„Willst du dich beschweren?"

„Das würde ich, wenn ich noch ernsthaft glauben würde, ich hätte eine Chance."

„Aber du bist im Recht!", brauste Sirius auf.

„Ja, und ich bin ein Werwolf, Sirius, du weißt, was das bedeutet. Ich bin vor dem Gesetz ein Zauberwesen, kein Mensch."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Sirius wusste, er musste dieselben Tränen zurückhalten, wie er selbst. Wut- und Hasstränen mehr als noch wirklich Trauer. An die Situation gewöhnte man sich – an das Verhalten von Menschen aufgrund der Situation nicht.

„Manchmal glaube ich, die Todesser wissen besser woran sie an euch sind", murmelte Sirius frustriert.

„Die Todesser denken genauso, nur glauben sie, dass es gut ist Killermaschinen im Krieg auf ihrer Seite zu haben, während die, die noch von sich behaupten, sie seinen die Guten, mit solchen nichts zu tun haben wollen."

„Du bist keine Killermaschine!"

„Bei Vollmond schon", sagte Remus, viel zu nüchtern.

„Dann bist es nicht du", sagte Sirius schlicht und so albern es auch klingen mochte, es war ja so. „Und _du_ kannst keiner Fliege was zu Leide tun. Schau nicht so, dass ist so. Du bist einer der freundlichsten und warmherzigsten Menschen, die ich kenne." Er sprach jetzt sanfter. „Und sicher der Mutigste."

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Lass das", murmelte Sirius.

„Was ist dir passiert?", fragte Remus seufzend und lehnte sich an ihn.

„Gemütlich?", fragte Sirius amüsiert. „Mich wollte jemand umbringen."

„Was?" Remus setzte sich sofort auf.

„Hey, komm Liebling, damit haben wir gerechnet."

„Du willst mir nicht sagen, du nimmst es auf die leichte Schulter!"

„Nein", sagte Sirius flehend. „Ich meine nur, dass es eben ein paar mehr Kämpfe werden, etwas mehr Vorsicht…du weißt schon."

„Ich darf mir also keine Sorgen machen?"

„Doch, sicher, von mir aus gerne, aber…", er brach ab. „Sonnenschein…"

Remus rollte wieder die Augen, lächelte aber und ließ sich von ihm küssen.

* * *

Das erste Ordenstreffen im Februar war mit Sicherheit das seltsamste, das sie je hatten.

Auch wenn man einiges gewohnt war.

Mary und Sirius waren zusammen vom Ministerium gekommen, als einzige, die noch dort Arbeiteten, zumindest auf ihrer Position.

Manchmal kamen sie zusammen mit Alice und Frank, aber da die ein Jahr weiter waren hatten sie ganz andere Einsatzpläne.

Empfangen wurden sie von einem sehr aufgewühlten Arthur, der sie anwies schnell durchzugehen, er würde nicht kommen, und ach du liebe Güte.

Mary setzte sich zu Christoph, ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm in einen Kuss ziehen und fragte dann was los sei.

„Soweit ich das verstanden habe, bekommt Molly ihr Baby."

Hätte Mary getrunken hätte sie das Getränk jetzt allen Ernstes über den Tisch geprustet. „Im Ernst?"

„Allerdings", sagte Peter. „Moony und ich waren schon hier, als sie auf einmal Wehen bekam. Und das ist nicht halb so lustig, wie's sich anhört."

„Ich weiß, ich war bei Harrys Geburt dabei, weißt du noch?"

„Ja, die Fleischerinnen Nummer", sagte Sirius. „Du solltest unbedingt öfter so rumlaufen, die Todesser würden schreiend davonrennen."

„So schlimm sah sie jetzt auch nicht aus", versuchte es Remus. „Etwas blutig vielleicht, aber…"

Mary stöhnte.

„Sieh's positiv, Schatz, dann weißt du wenigstens, was auf dich zukommt", sagte Christoph.

„Noch nicht, mein Lieber, noch nicht", murmelte sie.

„Hey, meine Schwester kommt heute zum ersten Mal", sagte Christoph. „Das wird lustig."

Natalie. Sie war unglaublich nett und schien an Mary einen ziemlichen Narren gefressen zu haben. Sie teilten einige Interessen und außerdem war Natalie einfach nett.

„Sie wird sich auf dem Absatz umdrehen und die Flucht ergreifen", sagte Sirius fröhlich.

„Oder sie wird sich der Hoffnung hingeben, dass du sie rettest", sagte Mary grinsend.

„In dem Fall _kann_ er sie nicht mehr retten", sagte Remus schlicht.

„Moony, fängst du tatsächlich noch an Besitzansprüche zu stellen?", fragte James aus der Tür und hob die Hand in die Runde. „Eifersüchtig wie sonst was warst du ja schon immer…"

Remus murmelte etwas, dass sich wie ‚gar nicht' anhörte und errötete.

„Jamie, so witzig das auch war…ich bin der Einzige, der das darf"; sagte Sirius und deutete auf Remus Wangen, die noch dunkler wurden.

Sirius grinste.

Mary tat Remus leid.

„Was du nicht darfst, ist mich so zu nennen."

„Seiner Mutter hat er das nie gesagt", flüsterte Peter.

„Das war meine _Mutter_! Und _sie_ hat damit aufgehört als wir dreizehn waren."

„Lass seine Mutter aus dem Spiel", sagte Mary sanft.

„Siehst du, seit sieben Jahren bin ich allein verantwortlich", sagte Sirius. „Mach ich's nicht gut?"

„Nein", knurrte James.

„Ähm", sagte eine unsichere Frauenstimme von der Tür.

„Oh, hey, Nat", sagte Christoph.

„Hey, Nat", sagte auch Mary.

„Was ist denn da los?", fragte sie und ging unsicher auf sie zu.

„Oh, ich fürchte, du hast dir einen Geburtstag ausgesucht", sagte Sirius leichthin.

Natalies Augen schienen stehen zu bleiben, bevor sie sich leicht weiteten.

„Sirius Black", sagte Sirius und streckte seine Hand aus.

Lächelte. Wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, was er da tat.

„Natalie Meißner", sagte Natalie erstaunt und reichte ihm die ihre.

„Nat", sagte Christoph.

Natalie ließ schnell wieder los und setzte sich zu Mary.

„_Gott_", flüsterte sie. „Werde ich verrückt?"

„Nein", sagte Mary. „Das ist die normale Reaktion."

„Aber…_Gott_!"

„Ich weiß", sagte Mary. „Aber lass es sein."

„Wieso? Herzensbrecher?"

„Ach nicht mal das, das hat noch nie jemanden gestört…außerdem hat er damit aufgehört, seit…na ja seit Remus."

Natalie stöhnte. „_Warum?_ Warum muss jeder Typ an dem ich Interesse zeige…"

„Nein, bi", sagte Mary. „Aber so was von vergeben _und_ Nat, so leid es mit tut, Remus ist ein Freund!"

„Ja. Ok."

„Möchte sich noch jemand vorstellen oder bin ich der Einzige?", fragte Sirius.

„Oh, ja, James Potter, hi", sagte James. „Und vielleicht trifft du mal meine Familie."

„Ja, Christoph hat erzählt", nickte Natalie.

„Ich bin Peter Pettigrew", sagte Peter. „Und das ist Remus Lupin, der seinen Mund nicht aufkriegt."

Remus öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder und sagte schließlich: „Krieg ich wohl!"

„Aww, Moony fühlt sich gemobbt", sagte James.

„Ruhe, Krone!"

„Was?", fragte Natalie lachend.

„Nur Spitznamen, nichts Schlimmes."

In diesem Moment trat Dumbledore ein, erklärte nochmals, was heute hier geschah und eröffnete das Treffen.

Danach war es eigentlich in Ordnung, Snape konnte nicht da sein, weil es nur ein kleines Treffen war und so gab es keine Beleidigungstriaden.

Kingsley trug einen Bericht vor und erklärte, dass vieles darauf hindeutete, dass Voldemort einen Spion habe – gab allerdings zu, dass das reine Spekulation war und sich diesbezügliche Informationen einfach auf Snape beziehen könnten, der ja vorgab einer zu sein.

Es wurde wieder etwas seltsam als Arthur hineinplatzte und die Geburt seiner Tochter verkündete.

Moment…

„Tochter?"

„_Wirklich?_"

„Ein Mädchen?"

„Seid ihr zu so was überhaupt fähig?"

„Offensichtlich, du Vollidiot!"

„Wie ist denn ihr Name?"

Arthur grinste immer noch, wie ein Verrückter. „Ginevra."

Im Stillen sprach Mary einen Trost auf **die** Ginevra aus. _Schlampe..._

Laut, mit allen Anderen, auf Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Sie meinte Beide.

Nadia rief Natalie etwas zu.

„Ja, das ist immer so!"

„Hört ihr jetzt auf?", fragte Andromeda spitzbübisch.

„Ich hoffe doch", grinste Arthur. „Aber sagt Molly nichts…"

„Was sollen wir Mum nicht sagen?", kam eine Kinderstimme neben ihm. Charlie.

„Wenn du es nicht weißt kannst du es auch nicht sagen", sagte Arthur.

Charlie runzelte die Stirn und schien sich über die simple Logik zu ärgern.

„Daddy!", riefen zwei Stimmen.

„Daddy…"

„…können wir…"

„…zu Mummy…"

„…und das Baby angucken?"

„Ja, Jungs, aber seit nicht so wild, die Zwei müssen sich ausruhen."

„Ich geh mit", rief Charlie und rannte den Zwillingen nach, die für Mary schlicht ununterscheidbar waren.

„Dad, Mum sagt, du sollst dich um Ron kümmern", sagte Bill, der beinahe ein Kunststück vollführte indem er um seine Brüder herumbalancierte.

„Ich oder du", fragte Arthur.

„Du – mich läst sie doch nicht mehr in seine Nähe seit er…"

„Ach ja. Ähm, entschuldigt mich."

Eigentlich war es doch relativ normal…

_Nächstes Mal gibt es Mary Hochzeit…_

_Uh, wer die Ginevra nicht gecheckt hat, es ging um die aus der Arthussage. Ich dachte, wenn sie schon auf Merlin oder besser gesagt auf seinen Bart schwören, muss das sein. Und ja...sie ist ein Schlampe.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_Mann sieht ich werde wieder schneller. Ich bin kein Reviewbettler, auch wenn sie mich freuen und danke auch allen Schwarzlesern._

_Yay, schon siebzehn Kapitel…ich fürchte, wir arbeiten auf das Ende zu. Nur zur Warnung hier drin und danach werden die Zeitsprünge etwas Größer und danach wieder kleiner, weil jetzt einige Zeit lang nichts Neues passiert…was noch kommt steht schon fest, ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie viele Kapitel es werden._

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 17: Gute und schlechte Zeiten –

„Oh, May, ich glaub es nicht", murmelte Lily. „Ich glaub immer noch nicht, dass du ihn heiratest!"

„Ja, da bist du nicht die Einzige", antwortete Mary grinsend. „Was willst du tragen?"

„Was ich tragen – aber ich bin doch nicht die Einzige?"

„Nein, Nat ist auch eine", sagte Mary schlicht. „Und rate mal, wir nehmen meinen Namen."

„Wieso?"

„Weil ich es gern so wollte", sagte Mary bedrohlich und funkelte Lily einen Moment an.

Dann wackelte sie mit den Augenbrauen und Beide fingen an zu lachen.

„Nein, mal im Ernst", sagte Mary. „Du brauchst ein Kleid."

„_Du_ brauchst ein Kleid, _du_ bist die Braut", erinnerte Lily sie an das Offensichtliche.

„Ja, aber du kannst nicht einfach losziehen und dir eins kaufen", sagte Mary und Lily musste zugeben, dass sie damit Recht hatte.

„Also, May, ich vertrau dir da ganz…aber, nichts zu kühles, es ist erst März, wie ich zu Highheels stehe, weißt du und welche Farbe hast du im Kopf?"

„Gold", sagte Mary. „Mattgold, kommt gut mit ihrem schwarzen und deinem roten Haar."

„Ok…"

Das Kleid war schön.

Das war es wirklich.

Es war mattgold, wie Mary gesagt hatte, hatte Spaghettiträger, aber eine Stoffjacke – Stoffjäckchen für über die Schulter – Und fiel bis ganz auf den Boden. Dazu ebenfalls goldene Schuhe, flach. Natalie hatte hohe, erfuhr sie, aber die würde man ja eh nicht sehen. Außerdem ein goldenes Band für ihr Haar.

„Das musst du dann aber machen", sagte Lily lächelnd.

„Gefällt es dir?", verlangte Mary aufgekratzt zu wissen. „Ja? Ja? Ja?"

„Ja, natürlich gefällt es mir – und jetzt zeig mal deins!"

Lily erinnerte sich noch an ihr eigenes Hochzeitskleid. Es war schlicht gewesen und glatt. Marys war nichts davon.

Aber es entsprach ihr.

Marys hatte ein Bisschen was von den Märchen, die sie als Kind erzählt bekommen hatte. Es würde Lily aus mehreren Gründen nicht wundern, wenn sich demnächst ein Kürbis in eine Kutsche verwandelte.

Es hatte einen bauchigen Rock, wie ein klassisches Ballkleid, feine Maserungen auf dem Engen Brustteil und kleine Puffärmel aus Tüll. Es war ein Traum, aber es war so gewaltig, dass nur jemand wie Mary es tragen konnte.

Mary hatte sich außerdem allen Ernstes weiße Lederstiefel gekauft und einen kurzen rundum Schleier, mit Rosen oben am Haaransatz.

„Was wird das, ne Mischung aus Prinzessin und Rocker?", fragte Lily. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es ist perfekt. Es ist genau wie du."

„Find ich auch."

Sie feierten bei Lily zu Hause. Es war James Idee gewesen, als sie überlegten, wie sie es hinbekämen das zumindest Lily aufkreuzen könnte.

Das bedeutete natürlich eine entsprechend kleine Feier. Keine Freunde von außerhalb des Ordens und bitte den Platz beachten.

Lily lehnte im Türrahmen, betrachtete ihre Freundin, die sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer umgezogen hatte.

„Gott, May, ich werde niemals wieder meine Hochzeitsfotos schön finden können", stöhnte sie gespielt verzweifelt.

Mary drehte sich um und strahlte.

„Komm schon, wir müssen eine Hochzeit rocken", sagte sie. „Keine Sorgen, kein Krieg heute."

„Ist gebongt."

Mary strahlte jetzt doppelt.

Einmal im einfachen Sinne von ‚lächeln'.

Einmal schien sie alles zu erleuchten und ein Bisschen zu schweben, auch wenn Lily sie nicht gehen sah, da sie sich mit Natalie vor ihr befand.

Lily vergab ihren ersten Tanz, wie es verlangt wurde an den Trauzeugen.

Florian kam dieser Aufgabe mit großem Vergnügen nach, warnte sie, dass er ihr auf die Füße treten würde, was er aber nicht tat und warf gegen Ende einen Blick auf Sirius, der sich von seinem Partner mit einem Handkuss verabschiedete und machte ihn eilig nach, was Lily zum Lachen brachte.

Sie tanzte noch ein paar Mal mit James, bis der loszog, um die Braut aufzufordern und Lily nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich um ihr Baby zu kümmern.

Vollkommen außer Atem ließ sich Mary schließlich neben sie fallen.

„Uh, Ly…oh mein Gott, das ist toll!"

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Lily. „Und, was ist?"

„Wir gehen jetzt", sagte Mary, breit grinsend. „Ich dachte, ich muss mich von dir verabschieden."

„Also Tschüss", sagte Lily fröhlich.

„Tschüss", sagte Mary etwas bedröppelt.

„May", rief Lily ihr hinterher, als sie schon etwas fort war.

„Ja?"

„Viel Spaß."

Sie konnte Mary gegen die Röte ankämpfen sehen, aber es nützte ihr nichts.

* * *

Das Leben war gut.

Nein, wirklich, das Leben war gut.

Eines der seltsamsten Dinge, die der Krieg jemanden lehrte.

Sich nicht über Nichtigkeiten zu beklagen.

Du lebtest.

Das war gut.

Leben war gut.

Das Leben war gut.

So fühlte man sich manchmal, man selbst lebte, die Menschen die man am meisten liebte lebten und wirklich, was wollte man mehr?

James hatte sich schon lange angewöhnt, so zu denken.

Bis zu einem gewissen Grad positiv.

Umso schlimmer war es, als er Lily in der Küche sitzen fand, weinend, vor ihr auf dem Tisch ein Brief.

Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus.

„Ly?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ly, was ist passiert?"

Lily versuchte offensichtlich zu sprechen, aber nur Schluchzer kamen aus ihrem Mund.

„Lily, bitte, rede mit mir", flehte James, zog sie auf die Füße und umarmte sie fest.

Lily schluchzte weiter in seine Schulter und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Was?", fragte James. Er schob sie etwas von sich um sie anzusehen, wischte ihr ein paar Tränen von den Wangen. „Hey, Ly, atme durch. Alles ist gut. Ich liebe dich. Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts ist gut", wisperte Lily. „Nichts ist gut, nichts…sie ist tot, James, verstehst du denn nicht?"

Die Kälte wurde zu Eis.

„Wer ist tot, Ly?", flüsterte er, als er sie wieder an sich zog. „Wer ist tot?"

„Meine Mutter", flüsterte sie zurück.

Für einen winzigen Moment war er erleichtert. Sie hatten nicht viel Kontakt zu Lilys Familie.

Dann kehrte die Trauer ein.

„Ly…sch…ach, vergess sch!"

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da stand und sie im Arm hielt.

Er wusste aber, dass der Karfreitag an dem Alina Evans beerdigt wurde, der schlimmste seines Lebens sein würde.

Er kam dort an, auf diesem Muggelfriedhof und spürte alle Blicke auf sich ruhen.

„_Das ist sie…_"

„_Die andere Tochter…_"

„_Lily…_"

„_Verschwunden mit diesem…_"

„_Wer ist er?_"

„_Was hat er da für ein Kind?_"

„_Wie heißt er noch mal?_"

„_Ich glaube Petunia hat mal erwähnt…_"

„_Potter?_"

„_Ein fauler Rumtreiber hat sie gesagt…_"

Beim letzten Geflüster musste James grinsen.

„Ein Rumtreiber, durch und durch, in der Tat", murmelte er Harry zu. „Und ich hoffe, du machst mir eines Tages Ehre."

Lily und ihre Schwester standen sich gegenüber. Sie sahen sich etwas an und umarmten sich schließlich.

Kurz und steif.

Pflichtübung.

Allerdings schienen die Leute danach zumindest Lily gegenüber aufzutauen.

„Ach bist du groß geworden" hörte James oft, fast ebenso oft wurde nach ihm und Harry gefragt, aber ihn selbst sprach niemand an.

Die Unterkühlung bei Petunia hatte offenbar alle darauf schließen lassen, dass er in irgendeiner Weise inakzeptabel war.

Ja, er war ein Zauberer.

Irgendwann später begann Lily wieder zu weinen, klammerte sich an ihn und schließlich verkündete er einfach, sie hätten ein kleines Kind dabei und würden nicht lange bleiben.

Als sie zu Hause waren, brachte er zuerst Harry ins Bett und ging dann wieder herunter, wo Lily auf der Couch saß und ihre Beine umarmte.

Er ließ sich neben sie gleiten und hielt sie fest.

„Es war noch nicht mal das Schlimmste", sagte sie irgendwann. „Das Mum tot ist. Am Anfang hab ich natürlich deswegen geweint, aber dann hab ich darüber nachgedacht, wie sie uns behandelt haben…es ist so unsinnig! Da hassen sie mich, weil ich eine Hexe bin, hier wollen sie mich umbringen, weil ich von Muggeln komme…wo soll ich denn hin? Wo gehöre ich denn hin? Und dann hab ich deswegen geweint und das macht es_ noch_ schlimmer."

James Herz brach ein Bisschen, als er sie hörte, vor allem, weil niemand sagen konnte, dass das nicht wahr sei.

Also tat er das Erste, was ihm einfiel und küsste sie.

„Du gehörst hier hin", murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen. „Genau hier her, wo du jetzt bist. Und weder deine Schwester noch irgendwelche Todesser dürfen dir das ausreden, ok?"

Lily lächelte traurig. „Ok."

* * *

„Schon wieder?" Sirius Stimme klang ungläubig. „Willst du das wirklich? Außerdem ist es gefährlich."

Remus atmete tief durch. Egal was Sirius tat…_egal was er tat_, er würde sich nicht umstimmen lassen.

Nein.

Sirius wartete auf eine Antwort.

Nein.

Er versuchte die Hundeaugen.

Oder zumindest würde er es mit aller Kraft versuchen.

„Fang doch bitte nicht wieder so an", sagte er. „Beim letzten Mal ist auch nichts passiert und ich bleibe auch nicht lange dieses Mal – höchstens zwei Wochen, nur zum Auskundschaften der Lage."

„Zwei Wochen unerreichbar", sagte Sirius und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Verstehst du nicht, dass ich mir einfach _Sorgen_ um dich mache? Weil du dich in irgendein verfaultes Gebäude begibst mit vielen feindlichen Werwölfen darin, mit _Greyback_ darin?"

„Doch natürlich versteh ich das", murmelte Remus. „Es gefällt mir sogar und ich würde mir ja auch Sorgen um dich machen…"

„Warum lässt du mich dann nicht?", unterbrach Sirius ihn.

_Weil du mich dann dazu bringst hier zu bleiben…weil ich eigentlich nicht will, dass du dir Sorgen um irgendetwas machst…weil ich schon wieder deinen Mund anstarre und daran denke, was du mit diesen Lippen tun kannst_

Nein, das war definitiv die falsche Richtung, in die er da dachte.

„Bitte", sagte er. „ Je eher ich weg bin, desto eher bin ich wieder da."

„Warum kann er nicht jemand anders schicken?"

„Weil kein Anderer die nötigen Vorraussetzungen hat. Komm schon, wer hätte gedacht, dass mir das mal nützlich sein könnte?"

„Nützlich", grummelte Sirius. „Nützlich bedeutet jetzt also, noch einen Weg aufzuzeigen, dich in Gefahr zu bringen."

„Ich werde nicht in Gefahr sein, Sirius, zu keinem Zeitpunkt, das verspreche ich dir."

Sirius Augenbrauen waren eng zusammen gezogen als er die Hand hob um Remus über die Wange zu streichen.

Der lehnte sich in die Berührung.

„Sonnenschein", flüsterte Sirius und kramte den alten Spitznamen damit wieder heraus.

Remus lächelte.

„Wirst du jemals damit aufhören?"

„Wieso? Ich finde es passt zu dir."

„Ah, ja."

„Hast du gerade die Augen verdreht?"

„Nein", log Remus.

„Natürlich nicht", schnaubte Sirius.

„Wie käme ich denn dazu?", fragte Remus scheinheilig.

„Keine Ahnung, wie kommst du denn sonst immer dazu?"

„Immer, wenn du dich wie ein kleines Kind benimmst."

„Hab ich gerade gar nicht."

Sirius bemerkte seinen Fehler fast sofort.

„Und auch sonst nicht, natürlich."

Remus lachte.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, also beeil dich, wenn du noch einem Abschiedkuss willst."

„Vielleicht zögere ich da einfach heraus."

„Vielleicht gehe ich einfach ohne."

Er musste Sirius ja nicht sagen, dass das nie passieren würde. Das Ergebnis erzielte er auch so.

„Sei vorsichtig", flüsterte Sirius.

„Bin ich doch immer", flüsterte er zurück. „Oder jedenfalls mehr als du."

Remus hielt sich an sein Versprechen. War Vorsichtig. Hielt sich an Adrian. Legte sich mit keinem an. Beobachtete.

Er überlebte die zwei Wochen. Natürlich. Es war nicht einmal ein Vollmond dabei gewesen.

Und nun? Nun war er bereits wieder auf dem Rückweg.

Kein wirkliches Ergebnis.

Die Werwölfe standen auf Voldemorts Seite. Das _wussten_ sie.

Die Werwölfe wussten es nicht. Oder kaum.

Noch immer hatte sich keiner von ihnen vom Wahn des reinen Blutes anstecken lassen, dass wäre allerdings als ‚schmutziges Halbblut' auch ziemlich dreist.

Also hatten die Werwölfe sich den Todessern nicht des Todesserseins wegen angeschlossen, sonder schlicht und einfach aus Eigennutz.

Die Todesser wollten ein Druckmittel.

Etwas das gefährlich war.

Etwas wovor die Leute sich fürchteten.

Die Werwölfe wollten Beute.

Na ja, nicht wirklich Beute, aber so wie es Greybacks Philosophie entsprach eben Nachwuchs.

Nachwuchs war dasselbe wie Beute.

Manchmal grauste es Remus wirklich vor ihm selbst.

Andererseits pflanzten sich Werwölfe normalerweise nicht auf natürlichem Wege fort, was, je nach Person, verschiedene Gründe hatte, aber auf dasselbe hinauslief.

Wie diese Situation wiederum auf das einzig Mögliche hinauslief.

Eine Allianz.

Greyback durfte die Kinder der Leute beißen, die sich Voldemort widersetzten.

Und diese Belohnung war auch gleichzeitig der Dienst den er ihm erwies.

Und selbst, wenn einige von ihnen Zweifel darüber hatten, was sie taten – im Moment sah es einfach zu gut aus, um sich zu beklagen.

Remus seufzte. Aber wenigstens wussten sie jetzt, wie die Dinge standen.

Es war in dieser Zeit wirklich unheimlich, durch die Nockturngasse zu laufen, selbst für hartgesottene Leute.

War die Winkelgasse schon so gut wie verlassen, die Nockturngasse glich einem Friedhof – und auch der Gruselfaktor eines Friedhofs bei Nacht konnte locker mithalten.

Klapperte da etwas? Da bei den Mülltonnen?

_Wahrscheinlich nur eine hungrige Ratte…_

_Ja, oder ein Todesser._

Grimmig zog Remus seinen Zauberstab.

Wenigstens vorbereitet sein, eine Waffe haben, einen Kampf liefern – und wenn man schon verlor möglichst viele von diesen Teufeln mitnehmen, wie die Prewetts.

Obwohl er, bei allem Respekt, nicht hoffte heute so zu enden, wie die Prewetts.

Das klappert ertönte wieder.

_Zu groß für eine Ratte_, sagte der nüchterne, logische Teil seines Gehirns.

_Oh nein, was mach ich bloß?_, schrie der andere Teil.

_Disapperieren._

_Was? Nein!_

_Warum nicht?_

_Glaubst du wirklich, ich kann mich genug zusammenreißen um zu disapperieren?_

_Ich kann das._

_Das reicht aber nicht._

Ok, stopp – keine Zeit, sich mit sich selbst zu streiten – obwohl der Panikteil ausnahmsweise Recht hatte – er würde Ziel, Wille, Bedacht verrecken lassen und sich in tausend Teile zersplintern, wenn er jetzt zu apperieren versuchte.

Genau in diesem Moment traten tatsächlich zwei vermummte Gestalten hinter den klappernden Mülltonnen hervor.

„_Stupor_", schrie Remus, bevor er überhaupt weiterdenken konnte, verfehlte aber beide und traf stattdessen die Mülltonnen.

Eine der Gestalten lachte.

Remus konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig unter dem grünen Licht wegducken und schickte wiederum einen _Sectumsempra_ in Richtung der Todesser.

Befriedigt hörte er den Aufschrei.

Allerdings hörte man jetzt aus der Winkelgasse Geräusche, klar, sie waren schon ganz in der Nähe.

„Hey", rief jemand, die Todesser warfen einen Blick auf den Eingang und disapperierten.

Remus sank in die Knie.

„Sind Sie verletzt?", fragte der Mann und Remus sah, dass er eine Zaubereiministeriumsplakette trug.

„Nein."

„Kann ich helfen?", fragte eine andere Stimme aufgeregt. Eine Frau. „Mein Laden ist gleich dahinten."

Remus sah dankbar zu ihr auf. „Kann ich Ihren Kamin benutzen?"

_Ja, ich weiß hier passiert bei den letzten Kämpen weniger – aber ihr wisst alle, dass Remus überlebt, das hätte die Spannung eh rausgelassen, hm?_

_Demnächst wieder vernünftige Sachen, versprochen._


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey, Kinder – Hallo mal wieder und viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel – sehr Kriegslastig diesmal. Zeit: Anfang Juli, den Juni haben wir übersprungen, wie gesagt, dauert das hier auch nicht mehr lange, weil zumindest aus Sicht unserer Helden in dieser Versteckperiode, vor allem jetzt nicht viel neues passiert. Und ja, da ist Flashback in der Mitte, falls ihr's nicht mitbekommt. xD_

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 18: Vom Nicht-Aufgeben –

„Nein", sagte Bartemius. „Nein, ich werde nicht einfach – ich werde ganz sicher nicht einfach diesem Verbrecher Platz machen und jetzt das Feld räumen."

„Es ist vielleicht die letzte Möglichkeit", sagte Millicent Bagnold, die Zaubereiministerin. „Er will nicht zu viel reines Blut vergießen, wenn wir uns ihm weiter in den Weg stellen wird er uns nur weiter einen nach dem Anderen töten."

„Mich wird er aus dem Weg sprengen müssen", stellte Alastor ‚Mad-eye' Moody, Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, nüchtern fest.

Der Spitzname hatte eine amüsante Geschichte. Soweit Bartemius das wusste, hatte es sich am Anfang um einen überaus albernen Scherz durch zwei Auszubildende gehandelt – bis irgendein Reporter, der im Ministerium recherchiert hatte davon erfuhr und Moody am nächsten Morgen, als ‚Mad-eye' betitelt, in der Zeitung stand.

„Das war mir klar", sagte Mrs Bagnold. „Ich bezog mich auch größtenteils auf die magische Bevölkerung, die wir in Gefahr bringen."

„Wie die ungewöhnlich hohe Zahl von Muggelgeborenen in der magischen Gesellschaft?", fragte Moody.

„Alastor hat Recht", sagte Bartemius. „Wir können keinem Massenmörder die Macht überlassen, das nützt uns auch nicht."

„Was schlägst du also vor, sollen wir tun?", fragte Mrs Bagnold. Sie war eine ungünstige Ernennung gewesen. Aufgestiegen aus dem Koboldverbindungsbüro – wo nie ein Kobold aufgetaucht war – verstand sie von Dingen wie Kriegsführung wenig. Mann hätte sie längst ersetzen müssen.

„Wir werden verstärkt Auroren ausbilden", sagte Bartemius. Er wandte sich an Moody. „Oder?"

* * *

_Mary ist bei Potters, wie so oft. Da Lily nicht raus kann, muss sie eben rein._

_Sie hat sich eben erboten Harry zu holen, der oben angefangen hatte zu schreien._

_Kaum das der Junge sie sieht, verstummt er und starrt einen Moment. Dann streckt er die Arme aus und ruft: „Mummy."_

„_Äh, nein", sagt Mary. „Ich bin nicht deine Mummy, ich bin Mary, weißt du noch?"_

_Sie nimmt ihn hoch._

„_Mummy", wiederholt Harry._

„_Lily", ruft Mary. „Das Kind hält mich für seine Mutter!"_

„_Was?" Lily steckt den Kopf ins Zimmer. „Unsinn."_

_Sie kommt auf die Beiden zu und streckt ihrerseits die Arme nach ihrem Sohn aus._

_Harry quietscht erfreut. „Mummy."  
_

_„Siehst du?", sagt Lily._

„_Aber", fängt Mary an. „Wer bin ich, Süßer?"_

„_Mummy", macht Harry nach etwas nachdenken und lächelt stolz._

„_Aber wir können doch nicht Beide Mummy sein", meint Mary. „Schon biologisch unmöglich."_

„_Als ob er das weiß", schnaubt Lily. „Wahrscheinlich ist für ihn einfach jede Frau Mummy. Du bist so oft hier, kein Wunder, dass ihm der Irrtum passiert."_

_Es stellt sich heraus, dass nicht nur jede Frau ‚Mummy' ist, sondern auch jeder Mann ‚Daddy' (sein erstes Wort)._

_Sie sitzen jetzt auf der Terrasse, den Jungen zu ihren Füßen._

„_Wir müssen ihm beibringen, wer wir sind", sagt Mary. „So geht das doch nicht."_

„_Er ist noch klein, reg dich doch nicht so auf", meint Peter._

„_Was ist denn einfach?", fragt Mary und übergeht diese Bemerkung._

„_Moony", antwortet Lily. „Moony ist das einfachste." Sie wendet sich ihrem Sohn zu. „Sag mal Moony, ja? Für mich."  
_

_Harry sah sie an._

„_Er muss gar nichts sagen", sagt Remus entschieden. „Mach dir nur keinen Stress, Kleiner."_

„_Fall uns nicht so in den Rücken", sagt Lily entschieden._

„_Sag mal Moony", wiederholt Mary._

„_Komm schon. Sag mal Moony." Das ist wieder Lily._

„_Nunie", quietscht Harry und schlägt die Hände zusammen._

„_Aww", machen Lily und Mary.

* * *

_

Es war der Geburtstag ihres Sohnes und Lily ging es beschissen.

Sie _wollte_ einfach nicht mehr.

Sie wollte nicht, dass Bathilda eine Torte vom Bäcker mitbringen würde, weil es zu auffällig wäre, wenn jemand ihr heute die Zutaten mitbrächte. So ging das als höfliches Gastgeschenk durch.

Sie wollte nicht, dass sowohl Sirius und Remus, als auch Mary und Christoph da draußen unterwegs waren und wichtige Dinge taten, sie aber hier festsaß und sich ärgerte.

Sie wollte nicht, dass James jetzt ‚zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit' ebenfalls zu Hause blieb. Er hatte sogar seinen Tarnumhang an Dumbledore abgegeben, damit ‚ich nicht in Versuchung gerate'.

Aber wer interessierte sich noch dafür, was sie wollte?

Bathilda kam tatsächlich und, wie versprochen, hatte sie einen Kuchen dabei.

„Na? Wie geht's denn unserem Geburtstagskind?"

„Hervorragend", sagte Lily. „Noch."

„Na mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Kind." Bathilda tätschelte ihre Hand. „Dumbledore wird es schon richten. Du kennst ihn doch."

„Wie lange kennst du ihn schon, Batty?"

„Ooh, lange…noch bevor er nach Hogwarts ging zog er her – aber richtig kennen lernte ich ihn erst als er diesen Artikel verfasste, ach worüber war das noch gleich – Verwandlung mit Sicherheit, aber er hat so viele Abhandlungen geschrieben…und dann habe ich ihm ja auch meinen Neffen vorgestellt, Gellert. Zu schade, das dass so den Bach runter ging."

„Den Bach runter ging? Batty, Gellert Grindelwald?"

„Oh ja, sie waren als Teenager gut befreundet, Albus und mein Neffe."

„Du bist mit _Gellert Grindelwald_ verwand – warte hast du gerade gesagt, sie waren _befreundet_?"

„Ja und ja."

„Aber, Batty…"

„Na, wartet wieder niemand auf uns?" James kam herein, Harry auf dem Arm. „Typisch, oder?"

Er grinste. „Wurmschwanz will kommen und von allen Geschenke mitbringen."

„Wann?"

James warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Bald."

Typisch.

Peter kam tatsächlich ‚bald', etwa eine Stunde später. Er schien etwas traurig zu sein, aber wie sehr Lily ihn auch löcherte, sie bekam nichts aus ihm heraus. Aber eigentlich kannte sie das ja, Peter war eben einsam.

Bald wurde die Aufmerksamkeit aller sowieso von Harry auf sich gezogen, der sich entschlossen hatte, dass er zwar noch nicht ohne Hilfe laufen, aber bereits fliegen konnte.

Hm, es war vielleicht keine gute Idee von Sirius gewesen, ihm einen Besen zu schenken.

Andererseits hatte er richtig Spaß.

James auch, übrigens. Harry flog zwar gerade eben so über dem Boden, aber James rannte trotzdem hinter ihm her.

„Gleich fällst du über ihn", prophezeite Peter. Eine längst vergessene Szene lief in Lilys Hirn ab. _Du wirst runterfallen…_

„Sei bloß vorsichtig", drohte sie, gerade als Harry mit voller Wucht auf Snowy lossteuerte.

Er quietschte freudig, als sie vor ihm floh.

Als Nächstes nahm er eine Vase ins Visier, die Lily von ihrer Schwester bekommen hatte – na ja, kein großer Verlust, aber jetzt…

„Ich bestehe darauf, dass wir auf der Stelle alles Zerbrechliche wegpacken."

„Sehr weise Entscheidung, Liebes", sagte Batty. „Ich helfe dir auch."

„Nicht nötig, Batty…"

„Doch, doch."

* * *

(_A/N: Ja, ich weiß, das ist komplett übernommen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass jetzt alle die Bücher rauskramen müssen._)

Lieber Tatze,

danke, danke für Harrys Geburtstagsgeschenk! Es war bei weitem sein liebstes. Ein Jahr alt, und schon mit einem Spielzeugbesen herumfliegen – er sah so zufrieden mit sich aus, ich füge ein Bild bei, damit du es sehen kannst. Du weißt, der Besen steigt nur etwa einen halben Meter hoch, aber er hat fast die Katze umgebracht und eine schreckliche Vase zerdeppert, die Petunia mit zu Weihnachten geschickt hat (ich will mich nicht beklagen). Natürlich fand James es furchtbar lustig, er meint, der wird mal ein großer Quidditchspieler, aber wir mussten sämtlichen Zierrat wegpacken und behalten ihn immer im Auge, wenn er losfliegt.

Wir hatten einen sehr beschaulichen Geburtstagstee, nur wir und die alte Bathilda, die immer so nett zu uns war und ganz vernarrt ist in Harry. Es tat uns so leid, dass du nicht kommen konntest, aber der Orden hat Vorrang, und Harry ist sowieso noch nicht alt genug, um zu verstehen, dass sein Geburtstag ist! James ist allmählich etwas frustriert, weil er hier eingesperrt ist, er versucht, es nicht zu zeigen, aber ich merke es – und Dumbledore hat immer noch seinen Tarnumhang, daher ist es nichts mit kleinen Ausflügen. Wenn du uns besuchen könntest, würde ihn das wirklich aufmuntern. Würmchen war hier, er kam mir etwas niedergeschlagen vor.

Bathilda schaut fast jeden Tag vorbei, sie ist eine hinreißende alte Dame und kennt die erstaunlichsten Geschichten über Dumbledore, ich bin nicht sicher, ob er erfreut wäre, wenn er das wüsste! Ich weiß nicht, wie viel davon wirklich wahr ist, denn es erscheint unglaublich, dass Dumbledore mal mit Gellert Grindelwald befreundet war.

Liebe Grüße, deine

Lily

Ach, Lily,

du kannst doch nicht alles glauben, was Batty Bagshot erzählt. Inzwischen kann sie Erinnerungen, Träume und Fantasien kaum noch auseinanderhalten, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich.

Komm schon, du weißt, das Einzige, was zwischen Dumbledore und Grindelwald war, war ein legendäres Duell. Und du bist schließlich diejenige von uns Beiden, die wenigstens versucht hat in Zaubereigeschichte aufzupassen.

Jamie ist frustriert tatsächlich – ich bin mir sicher, du kannst ihn gut aufheitern, wenn du dir Mühe gibst. Aber Spaß beiseite (Hab ich wirklich gerade?) du weißt, wir alle kommen, wann immer wir können. Sag ihm einfach, ich kauf ihm dann auch einen Spielzeugbesen.

Freut mich übrigens sehr, dass Harry sich freut, ich hatte schon befürchtet, er könnte nach dir schlagen und es hassen…nicht das irgendwas Schlechtes an dir wäre…hihi.

Dann auf bald,

Tatze

* * *

Krieg war, wenn du nicht mehr wusstest, wie viele Menschen du getötet hattest.

Er roch nach Tod; er sah aus wie rot glühendes Blut und die Blitze von verschiedenen Flüchen; er fühlte sich so an, wie gefühlloses Holz in deiner Hand, dein Zauberstab, der vor langer Zeit einmal ein Werkzeug war, nun eine Waffe; er hörte sich an, wie Todes- und Schmerzensschreie, wie Leute unter dem Cruciatusfluch; er schmeckte rostig und salzig, weil du Blut und Tränen im Mund hattest, oft noch nicht mal die deinen.

Aber das Schlimmste war, dass du sie so sehr hasstest, diese Menschen, die deine Freunde und Geliebten getötet hatten, dass es dir fast gefiel, sie zu töten und ihnen wehzutun. Irgendwann tat es dir nicht mehr leid. Irgendwann bereutest du nichts mehr.

Manchmal hattest du auch das Gefühl, du solltest dich einfach hinsetzten und weinen und vielleicht, vielleicht war das hier alles nur ein Alptraum.

Aber tief in ihrem Herzen wusste Mary, dass das hier nicht nur ein Alptraum war. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, wenn sie sich hinsetzte und weinte, wäre sie in weniger als ein paar Sekunden tot oder gefoltert oder sonst etwas.

Deshalb kämpfte sie weiter, schrie Flüche in die Nacht, jeden der ihr gerade einfiel, wusste nicht wie oft Avada Kedavra darunter war oder wie oft sie überhaupt traf.

Krieg kannte nur leben und sterben. Um jeden Preis.

Jemand schrie ihren Namen. Instinktiv warf sie sich auf den Boden.

Erfahrung.

Kampferfahrung, die keine Zwanzigjährige haben sollte, die noch nicht mal mit der Ausbildung zum Kämpfer fertig war.

KNALL.

Jemand disapperierte.

KNALL.

Was war hier los?

Auf einmal waren Leute an ihrer Seite, bekannte Gesichter, Christoph, Natalie, Sirius, Peter, Frank, Nadia, Remus.

Sie war nicht die Einzige, die schrie als Nadia fiel.

Sie war nicht die Einzige, die längst keine Tränen mehr hatte, mochte die Trauer sie auch lähmen.

Sie war nicht die Einzige, die wusste, dass Nadia nicht mehr aufstehen würde.

Sie war nicht die Einzige, die ihre Zauberstäbe in Richtung der Angreifenden richtete.

Aber sie war die Einzige, die vorschnell reagierte und einen fatalen Fehler machte, der ihnen auf wundersame Weise allen das Leben rettete.

Alles worauf es beim Zaubern ankam war eigentlich der Wille, nicht die Formel, nicht die Handbewegung, alles nur zur Erleichterung. Irgendjemand, der das geläufige Wort für Wasser erfunden hatte, hätte auch Klotzkopf nehmen können. Ein Wort zu haben half nur, den Willen zu verdeutlichen, geschehen zu lassen.

Fast ebenso der Zauberstab. Magie war in ihnen. Wenn man etwas genug wollte, kam sie heraus und man konnte es fertigbringen – nicht alles natürlich, aber eine Menge. Das beobachtete man oft bei Kindern. Aber wenn man seine Magie kontrollierte, kam sie nicht mehr einfach ungerufen. Man musste ein Ventil aufdrehen, durch das sie entweichen konnte. Und dieses Ventil war der Zauberstab.

Mary wollte jetzt eine Waffe. Etwas das mächtig, zerstörerisch und unbezwingbar war. Mary wollte Feuer.

Und noch bevor ihr das klar war hatte sie schon das erste Wort gerufen, dass ihr dazu in den Sinn kann. „_Inflamare!_"

Und dass war ihr Fehler. Mary verlieh ihrem Willen mithilfe eines Wortes Ausdruck, so dass er durch ihre Magie geschehen konnte. Das Dumme nur, sie tat es instinktiv. Sie wusste, was passiert wäre, hätte sie _Incendio_ gerufen, was sie vermutlich getan hätte, hätte sie nachgedacht. Sie hätte sie in Brand gesetzt. _Lacanum Inflamare_ wiederum stieß Flammen hervor, an denen man sich wärmen, aber nicht verbrennen konnte. Was aber passierte, als Mary ihren Zauber schrie, hätte sie nicht ahnen können.

Flammen, ja eine ganze Wand aus Feuer schossen aus ihrem Zauberstab, Feuer an dem man sich sehr wohl verbrennen konnte, heiß, wie die Hölle.

Mary taumelte zurück. Entsetzt betrachtete sie ihr Werk.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich das _kann_!"

Dann packte sie jemand am Arm und disapperierte mit ihr.

* * *

Sie verloren diesen Krieg.

Ganz unbestreitbar verloren sie diesen Krieg.

Sie würden alle sterben, einer nach dem Anderen, wie es jetzt doch schon der Fall war.

Ja.

Das war es doch nur noch.

Ein Abschlachten.

Ein Gemetzel.

Kein Kampf mehr.

Keine Chance mehr.

Es tat weh, die Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen, aber es gab nur noch eine Möglichkeit zu leben – kapitulieren.

_Nein, Peter, hör auf so zu denken._

Ja, es schien unglaublich.

Es schien böse, abscheulich und verräterisch, aber dennoch…ein Leben ist viel wert.

Man hat nur eines davon.

Verrat? Nein vielleicht sogar ein dünnes Rettungsseil für sie alle.

_Du lügst dich an. Du weist, dass das nicht wahr ist. Selbst wenn du mehr als dein Leben retten kannst, sind sie verdammt – sie sind Muggelgeborene. Was machst du, wenn sie sie töten, danebenstehen um dein Leben zu retten?_

Das konnte er nicht.

Aber was wenn…

Was wenn?

_Ähm, falls es jemand gemerkt hat, ich gebe zu, in __**Dirty little secret**__ gab es eine ähnliche Passage über Krieg, aber ich schwöre das war nur grobe inspiration und kommt nicht wieder vor. Wer's nicht gemerkt hat, vergiss es...  
_

_Wir sind bereits Ende September. Ich finde es selbst schrecklich. Ich wusste immer wie das Enden wird, aber jetzt erschient mir das…Es ist so schwer sie umzubringen, das hätte ich niemals gedacht._

_Wir wissen doch alle, wie es endet._


	19. Chapter 19

_Das ist es. Der Höhepunkt. Der Vulkanausbruch. Mehr ist nicht zu sagen._

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 19: Schachmatt –

„Sirius Black, erklärst du dich bereit, das Geheimnis dieses Ortes zu wahren und mit deinem Leben vor Feinden zu beschützen?"

James Stimme verriet nicht die leiseste Unsicherheit als er fragte. Natürlich nicht, er wusste genau, was er sagen musste. Sirius konnte sich nur fragen, wie lange ihm diese Worte schon durch den Kopf schwirrten. Er hatte schon so lange gezögert, einen von ihnen zu benennen.

Sie knieten voreinander auf dem Boden, Hände verschränkt, das Band aus Marys Zauberstab darum geschlungen.

Lily, mit Harry auf dem Arm stand daneben, ebenso Peter und Remus, dessen Worte Sirius noch im Ohr hatte.

„_Er sollte Lily zur Geheimniswahrerin machen, wie ich gesagt habe. Mit dem Geheimniswahrer im Haus kann nichts passieren._"

Sirius hatte keinen Unterschied gesehen. Allen Menschen in diesem Raum vertraute James blind und was sollte da schon passieren?

„Ja." Auch in seiner Stimme lag kein Zittern als er antwortete und spürte, wie sich das Geheimnis tief in ihm festsetzte. Das Band glühte noch einmal auf und verschwand.

„Das war's schon", sagte James und grinste schief. „Jetzt musst du _noch_ vorsichtiger sein, Tatze."

„Du meinst wohl, ich muss endlich anfangen vorsichtig zu sein."

„Oh, Gott sei Dank", sagte Remus. „Wenn dich das zur Vernunft bringt, hat es ja wenigstens eine gute Seite."

„Und wenn nicht", sagte Mary. „Wenn du jetzt nicht vorsichtig bist, reiß ich dir den Kopf ab, bevor Voldemort überhaupt auf die Idee kommt."

„Tja, sollte er das rausfinden, braucht er mich wenigstens lebend", grinste Sirius.

„Ruhe", sagte Lily. „Ich will nicht, dass ihr das Alles ins Lächerliche zieht – Leute es geht um unser aller Leben, auch das des liebreizenden Kindes, hier auf meinem Arm."

Das liebreizende Kind nutzte die Gelegenheit um an den Haaren seiner Mutter zu ziehen und „Mummy!" zu rufen.

Die Lage entspannte sich, als Alle lachten.

* * *

„Das ist doch lächerlich", sagte James.

„Ist es leider nicht", antwortete Dumbledore ruhig.

„Und kannst du mir auch sagen, wer es sein soll?"

Lily biss sich auf die Lippen. James konnte echt unangenehm werden, wenn jemand seine Freunde beleidigte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest es."

„Ach so. Neuigkeiten, Albus, das sind meine _Freunde_! Menschen denen ich _vertraue_!"

„Vielleicht aber zu Unrecht."

„Diese Diskussion wird nichts bringen." James Stimme war jetzt kalt.

Dumbledore nickte, lächelte Lily zu und verschwand dann.

„Sag jetzt nichts", sagte James. „Sag einfach gar nichts."

„Ok", murmelte Lily und ging nach oben, um nach Harry zu sehen.

Die Neuigkeit, dass Dumbledore offenbar einen Verräter im engsten Kreis sah, schlug ärger ein, als sie erwartet hatte.

Natürlich hatte sie mit der Empörung, den Beteuerungen gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Gespräch, wie dem, dass sie ein paar Tage später mit James, Sirius und Mary führte.

„Mal angenommen, wir haben tatsächlich jemanden", sagte Mary. „Wer könnte es sein?"

„Niemand", sagte Sirius. „Überleg doch mal, Lily und James ja wohl nicht, du bist Muggelgeborene, dich würden sie nicht nehmen, wenn du ihnen die Welt versprichst und ich hoffe doch, wir verdächtigen niemand von uns."

‚Uns' waren die Rumtreiber und die Frage ging ganz klar an James.

„_Ich_ verdächtige sowieso niemanden", sagte der auch prompt. „Ich glaube immer noch, dass da zum einen immer ein paar Informationen durch Snape weitergegeben werden und zweitens, wenn es einer von uns wäre, hätten die dich gestern nicht umzubringen versucht."

„Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich einer von uns", sagte Mary langsam. „Nein, lasst mich ausreden, vielleicht ist das ein riesen Missverständnis."

„Inwiefern?", fragte Lily.

„Moony", sagte Mary.

„_Was?_", brüllten Sirius und James gleichzeitig.

„Ihr könnt auch nicht zuhören", murmelte Mary missmutig. „Ich meine, wenn er da bei den Wölfen ist. Er hat doch da Freunde, er darf nicht aussehen, als würde er etwas verheimlichen. Die ein oder andere private Information wird ihm durchgerutscht sein, aber sicher nichts Wichtiges, wie James gesagt hat. Ich glaube nicht, dass er das getan hätte, um uns zu schaden."

„Du hörst dich an, als wärst du ein Rechtsanwalt", sagte Lily. „Das ist doch lächerlich. Wahrscheinlich sitzen er und Peter irgendwo und überlegen, wer von euch es sein könnte. Wenn wir uns nicht mehr vertrauen, wem dann?"

„Du hast Recht", sagte Sirius. „Unser Vertrauen ineinander ist das Wichtigste."

* * *

Es war dunkel und kalt. Es war gruselig. Und es war verdammt noch mal falsch.

Ja, er wusste das.

Wie könnte er nicht?

Peter holte tief Luft.

Noch Zeit umzukehren, aber er wusste, dass würde er nicht.

Es war nur eine Absicherung, oder?

Er schloss sich ihnen doch nicht wirklich an?

_Doch das tust du_, sagte die unbeliebte Stimme in seinem Innern. _Schäm dich was._

Noch konnte er einfach umkehren, weg, fort von hier und der Versuchung widerstehen.

Und wieder wusste er, das würde er nicht.

Vielleicht kann man süßen Versuchungen widerstehen, vielleicht hätte Eva es gekonnt.

Weil Evas Alternative ein Leben im Paradies gewesen wäre. Da könnte man auf Äpfel verzichten.

Peters Alternative war gar kein Leben. Und weil er an seinem Leben hing, nahm er auch eines in Knechtschaft.

…_und führe uns nicht in Versuchung,_

_sondern erlöse uns von dem Bösen…_

Wenn das mal so einfach wäre.

Peter merkte kaum, wie seine Füße sich in Bewegung setzten.

_Versuchung_ war doch sowieso das falsche Wort, oder? Man war schließlich versucht, wenn man etwas wirklich tun _wollte_. Peter handelte aus einem inneren Zwang.

Peter wollte nicht sterben.

Und wenn er dafür einer von ihnen werden müsste, was soll's?

Er würde schließlich niemanden verraten müssen, oder? Er könnte so tun als würde er nur spionieren, oder? Ein paar Informationen und man durfte auf keinen Fall auffliegen.

Es würde doch keine drastischen Folgen haben, was er jetzt tat, oder?

Oder?

* * *

Der Plan war ziemlich einfach. Er war auch ziemlich genial, wenn er das von sich behaupten durfte.

Sie würden tauschen.

Sie würden tauschen und es würde nur vier eingeweihte Personen geben.

„Mir gefällt es ja ehrlich gesagt nicht, ihnen nichts zu erzählen", sagte Sirius. „Wir hatten noch nie Geheimnisse voreinander und Lily und Mary doch auch nicht."

„Das ist keine Vertrauensfrage", sagte James. „Es ist einfach der ultimative Bluff. Außerdem sind die Beiden der stärksten Gefahr ausgesetzt, wer weiß ob sich da nicht schnell ein Leck auftut. Veritaserum, Legilimentik…während du und Wurmschwanz und Lily und ich sicher in unseren Verstecken sind."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt glaubte er tatsächlich, was er sagte. Er hatte soviel nachgedacht in letzter Zeit, dass er dachte, sein Kopf müsste geplatzt sein, aber er war zu einem Schluss gekommen. Zu diesem.

„Was ist, wenn ich nicht will?", meldete sich Peter plötzlich zu Wort. Seine Stimme klang rau und sein Blick war so ernst, dass James ihn nur anstarren konnte. „Ich war nie so stark, wie einer von euch, bitte Leute, ich kann das nicht."

„Quatsch", sagte James und winkte ab. „Ich glaube vollkommen an dich."

Er lächelte ermutigend.

Aber Peter schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nimm nicht mich, Krone. Nimm nicht mich."

„Doch", sagte auch Sirius plötzlich. „Das ist der Teil des Planes, mit dem ich absolut einverstanden bin. Niemand würde das vermuten."

„Komm schon, Wurmschwanz", sagte James. „Was soll ich denn sonst machen?"

Er konnte den Wechsel der Gefühle auf Peters Gesicht sehen, bis er schließlich nachgab.

„Aber dann jetzt sofort, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Und auf einmal war es wie ein Déjà-vu.

Nur, dieses Mal war es nicht James, der Sirius Hand hielt, es war Peter.

Und es war nicht Mary, die die Sache besiegelte, Mary wusste nichts davon.

Diesmal war es James.

Es lag kein Zittern in Sirius Stimme, als er fragte: „Peter Pettigrew, willst du mir die Bürde des Geheimnisses abnehmen und es an meiner Stelle beschützen? Willst du das Geheimnis dieses Ortes wahren und mit deinem Leben vor Feinden beschützen?"

Peter zögerte, seine Augen flatterten zu James, aber seine Stimme war ruhig, als er antwortete: „Das will ich."

* * *

Als Peter Geheimniswahrer wurde, schwor er sich, dass das nicht bedeuten musste, dass er sie verriet.

Sein Schwur hielt nicht lange.

Der dunkle Lord war ein hervorragender Legilimentiker. Nur ein Narr würde das bestreiten.

Peter war nicht gerade ein hervorragender Okklumentiker. Aber offensichtlich war er ein Narr.

Es hielt nur ein paar Tage, dann spürte er sein Mal und seine Schande brennen.

Er erwähnte den Tausch mit keinem Wort.

Aber er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken darum kreisten.

So kam es also, wie es kommen musste.

„Wurmschwanz?" Die kalte Stimme lies ihn erschaudern. „So nennen sie dich doch, oder? Wurmschwanz?"

„J-ja, Herr:"

„Und, _Wurmschwanz_, gibt es nichts, was du mir mitteilen möchtest?"

„N-nein, Herr."

„Tatsächlich nicht?" Der Lord zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn bedächtig auf Peters Herz.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Ihr redet, Herr", flüsterte Peter.

„Du willst mir also nicht anvertrauen, wo sich die Potters aufhalten?"

Ganz beiläufig wanderte der böse Blick zu dem Zauberstab vor Peters Brust.

Peter wimmerte.

Und verriet es ihm.

Später wusste er, dass er verschwinden musste. Wohin? So weit weg, wie möglich, doch zunächst nach London.

London.

* * *

‚Halloween' oder korrekt Samhein war noch immer eines der Hochfeste im Kalender der Zauberergemeinschaft. War es auch ursprünglich kaum ein magisches Fest, doch ein heidnisches, saß der Glaube tief, dass sich diese Nacht eignete um Zauber auszuführen, die sich auf die Zukunft bezogen. Es war nicht in dem Sinne Aberglaube – es war mehr Tradition.

James mochte das Fest eigentlich nur wegen des Kuchens (das stimmte nicht, er mochte so ziemlich alles daran, aber er würde den Teufel tun und das laut aussprechen).

Er fühlte, wie ihm die Brille von der Nase rutschte. Oder, besser gesagt, gezogen wurde. Das Kind auf seinem Schoß verlangte Aufmerksamkeit.

James lächelte, fischte das Drahtgestell aus den kleinen Händen und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen und ließ – beinahe ohne es zu merken – ein paar Rauchkringel aufsteigen.

Wären seine Lehrer in der Nähe gewesen hätte ihm das einen Vortrag über Kontrolle beschert.

Obwohl sie ja recht hatten. Wer seine Magie nicht kontrollierte, bekam unter anderem kleine Probleme mit Wut – man könnte zum Beispiel einen Wald in Brand setzten, wenn man Pech hatte.

Harry allerdings schienen seine Rauchwölkchen zu gefallen und im Moment schien das alles zu sein, was zählte.

Sie machen noch eine Weile weiter, es macht auch ihm Spaß, die simple Tatsache, seinen Sohn lachen zu sehen.

Irgendwann kommt Lily herein.

„Bist du nicht der Meinung, er sollte langsam schlafen?"

„Ich bin der Meinung, je später er schläft, desto später wacht er wieder auf", antwortete James lachend, mit Gedanken an die Fünf-Uhr-Morgens-Weckaktionen die ihnen blühten.

Lily lachte und nahm ihm den Jungen ab. „Idiot."

„Das muss irgendein Code für ‚Ich liebe dich' sein."

Er stand auf, streckte sich und warf seinen Zauberstab hinter sich aufs Sofa.

Er hörte Lily die Treppe herauf gehen.

Und dann hörte er etwas an der Tür.

Er stürzte in den Flur, es konnte nicht-

Und noch bevor er realisierte, was überhaupt los war, hörte er sich schreien: „Lily, nimm Harry und flieh! Er ist es! Flieh! Schnell! Ich halte ihn auf!"

Er fingerte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Zauberstab. Zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass er den nicht hatte.

Das letzte was er hörte, war wie die verhasste Stimme lachte.

* * *

Lily hatte James rufen gehört und war gerannt. Nicht sofort natürlich, sie hatte ihm helfen wollen – aber das Kind in ihren Armen war wichtiger.

Sie legte Harry ins Bett, stellte sich schützend davor und dachte nach, was sie tun sollte.

Irgendwie wusste sie, dass James tot war.

Sie schrie ihren Schmerz heraus, weil sie nicht anders konnte, aber verstummte. Es war noch nicht vorbei.

Es gab nichts zu tun, das wusste sie. Selbst wenn sie kämpfte…sie konnte nicht gewinnen.

Fliehen konnte sie auch nicht. Wo man schwer rein kam, kam man eben auch schwer wieder raus.

Aber vielleicht, ganz vielleicht konnte sie Harry noch retten, vielleicht, ganz vielleicht gab es ein Quäntchen Mitleid in dem Mann der die Treppe herauf kam.

Sie hatte einen Stuhl vor die Tür geschoben und als sie Harry weinen hörte, hob sie ihn auf.

Als die Tür barst und sie ihren Feind in der Tür stehen sah legte sie ihn rasch wieder weg und stellte sich vor ihn. Sie würde tun, was sie konnte und sollte es das Ende bedeuten.

„Nicht Harry, nicht Harry, bitte nicht Harry!", hörte sie sich schreien, obwohl sie wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte.

„Geh beiseite, du dummes Mädchen…geh beiseite, sofort…"

Dummes Mädchen? Irgendwo, ganz unterschwellig schaffte Lily es tatsächlich beleidigt zu sein, aber ihre Angst erlaubte es diesen Gefühlen nicht überhaupt in ihr Bewusstsein zu treten.

Sie schrie nur wieder.

„Nicht Harry, bitte nicht, nimm mich, töte mich an seiner Stelle-"

„Dies ist meine letzte Warnung-"

„Nicht Harry! Bitte…hab erbarmen…Erbarmen…Nicht Harry! Nicht Harry! Bitte – ich tue alles-"

Was hatte sie denn sonst noch? Dieses Kind hatte sie, dieses Kind, das sie von Stunde seiner Geburt an mehr geliebt hatte als alles andere – und wenn James auch nicht mehr war…

„Geh beiseite – geh beiseite Mädchen-"

Lily weinte jetzt, schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. _Niemals, niemals bekommst du kampflos mein Kind._

Das waren die letzten Gedanken, die Lily Potter haben sollte.

* * *

Mary hatte dieses Gefühl.

Das sollte da nicht sein, es war mitten in der Nacht und außerdem war es dumm – aber irgendwas war da, was nicht in Ordnung war.

Sie würde hingehen – sie würde sich hinterher dumm und kindisch vorkommen, aber sie würde wissen, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Es war nicht alles in Ordnung.

Sie sah es sofort – sah, dass das halbe Dach fehlte und wusste was geschehen war – _neinneinneinneinneinnein_!

Sie rannte, obwohl sie wusste, dass es nur zu spät sein konnte, durch die zerstörte Haustür, in den Flur und fiel vor entsetzten hin.

Sie kniete dort neben James Leiche, wusste nicht, wann sie angefangen hatte zu weinen, stammelte seinen Namen und seinen Spitznamen und ‚Nein' immer zwischendurch.

Dann hörte sie das Kind schreien – Harry lebte – aber das konnte nicht sein, wegen seinem Tod war das doch alles geschehen.

Sie lief weiter, das Weinen verstummte auf ihrem Weg und dann sah sie sie dort liegen – die Leiche von Lord Voldemort – und Lilys.

Auch jetzt wusste sie nicht, wie lange sie dort kniete und schluchzte, verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl – und wollte schließlich nur noch weg.

Der Fluch war gebrochen, untergegangen mit James, der ihn gesprochen hatte und sie disapperierte – blind.

Sie kam im tropfenden Kessel wieder heraus, ein paar Gäste waren noch da und Tom, der sie kannte, sie an die Bar setzte, ihr einen Drink spendierte und fragte was geschehen war.

Mary erzählte die Geschichte, wieder und wieder, es kamen andere Leute, die sei gehört hatten und manche gingen um die Geschichte zu verbreiten.

Tom spendierte ihr noch ein paar Drinks und rief schließlich Christoph.

Guter, alter Tom.

Erst als Christoph sie im Arm hielt und murmelte: „Oh Gott…Lily, James…der Junge…"

„Der Junge! Der Junge – aber er lebt doch und ich – um Himmels Willen, ich muss ihn holen!"

„Nein! Du kommst mit mir – ich informiere Dumbledore, damit er jemanden hinschickt."

„Aber-"

„May in deinem Zustand gehst du nirgendwo hin."

Mary ließ sich umarmen und schluchzte weiter.

* * *

Sirius hatte ein mieses Gefühl.

So mies, dass ihn dazu brachte im Morgengrauen aufzustehen und Peter zu besuchen.

Er hoffte, dass er Remus Fragen später mit: „Ich war ein Idiot und habe mir Sorgen gemacht" abtun konnte.

Aber Peter war nicht da. In seinem Bett hatte niemand geschlafen und alles schien – unbewohnt.

Sirius wusste nicht, was passiert war, ob er gekidnappt worden war oder vielleicht sogar freiwillig mit Voldemort gesprochen hatte – er wusste nur, dass er zu James musste – und zwar sofort.

Sirius landete im Zwielicht vor dem Haus, es war noch dunkel, aber er erkannte ganz deutlich, dass Ruine es jetzt besser traf.

Er stolperte auf das Haus zu und merkte, dass ihm die ersten Tränen die Sicht vernebelten.

„Sirius." Eine vertraute Stimme, aber so schwer von Trauer und Tränen, dass er sie fast nicht erkannte.

„Hagrid?", flüsterte er. Was machte der Halbriese hier?

„Hast es also auch schon gehört?", fragte Hagrid.

„Gehört?"

„Ja, Mary hat die Leichen gefunden – ich soll nur den Jungen holen."

„Harry…lebt?" Ein Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont.

„Ja…du musstest es also so erfahren…es muss so grausam sein, sie waren wundervolle Menschen…"

Hagrid schluchzte.

„Gib Harry mir, Hagrid", sagte Sirius und streckte die Arme aus. „Ich bin sein Pate, ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Er bekam die Worte kaum noch heraus.

Aber zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte Hagrid den Kopf. „Nein, Sirius. Dumbledore will das Harry zu seinen Verwandten kommt."

„Aber da kann er unmöglich sicher sein."

„Sicher vor was, Sirius? Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tot."

Tot. Besiegt. Vernichtet. Von dem kleinen Bündel, dass Sirius ohne zu zögern seinen Sohn nennen würde.

Und dann viel ihm ein, dass Peter gepackt hatte, bevor er verschwand. Und er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Und er wusste auch, was ihm bevorstand.

„Sirius?"

„Nimm mein Motorrad", sagte er resigniert. „Und bring Harry dorthin, ich brauche es nicht mehr."

„Wirklich?", fragte Hagrid ungläubig.

„Ja", sagte Sirius schlicht.

Und bevor Hagrid noch antworten konnte disapperierte er.

Er kannte Peter so gut. Er wusste, wo er sich aufhielt, ganz instinktiv.

Es war eine sehr belebte Strafe voller Muggel, auf der er ihn sah – oder von ihm gesehen wurde.

„Pettigrew!", schrie er, als er Peter auf sich zukommen sah.

„_Lily und James, Sirius, wie konntest du das nur tun?_"

Wie? Was? _Was?_

Und dann explodierte die Welt.

Als der Rauch sich legte, sah er nur einen großen Riss in der Straße, überall Leichen, alle schrien.

Aber Augen hatte er nur für die Ratte, die im Kanal verschwand.

Das konnte nicht sein, dass war absurd…Sirius begann zu lachen.

Er lachte als die Menschen Mörder schrien.

Er lachte als zwanzig seiner Mitauroren ihn abführten.

Erst als sich die Hochsicherheitszelle hinter ihm schloss hörte er auf zu lachen.

Dann kamen die Tränen.

* * *

Remus erfuhr es von Christoph.

Jeder andere hätte sich nicht von verhaltenem Rufen aus seinem Kamin wecken lassen.

Jeder andere hätte sich gefragt, wo der Mann war, der neben ihm liegen sollte.

Und jeder andere hätte geschlussfolgert, dass irgendetwas passiert war.

Remus nicht.

Remus lächelte Christoph an – bis er sein Gesicht sah und das Lächeln gefror.

Er öffnete den Mund, bekam aber kein Wort raus.

„Der Krieg ist vorbei", sagte Christoph. „Voldemort ist tot."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Warum hatte Christoph dann geweint?

„Aber er ist nicht der einzige…Er…er fand in Harry einen tödlichen Gegner, aber…"

„Sprich es nicht aus", sagte Remus.

Beiden standen nun tränen in den Augen. Vielleicht sollte Christoph es doch aussprechen, sonst wäre Remus nicht fähig es zu begreifen.

Sie waren tot.

Lily war tot.

James war tot.

Das war zu viel.

„Ich komme vorbei, ja?", fragte er, in Gedanken bei Mary, der es wahrscheinlich so dreckig ging wie ihm. „Hast du es Wurmschwanz schon gesagt?"

„Er ist nicht zu Hause", antwortete Christoph. „Ich werde es weiterversuchen."

Vielleicht hätte Remus sich Sorgen gemacht, wenn er noch die Kraft gehabt hätte. Stattdessen stieg er hinter Christoph aus dem Kamin und ging zu Mary, die auf ihrem Bett lag und weinte.

Als er eintrat sah sie auf.

„May..:"

„Moony. Ich-"

Aber da hatte er sie schon im Arm und dann weinten sie Beide, er in ihr Haar und sie in seinen Umhang.

Davon überzeugt, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen.

Es kam schlimmer. Per Post.

Der Brief war von Dumbledore vorsichtig und mitfühlend gehalten, aber die Botschaft war dieselbe.

Peter hatte sich Sirius gestellt. Bis jetzt hatte Remus nicht einmal ganz begriffen, das Sirius ja verantwortlich war.

Was dazu geführt hatte, war unwichtig gewesen, nur dass sie tot waren von Interesse.

Peter war auch tot.

Sirius war ein Verräter und in Askaban.

Drei Menschen, die er sehr geliebt hatte waren tot. Der eine, den er am Meisten geliebt hatte, hatte offenbar nicht mehr vor, diese Gefühle zu erwidern.

Das reichte, um alle Dämme brechen zu lassen.

Die Welt feierte den Untergang des schlimmsten Schwarzmagiers aller Zeiten.

Die Welt feierte und Remus und Mary klammerten sich wie zwei Kinder aneinander und weinten.

_Ich habe es getan. OMG ich habe es getan. Ich habe sie umgebracht. Und geheult habe ich, wie ein Schlosshund. Es wird noch ein Kapitel geben und obwohl ich mit einer – wieder kurzen – Fortsetzung herumspiele, das nicht in nächster Zeit. Für kurzfristig steht erstmal nur eine Merlinfic auf dem Plan und ich will auch nicht wieder soviel gleichzeitig machen._


	20. Chapter 20

_Dieses Kapitel ist quasi nur noch Fetzten, Stücke, weil ich es nicht so Enden lassen kann. Ich will es rund haben._

**Disclaimer:** Harry und seine Familie (ja, für mich ist das alles Familie) gehören natürlich Mrs Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit. Leider.

**Warnings:** Slash, offensichtlich sad-end

**Kometenschauer**

– Kapitel 20: Nachspiel –

Sie wollte nicht hier sein. Nicht ohne Christoph und eigentlich überhaupt nicht.

Sie wollte sich irgendwo einlullen und weiterweinen – und sie wusste, dass es Remus genauso ging.

Mary fühlte sich furchtbar – sie hatte gerade einen Großteil dessen verloren, was ihr etwas bedeutete – Remus musste es noch schlimmer gehen und auch um seinetwillen wollte sie dieses Gespräch so schnell wie möglich hinter sie bringen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Dumbledore. „Es tut mir auch leid euch jetzt schon stören zu müssen, aber ihr habt wohl das Recht, Harry Potters Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren."

Mary hob den Kopf. Harry. Es ging um Harry.

„Wir nehmen ihn", sagte Remus. „Ich nehme ihn. Ich – wir – er ist _unser_ Kind!"

Dumbledore sah zu überrascht aus, um zu antworten.

Remus lächelte bitter. „Lilys Kind, _James_ Kind – oder unseres, wer die leiblichen Eltern sind spielt doch keine Rolle. _Es macht keinen Unterschied._ Wir reden hier auch von unserem Sohn."

„Ja", sagte Mary. „Aber du kannst ihn nicht nehmen, Moony, du kannst ja schon dich selbst kaum über Wasser halten. Aber ich kann. Ich bin fast fertig mit der Ausbildung. Christoph hat einen Job. Du könntest ihn immerzu sehen."

„Ich würde dem zustimmen", sagte Dumbledore. „Wenn es nicht einen Umstand gäbe, den wir beachten müssen und das ist seine Sicherheit – es laufen eine Menge Todesser noch frei herum. Deshalb habe ich ihn zu seiner Tante geschickt."

„Petunia?", fragte Remus überrascht. „Da soll er sicher sein?"

„Unter diesen Umständen sicherer als irgendwo sonst", sagte Dumbledore. „Denn sein Überleben war zwar eine Art Wunder – aber kein Zufall. Seine Mutter gab ihr Leben für ihn, es war ihre Liebe, die ihn schützte und an dem Ort wo ihr Blut fließt wird dieser Schutz wirken."

Gestorben um ihn zu schützen. Und geschützt hatte sie ihn. Lily Potter war nicht und würde nie, schwor sich Mary, umsonst gestorben sein.

„Das heißt wohl, wir sehen ihn für eine lange Zeit nicht wieder", murmelte Remus.

Was vermutlich stimmte. Petunia würde sie nicht zu ihm lassen. Sie konnten froh sein, dass sie Harry aufgenommen hatte.

* * *

Petunia Dursley spürte das etwas nicht stimmte. Sie wusste nur nicht, was.

Neben ihr schlief der Mann den sie liebte, tief und gesund. Und im Zimmer nebenan ihr Sohn, ihr Sohn, den sie so über alles liebte.

Ihre Eltern konnten es nicht sein, die waren tot. Und Lily…Lily konnte schon auf sich selbst aufpassen.

Lily. Lily und ihr perfektes Leben. Lily, die zaubern konnte. Lily, deren Mann Alleskönner und beliebt und athletisch war. Lily, die jetzt so reich war. Lily, deren Sohn ‚etwas Besonderes' war.

Und Petunia war einfach nur da. Petunias Mann war ein Streber gewesen und etwas übergewichtig. Geliebt hatte sie ihn trotzdem. Aber ihre Eltern, die hatten James den Vorzug gegeben. Petunias Familie musste sich noch etwas erarbeiten und Petunias Sohn würde von ihren Freunden nicht geliebt werden wie das eigene Kind.

Nichts davon hätte gezählt, wenn es nicht alles gewesen wäre.

Also legte sie sich wieder schlafen, bevor die düsteren Gedanken sie Überwältigen konnten.

Sie stand am nächsten morgen auf, duschte, weckte Vernon. Wie jeden Morgen. Während er sich für die Arbeit fertig machte, bereitete sie das Frühstück vor.

Zuerst musste sie die Milch reinholen.

Doch was sie auf ihrer Fußmatte fand, ließ sie die Milch vergessen und einen Schrei ausstoßen.

Vernon polterte sofort die Treppe herunter.

„Was ist passiert?"

Petunia konnte nicht antworten, sie bückte sich stattdessen nach dem Kind, das da vor ihrer Tür lag und schlief – na ja, nun nicht mehr schlief.

Das Kind mit dem Riss auf der Stirn und dem Brief auf der Brust. Dem Brief auf dem in einer Detailliertheit und in einer Tinte ihre Adresse stand, die nur einen Schluss zuließen.

„Mach etwas von dieser Milch warm", sagte sie automatisch. „Ich finde heraus, was das für ein Kind ist."

Sie setzte den Jungen in Dudleys Hochstuhl und begann zu lesen.

**Sehr geehrte Mrs Dursley oder liebe Petunia,**

**wie ich es noch in meinem letzten Brief geschrieben habe.**

**Es schmerzt mich, Ihnen auf diese Weise mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihre Schwester und deren Mann am Abend des 31. Oktober ermordet worden sind.**

**Sie wurde ermordet, beim Versuch, das Leben dieses Jungen zu schützen, beim gelungenen Versuch, möchte ich hinzufügen.**

**Denn, sehen Sie, der Schwarzmagier, der dieses Verbrechen begangen hat, war hinter Harry Potter her. Jedoch war er der größten und stärksten Magie nicht gewachsen, einer Magie, die jeder in sich trägt auch Sie. Es war Lilys Liebe, die ihn zu Fall brachte und aus diesem Grund schicke ich den Jungen zu Ihnen. Denn wahrhaftig sicher wird er nur an dem Ort sein, an dem das Blut seiner Mutter fließt.**

**Auch Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, wegen des Schutzes und auch, da dieser Magier tot ist.**

**Ich bitte Sie daher um Ihrer Schwester Willen, den Jungen aufzuziehen, wie Ihren eigenen Sohn.**

**In tiefer Trauer,**

**Albus Dumbledore.**

Petunia hatte die Tränen kaum bemerkt, die flossen, als sie las, nur die Buchstaben verschwommen vor ihren Augen, als sie ein zweites Mal las und ein drittes.

Lily…war tot.

Und auf einmal vergaß sie jeden Hass auf ihre Schwester. Ihre _Schwester_, die _tot_ war.

Und sie war im Zorn gegangen. Seit Wochen hatten die beiden keinen Kontakt gehabt, seit Monaten.

Und jetzt war sie tot. Und Petunia hatte das Kind.

„Tunia?", fragte Vernon zaghaft.

Sie hielt ihm nur den Zettel hin.

Als Vernon fertig gelesen hatte legte er die Arme um sie. „Wir behalten ihn, oder?"

„Ja", sagte Petunia. „Überleg dir etwas, was wir erzählen können." Sie straffte die Schultern. „Ich werde ihn nicht zum Zauberer erziehen."

„Wo bringen wir ihn unter?"

„Zuerst bei Dudley…dann denken wir nach."

Damals wusste sie noch nicht, dass sie das Kind, dass sie immer an die Schwester erinnerte, die sie so hasste und liebte einmal im Schrank leben lassen würde. Und sie wusste gewiss nicht, welche Entscheidung sie bereuen würde.

* * *

Percy Weasley wusste nicht wirklich, was vorging (obwohl er das behauptete), aber es musste etwas Gutes sein.

Oder etwas Schlechtes.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Mutter lachte oder weinte. Vielleicht tat sie Beides, hatte Bill gesagt. Machten die Leute manchmal.

Aber jetzt wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken, er wollte nur den letzten goldenen Tag genießen, den er wahrscheinlich dieses Jahr haben würde, denn es wurde schon kälter.

Er setzte sich unter einen jungen Baum und _dachte_.

Er hielt das für eine sehr nützliche Tätigkeit. Schließlich war es etwas, was er alleine tun konnte. Denn mit seinen Brüdern konnte er wenig anfangen, die wollten immer nur raufen und da hatte er keine Chance. Außer gegen die Jüngeren, aber das kam ihm unfair vor. Und seine Schwester war noch ein Baby…und außerdem ein _Mädchen_.

Nein, denken war da viel besser, viel…kostruktiotiver. Oder so.

Da raschelte etwas im Gras.

Percy fuhr hoch und sah…eine Ratte.

Eine kleine, niedliche, rundliche, aber ziemlich freche, gewöhnliche Haus- und Gartenratte.

„Na, kleiner Freund?", fragte Percy und streckte den Arm aus.

Die Ratte kam überraschender Weise sofort und schnüffelte.

„Bestimmt hast du Hunger", sagte Percy. „Na, komm her."

Und zu seiner Überraschung kam die Ratte sofort und ließ Percy sein Brot brüderlich mit ihr – oder ihm – teilen.

„Ich sollte dich behalten", sagte Percy irgendwann. „Mit dir kann man reden. Aber du brauchst einen Namen. Ich nenne dich…Krätze."

Die Ratte schien zu lachen.

Vielleicht hatte sie schon öfter leicht unfreundliche Namen gehabt.

Mit seinem neuen Freund auf dem Arm stürmte er in die Küche zurück.

„Mum, Mum, guck mal, darf ich ihn behalten, ich kümmere mich auch um ihn, ich versprech's!"

„Was, Percy – _was ist das_?"

„Krätze", sagte Percy stolz.

„Krätze?", fragte Bill.

Percy streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Sehr reif", kommentierte Charlie.

„Lass das, Percy", sagte seine Mutter. „Zeig…Krätze deinem Vater und wenn er gesund ist…von mir aus."

_Und so bekam Peter Pettigrew…äh, Krätze ein Neues Zuhause._

* * *

Am Tag, nachdem sie gestorben waren, hatte die Sonne geschienen.

Als wolle auch sie den Fall des dunklen Magiers feiern.

Am Tag, an dem sie beerdigt wurden, regnete es in Strömen.

Als würden die Himmel weinen.

Und hier schämte sich niemand der Tränen, nicht der Himmel, nicht Lilys Schwester, die alleine in der Ecke stand, nicht Christoph und Mary und Remus schon gar nicht.

Mary war die Erste die etwas sagen wollte und das Podest erklomm.

„Hallo", sagte sie wackelig und riss sich offenbar zusammen. Remus sah sie schwer schlucken. „Ihr kennt mich, ihr wisst, dass ich nie die Nerven hab, irgendwas vorzubereiten und jetzt schon gar nicht." Sie schluckte wieder. „Lily Potter war meine beste Freundin. Ich weiß noch wie heute, wie ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Die fröhliche, etwas hyperaktive, rothaarige Elfjährige. Ich…ich wusste irgendwie das uns etwas verband, mehr als nur unser Blut, mit dem sie, zugegeben wegen mir, in dieser Sekunde hart konfrontiert wurde. Lily war liebenswürdig und aufgeweckt und starrköpfig und leicht zu verwirren, aber sie war immer meine Lily, die für dich da ist und hinter dir steht und sich für dich einsetzt, egal wie und warum. Und ich weiß, sie war glücklich mit ihrem Leben. Und ich weiß, sie ist nicht umsonst gestorben.

James war…schwer einzuschätzen. Er war jemand, der mich immer wieder überrascht hat. Er war auf der einen Seite – wirklich arrogant und er konnte ein ganz schöner Mistkerl sein. Und dann geht er hin und rettet Menschen, die er nicht ausstehen kann oder ist einfach….der beste Freund der Welt, freut sich wie ein Kind wenn er fliegt und ist der tollste Mensch den ich kenne und nimmt dir den Wind aus den Segeln. In einem Wort: James Potter war ein Rumtreiber und das ist das größte Kompliment, dass ich für ihn habe."

Und da musste Remus lachen unter seinen Tränen, weil es die _Wahrheit_ war und weil er als Einziger wirklich verstand, was sie gemeint hat.

Sie schluchzte laut und warf sich Christoph in die Arme, während er bleischwer dorthin ging, wo sie herkam.

„Ich bin kein Mann der Worte", sagte er. „War ich noch nie. Aber wenn ich hierüber reden soll…dann fliegen sie mir zu. Obwohl ich…gestehen muss, dass ich Mary bei allem was mit Lily zu tun hat nur zustimmen kann. Und dass ich hauptsächlich über James reden würde, weil niemand mehr am Leben ist, der ihn so kennt, wie ich." Sirius zählte nicht. Sirius würde nie wieder zählen. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er sein Herz wegsperren und nie mehr herauslassen müsste. „Lily war ein wundervoller Mensch, ein Mensch – einer von diesen Menschen, die mich nehmen, wie ich bin, die sich nicht von mir abwenden, wenn sie Dinge über mich erfahren, die selbst ich schrecklich finde, die mir selbst Angst machen – Lily hat's einfach abgetan ‚Das ändert nicht, wer du bist' hat sie gesagt –

Und James war genauso. James hat mich nicht nur akzeptiert, James hat _Dinge_ für mich getan…die ich mir nie vorzustellen gewagt hätte. Geschweige denn zu hoffen gewagt hätte. James war jemand, der alles für seine Freunde getan hätte, der uns bedingungslos vertraut hat, der…ja Mary hat recht, er war einer der besten Menschen, die ich kannte. Er _war_ ein Tunichtgut, er _war _ein Streichespieler und er – wir – _haben_ Dinge getan, die vielleicht rückblickend nicht _ganz_ in Ordnung waren, aber das waren Dinge, die zu ihn gehörten, die wir an ihm mochten, genau wie alles andere. Und ich glaube, er würde wollen, dass jemand erwähnt, dass es nie einen" Jetzt fühlte Remus die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. „Dass es nie einen besseren Quidditchspieler geben wird."

Er sieht Alice lachen, ganz leise unter ihren Tränen und er sieht, dass Lilys Schwester geht. Sie hatte Harry nicht dabei, aber wenigstens war sie da und das ist schon mehr, als sie gehofft hatten.

Remus weint wirklich, als er wieder herunter kommt um die Erde auf den Sarg zu werfen und dann hat er Mary doch im Arm, die weint und weint und er weint auch und sie hören gar nicht mehr auf.

Nach der Beerdigung kehrt Ruhe für ihn ein. Er hatte diese Woche fast nur getrauert, um Lily, um James, um Peter, um Sirius, der für ihn gestorben ist und um sich selbst.

Er würde noch Jahre später nachts weinen, und nicht genau wissen warum. Er wird diese Lücke in seinem Herzen nie füllen können, aber fürs erste hat er einfach keine Tränen mehr.

Selbst als ihn zwei Wochen nach Kriegsende die Nachricht erreicht, das Alice und Frank den Verstand verloren haben. Bis zum Wahnsinn gefoltert, von Bellatrix Lestrange.

Und nur kurz darauf deren Urteil – Askaban, lebenslang.

Nach außen geht alles spurlos an ihm vorüber. Es gibt Punkte im Leben, da bist du ganz unten, Trauer hat keine Grenzen, seine Trauer wurde größer, aber seine Fähigkeiten die Trauer auszudrücken waren begrenzt.

Ebenso wenig konnte er sich freuen, als Peter posthum ein Merlinorden verliehen wurde. Erste Klasse. Das brachte ihn nur leider auch nicht wieder. Und Tränen konnte ihm die Feier auch nicht mehr viele entlocken. Die hatte er auf Peters Trauerfeier verbraucht.

Alice und Frank waren die letzten Opfer gewesen, die der Krieg forderte.

Es war vorbei.

_Es ist vorbei. Und an dieser Stelle möchte ich allen danken, die sich bis hierher durchgekämpft haben, Respekt Leute, ihr seid super._

_Ich danke euch allen._


End file.
